Howl For Me
by Silver85
Summary: Her beauty drew me in stronger than the moon. I was stunned by her, wanting to be loved by her. More than that I really wanted her to howl for me. Written to fill Glee Kink Meme's Werewolf GP San/Innocent Britt.
1. Chapter 1

**Howl for Me**

_Her beauty drew me in stronger than the moon. I was stunned by her, wanting to be loved by her. More than that I really wanted her to howl for me. _

**Rated M**

(Violence, language, heavy sexual content)

**Warnings**

**This is a Werewolf/Girl Peen Santana!**

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Glee, the characters, pairings or anything associated with Glee.

**Pairings: **

Brittana is the main focus. Klaine as well. Other pairings may show up later.

"Go back to Narnia!"

The chills traveled down her spine following the path of sticky ice chunks. She tried wiping at her eyes but the burn was becoming to much. She felt the tears building up before strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her down the hall.

"Let's get you cleaned up Britt," Tina's voice was gentle and soothing and it helped calm the panic that had started to build up in her gut.

"Santana?" She asked, suddenly worried that her girlfriend had witnessed her slushy attack.

"She was held back in class. She didn't see," Tina assured her, not that it did any good. Santana would hear about it and whoever had slushied her would be ripped apart. She was pretty certain that would be a literal situation if she didn't find her girlfriend before that.

"I sent Kurt after her. He'll bring her right here," Tina was still talking calmly in an attempt to keep her from running out of the room in a frantic panic looking for Santana. She was used to this type of treatment. It normally never led to a slushy facial but her classmates were always making fun of her. They laughed at the fact that she believed in magic, unicorns, and mystical things. If they knew what she did, they would believe too.

Santana is special, having been born that way. You can't help how your brought into this world, nor can you help how your raised. Santana is _special. _She was born of wolf decent, a mistake made by her mother. Santana's father had been charming and very good at keeping secrets, such as the fact he was actually a werewolf. When her mother got pregnant her father disappeared and left her mother to bear Santana alone. Her mother was disowned by her family, a bastard child a sin and unforgivable. Without their support her mother had to give Santana up.

During her foster care another child had made her angry and she had shifted, turning into something that was beyond belief. She'd shifted into a wolf. Those that witnessed this tossed her out into the woods and left her there and later claimed insanity over what they had seen. After all; werewolves didn't exist, right?

Santana had survived a second abandonment. She'd stayed in her wolf form and hunted for food, living in the woods before a pack of wolves took her as one of their own. She very rarely shifted back to her human form and lived her childhood out as a wolf. It wasn't until she had found Brittany did she ever try to stay in her human form.

The moment she saw Santana shift from wolf to human solidified her belief in mythical creatures. The fact that Santana also had a penis left her a strong belief in magic as well. They way Santana had first looked at her made her believe that beautiful things really did exist. That moment opened up Brittany's world and she had Santana to thank for that and she would never look back and wish it had never happened.

It came as no surprise to anyone that the two started to date as soon as they realized what it meant between the two of them. Or well, as soon as Brittany knew what it meant. Santana knew from the first moment. Santana's pack didn't even blink when it became public news. Quinn and Kurt had simply shrugged saying 'about freaking time'.

Tina had been her friend before Santana had come along. With time on the side of their friendship led Tina to accept Santana's and Brittany's relationship and all the weirdness that came with it. For instance; Santana's freaky strength and speed, or that Santana would growl and snarl at people for no reason or because they pissed her off, or how Santana lacked certain mannerisms that she should have learned growing up, that she preferred her meat bloody and barely warm, and that she would get extremely cranking during certain times of the month which people just passed off as PMS.

Just because she got cranky didn't mean Santana was controlled by a full moon. She can shift at will which could be a very bad thing especially if someone hurt Brittany or made fun of her. However, Santana can get very cranky during certain times of the month and year reflecting certain moon cycles. Santana knew why but she wouldn't tell Brittany, neither would Quinn or Kurt. That question had been firmly planted at the top of her 'To do list' but she'd always been to embarrassed to actually ask.

During those times of the year Quinn would disappear and Kurt would hide out with Blaine somewhere for days on end. None of them would show up to school and when they finally did reappear Quinn would look so tragically sad and Blaine would have the biggest grin on his face. Kurt would walk around like top dog and always smirk when Blaine would wince sitting down .It confused her every time, no more so than when Santana would reappear too. She would be extra loving and attentive, more than she already was. She wouldn't be as cranky and would apologize for being the worlds biggest bitch before disappearing. At first it had scared her that Santana would be so crazy and then go missing for a few days without answering her phone or coming to school. After the first time; Santana had gone over board reassuring her that she would always come back, she just had to stay away for those few days. Something about for the sake of her safety. Brittany really had no clue about it but after having happened so many times and Santana always coming back to her, her worry dropped to almost a non existent level.

The bathroom door banged open and snapped her out of her thoughts. Santana stormed in; nostrils flaring, fist clenched, and jaw flexing. Kurt hastily followed behind her. Tina took a quick step back from Brittany, eyes wide in shock and fear at Santana's flaming entrance.

"Leave," Santana growled at Tina, the words barely escaping around her clenched jaw and grinding teeth. Brittany noticed the extended canines and her stomach flipped but she knew it was that good kind of flip that led to weak knees and quivering fingers as apposed to the bad kind of flip that led to tears and anxiety. That good kind of flip had been happening more around Santana. Either when she would do something that Brittany just thought was sexy or her stomach would flop because she be thinking about her or just be near her. It was confusing her as to why it kept happening lately.

"I was just trying to help," Tina said with raised hands. Her voice brought Brittany back into the present.

"It's okay Tina. Thanks for helping," Brittany said. She recognized when Santana was struggling not to change. It was tiny clues like the hairs along her arms vibrating, her pupils expanding and the tremor in her shoulders. It also helped that Santana was beyond furious. Anger always prompted quick shift into her wolf form.

Tina nodded and tossed away the ruined towels she'd been using and hurried out of the bathroom. Brittany looked down; not out of shame or embarrassment but because seeing Santana like this made her knees weak and all of her inner heat travel down to the pit of her stomach. Santana's eyes widened and her nostrils flared again in rapid succession of her quick angry breaths, "How are you turned on right now?" Santana breathed out, clenching her eyes closed.

"Um, on that note I'm going to go. I'll find out who did this," Kurt mumbled before making a bee-line out of the girls bathroom.

Wait, did Santana say she was turned on? Is that was all that inner jumping was? That made sense. Santana was hot, sexy and made her nerves go crazy when they'd kiss. Naturally she would get turned on by her, not that anything would happen because of it. As much as Santana excites her, she doesn't think she's ready for sex. Not that she isn't prepared in the matter of protection. She's been on birth control for a few years now, shortly after she started getting her periods. Santana had gone insane during those times of the month right before Brittany would start and shortly after she'd stopped. She hadn't been regular, her periods taking long amounts of time to come around again and the longer they took to start the more intense and crazy Santana had gotten. It had become necessary to keep herself regular so the timing was the same every time. She didn't like having to remember to take that pill everyday but after years of doing so it was now second nature to her, and taking it gave her more 'normal' Santana time and she could warn her before those crazy times took her by surprise. This was another thing she didn't understand and the question was added to her 'to do list'.

"You're thinking to much B," Santana said pulling Brittany out of her thoughts. Santana was standing in front of her, paper towel in hand. She began wiping away the remaining slushy. The muscles in her jaw kept flexing and Brittany watched as that flexing mimicked the pulse of the tremor in her shoulders. She reached up and cupped Santana's cheek smiling at her girlfriend softly.

The growl that had started in her throat died out almost into a whimper as she leaned into Brittany's touch. She breathed more slowly then tossed away the ruined paper towels. When she turned back towards Brittany she grabbed Santana by the shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. That was one of her favorite things about being Santana's girlfriend; she could kiss her whenever and where ever.

Santana's hands shot to her hips, pulling them flush against each other as a groan tore itself between their meshed lips. Santana's tongue licked at her lips, hands gripping her tighter at her waist. "Hmm, you taste like cherry," Santana mumbled. Brittany smiled against her lips before capturing them again tightly between her own. She felt the possessive growl that vibrated against her lips as Santana pushed them backwards until her back was arching off the wall behind her.

Santana's tongue dipped insider her mouth, tracing everything in it's path and dueling with her own. The hands at her waist began to wander as Santana was now pushing flush against her. Their lips separated with a wet pop and she eagerly gasping in air that she wasn't aware that she needed. Santana's lips sucked in wet pops of kisses down her jaw until they latched at her neck.

Her head leaned to the side giving Santana more room to work. She felt that warm lick followed by a sharp nip of teeth against her pulse point. Everything flipped inside her again and her legs began to tremble from the combined stimulation of Santana nibbling at her neck and her hands that were roaming everywhere over her shirt.

She gasped in surprise when Santana's hips jutted into hers and she felt something hard at her crotch. OH! Santana was turned on; she was hard. Were they getting to out of hand right now? They were in the schools restroom.

She pulled back as far as she could against the wall and Santana looked up at her in a haze, pupils dilated and her breaths in quick gasps. "What is it B?" Santana asked, brows furrowed. She shook her head trying to clear it a bit to listen to what Brittany needed.

"Not here, S. We can make out later. I promise," Brittany smiled with a nervous energy and Santana seemed to finally realize where and what they were doing.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Santana said smiling sheepishly before resting her forehead against Brittany's shoulder with a groan. She pulled back and rubbed at her forehead, "Your shirt is soaked through. Come on, let's grab you one of mine and get this day over with."

Brittany spent the rest of the day in Santana's gym shirt that had 'Lopez' printed on the back. No one bothered her for the rest of the day or made jokes at her expense. Having her girlfriends shirt on let everyone know that Santana was aware what happened and would be on the warpath. Santana was feisty and known to have rage issues. The hall was unusually quiet as Santana walked her to and from each class. For some reason things were keeping quiet and Santana had yet to find out who it was that slushied Britt. Quinn and Kurt had kept a close circle on them as well, the only defense anyone would have against Santana's anger.

She was in her last class and had difficulties focusing enough to take notes. Quinn sat next to her with a sharp focus on what their teacher was saying. She knew she'd be able to get a copy later from Quinn when she came over to help her study after Cheerio practice. She had almost joined the cheer leading squad but Santana hadn't wanted to, not that she couldn't. The uniform probably would have been a problem because of, well you know 'Lopez Jr', but Santana was more than strong enough to lift the other girls. They hadn't joined because Brittany really didn't want to. She loved dancing but cheering didn't have enough of it. She danced more in Glee club and she got to dance with Santana. Granted it had taken a lot of convincing to get Santana to join that club to begin with. The only upside she could think of of them both joining the Cheerios was that she and Santana could have worn each others letterman jackets. In which case she would always have 'Lopez' proudly displayed for all to see. She liked when she got to show everyone the she was Santana's girlfriend even if it did get them rude comments or hurtful shoves and dumpster tosses. Santana and Quinn had quickly put an end to that; when they had shattered the quarterback's groin and as a result the football team sucked all year without a decent back up. The football team was furious and tried to get revenge for it but Santana could be very frightening and most were smart enough to stop, especially when she didn't get in trouble for hurting the quarterback. The school camera had caught the video of her ramming her knee into the quarterback's groin and everything that happened before hand. The incident was decided to be self-defense on Santana's part. Of course Santana was strong enough to do serious damage with just her knee but only her pack and Britt knew that. The quarterback had been nicknamed 'soft dick' and transferred schools shortly after that. Brittany could not blame him for that.

The bell rang and jolted her out of her thoughts. Quinn glanced over and noticed all of the doodles that lined her notebook instead of actual notes. Quinn rolled her eyes and Brittany shrugged sheepishly. Kurt waited for them outside of the classroom in place of Santana. "Where's San?" She asked as Kurt flanked one side and Quinn flanked the other.

"She's been really frustrated all day. More so than normal so she skipped out on our last class to burn off some steam," Kurt answered as they headed towards the football field to drop Quinn off for Cheerios practice.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to lick Britt clean would it?" Quinn joked with a smirk.

"She didn't lick me. Much," Brittany chimed in, almost getting lost in the memory of their bathroom make out session for the day.

"Gross," Kurt cut in.

"Oh whatever Kurt. You're just as bad when it's close to a full moon and Blaine gets within twenty feet of you," Quinn shot back. This sparked the memory of wanting to get her 'to do' list taken care of. If Santana was away on a run then Brittany could get away with asking one of them without Santana finding out immediately.

"Whatever Quinn. Try not to fall off the pyramid and break your lack of wit," Kurt grumbled.

"Fine. We'll finish this later," Quinn dropped her bag at the fence with the other cheerio duffel bags and jogged over to start her stretching. Now she was alone with Kurt and her mind was filled with all the unanswered questions she'd been having. First she had to guarantee she'd get answers and the only way would be to play dirty.

"Kurt, I need your help with something," She made sure to get the wording right. It was Alpha's orders to 'help' her no matter what it was. For instance she had needed help reorganizing her collection of stuffed animals and making a donation pile of the ones she could part with. Santana had been gone that weekend and she'd asked Kurt or Quinn to help her. Neither wanted to be seen holding any frilly stuffed unicorns. When Santana found out about it and not by Brittany (Tina had complained because she'd gotten roped into it instead); Santana had put the order out that if Brittany was to 'ask for help' they weren't going to help her.

"What do you need Britt?" Kurt asked. They walked towards Kurt's car and Brittany smiled in anticipation of finally figuring some stuff out without having to embarrass herself or Santana.

"I have a question I really need answered," She explained.

"Sure. Shoot away" Kurt said with a big smile probably glad he wouldn't have to help with any stuffed animals. She waited till they reached his car so no one could hear her questions.

"Why does Santana get extra cranky during certain times and also; why does she avoid me before...well before _my_ time of the month?" She asked.

Kurt's jaw dropped, his keys slipping from his hand and he stopped moving. Brittany watched as he stood there just blinking at her rapidly. Did she break him? Because it would be very embarrassing to still end up having to ask Santana these questions and explain how she broke Kurt. She really didn't want to scare off her girlfriend.

Kurt faltered over his words, mouth opening and closing multiple times before he actually spoke, "Uh, you should really be asking Santana those questions."

She pouted when he wasn't going to answer them. She knew what she was going to say next was all kinds of cruel but she really wanted to know, "But Kurt, I really need help with this."

She could see the ripple of Santana's command through Kurt's expression and it fascinated her and made her feelings ache for doing that to Kurt. She knew he was going to have to answer and it was going to be very embarrassing for him.

"Crap! This is not fair and you know it," Kurt whined and stomped his foot for good measure. He reached down and picked up his car keys. The doors beeped open and they both climbed in. Once the doors were closed he turned to her and paused, lips twisted in thought. She waited patiently, eager to know the answer.

"Well, its uh, its totally a wolf thing. You see, when a wolf finds his or her mate then they need to...um...well, they need to mate. During parts of our moon cycle our mating desire kicks in and it becomes a overwhelming sensation if our mates are within reach," Kurt explained, cheeks flaming red.

"Wait, does Blaine know?" She asked.

"I had to tell him when we started to have sex. He's okay with it but he was also scared at first. It was difficult being intimate with him during certain times because my wolf wanted to go crazy and letting go to enjoy it was to risky. I was afraid Blaine would get hurt or not accept me for being something not human," Kurt answered. He smiled softly, "But when he was okay with it and I could let go, well...theirs a reason we both grin like idiots sometimes."

"Quinn doesn't have a mate though," Brittany stated and Kurt's smile disappeared.

"It's easier when you have a mate during those times. There's a focus that you can get lost in or ignore. I feel sorry for Quinn because she has to lock herself up during those times and hope that she doesn't go crazy," Kurt looked down at his hands. He looked so sad, like a sad panda and it hurt in her chest. She also felt sorry for Quinn. It wasn't fair she didn't have someone like Santana or Kurt. It must be crazy having to lock herself up every month. "Don't worry Britt. It's getting easier for her and when she finds her mate things will be much better."

Brittany nodded, making a mental note to help Quinn find her mate. She didn't have a clue as to how to actually do that but she was going to help. "But what about Santana?" She asked, her thoughts coming back to Santana as they always did.

"She locks herself up as well. She doesn't want to snap and force herself on you. It's the same right before your time of the month so to speak," Kurt answered. She was confused and needed Kurt to clear that up. He seemed to pick up on that because he continued explaining. "Your body sends off a signal that its ready to...mate so to speak. Her inner wolf senses that and tries to taking over."

"So she want's to have sex?" Brittany asked realizing that this was only about that. Not that she was get bored with her or had someone on the side. She just wanted to have sex but didn't want to push before she was ready.

"Not quite. She wants to mate with you which is slightly different than sex," Kurt answered.

"How is sex different from sex?" She asked even more confused now.

"Well, having sex with her during other times of the month would be more calmer and loving as opposed to mating which would be animalistic and driven to, um...I can't finish that thought," Kurt's face was beyond red in embarrassment now and she felt really guilty for making him answer her questions. Though now she had even more questions than when she started and Kurt was very sensitive to that so he continued despite his wish to not be answering these questions. "Basically sex is loving one another where as mating is the drive to knock up your mate. It's wild and rough. Not ideal for the first time in a relationship or for a virgin especially."

"So what do I do? I mean, I don't think I'm ready for sex but I don't want to keep hurting Santana. I don't like that she's locking herself up," Brittany said frowning.

"You should really talk to Santana about that but she is madly in love with you. She rather be in chains and wait till your ready than make you feel sorry for her and have sex with her before your ready. She understands and would do anything for you. You know that," Kurt tried comforting her, knowing that she was imagining Santana all chained up and whimpering in pain.

Brittany nodded. Of course she needed to talk to Santana. Kurt figured the questions were over so he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot to take her home. Kurt got her mind off of their conversation by talking about the Indiana Jones re-run at the drive-in. Blaine really wanted to go and was trying to convince Kurt but it wasn't happening. Brittany suggested a double date but Kurt wasn't to keen on that idea either. Something about how it would be weird when they would start to make out in the back of the car leaving Kurt to suffer through the movie and foggy windows. It seemed like a great date to Brittany but Kurt wasn't having it.

Kurt dropped her off and she promised to make it up to him for answering her questions. He just waved his hand and dismissed it saying that despite how awkward it was he was glad to help. After all it wasn't just Brittany he was helping but also his Alpha. He muttered something about one day having a less frustrated Santana running around and heavenly peace on earth.

Once she was alone in her room, decidedly not doing her homework, her thoughts went back to that conversation. She loved Santana, head over heels in love with her. She had nothing to worry about with Santana. They were soul mates; meant to be. Santana had imprinted on her and that was explained to her that no matter what Santana would always be in her life. Only she could break them up and even then Santana would be around, her feelings shifting to that of friendship. Santana would be whatever she needed her to be.

As she thought about their relationship she really focused on herself. Her body was waking up around Santana, wanted to have sex with her. It was her mind that was holding her back. They loved each other and she really wanted to express that with her. That was what 'making love' was, right? She wanted to be everything for each other, to be lovers. She wanted to share everything, including her body. As she thought about all of those things she realized she was ready. She wanted to have sex with Santana. She wanted everything with Santana but she couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that filled her body at the thought of sharing that moment with Santana.

Santana charged into Brittany's room later that afternoon and plopped down on Brittany's bed. Brittany spun in her desk chair as soon as her girlfriend tossed open her bedroom door. "Why hello, San!" Brittany chuckled as Santana flopped on her bed and got comfortable.

"Hey," Santana grunted in return. Brittany looked at her and remembered her earlier thoughts. Santana laid their so beautiful. Her hair in soft curls from the run she'd gone on earlier, the way her tank top slid up slightly and hugged her chest tightly giving her imagination something to play with, the way her thighs flexed as she crossed her legs at the ankle. She took Brittany's breath away with her beauty and that was all hers.

Santana propped herself up on her elbows and saw the way Brittany was looking at her. A blush crept up her cheeks and that was feat considering her dark skin. "What is it B?" She asked wondering what Brittany could possibly be thinking.

"Your just so beautiful," Brittany whispered. Santana blushed even more before she looked down shyly. Seeing Santana so bashful sparked something inside her and she couldn't not act on it. She stood from her seat and made her way over to her bed, crawling up to lean over Santana. She smiled widely down at her before taking Santana's bottom lip between hers softly. Santana's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. Brittany's stomach began to cartwheels.

They broke apart for air and Santana smiled up at her, eyes glazed over in a dreamy expression. "What was that for?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled and tossed one leg of Santana's waist, properly straddling her before kissing Santana again quickly.

"I'm just so in love with my girlfriend. I just can't help myself," She answered, breaking away for air again.

"I'm so in love with you to B," She confessed like it was a secret but everyone knew and Brittany was so proud of that. Not that Santana could help it, nor could she. Santana's hands ran smooth circles on her waist, right where her shirt had ridden up. Feeling those fingers dancing against her skin sent jolts through her body. All of her heat traveled down and filled her with warmth. Those flips came back in full force and she saw as Santana's nostrils flared picking up her arousal, pupils dilating. She couldn't stop herself as she crashed her lips against Santana's in an attempt to meld them together at their lips.

Santana's hands traveled from her waist to her thighs, pulling her forward and flush against each other. She hummed against Brittany's lips and deepened the kiss, running her tongue everywhere she could before Brittany took back control and explored herself. She could feel the hardness swell beneath her and her stomach twisted again and she ground down in response. Heat traveled and she felt a rush of wetness pool between her thighs. It confused her at first but she remembered that was suppose to happen when she was excited.

Santana growled, the vibrations tickling her tongue in all the right ways. She ground down again before Santana bucked her hips and then flipped them. Things were getting heated and fast but this was what she wanted. She needed to tell Santana that. She pulled away and Santana immediately sought out her sweet spot on her neck. She moaned when she felt a sharp nip followed by a warm swipe of Santana's tongue. "Babe, I want too," She gasped out, fingers digging into the back of Santana's head as those lips sucked at the sensitive flesh at the crease of her neck.

Santana pulled back and Brittany groaned at the loss of Santana's lips. Santana breathed deeply, blinking to bring herself back to an awareness. Brittany reached up and gently stroked her cheek and smiled, "I'm ready. I want to have sex with you," She tried again.

"Now?" Santana asked shocked but still trying to regain awareness. Brittany gestured down to their current positioning as if saying 'now is a good opportunity'. "Britt, I can't," Santana clenched her eyes closed as if she was in the worst possible pain and she probably was. She was denying Brittany something she wanted, that her body was screaming she needed. Brittany pouted in disappointment. "I want to, oh god, do I want to," Santana continued grinding down to help make her point. Brittany gasped at the hardness that rubbed at her clothed center. Santana was pulsing down there. "It's to close. I can barely control myself now," Santana gasped and Brittany could finally see how close San was to actually losing control. Her shoulders shook in effort and her canines had extended to half length. She was close to her mating cycle and Brittany now understood that thanks to Kurt. If they went any further at this moment it wouldn't be safe for her, not for her first time at least. She knew this was right to want to finally be intimidate with Santana. She was protecting her despite that burning want and fighting against her nature just to keep Brittany safe. She was more sure of this than anything in the world and she would wait till Santana was ready.

"It's okay San. We can when we are both ready," She promised.

**Authors note:**

**Hello all! Welcome to my new fic. This was created to fill a bunch of Glee Kink Meme's that have been sitting around for awhile. I really wanted to fill one but couldn't make up my mind so decided to write a fic around them. Thus "Howl for Me" was born. If you have any you would like to see don't hesitate to let me know and I'll get them in here somewhere. Obviously the first fill will be virgin sex which we will get to next update. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. Drop me a review and come visit me on Tumblr (wigster07). **

**For those of you coming from my fic Lost in your Expectations (which you should read if you haven't) As you can see Quinn/Kurt won for the pack and the title Howl for Me. Thanks for voting and I hope this meets everyone's expectations.**

**Also I do not have a Beta for this fic. I will be looking for one should anyone be interested but I didn't want to pile up my current beta with to much. We are both college students and she's busy writing Triune and her other fics as well as helping me beta Lost in your Expectations. So I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter as they are all my own. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt Fill included in this chapter: First time(virgin) sex. Lots of cum. **

**You've been warned. ENJOY!**

Santana was in a fit of rage. The edges around her vision had long since blurred and she could feel the sharp nick of her extended canines in her mouth. Quinn had noticed her rage first and pulled her off into the Cheerio locker room that would be empty for the next few hours. Whenever Quinn lost her cool she would hide out in here so she'd figured it'd be safe for Santana to do the same.

Kurt was standing guard at the door the second Santana started to shift. It wouldn't do anyone any good if suddenly there was a very large wolf ripping through the school looking for its current object of rage and hostility. This wasn't the first time they'd had to keep Santana from going berserk. They'd been working on her rage and if it didn't involve Brittany she was fairly good at keeping her calm but as soon as Brittany was involved her inner wolf went on a rampage.

"I'm going to rip that Frankenteen to pieces. I'm going to rip off that dead squirrel off his sidekicks head too," Santana was growling and stretched, all the joints in her shoulders and back popped. It was a very clear sign that she was on the edge of losing what very little control she had.

"Santana, we can't attack Finn or Puck. Your one incident away from being expelled. I know you really don't care about this place but what happens if you get kicked out of school? We're sophomores, if you get kicked out your leaving Brittany for two more years. You need to keep calm so you can keep Brittany safe," Quinn was talking calmly trying to get Santana to at least breath through her nose.

"I can't stand by and let these puny humans mistreat my mate. It's my job; in my blood, to protect her. How can I be worthy of her if I can't even keep her safe from something like a facial slushy?" Santana slammed her fist into the lockers. The metal groaned and Santana sighed from the little relief of putting her fist through the girls locker.

Quinn's shoulders slumped and she huffed before looking up at the ceiling in disbelief, "How am I going to explain that to Couch Sue? Now she's going to do a drug test."

"Don't stress to much. Your blood will always come back clean," Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled her fist back, wincing at the deep cuts that resulted. She cracked her neck as the skin quickly knitted itself back together. Just one of the perks to being more than human, she guessed.

"Feel better?" Quinn asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Remembering what had set her off to begin with caused that anger to flicker to life again. "What can we do Quinn? I need to do something!"

"We'll figure it out but we'll be clever about it. Our parents would be pissed if you got kicked out of school," Quinn reasoned. She was right. Mrs. Fabray had been very clear in her house rules when they'd taken her in years ago. Mr. Fabray wasn't Quinn's father and that nugget of truth had come when Quinn had her first transformation. Unlike everyone in Santana's life they had sheltered Quinn and helped her keep her secret.

Then Santana had come along and everything with Quinn had changed. Santana knew in her blood she was an Alpha but she didn't force anyone to join her pack. She'd preferred running solo anyway but Quinn had insisted. Mr. Fabray had agreed to take in Santana, even had a place built for her over their extended garage that was separate from the house. All of that was under the condition that she do her best to fit in to society; go to school, stay out of trouble, and not hurt anyone. So far she only struggled with staying out of trouble mostly because she'd never really held back with her anger. She mostly didn't hurt anyone but that was from interference from Quinn and Kurt. Quinn was not about to have Santana kicked back out into the woods to fend for herself. One, Brittany would be heartbroken and two, Santana needed family. Having her get kicked out again would reverse all the work she'd put in since they were nine.

"I say we channel that anger of yours into something more constructive and leave those two for a later time. Their going to do something that is going to get them in trouble and then we won't have to worry about them anymore," Kurt said from the doorway.

"Their on the football team, their not going to get in trouble," Santana snapped back.

"Actually, have you met the new coach? Beastie is a hardball when it comes to the rules. Finn and Puck will cross the line and Coach Beastie will kick them off the team. Have faith in that," Kurt countered.

"Pssh, faith my ass," Santana rolled her eyes and flexed again. She was itching to jump out of her skin and go on a rampage. People needed to be reminded why they didn't mess with her girl.

"Coach Beastie is already enforcing the rule that anyone on the football team will be benched if caught bullying anyone in this school," Kurt cut in.

"Then she won't have a team. Meaning she's not going to do it," Santana was really tired of this argument. She should just order them to stand down and let her beat those two morons into a bloody pulp. She rid herself of that thought quickly. She had never wanted to be an Alpha and made a promise to herself that she would never abuse the Alpha's order. So instead of ordering them out of the way she'd just force her way through. Violently.

"Give it some time, Santana. Besides the bells about to ring and I want to met Blaine for lunch on time today," Kurt announced.

She checked the clock on the wall. They had just a few minutes till the bell rang and she wanted to walk Brittany to lunch/protect her from the two idiots. Quinn headed for the mirror and fixed her hair and uniform. She rolled her eyes at the Cheerio public appearance check list that Quinn followed religiously.

"Fine, lets go," She huffed and headed for the door. Kurt blocked her and Quinn was by her side in a second. They looked her over and knew she'd pass the test. Her skin wasn't buzzing anymore with the need to shift. Her vision had cleared so she knew her pupils were normal and her breathing was coming in steady breaths. She had full control over herself; mainly from getting out a little frustration with that locker door, and the thought of seeing Brittany in just a minute. If they got out of her way and now.

Quinn and Kurt shared a look then nodded. They walked out of the locker room and she followed. The bell would ring any second so they parted down different hallways; Kurt to get Blaine, Quinn to join the Cheerios for lunch, and her to get Brittany.

She reached Brittany's classroom right as the bell buzzed. She stood patiently as students filed out in a rush to socialize with all their friends. Many of them weren't surprised to see her waiting at the door. This was pretty much a daily occurrence but a few of the students tensed up in fear when they saw Santana standing there before they took off quickly. Then Brittany stepped out of the classroom, eyes cast down looking at some papers.

Santana joined her side instantly and took Brittany's hand in hers. "Hey B," She smiled. A feeling of calm washed through her when Brittany met her eyes and smiled widely.

"Guess what!" Brittany exclaimed before waving her papers in front of Santana. She caught the big red B+ as the pages waved in the air.

"You passed your test," Santana beamed with pride. Brittany's smile exploded and she pulled Santana into a happy dance right there in the middle of the hallway. Santana shot a glare to those that watched with snickers or shock. When they majority of them took off down the halls in fear she smirked. Brittany ignored everyone around her and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"I can't believe I actually passed," Brittany muttered looking back down at her test papers.

"I knew you would. You're a genius Britt," Santana said with a wide smile of her own. Brittany was really smart but sometimes she'd get lost in the beauty of the world and share her thoughts on it and most of the time people just didn't understand that. So they made fun of her for seeing things they never would and it pissed Santana off. Just because they didn't understand didn't mean they could pick on someone so much better than them. They were all jealous and she was just proud...and overly protective.

"So what's my prize?" Brittany's smile turned into a seductive smirk. One look and her blood was boiling and the animal inside of her was trying to claw its way out. She looked down both sides of the hallway and hated how crowded it still was. Shouldn't everyone be in the lunch room by now? She clenched her teeth, biting back the possessive growl in her throat and grabbed Brittany's hand before pulling her down the hall and into one of the empty classrooms.

She kicked the door shut, flipped the lock and had Brittany tight in her arms within a few seconds. Brittany wrapped her arms over her shoulder and smiled down the few inches that separated them in height. "Someones feisty today," She joked.

She wasn't kidding. She was just in the first phase of her mating cycle. She knew she could normally hold on for a few days before she'd need to lock herself up but now she knew Brittany was ready, it was going to be so much harder to resist. Right now, she was not about to resist kissing her girl senseless.

She grabbed at Brittany's thighs and lifted, Brittany's long legs wrapping around her. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped but Santana cut it off with a deep kiss. She took a few steps till Brittany was sitting on one of the desks but she kept Santana flushed against her with her legs wrapped tight around her waist. The heat pulsed between them and she tilted her head to open up Brittany's lips not wasting any time to taste the sweetness with her tongue.

Brittany moaned against her and everything inside her snapped with rapid fire attention. She gripped at Brittany's thighs wanting to claw off her ridiculously tight jeans. One of Brittany's hands traveled up into her hair and pulled at it, drawing in their kiss to a much deeper level.

Her hands traveled from Brittany's thighs to her perfectly round ass. She gripped and squeezed with one hand while the other traveled up and slipped beneath her shirt. Brittany's skin was on fire and muscles tensed under her exploration. Everything inside her snapped and she lost control, bucking into Brittany.

Heat pressed against her and she desperately wanted out of her own pants and in Brittany's. Brittany moaned again and met her as they thrust against each other. She pushed against Brittany and soon realized she was hovering over her as Brittany was laid out on the desk underneath them. She pulled back for air and to gain some clarity but before she could say that she was on the brink of losing control Brittany pulled her back down, biting on her bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

Since Brittany had told her she was ready for the next step in their relationship she'd been much bolder when they'd make out. Santana's level of frustration sky rocketed and she desperately wanted this mating cycle to pass so she could finally have Brittany without fear of breaking her. This was getting dangerously close to going much to far but when Brittany broke away and trailed her lips down to her throat she stopped thinking all together.

Brittany sucked, nipped, and nibbled at her pulse point and now she was grinding into her with quick trusts of her hips. Her jeans were tight against her, Brittany's heat pulsing through the material. Her nerves were coiled tight and she felt like snapping. She needed to hold onto something tightly but didn't want to leave bruises on Brittany's waist.

She gripped at the desk underneath them and dug her fingernails in after some rougher thrusts. Brittany was moaning and writhing beneath her. She felt her dick start twitching and her canines extend. She focused really hard on not leaning down and marking Brittany's neck in a fit of passion.

"Oh God, Santana," Brittany moaned burying her forehead in her neck and gripping tighter at her. White spots exploded behind her eyes and her hips moved in quick jerky thrusts, the desk scraping against the tile floor. The coil inside her snapped and she couldn't stop the moan that tore from the very pit of her as a hot stickiness filled her underwear.

She couldn't breath for a few seconds, lost in the amazing feeling that was pulsating through her body. She kept herself on her elbows, eyes clenched tightly closed for a few moments as she realized what just happened. She had just dry humped Brittany in a classroom during school hours. That was any boys fantasy that she just got to live out. Part of her was beyond satisfied to finally release some of that tension but her wolf wasn't satisfied. It knew that she hadn't come inside of its mate which was the point of the mating cycle.

She finally opened her eyes and saw the lazy smile that met her. She could only blink trying to still digest what they'd just done. The grip in her hair loosened as did the legs wrapped around her waist. "That was awesome," Brittany practically purred.

Her brows furrowed together, Brittany seemed really content. Wait, did she cum too? "Um, Britt did..." She really couldn't figure out how to word what she wanted to ask without making this embarrassing which it kind of already was. She'd totally cum in her pants after all.

"It was like rainbows exploded into fireworks behind my eyes," Brittany explained. That was as good an answer as any. They'd both dry humped each other till they'd both came. This was the first time they'd ever done that, not that she hadn't tried to a couple of times but Brittany had always stopped her before they'd even really started it. Making out had been difficult for awhile because she'd have to stop before it really began.

She tried to sit herself up noting that her fingers stung and her jeans clung to her awkwardly. Brittany didn't move at all. She got back on her feet, knees a bit shaky and went to help Brittany get up as well. Brittany's hair was mess and she only imagined how hers looked as well. Their shirts were bunched up and you could tell Brittany had a damp spot on the front of her jeans too. She smirked until she realized they were no where near her locker where she had spare clothes. It was required to keep at least three sets just in case she shifted and ripped all her clothes up.

"Just give me a second. I can't feel my legs," Brittany gushed, still smiling up at the ceiling. She chuckled, both parts of her pleased with that statement. She readjusted herself and ran her fingers through her hair, hissing at the sharp pain at the tips of her fingers.

She investigated and found splinters in the tips of each finger. She'd torn gauges in the desk during their hump fest. They desk was also a good five feet from where they'd started. Brittany sat up and noticed as Santana attempted to pull out the splinters. She reached out and took her hands in her own and helped.

Brittany's touch was gentle and stroked a fire beneath her skin. Her jeans became tighter and irritated her. Brittany finished with one hand and Santana immediately placed it on Brittany's waist, pulling them close again. Soft curves became flush against her and that fire and need stirred inside her again. She leaned forward not even remembering that Brittany was pulling out splinters and buried her face in the crook of her neck. She inhaled deeply ravishing the scent of satisfaction that poured from her skin. It was salty and thick of her scent. She reached out with her tongue, leaving a long lick at her pulse point before biting down softly. She had the sudden urge to tell Brittany to forget about the splinters and rip off her clothes and do the humping properly this time.

"San, what happened?" Brittany asked pulling her out of the hazy fog that was clouding her mind. She felt fingers brush against the newly sensitive skin on her left wrist.

She pulled back and blinked, trying to pull her focus on what Brittany was asking. She looked down as Brittany traced the marks again. The lines were lighter against her dark skin which would darken in a few days to where it wouldn't be noticeable at all.

"Babe?" Brittany asked trying to draw her back and answer.

"Put my fist through a locker earlier," Her voice was raspy, her throat scratchy. She could see Brittany shiver at the sound of her voice and then furrow her brows together in thought. She answered before Brittany could even ask, "I found out who slushied you the other day. It was either the locker or their faces."

"Please don't. You know I hate violence," Brittany whispered still gently stroking the mended flesh.

Her body shivered at the touches and it was becoming increasingly difficult to just not take her there against the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply but that didn't help. The smell of them was heavy in the air and Brittany smelt so good.

"I just want to keep you safe," She muttered slowly losing the battle to keep her hands still.

"Then keep me safe by holding me in your arms. Nothing else matters but you and me," Brittany kissed her. Soft and quick and then she pulled back. She leaned forward following those amazing lips but Brittany just smiled and lifted her hands to Santana's shoulders. "We should but the desk back where it was and find some fresh clothes."

"But I like the smell of you like this," She whined and to make her point leaned forward and took another deep breath at her throat. "You smell like...mine." She pulled back grinning to a blushing Brittany.

"Still, I have gym next and you have History. We only have a few minutes till lunch is over," Brittany said and Santana let her hands drop to her side in defeat. Her stomach groaned and ended any thoughts of trying to persuade her to forget class and food and go for a less clothed round two. Brittany giggled and then laced their fingers together.

With one hand she pulled the desk back into place and then went to crack a window to help air out the room. Brittany stuck by her side till they reached their lockers and finally separated their hand lock. "See you after gym?" Brittany asked, her change of clothes rolled up in her hands.

Santana dug out her spare pair of jeans and smiled back at Britt, "Of course babe." Brittany's smile lit up the hallway and she placed a quick peck on her lips before taking off for the gym. Santana watched her go with a tight feeling in her gut. When Brittany left her sight she could feel her skin start to tremble and a wild swirl of emotions cloud her mind. Panic swelled and she needed Brittany to come back that instant. She started to move forward and stopped as that ball of panic in her gut exploded into pain. She crashed into the locker, knees nearly buckling as she struggled not to shift from the pain.

"Santana?" Quinn's voice was muffled despite her pack member suddenly being right beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked joining them. Quinn shook her head, still not knowing what was going on. Kurt took a deep breath as was his thinking ritual and cocked his head in confusion.

"She smells different. Like too much Brittany and too much wolf," Quinn stepped back looking at Kurt for answers.

"Oh dear," Kurt's eyes got wide and he stepped back. Santana was doubled over now, canines extended and pupils blown. "She's going into her mating cycle early."

"What? How?" Quinn asked. Santana was days ahead since they all went at the same time.

"You can't smell it? She and Brittany must have gotten a little to intimate during lunch," Kurt explained having been the only one so far to have experienced this.

"Wait, she and Brittany had sex? At school?" Quinn asked shocked looking down at Santana.

"Doesn't smell like it but they came close. Enough to jump start it at least. You need to get her locked up before she tracks down Brittany and does something she'll later regret," Kurt announced while looking down both sides of the hallway to see if anyone was witnessing this.

"Okay," Quinn said and pulled Santana to her feet. Kurt followed, keeping a look out till they were outside of the school. The bell rang shortly after they reached the tree line behind the school grounds. Quinn knelt down next to Santana and made sure their gazes locked, "We're going to lock down. Think you can focus enough to make it?"

Santana could barely nod. She was splitting apart at the seams and the only thought through her mind was to take Brittany. She couldn't hold back anymore and felt the tremor vibrate through her body and then she was running on four legs. She could focus enough to know she was running away from the school and not towards it. Quinn was hot on her heels.

She reached the entrance to their cave and never slowed down, not till she crashed into the wall inside her personal cage. Quinn shifted back and locked the door, securing the chains and adding a few extra since Santana was even more lost to the wolf. Santana shook her head, pawed at the ground and then all human thoughts escaped her. Quinn could see it happen behind her large brown eyes and then Santana was crashing against cage door trying to break free.

Quinn sat, curling her knees into her chest to keep warm. She would stay watch and make sure Santana didn't break out. She couldn't let Santana go and risk her hurting Brittany. Brittany would forgive her, in a heartbeat but Santana would never forgive herself.

A week since she'd seen Brittany but it had taken that long just for her to get back into her right frame of mind. She remembers bits of trying to gnaw her way through steel bars just so she could find Brittany. She'd never felt such desperation and lust and it had driven her literally crazy on one of those days. She'd been filled with rage because her mind had made up someone trying to hit on Brittany and she wasn't there to defend her right as her mate. That had been the worst day, she'd even believed the image in her mind to be real and Quinn was against her.

Now she was clear minded and was ready to make up her sudden disappearance to Brittany. She had candles lit, roses in vase on the dinner table, and a steak dinner for two keeping warm in the oven. Quinn was covering for her with the parents so they wouldn't come knocking every thirty minutes once Brittany got here.

She was pacing patiently for her mate to arrive and kept counting backwards to keep her nerves from fraying. She was borderline of breaking out in a tremor. She wanted this to be special because Brittany was special and deserved this to be completely magical. But she wasn't going to force it. If it didn't happen tonight that was okay too. She would be ready when the timing was ready. But she was still nervous.

A soft knock came at the door and she jumped not having heard a car door or footsteps. She growled at herself for being so lost in her head she'd lost track of her senses. She opened the door to her apartment over the extended garage. Brittany stood before her in a light blue sundress with her blonde hair falling in curls on her shoulders. She was breathtaking.

"Hey," Brittany whispered.

"Hi," She barely found her voice to whisper it back. She reached out and took Britt's hand in her own and pulled her inside. She kissed her softly relieved to finally have Brittany within kissing distance again.

"Hmm, What smells so good?" Brittany mumbled against her lips.

"Steak, fries and steamy rolls," She answered, kissing her again.

"Oh, I was going to say you," Brittany pulled back with a cheeky grin. Santana couldn't help the eye roll that followed. She pulled Brittany in further into the apartment leading her to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. Brittany sat down and pulled the flowers closer and took a deep breath. Santana laid out their dinners and made sure she gave Brittany the well done steak instead of her rare.

They ate and Brittany caught her up on what happened the previous week at school. She hated her mating cycles because her entire pack was on the same one. That left Brittany at school without her, Quinn and Kurt. Brittany promised nothing bad happened and that no one slushied her while she was absent.

"You won't be at school soon during those cycles anyway," Santana finished off her steak and looked up to Brittany's quizzical face.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because you'll be with me," Santana smirked.

"I can't miss school!" Brittany exclaimed with surprise. Santana's jaw dropped. That wasn't good. She would literally go crazy if she couldn't be with her mate during the mating cycle. Her wolf would rip apart her sanity. "I'm kidding," Brittany reached over and took her hand, "I practically don't go to class anyway when your not there to make sure I go in."

She growled, her panic level lowering, "That wasn't funny B."

"I've never seen your jaw drop like that. It was funny to me," Brittany defended. Santana leaned back and folded her arms across her chest with a huff. Brittany stood from the table and walked around to where she was seated. She refused to acknowledge her for a second but couldn't ignore her when she straddled her on the chair.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned down to peck her lips but stopped when her ass collided with the table from Santana sitting so close. Santana unfolded her arms and gripped at Brittany's waist firmly before kicking out with one foot, sending the table sliding across the floor. "That was hot," Brittany whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips. They kissed softly with light pecks and massaging lips. Brittany pulled back and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she opened them again Santana could see how dark her blue eyes became.

A tremble started in her muscles but it wasn't from fighting back a shift. Surprisingly her inner wolf was very calm in this moment. "Is it time for dessert?" Brittany asked. Santana wasted no time in standing, Brittany's legs going to wrap around her waist.

She carried her over to her bed, glad for her open floor plan of her apartment so she didn't have to struggle with any doors while Brittany was kissing her again. She laid her down softly and laid between her legs. Brittany cupped both of her cheeks and smiled softly, "I love you Santana." She whispered.

She locked eyes with Brittany's and whispered it back to her. She leaned down and pulled Brittany's top lip between her own. Their soft kisses evolved into deeper kisses when she couldn't help but lick at Brittany's bottom lip. She opened up and took her tongue into, dueling with it as hands started to roam.

Brittany tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she leaned back enough for her to take it off. She shivered a bit at the cool air biting at her over heated skin. Brittany's eyes raked down her chest, fingers tracing the trail of her gaze. She traced from her collar bone, between her breast and against the dips of her abs before resting at the waistband of her pants.

Those long slender fingers left a trail of burning skin and she felt her cock twitch in anticipation as they came to rest at the top of her pants. Brittany's fingers trembled as she popped the button and pulled down the zipper.

She reached out and grasped at Brittany's hands before they started to tug off her pants, "Are you sure Britt? We can still wait," She looked into blue eyes and searched out the truth in her gaze.

"I'm ready to be with you a hundred percent. Make me yours," Brittany whispered. Santana released her grip and Brittany immediately started to pull her pants down her hips. She helped kicked them off along with her shoes and socks and then she was only in her bra and compression shorts. Brittany's hands trailed shakily over the exposed skin and her eyes rolled back at the sensation of soft hands touching her where no one else has before.

"These look painful. I didn't know you wore them," Brittany mentions, running her fingers at the edge of her increasingly tight shorts.

"People don't need any reasons to bully you more. If they knew I walked around with a dick and you still dated me, my intimidation factor alone wouldn't even stop them from thinking about attacking you with frozen deserts," She surprised herself by saying all that without anger in her voice for the idiots they went to school with.

"I don't care what they think. I only care about you," Brittany pulled at the shorts but Santana reached down and stopped her.

"Tonight's about you and us," She reached down and traced her fingers under the edge of her dress. Thighs flexed under her soft touch. She trailed her hands upward pulling the dress up with it. Brittany sat up enough for Santana to remove the dress completely. She took in a deep breath, mouth watering at the goddess that laid beneath her. Abs flexed as she laid back down, her sun kissed skin begging for her to ravish.

She leaned back down and pulled Brittany into a firm but hungry kiss. She kissed her till her she could feel her heartbeat in her lips, hands trailing over soft skin from her thighs, down her arms, from her collarbone to between her breasts and over her smooth abs.

Brittany took the next step and unclasped her bra. She pulled back shocked but Brittany stared up at her with heavy lids and a soft smile. Brittany tossed her bra across the room and then reached up, cupping both her breasts; one in each palm.

Her breathing came quicker as Brittany's thumbs brushed over her nipples and sent tiny ripples of pleasure down her spine. She closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation. The menstruations stopped and right before she opened her eyes one of her nipples was wrapped in a liquid heat and then a tongue flicked over it.

"Holy fuck," She trembled, arms shaking as she tried to keep herself propped up. She felt lips smile around her nipple before they nipped at it. The shaking in her arms doubled and she feared she might actually collapse on top of Brittany. Brittany released that nipple with a wet pop and repeated with her other one. Her breaths were quick and deep now, the tremble ripping down her back and her shorts so tight she was afraid she might be losing circulation at this point.

Brittany leaned back with another wet pop and smiled up at her with satisfaction. She couldn't help her growl and she leaned down and forced her tongue through Brittany's lips. They kissed till they couldn't breath and as she pulled back for air, Brittany nipped at her lower lip. Her stomach jolted and she knew she wouldn't last if they kept teasing each other. She wanted this to be special for Brittany and if she came to soon she figured that would put a damper to it.

She pulled back, determined to ravish every inch of Brittany's body till the world exploded for her again. She ran her hands down smooth abs, around her waist and up her spine. She popped Brittany's bra clasp and removed the hindering materiel.

She stared down at the beauty beneath her. Small breasts rising with every quick breath Brittany was gasping in. She placed a strong kiss on her lips before pulling back and trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. She sucked and nipped at the skin there till Brittany was thrusting her hips up, head tossed to the side and moaning. She pulled back with a smirk, a hickey already forming. She trailed kisses down her collarbone and around one breast, up to the nipple and then around it before pulling it into her mouth and placing a open mouth kiss there.

She licked and nipped, dragged her teeth over it while her other hand squeezed and her thumb flicked over the nipple of her other breast. Brittany's moans were louder and longer, hands lost in her hair spurring her on. She pulled back for air, pleased to see both nipples gleaming from her saliva and peaked in the air. She blew against them softly and Brittany jutted her hips up violently into her own.

"Please," Brittany begged. Santana looked up at her confused. What did Brittany need? Brittany reached down and trailed her fingers over the band of her compression shorts once more. Ah! She shook her head no once she realized what Brittany was asking for. She wasn't done ravishing her body.

She leaned back down and kissed both breasts again then trailed her lips down. She kissed each of her abs, licked her way down the valley that separated them before trailing her fingertips against the edging of Brittany's underwear. She looked up seeking permission again and gets her answer when Brittany lifts her hips to help her. She pulls them down and stares at the soft curls of blonde hair. She's kneeling by the time she's removed her underwear completely and leans down, placing a trail of soft kisses up smooth legs till she's breathing in the most potent scent that is pure Brittany.

She places a tentative kiss into the curls above Brittany's folds and looks up. Brittany's eyes are fluttering, hands gripping at the tangled sheets. She can see the rapid breaths as her gaze fixates for a moment on Brittany's heaving breasts. She takes another deep breath and her mouth waters again.

She leans back down and kisses directly over her folds and hears Brittany gasp. She takes it a step further and swipes her tongue over the folds and her eyes roll back into her head at the sweet salty taste that clings to her tongue. This is her new favorite taste and she licks out again. Her third lick is a bit harder and slips between the folds till it runs over a bump at the top.

Brittany literally curls in on herself and one hand quickly gets lost in her hair and she grips it tightly. She licks again, firmer than her last lick. Brittany's torso falls back to the bed, her head tossed into the pillows, throat exposed and her back arching up. Her grip tightens so she licks again and again till the thighs beneath her palms are trembling and a slight layer of sweat is gleaming on Brittany's skin. She circles the nub with her tongue and travels down and Brittany's tights trap her head between them as a warm gush of liquid fills her mouth. She laps it up greedily and only stops when Brittany's hand falls from her hair and her legs collapse on the bed.

Brittany is panting heavily, a lazy smile on her face as she pulls herself up to hover over her once more. She licks her lips clean and relishes in the worlds greatest flavor drowning out her taste buds. She wants to go again but Brittany is now pulling her down for a deep kiss, moaning as their tongues duel and Brittany tastes herself for the first time.

"That was...I want you to taste you like that," Brittany whispers against her lips. She can feel herself twitch against the fabric of her shorts and groans at the pain. Brittany pulls back and studies her face. She tries to smile softly but Brittany must sense what her discomfort is. She reaches down and quickly pulls down her shorts till she can't reach anymore and finishes the removal with her feet.

She moans when her cock is freed from its prison but now she can feel it pulsing with want. Brittany's hands trail up her thighs before coming around the front of her hips. A finger traces down the length of her and it feels so amazing that she just can't hold herself up anymore. She buries her face into Brittany's neck as that finger turns into a loose grip at the base of her dick.

Brittany pumps once, then twice and hums, "I don't think I can wait. Please," Brittany is begging again and drawing Santana forward to meet hip to hip. She hisses at the warmth that trails over the head of her penis. She slides effortlessly over the folds and pants into Brittany's neck. She never imagined this would feel like heaven and she's not even inside her yet.

She pulls back from Brittany's neck and looks down, replacing Brittany's hand with her own and now she's guiding herself against Brittany's folds. She stops at her entrance and takes a deep breath. Brittany reaches up and cups her cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss. She pushes forward, the tip just pushing through and then stopping as Brittany takes in a deep breath. When Brittany starts kissing her again she starts to push in a bit more, the tightness wrapping around her and pulling her in further. Its a smooth glide until she's stopped by some barrier.

"Keeping going, please," Brittany whispers against her lips and she pushes till she breaks past, a rush of liquid wrapping around her. Brittany bites on Santana's bottom lip and cries out. She stops all movement and waits. Its a long few seconds as Santana places small gentle kisses across Brittany's cheeks, throat, forehead and on her lips.

Brittany thrusts her hips and pulls Santana back into a deep kiss. She keeps trusting in till she is all the way in, the tip of her cock bumping against something. Brittany's back arches, arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Just go slow," She whispers up into Santana's ear and a whimper escapes her. She pulls out slowly, clenching her eyes at the tightness that surrounds her.

She goes slowly, making note of every breath and gasp that Brittany makes beneath her. Palms grip at her shoulder blades and pulls her down, sucking in her bottom lip in another kiss. Legs wrap around her and pull her in tighter hindering how far she can pull out.

Both of their breaths come in shaky gasps and she shifts on her elbows to kiss her deeper. A moan fills the near silence and something snaps inside of her. The need to make Brittany hers. She struggles for a bit needing to keep control but she loses against that fight as she thrusts just a little bit faster with more strength.

Brittany doesn't gasp out in pain but moans again and it spurs her on. She can feel those thighs flexing against her and she trusts deeper and faster, feeling the burn between her shoulder blades. Brittany tosses her head back, nails now digging into her shoulders. She nips at her neck, licks and sucks at the skin there letting all of her senses drown in everything that is Brittany.

She can feel that coil in the pit of her stomach again and knows that she's close. She can feel the need inside her build to make Brittany her's and she puts more strength in her hips. The tip of her cock keeps hitting against the barrier inside her and she realizes that she's filled Brittany completely and it fills her with pride as she pounds into it without being rough.

Brittany begins to shake beneath her, barely able to catch her breath. Her back arches, head tossed back, a long deep moan ripping from her throat. Her walls spasms around Santana's cock and that coil snaps inside of her and then she's jerking, filling Brittany with long hot spurts of her cum. She keeps pumping long after Brittany has gone still beneath her till she stops coming inside her and falls limp in Brittany's embrace.

They both breath deeply with Santana still buried to the hilt inside of her. She's never felt so complete, like this is where she has always meant to be. They don't move for long minutes till until Santana finally pulls free and rolls over to her side.

"That feels weird," Brittany mutters. Santana forces herself to her elbows and looks back at Brittany lying beside her. "I can feel it." Santana is utterly confused until Brittany waves her hands down towards her vagina. Curious Santana takes a peek and finds that she's cum so much inside of Brittany that her cum is dripping out from between her folds. She smirks, proud of herself and the wolf inside her shivers in satisfaction.

"That is really hot," She mutters, already feeling herself stir again.

"I'm so numb," Brittany mutters again, still unable to move. Santana comes to lay beside her and pulls Brittany into her arms and they cuddle face to face.

"Are you okay?" She whispers. Brittany just hums and nods. She watches as that lazy smile returns to her lovers lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Brittany whispers. It doesn't take long till Brittany is fast asleep and Santana soon joins her.

**Authors note:**

**How did I do? (Considering this was my first real attempt to write this for other people to read)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favs and alerted! So many of you! I love you all. I look forward to the feedback from this chapter. Please note that there is a poll on my Tumblr for who should be Quinn's mate. Drop by and leave your opinion or feel free to add it in your review. Also if there is any type of sexy time you want to see (place/position/etc) drop that in your review as well. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fills for this chapter: LOTS OF SEX!(you'll see *smirk*) Morning sex, BJ's, shower sex, kitchen counter sex, LOTS of cum. **

_**ENJOY!**_

She slowly blinked into an awareness. The sun was shining in her eyes and she wanted to growl in annoyance but smiled as her other senses awoke as well. A warm weight was resting on her chest, soft silky hair tickled at her neck, and a warm puff came across her boobs in smooth warm breaths. She held Brittany tightly in her arms and sighed in content.

_Thank God it's Saturday._

She readjusted her position a bit, her right arm threatening to fall asleep. She smiled at the feelings that were swirling inside her chest. Feeling Brittany in her arms like this was heaven on earth. For the first time since her realization of the wolf inside her, she was at peace with both halves of herself. Having Brittany in her arms was all that she needed.

"Hmmm. I'm so perfectly sore," Brittany murmured against her chest, her lips tickling at the side of her boob.

Panic welled up inside, "Was I too rough?"

"No babe," Brittany sighed, pulling tighter at her waist. She snuggled in more and Santana could feel the smile against her sensitive skin. "I'm just realizing I used muscles last night I didn't even know I had."

Santana hummed, thinking she would probably be sore too if she was actually normal. Sometimes it was great that she could heal so quickly especially if she put her fist in a locker during one of her fits of rage. On the down side she wished she could feel that good bit of sore that came after being with Brittany in all the best ways.

"So aside from sore, how do you feel?" Santana asked worried if last night was to much or just right. She'd tried to make this the best first time any girl could dream of with the candles, flowers and romantic dinner. But what if it had gone wrong and Brittany didn't say anything because they both expected the sex to happen?

"I feel perfect," Brittany sighed and then kissed softly at the flesh in front of her, which happened to be the side of her boob. She tried not to close her eyes as a small shiver of pleasure shot down her spine. Brittany didn't stop with just one kiss. She placed more soft kisses all around her chest then looked up at her smiling. She hadn't seen this smile before from her girlfriend. It was bordering a smirk but wasn't fully one. She cocked one of her brows in question.

"I want to feel even more perfect," Brittany's voice dropped an octave and before Santana could ask what she meant, Brittany was straddling her. She gasped in surprise and reached up to balance Brittany by her hips. "This okay?" Brittany asked.

Her body reacted at having Brittany's body over her like this. A possessive moan slipped from her lips as her hips jutted up looking for purchase between Brittany's thighs. She felt herself stir and harden almost immediately. "This is more than okay. Do this whenever you want," She barely got the words out before Brittany was crashing their lips together.

She gripped at Brittany's thighs, running thumbs in smooth circles. The muscles under her hands flexed and she shuddered at the feel of those strong muscles and smooth skin that was deliciously rubbing up against her. She let her hands travel as their kisses turned to dueling tongues and clashing teeth. She growled running her hands up Brittany's back and pulled her harder against her. Their breasts rubbed against each other and her skin started to hum.

Brittany's hands began to travel down between her breasts, through the dip of her abs and then gripped her throbbing member tightly. She bucked up into Brittany's hand wanting to feel more of that warm friction that would drive her pleasantly numb.

"I want you again," Brittany whispered against her lips before licking at her bottom lip to sooth the swelling of their intense kisses.

She jutted her hips up again, her muscles flexing tightly at the friction of Brittany's grip, "I want you all the time."

Brittany smiled wider and trailed her kisses to her neck, sucking in the skin at the base of her throat. She stroked a few more times before sitting up straight and looking down between them. She still her movements wondering why Brittany stopped. Brittany positioned her cock at her already dripping entrance. She could feel the heat radiating between the two of them and had to force her hips still instead of bucking up and filling Brittany immediately. Brittany lowered slowly and that velvet warmth slowly inched down her length till Brittany's hips were flush with her own.

She gripped at the sheets beside her, breathing deeply through her nose. She took in everything about this moment and committed it to memory. Brittany's hands rested on her flexing abs, fingers digging into the flesh there. Her head was downcast, hair falling in waves around her face. Her breasts heaved as she took quick breaths. She was a goddess and made her blood boil and the need to claim her rise up in her chest.

"God Britt, you feel amazing," She could barely get the words out feeling Brittany's walls flexing against her member trapped deep inside her.

"Just give me a second and it'll feel even better," Brittany husked looking up with an almost painful smirk.

She reached up and ran her fingers through that silky golden hair. It hurt her to see that pain behind Brittany's eyes and smile, "What's wrong?"

"You're so big and perfect," She whispered and then quickly shook her head, "I'll be okay in a few seconds. Just let me get used to you inside me."

Part of her wanted to howl that she filled Brittany's perfectly but they were mates; that's how it was suppose to be. Created to fit perfectly for each other. But on the other side of it she wanted to whimper and never have sex again if it meant hurting Brittany each time. Despite that need to save Brittany from any and all pain she trusted her to be honest and tell her if it was to much.

She was about to say something that voiced her thoughts when Brittany lifted by her knees and Santana 's member pulled out till just the head was left inside. She hissed at the perfect friction she was quickly becoming addicted to. Brittany lowered again, breath hitching and a moan slipping from between both of their lips. All thoughts left Santana's mind and she reached up, gripping at Brittany's thighs again. She helped Brittany balance while she slowly made a rhythm of bouncing up and down.

Each time their hips slapped together Santana could feel her member hit Brittany's cervix. Brittany leaned forward, placing both hand on either side of Santana's shoulders and readjusted herself a moment before picking her thrusting back up. She was still so afraid of hurting Brittany or being to rough it took every bit of self control she didn't know she possessed to keep from thrusting upwards and driving herself into Brittany.

She couldn't keep her hands still, running them from flexing thighs up a firm ass to tickle up Brittany's spinal column. Brittany's hair brushed the sides of her face in warning as Brittany reached down and attached their lips. The kiss didn't last long, both short of breath from Brittany riding her.

She could feel the tension building deep in her pit and she reached back to wrap her hands around Brittany's waist. She could feel Brittany shaking above her, arms and thighs trembling. Brittany straighten up, bouncing down hard, thighs squeezing her tightly.

"Oh..my..Santana!" Brittany continued to pant out her name, walls clenching around Santana's member. She felt her toes curl, that band snapping inside of her. She couldn't stop her jerking, driving herself up deeper and harder as long hot spurts of cum spilled out of her and filled Brittany.

Brittany grabbed onto her still convulsing abs and rolled her eyes back into her head as Santana continued to jerk up in her orgasm. Brittany gasped and Santana tried to hold back the moan as she felt some of her cum explode past where they joined to trail down her member. Her jerking finally stopped and her toes uncurled, and her head rolled back onto the pillow.

Brittany didn't move from their position and Santana was still rock hard inside of her. "Oh god! I feel like I'm about to burst I'm so full," Brittany panted, eyes clenched shut. She could feel more juices leaking out from between them and knew they were going to have a mess but she really couldn't think on anything other than the fact she was still buried to the hilt and her muscles were buzzing from her orgasm.

"Santana? Did I break you?" Brittany whispered looking down at her, hands now resting on her shoulders.

She peeked her eyes open and smiled, "Nope but I doubt I can move for a few minutes. You?"

Brittany grinned, "I'm tingly all over."

She smirked at that answer, it was exactly how she was feeling. Brittany shuffled a bit and Santana could feel herself pull out a bit and Brittany's eyes rolled briefly. She could feel more of her fluids trying to leak out. She reached up and placed her hands back on Brittany's hips and helped her pull forward till she was sliding out of Brittany with a wet pop. Immediately she felt a pool of hot liquid hit her stomach, running into her bellybutton and in between her abs.

"Oh," Brittany moaned and they both looked down to see Santana covered in her cum that poured out from Brittany. "There's so much of it."

"That was hot," She rasped. Brittany shot a look up at her and smiled shyly. "What?" She asked feeling the heat travel to the tips of her ears in embarrassment. Something inside her stirred at seeing how much she'd pumped inside Brittany. That feeling stirred something primal in her to do it again.

"Can I taste you?" Brittany asked in answer looking back down shyly. Her stomach flipped and she could feel her still hard member twitch as arousal shot through her.

"You can do whatever you want to me; whenever you want," She gave permission and laid still. Brittany looked up and kissed her softly, tongue swiping out at her bottom lip. She opened up and felt Brittany's tongue dip all the way in and then trace light out till she was leaving just a peck on her lips. She jerked her hips up in response without thinking. Brittany trailed kisses from her mouth, down her jaw, sucked briefly at her throat before continuing a path downward. She nipped at her collarbone, traced tight circles around each nipple before she trailed her tongue between breasts and down towards the top of her abs.

Brittany pulled back for a second and stared down at the drying fluids that pooled between flexing abs. Santana was trying to catch her breath from Brittany's tongue doing wonders on her skin. That breath caught in her throat when Brittany leaned down and took a long lick at her abs, collecting her cum on her tongue and bringing it back into her mouth. Everything flipped inside of her again. Brittany hummed and smiled before going back down and running her tongue over more skin, collecting up more of her cum and swallowing it. Her eyes rolled back into her head, tossing back onto the pillow when she felt that tongue dip into her bellybutton and collect all the fluids there.

She couldn't breath as Brittany licked her clean and one of Brittany's hands trailed lower till it was wrapping around her still hard member, not that it would ever be soft with Brittany's tongue anywhere near her skin. She reached up and trailed fingers through her hair as that hand picked up a rhythm and Brittany finished cleaning her up. She placed kisses against her abs and continued to kiss lower till her nose was buried into soft curls above her shaft. She could feel Brittany's breath at the base of her cock and the moan ripped out of her throat before she realized it was there.

She looked down and their gaze connected. Brittany was silently asking if it was okay and she could only barely nod before Brittany was kissing at the base of her cock. Feeling those warm lips and hot breath made her member twitch in Brittany's hand. She couldn't not look away and both watched and felt as Brittany kissed her way down the length of her member till she was kissing the head of it. Her jaw dropped and she felt like she couldn't breath.

Brittany wrapped her mouth around the head and she jerked and hissed when she felt a lick up the slit. Brittany twirled her tongue around the head and she curled up on herself, elbows keeping her balance. "God Britt," She gasped, short of breath.

Brittany pulled back, licked her lips, and smiled. "You sure I can?"

She looked at Brittany, still gasping for air with a still hand on her cock that was quickly driving her mental. "I'm yours Britt." It was the only words that could form in her head. Lips wrapped around her again and instead of sucking at the tip, they dipped; lower and lower till her lips were barely touching her base and the tip of her was prodding deeply in the back of Brittany's throat.

She moaned, head dropping back and shoulders pinching where she was still propped on her elbows. New discovery of one Brittany S. Pierce; no gag reflex. That was quickly proven over and over as Brittany's head bobbed up and down her length. As her lips would reach the tip of her, a tongue would swirl out around it and make her forget the human language.

She was quickly going from moans to whimpers and soft growling as that presure quickly built up again. She forced her hips down, not wanting to shove herself down Brittany's throat and cause her to choke to death. She could feel that tension building and knew she was about to pop once more. She reached up and touched Brittany's hollowed out cheeks. "Babe...I'm...so...going...soon..." She panted and tried to keep her eyes open and look to see Brittany's response. She pulled back and left her lips wrapped around her head and sucked, flicking her tongue against it.

Everything exploded, white dots dancing behind her eyes. Her toes curled once again and her hips jerked without refrain. Brittany's eyes widened as Santana shot stream after stream of cum down her throat. She could feel her throat constricting as she swallowed what she could. She groaned as it kept shooting out of her and Brittany couldn't swallow fast enough and then it was spilling out from between her lips and she pulled back gasping. A few more spurts landed on her face and in her hair and then Santana was collapsing in a fit of short breaths and quivering muscles eyes closed tightly.

She felt the bed move and dip beside her, then arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "That was awesome." Brittany smiled against her neck and placed a soft kiss there. She couldn't move but she did chuckle in response. Awesome was an understatement of the best morning of her life. Brittany didn't move and neither did she as sleep took control of both of them.

When she woke up again she immediately knew that Brittany wasn't in bed with her. She rolled over, sheets tangled around her waist and heard before she saw Brittany. She was at her kitchen, reading a box trying to figure out how to make whatever inside it. She was dressed in one of her t-shirts and it barely covered her panty clad ass.

She propped herself up on one elbow and smirked at the sight before her. This is what she wanted to look forward to every day of her life. She would maim and kill anyone who dared step in their way. Waking up to cold sheets and empty arms, despite that Brittany was still here, she knew she could never sleep without Brittany in her arms again. She knew Brittany's parents would never go for letting Brittany move in with her. They didn't even know they were dating, which let them use the sleepover option still but it sucked that the adult world stood in their way. Maybe they could run away and live in the woods. She knew how to survive out there and how to hunt. They would never have to be without each other and she wouldn't have to worry about her mate being picked on.

She quickly pushed those thoughts away. She did not want to be irritated and thinking about them while she had a half naked Brittany to ravish. She rolled out of bed and sneaked up behind Brittany, not even bothering with clothes since she doubted she'd be needing them at all. She wrapped her arms around a slim waist and buried her nose in Brittany's hair, breathing in the scent of peaches and sex. Her stomach clenched and she felt her dick twitch.

"Morning love," She whispered, nipping at Brittany's neck.

Brittany moaned and then giggled, "It's two in the afternoon sleepy head."

She chuckled at how long she'd slept in, "Guess I needed the rest." Brittany turned in her arms and buried her fingers in dark locks before leaning down the few inches and kissing her deeply. She pulled her tighter to her and felt the cotton of her shirt scratching at her sticky abs. She groaned, thinking she really needed to shower. Brittany's tongue slipped past her lips and traced the roof of her mouth and that groan turned into a deep gutted moan.

Her member was now pushing against Brittany's hips as she rocked into her looking for friction. "God, San. I can't stop wanting you," Brittany breathed against her lips before capturing them again, sucking on the top one, hands dug deep in her hair.

She felt that growl build up again along with the need to make Brittany hers. She trailed her hands lower till they hooked at her knees and lifted. Brittany's legs wrapped around her waist as Santana sat her on the counter. She jutted against Brittany's panty covered center and could feel the heat and wetness already seeping through.

She hooked her fingers around the band of her panties and wasted no time ripping them off her and tossing them somewhere in her apartment. Brittany quickly ripped off her shirt as Santana's hands went back to her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter so she could slip into her more easily. Brittany was a bit taller than her up on the counter but it made it perfect height for her to latch onto one of her nipples.

She nipped lightly and Brittany bucked against her, the tip of her head prodding at Brittany's entrance. They both gasped at the feelings and with a quick flick of her tongue against Brittany's perked nipple she pulled back and reached down to guide herself into Brittany. She was tighter at this angle and she worked her way in slowly as Brittany shivered against her. Hands came to her shoulders and pulled her in tighter till her head rested on Brittany's shoulder.

She breathed in the scent of arousal on Brittany's skin and it burned a permanent mark inside of her. She knew she'd never be able to ignore this scent again. Once buried all the way inside, tip nudging at her cervix she waited till Brittany started to squirm against her, giving her the go ahead to move. She pulled back, just to the tip and then slid back home. She moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her but Brittany's legs kept gripping at her hips and she started to move against her, forcing them to move faster.

She kissed softly at her collarbone, feeling her canines extend and a haze drifted over her senses. Everything was pulling her to sink her teeth into the soft flesh at Brittany's shoulder and lay claim to what would be forever hers. Her hips moved faster and Brittany's head tossed back, smacking into the cabinets.

Hearing Brittany actually cuss broke through that fog and she shook her head quickly, feeling her canines retract back. "Babe, you okay?" She gasped having lost her breath multiple thrusts ago.

"God yes! Please keep going," Brittany begged, fingers digging into her shoulder blades. She slowed her thrusts a bit, now having control of her body again. Brittany whined and clutched a bit harder, "Please, faster!"

She couldn't not do whatever Brittany's begged to her in whiny moans and her hips jerked faster. The friction was coaxing that coil inside her to tighten again and she tried to actually control it this time, prolong it by a bit not wanting this to end just yet. When Brittany's walls pulsed around her, nails digging into her skin and long deep moans filling the air she couldn't stop her orgasm from ripping through her.

Her hips jerked roughly shooting spurt after spurt of cum inside of Brittany. She curled in on herself, abs clenching as she empty everything inside her, hands quickly gripping at the counter and feeling the wood give beneath them. Brittany once again stopped bucking against her long before she stopped cumming herself.

"How?" Brittany asked around trying to catch her breath. Santana rested her forehead on Brittany's sweaty chest and hummed. "How come there's so much of it? I feel like you're filling me up to the brim and then some."

She shook her head, not knowing why. It's not like she had anyone to ask. Well, she could ask Kurt but that would be awkward. She pulled back and kissed Brittany. If Brittany was really curious she'd ask but not till Monday. She had a day and a half left of just Brittany time and she was going to take full advantage of it. And maybe make a list of questions for Monday.

"You're going to make a mess when you pull out," Brittany said smirking. Santana cocked her head a bit at that smirk.

She gasped, "You like it!"

"I love sex with you. Why?" Brittany asked confused at Santana's shocked outburst.

"No, I mean you like that I come so much," Santana accused.

"I think its totally hot. Not to mention it feels wonderful when its dripping out of me," Brittany whispered as she came closer to Santana's mouth. She kissed her deep and Santana instantly twitched back to life inside of Brittany. They both moaned, totally turned on again. She pulled Brittany forward, legs still wrapped around her waist and lifted her up.

Brittany shifted against her causing her to pull out and back in slightly. She forced herself to not continue right there and instead focused on moving towards the bathroom. They both needed a shower so why not make the mess in there?

Brittany didn't remove her lips from Santana's and kept her distracted as she tried to maneuver her way through the apartment. She caught her knee on her coffee table and hissed in pain but kept on moving. She was thankful that the door was already opened not sure how she would have gotten them inside without disaster.

She stepped into the shower, pinning Brittany against the wall. She reached blindly beside her finding the knob and twisting the shower on. Cold water rushed down on them but they didn't noticed as Santana couldn't hold back from thrusting in and out. She picked up the speed quickly, moving so much easier inside from the cum still resting there creating almost too much lubrication.

Brittany held onto her shoulders helping by lifting herself and dropping to meet Santana's quick frantic thrusts. Each time they came together, her cock would drive into Brittany's cervix and leave Brittany gasping and moaning. The water heated up around them filling the room with steam. She could feel her liquids from the previous round being forced out by her actions and her eyes rolled back into her head.

She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around one of Brittany's nipples, flicking her tongue over it to match her thrusts and then sucking hard before repeating. Brittany dropped her head to her shoulder and bit down hard, drawing blood as her walls clenched around Santana's cock.

"Oh God, San...s'tana...shit!" Brittany panted into her neck. That tightness inside her snapped as well and her hips jerked out of control once more as she emptied herself into Brittany. Mid way through her orgasm Brittany reached down and forced her to pull out. She continued to jerk, long streams of cum covering those slick abs, inner thighs and over Brittany's entrance. She looked down to see it drip out of her center and pool at the bottom of the shower before the warm water started to wash it all away. At her last jerk she felt her knees go weak and Brittany collapse in her arms.

She slid down the shower wall, keeping Brittany in her arms. She slipped to the floor with Brittany laying on top of her, the water pouring off them both. Brittany snuggled into her neck stretching her back and practically purred into her skin.

"I just need two minutes," Brittany whispered.

"I'm perfectly fine where I'm at," Santana admitted knowing that her shower could run for a while on hot water. They would lay here as long as Brittany needed because she sure as hell wasn't going anywhere else anytime soon.

She held Brittany in the shower as she drifted off for a few minutes before waking back up with a hum of contentment. Eventually the water did get cold and she pulled her out of the shower. They dried off and curled up on her couch, naked, with only a blanket to wrap up in. They watched some movies on the T.V. before Brittany finally drifted off to sleep and stayed asleep and Santana moved her to bed, cuddling up behind her and burying her nose into soft hair. She kissed the smooth skin at her neck and remembered the haze she'd fallen into while they went at it in the kitchen. The need to mark Brittany had taken her over and it frightened her to her core. What was it and what did it mean? That was definitely a question for Kurt. Maybe he'd experienced that with Blaine and would have a clue. At least he still had his father around to answer those questions unlike her and Quinn.

She forced the thought away, not afraid that she'd bite Brittany in her sleep but she would definitely have to be careful during future sexy times with her girl. She never would want to hurt her and that would be painful. She took another deep breath, calmed by the sated scent of her mate and drifted back to sleep.

_She dreamed of being in the woods again, surrounded by her wolf family right before she met Brittany. It was a time of simpler thinking. Her only worry was of hunting for food and keeping her pack safe. But then she'd caught that unbelievable smell of peaches and warmth. Her nose led the way, guiding her to what felt like home. She'd never known the feeling but sensing it nearby and it had clicked for her._

The coiling in her stomach woke her up before she'd torn out through the woods in her dream. She was dazed for a moment and then felt the warmth bobbing up and down her length. OH DEAR HOLY THINGS! She woke up to Brittany going to town on her member.

"Unghf!" She muttered back arching and toes curling. Brittany sucked on the head and stroked a few times before going back down. She felt that tongue on the underside of her cock stroking her broadly. As she pulled back, teeth scrapped against the head and she was seeing stars.

She curled in on herself bringing her hands to rest in Brittany's hair and she felt the smile against her rather than seeing it. Then Brittany was sucking harder and bobbing faster. Her build up happened instantly and she didn't even have time to warn her before Brittany was swallowing her thick spurts of cum. She didn't miss as much this time but Santana just kept coming until Brittany was coughing and taking deep breaths when she finally came back up.

Something snapped when she saw that smirk and pulled Brittany up her body before flipping them to where she settled between those silky smooth legs. She growled smelling Brittany's arousal thick in the air and couldn't ignore what her mate clearly wanted from her.

She had enough control to slip in slowly, stretching Brittany out again. Brittany hissed beneath her, head tossed back, hands gripping at her biceps. She stopped once fully inside and kissed her long and slow till she felt Brittany start to move against her. She kept her weight off of the girl beneath her as she pulled back and thrusted deep and slow.

Brittany was gasping beneath her, head tossed back and rolling against the pillow. She wrapped her thighs around her waist, locking her ankles behind her. "God San...tana...love this...please?" Brittany started to beg, nails digging into the flesh of her arms.

She kept going deep but thrust a bit faster moving insider her easier with their combined wetness. "Please Santana, faster," Brittany whined. She complied feeling the bed start to move with them, wood squeaking as the frame shifted. She lost control and thrust a bit to hard causing Brittany to gasp and clench around Santana tighter. She moaned and then gained control of her hips again.

Brittany practically whimpered, "Do that again."

She kissed at Brittany's throat and immediately felt that pull to bite her. She pulled back quickly shaking her head to clear it and then trying to hear Brittany's requests. "I...don't...want...oh god...to hurt...you...fuck yes," Santana wasn't even sure she was making sense between her gasps of pleasure that was pulsing through her.

"Please," Brittany begged again and pulled tighter with her legs. It snapped in her mind what Brittany was asking for and that primal part of her roared to life but she never wanted to let loose like that so she bit it back terrified of going too far but she did add a bit more power to her hips.

"Yes...right there...oh...oh...oh..oh..oh..oh..ohohohohoh SANTANA," Brittany screamed out her name as her orgasm ripped through her prompting Santana to quickly follow. She buried her face into Brittany's chest, biting at the flesh there as Brittany's nails ripped into the flesh of her arms as they quaked together. Once again Brittany's orgasm ended long before Santana stopped and had filled her.

She didn't soften but merely collapsed on top of Brittany and fought for her breathing to return to normal. "That...was one hell...of a way...to wake...up," She panted.

Brittany laughed between her quick breaths, "I really liked doing that. Did you enjoy it?"

She jerked her hips once causing Brittany to spasm for a few seconds, "Answer enough?"

"God, I'm waking you up like this every time," Brittany promised smiling.

"I think I'm okay with that," She sat up and kissed Brittany quickly, "But know, if I wake before you I'm going to return the favor." She smirked before collapsing back down onto Brittany's still heaving chest.

"This weekend has been perfect," Brittany admitted, running her hands up and down Santana's back causing goosebumps. She smiled, one cheek mushed up against a thudding heart.

"You're perfect babe," She countered and then turned her head to place a kiss right above her heart. Brittany's smile grew tenfold and she hugged Santana with all the strength she had left in her body. Santana leaned her head back and snuggled back between perfect breasts to listen to that perfect heartbeat.

"I don't know why I was so scared of this," Brittany admitted softly after they laid there silently for a few minutes.

"I was scared too. I'm still scared," Santana voiced her own thoughts about it.

"Why?" Brittany asked, hands stopping at her lower back.

"I don't want to hurt you and its getting harder to keep myself from just losing control," She answered bringing her arms to wrap underneath Brittany's waist and pull them tighter together.

"Is that why you held back during that last time?" Brittany asked. She nodded against her chest and Brittany took a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to say. Santana wasn't sure she was going to like it or not, "I liked it when you let go a little. I really loved it when you let go and took me against the kitchen counter," Brittany confessed.

Santana pulled back needing to make eye contact for this conversation, "I can't ever live with myself if I hurt you."

"Santana, its a good kind of pain. I want you to get rough with me, like you just can't bear to keep from making me yours. I want you to make me scream your name and cause my mind to frazzle out and have things explode behind my eyes and everything burning inside," Brittany continued confessing, these thoughts playing in her head before she'd woken Santana up with her mouth. "I love how you fill me till I can't possible take anymore and then there's more of you just ready to please me. I love being surrounded by you and driven insane till I can't even form words in my mind."

"But what if I really hurt you?" Santana asks. That animalistic side of her was relishing in hearing this confession but the humanity in her was afraid.

"I don't think you will. Even the wolf inside of you wouldn't hurt me," Brittany voices her thoughts on it.

"I just can't. Not just yet," Santana admits with a shaky voice. Brittany kisses the top of her head and nods.

"Your mating cycle will be by soon enough," Brittany reminds her.

Oh god! She's right. It would be rounding the corner again in just a few weeks but those days before Brittany's time would be first and those acted like a mini mating cycle. There was no way she'd be able to control herself then and now that they were having sex her wolf wouldn't survive any separation. She was going to have to get over this fear and find some way to trust that she wouldn't hurt her.

"You have to promise me! Promise me that if I hurt you, you tell me right that second. Make me listen," Santana pleaded, needing this promise to hopefully calm the panic rising inside her.

"I promise, love. I will tell you any and every time," Brittany promised. She leaned down and sealed it with a kiss. Santana nodded briefly then collapsed back onto her chest. They snuggled for a bit longer till Brittany thrust her hips and Santana became very much aware that she was still buried to the hilt, she was only semi hard but as Brittany squirmed that quickly changed and then she was bucking up into Brittany in quick short thrusts, turning her head to suck a perk nipple into her mouth.

Brittany spread her legs and Santana slipped deeper into her, bottoming out and filling her fully. She moaned into those perfect breast, nipping at the nipple between her teeth. Brittany's hands found purchase in her hair and kept her there where she happily swirled her tongue and dragged her teeth.

The angle was awkward and she finally just shifted to her knees pulling Brittany by the waist till she was lifted onto her thighs and she was thrusting down into her. Brittany's back was arched, feet hooked behind her thighs. Her hands fell from her hair and gripped at the bed sheets.

"Faster San," Brittany gasped out and Santana leaned down, hands falling from her slim waist to brace herself against the mattress. Her thighs began to burn as she moved quicker, a tiny layer of sweat quickly covering them both.

"Ugh, you're so deep," Brittany breathed out, fingers flexing against the sheets. Her knuckles turned white as Santana put more strength behind her trust taking them to the level she was comfortable with without fear of hurting Brittany.

The frame squeaked and groaned again and she gasped as the pressure began to build up. She reached down, gripping at Brittany's ass and feeling those cheeks flexing as those inner walls squeezed her in tighter. "Fuck Britt, your so tight," She whispered, barely getting any air into her lungs to even function breathing right.

Brittany pulled her in tighter and then exploded around her. She felt the wetness rush against her member in a wave of liquid heat then she was jerking too. She pulled out, Brittany still full from their last round and covered abs, thighs, and a throbbing pussy with long streams of cum. Her sheets were practically ruined, not even a handful of washes would get them clean.

Brittany laid their with a lazy smile, arms stretched out by her sides, legs hanging limply from Santana's thighs. "I love that feeling," Brittany hummed with satisfaction.

"I think you're addicted to it," Santana chuckled while still catching her breath. Thank her higher powers she had wolf stamina or she'd have needed a case of red bull and some rare steak hours ago.

"Can you blame me?" Brittany shot back turning to gaze up at Santana.

"Hell no," She leaned over and kissed her soft and sweet before pulling back again and looking at the mess they'd made. "Looks like we need another shower."

"Can we take it together?" Brittany asked with innocence. Well she tried to but Santana saw right through that catching that mysterious smile Brittany had shot her with yesterday. She finally placed it, it was a look of seduction.

"You can't possible be ready to go again?" Santana asked with shock. Brittany just shrugged but she could still smell the arousal coming of Brittany and she started to stir again. "We've been going at it since Friday night. Aren't you sore?"

"We took that break last night and watched some movies," Brittany defended. "Besides the best way to work out sore muscles is to stretch them out." There was that seductive smile again and the possessive growl that tore from her was not at all surprising.

"Let's clean up and get some food in you. I don't know how I would feel with you passing out from too much sex," She admitted setting a plan for their afternoon.

"You would feel proud and worried," Brittany answered and she was completely right. Santana chuckled at how well her mate knew her and scooped Brittany up into her arms carrying her into the bathroom.

She started up the shower and pulled them both inside. She wanted to make sure they really enjoyed it this time instead of trying to get off but Brittany's arousal heightened when she washed her hair and soaped up her body. It was pretty much a done deal that Brittany would be moaning her name in just a few minutes when she started soaping up those perfect breasts.

She rinsed the soap from her body and licked at the skin on the back of Brittany's neck, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. She was flush against her back, erection pressed tightly between them. She jutted her hips lazily, enjoying the feel of wet skin and warm water dancing between them. She squeezed and massaged the breasts in both her hands, flicking fingers over peaked nipples. She continued licking and nipping at the curve of her neck being sure to leave a visible hickey.

Brittany moaned placing her hands over the ones squeezing at her breasts. "God Santana, I love your touch."

She growled into Brittany's neck, biting gently. She continued her gentle bucking against Brittany's back, her member slipping between tight ass cheeks. She trailed her left hand down from a perfect breast to dip between warm slick folds. She explored lightly, feeling the hitch in Brittany's breathing. She traced the bundle of nerves at the top, getting hips to jerk and put a delicious pressure against her throbbing member.

She continued the slow pace until Brittany begged for more and then she slipped a finger into her hot entrance and began a gentle thrusting, matching her hips with her hands. Brittany's head fell back on her shoulder and rolled so Santana had more space to nibble and trail kisses. She dipped another finger between her folds and began thrusting with both, making sure to rub the palm of her hand against the nub at top.

Brittany was quickly trembling in her arms and then she was clenching her ass cheeks around her member and spots exploded behind her eyes, her orgasm sneaking up on her. Long ropes of cum landed in Brittany's hair, on her back, on Santana's chest and shoulder and then one the finally spurts covered Brittany's ass.

She removed her fingers and held Brittany up against her to keep her steady till her legs could hold her again. The scent of arousal finally died down and she sensed that Brittany was finally sated. At least for awhile. Once Brittany could stand on her own they scrubbed themselves clean again, making sure to do themselves since helping went so well ten minutes ago.

Once they got out dried off and barely put any clothes on Santana went and cooked them lunch while Brittany hunted down her section of movies in Santana's DVD cabinet. She returned with The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo clearly going with a sea theme for the afternoon.

She fed them grilled cheese and tomato soup and they curled on the couch to watch the movies. Before Ariel even lost her voice they were lost in each other with tongues down each others throat. They finished the movie/make out session when Brittany pulled away once she noticed the end credits playing. She quickly changed out the DVD's and waited to hit play before sprawling out on top of Santana again.

"Now where were we?" Brittany smirked before diving back in for some sweet lady kisses. Their frantic kisses that were of bruising lips and dueling tongues eventually died down to lazy kisses and soft caresses of fingers in sensitive places. By the time the credits of Finding Nemo began playing they were both passed out on the couch and the sun was setting in the sky. It was the perfect way to end a perfect weekend.

**Authors Note:**

**My oh my...do I need to say anything for this one or just wait to hear your responses? **

**Much love to all the reviews and favorites. It definitely keeps me going! Can't wait to hear from you on this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fills in this chapter: Morning sex, shower sex, public/school sex. As always LOTS OF CUM. **

She woke up with a heavy weight on top of her and a pinching in her lower back. Nothing a good stretch couldn't fix. She hummed, wrapping her arms around a slim waist that rested flush against her. As her senses woke up she remembered her weekend and how she'd ended up being a full body pillow that Brittany was lying on top of, breathing deeply against her neck.

Her smile stretched as her fingers danced across the small sliver of skin where Brittany's sleep shirt had ridden up. She had never slept this good in her life and it wasn't from all the mind blowing marathon sex they'd had all weekend; it was having Brittany safe in her arms. Thinking about keeping Brittany safe led her thoughts to drift towards the school week they faced. What the hell was she going to do with dumber and dumb ass?

Her smile slipped a bit, fighting back a sigh at the lack of creative ideas in her head. The only thing she could really focus on was the goddess wrapped around her. Brittany's breathing shifted against her neck so she let her fingers tickle up the dip of Brittany's spine, hands slipping underneath Brittany's shirt and feeling the heat radiating from smooth skin. Brittany hummed against her and puckered her lips dropping a few soft kisses against her neck. Her smile returned just as wide as a minute ago.

Brittany pulled back, stretched and popped her joints. She groaned a bit before collapsing back on top of Santana's warm inviting embrace. Brittany's legs dropped from lying on top of hers to the sides of her waist, effectively straddling her. Brittany shot her that seductive smile then ground down on her semi hard member.

She moaned at the friction from Brittany's movements and felt herself immediately respond. "What time is it?" Brittany asked still rubbing against her and creating a slow rhythm with their meeting hips. She took a deep breath and could smell the dew on the grass and the bite of dawn.

"Before six," She gasped as she reached up to grip at writhing hips to pull them tighter together. Brittany jutted down harder and Santana's moaned filled her apartment. It didn't matter what time it was now that Brittany's arousal was smothering her senses. Her wolf wasn't going to let her not take care of this primal need Brittany had. She was here to please, protect, and cherish her mate; even if it meant a quickie before school. Who was she kidding? Especially if it meant a quickie before school.

"Britt," She moaned unable to stop the automatic thrusts of her hips to meet Brittany's increasingly wet panties. Brittany ground down harder and trailed a path of heat and wetness over the bulge in her shorts. Brittany moaned loudly when the tip of her cock rubbed into Brittany's sensitive clit. Everything snapped and she was hastily pulling off Brittany's shirt, panties and her own clothing. She was pretty sure she ripped something but she didn't care as Brittany came to rest against her again, skin to skin.

She lifted Brittany up by her hip with one hand and reached down to guide her member in swiftly. She released Brittany's hip and she came crashing down onto Santana's throbbing member with a deep moan, tossing her head back.

"Ughn, I love this feeling," Brittany moaned, hands gripping at Santana's breasts. Brittany squeezed her hands and thighs simultaneous and had Santana's eyes rolling into the back of her head letting out a deep grunt in pleasure. Brittany shifted a bit and her member rubbed at the clenching walls inside. Brittany bit her lip and moaned repeating the motion. This level of grinding was slowly making her lose her mind.

She sat up, feeling her member shift inside velvet warmth and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She licked at that delicious curve of flesh at Brittany's neck, nibbling gently. Brittany shifted again lifting herself up and then dropping down just as quickly. Her member bumped roughly into Brittany's cervix and left them both gasping. She helped Brittany's movements by lifting her by the waist and letting her fall back down till their skin slapped together.

Brittany's hands wrapped around her shoulders pulling them tight together. Their breasts rubbed together, nipples peaked and sending shivers down each of their spines from the friction. Brittany moved faster, having all the leverage to be in control. Her growl built up and rumbled low in her throat as the rubber band inside her pulled tight. Brittany dropped her head till their foreheads rested together, slipping slightly from the layer of sweat that had built up.

Their breaths mixed, occasionally brushing lips together as they shifted and thrust against each other. She felt Brittany's walls clench around her and began pulsing and knew her mate was close. She reached her arms from around her waist till she was gripping at trembling hips, knowing what was coming.

"San...San...tana...oh god...yes," Brittany chanted her name as she exploded around Santana's probing cock. Those tight walls clenched her for all they were worth and triggered her own orgasm, that rubber band snapping and causing her toes to curl, breath to catch, and hips to jerk without control.

"Oh," Brittany breathed, feeling long spurts of warmth filled her. Santana kept jerking which continued small aftershocks of Brittany's orgasm. She filled Brittany to the brim again until cum exploded past her dick where it was sealed to the lips of Brittany's pussy. Feeling the pressure pop inside as the cum dribble down her cock she jerked two more hard thrusts and then fell back, hands falling limply to her side.

Brittany's sprawled on top of her, panting heavily, "Every time that happens I get so turned on again. It's so hot but so messy."

She chuckled weakly still trying to catch her breath, "If we're going to have sex every morning we'll need to wake up earlier so we have time to shower. We're going to be late today."

She could feel Brittany's pout against her chest and reached up running her fingers through sweaty blonde strands of hair, "Can't we just have a sick day and try to break our fevers with lots of hot steamy sex?"

Santana laughed and wished so much that they actually could, "I'm sorry babe but we have to go to school. I promised you a future with me and that requires us graduating. Besides we'll miss plenty of school here soon enough just for lots of hot steamy sex."

Brittany hummed against her skin content with the future possibilities, "I'm still horny." Santana wasn't shocked by that statement. She was still rock hard inside of her and Brittany's arousal was still drowning out all of her senses. "Think we have time for one more? We can multitask in the shower," Brittany suggested with curled lips on Santana's breast. She felt a tongue lick out and stroke her nipple and she could not argue despite they were already going to be late. Hell, they really didn't have to go to first period.

She sat up, lifted Brittany into her arms and carried them both into her bathroom. She set Brittany down long enough to turn on the shower before she felt slender arms circle her waist and hands trailing over her clenching abs. One of Brittany's hands ventured lower as lips sucked at the back of her neck. Fingers trailed through the hair above her erect cock before gripping it firmly at the base. She hissed as that hand squeezed and pumped up and down drawing out pre cum and sending fire up her spine. She turned quickly in Brittany's arms and trapped her against the wall. She didn't waste time pulling one thigh up to maneuver into place and quickly rammed home.

Brittany's head tossed back into the shower wall with a dull thud and her jaw hung slack as she tried to take in any air. Santana spread her feet a bit, making sure she had a good enough balance and began thrusting quickly in and out. Brittany's leg wrapped around her waist, muscles flexing her hand. Her other hand went and wrapped around a slim waist to keep them standing.

Her dick curved upwards with her rapid thrusts and Brittany's grabbed a fistful of hair with one hand and dragged her nails down Santana's spine with the other. A growl rippled out before she started panting. She was very conscious of not losing control and to not put to much strength behind her rapid thrusts. Brittany's head tossed back and forth, nails digging into her skin and then she was making new noises each time Santana thrust up into her.

"Ooooooo...aaaahhh ahahhh...dddddaaaaaa...saaaannnnn..." Brittany was barely able to breath, vein popping in her neck, eyes squeezed close, holding Santana so tight she should have been worried about bruising. Their orgasms crashed around them in a fit of clenching muscles and trembling limbs.

"Britt!" She moaned and continued jerking, abs clenching tight and toes curling against the shower floor. God, this was the best feeling in the world and she was firmly addicted to it. She rested her forehead on Brittany's shoulder and gently lowered the leg in her hand till Brittany was standing on both feet. She resounded that whenever and where ever Britt wanted it, she would give it; never would she deny both of them this.

She slowly pulled out feeling their cum rush out onto the shower floor to wash down the drain. Brittany's arms dropped from her shoulders to hang limply while they attempted to catch their breaths and wait for their heartbeats to slow back down to normal.

"Every time that happens...is just wow. Like everything lines up like the stars and planets and then the big bang happens," Brittany finally caught her breath and wrapped Santana back up into her arms with a content smile.

Santana couldn't stop the sweet smile that pulled at her lips, "Everything lines up in the world when I'm with you." Brittany's smile turned shy and leaned down placing a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. They held each other for a few minutes till the buzzing under their skin settled into a pleasant numb.

They cleaned quickly and she figured if they hurried they might still be on time for their first class. They had separate classes so the gossip mill shouldn't be running as heavy when they both show up late and on a Monday no less. Of course this time the rumors would be true but still, no need to toss blood into shark infested waters.

They alternated using the blow dryer as they got ready. Brittany moved through the process like they did this every morning and this was just normal for them but Santana couldn't keep the small smile off her face as they shot sneaky glances at each other. This was perfect and it tore at her insides to think she might not get this every morning. She would figure something out because she was certain she'd never sleep again unless Brittany was securely in her arms.

Santana drove them to school and parked right as the warning bell rang. She didn't see Kurt or Quinn hanging around with the lingering students. She unbuckled and looked over at a pouting girlfriend, "What's wrong babe?"

"I won't get to see you till Math," Brittany whined. It wasn't really that long, they had Math second and would only be apart for an hour. She smiled softly and leaned over the center consul and took Brittany's bottom lip between her own. She titled her head, left hand reaching up and cupping Brittany's cheek as their kiss deepened. Brittany's hand rested over Santana's hand as she licked out at those luscious lips.

Just as Santana tilted her head a bit more and parted her lips a knock came at the drivers side window, "Teen lesbians! Get to class," Principal Figgins was leaning down with his nose pressing against the glass as he interrupted them.

They jolted apart and she shot Figgins a scowl. "Fucking pervert," She mumbled. Figgins stepped away from the car and she spotted the greasy smear from his nose on her window. Great, now she had to wash his filth of her car. She turned back to Brittany and smiled softly at that pout once more, "Sorry babe. Continue this later?"

Brittany nodded eagerly sending her that sexy smile she'd recently discovered. A shiver shot down her spine already knowing where that make out session was going to lead to. Thank god for wolf stamina or she'd be bone dry and shriveled up. They got out of the car and met to intertwine their fingers of one hand together so Santana could walk Brittany to class. The late bell rang right as they reached Brittany's classroom. She quickly pecked Brittany's lips and then turned to head to her own class which was gym.

She changed into her shirt and shorts quickly and ran out onto the track and football field. Coach Beastie was giving out instructions for the day's lesson. She faltered a bit once Quinn's annoyed glare was shot her way. She furrowed her brows together in confusion as she jogged up to Quinn's side and listened to the rest of the instructions.

Coach Beastie noticed her joining the group and checked off at her clipboard, "Alright, you either run a few laps or stretch out for touch football." Both Quinn and herself always excused themselves from group games like touch football or dodge ball. It was simply because they could hurt someone with their strength. The temptation was there, especially if Finn or Puck was involved. She really wanted to show them up and beat them at their sport.

Since neither of them played they opted to run. Most times they'd run the length of the class and quickly out number the required number of laps assigned. They also had to make sure it was at a very slow jog to keep everyone fooled. Reality was a light jog for them was sprinting to everyone else. They were made to run and keep running for awhile.

They started their run and her body hummed in excitement. It was her favorite thing to do, well second favorite thing to do; Brittany being number one with sub points being everything to do with her. Quinn growled at her as they rounded their second lap and had yet to say anything to each other. She looked at Quinn in shock, "Did you just growl at me?" Quinn shot her a glare followed by a snarl. Santana balked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"YOU!" Quinn fired at her. Santana stumbled in surprise. Her look must have been just as shocked as Quinn proceeded to elaborate on that remark, "I had to cover for you A LOT this weekend. Not to mention I had to find something to block out those horrifying sounds I could hear all the way in my room from you sex dungeon. Can Brittany even _walk_ today?"

Okay, so someone was cranky. Santana froze on the spot and was sure Quinn could see her blush of embarrassment despite her dark tanned skin. "Sorry Quinn. It didn't even occur to me that you would be able to hear us."

"I'm already thinking of ways to get revenge. I'm just so glad I'll be locked away during your mating cycle. There is no way in hell I would be able to survive hearing _those_ noises," Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Santana back into their run before Coach Beastie started yelling at them again.

Twenty minutes before class was over Coach dismissed them to the locker room to shower and get ready for their next classes. She took the very last stall next to the wall and Quinn took the empty one beside her. It was the easiest way to keep people from accidentally seeing her addition. Plus Quinn would quickly block their view if they wanted to risk their lives.

Today she practically power washed and dressed in a frenzy. She didn't want to miss walking Brittany to class. She was already missing her girlfriend after only being apart for an hour. She stood by the door to the hallway, Quinn at her side . She watched as the seconds ticked by and whined while shifting from foot to foot. Quinn just rolled her eyes and huffed.

They still had a few minutes when Quinn leaned over and whispered, "I've been talking to some of the football players about getting the guys to quit with the slushy facials. Sam wants to help and said Mike would be willing to. I'm going to see them after school."

Santana nodded, still watching the clock. "Thanks Quinn. It means a lot that you're looking out for Britt."

"We mate for life, S. Brittany is part of the pack and we protect the pack," Quinn brushed off Santana's comment with the truth of the situation. They would die to protect each others mates' if it came to that.

Santana turned to look at her with a pointed stare, "Still means a lot." Quinn shrugged with a small smile and then the bell rang. Santana was out in the hall before the skull splitting bell stopped and was making her way across the school to get their lockers to meet Brittany. They turned corners sharply and weaved through students till Brittany was insight at her locker.

Santana instantly smiled and Brittany turned to look at her when she sensed her nearby. Santana's gaze flickered over Brittany's shoulders and immediately her blood began to boil and her skin felt like splitting apart. Finn, Puck, and Azimio were stalking up behind Brittany, each with a large cup of red ice. Hell to the no! These brainless empty sacks were trying to attack her mate again. She rushed forward and placed herself between Brittany and the soon to be dead idiots. The cups tilted forward and she reached out with quick reflexes and knocked two of the cups back. Red slushy splashed up into Finn and Pucks faces but she wasn't fast enough to catch the third cup and Brittany was covered in red sticky ice.

She immediately launched forward to tear at Azimio's throat but Quinn quickly wrapped herself around Santana and pulled her back. She was shaking violently in Quinn's arms on the edge of shifting and ripping apart the entire school. She heard Brittany behind her sniffling and a thick growl ripped out between her snarl.

"HUDSON, PUCKERMAN, AZIMO! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Coach Beastie yelled out, Kurt by her side at the corner of the hall. Finn and Puck wiped red ice chunks off of their faces, hissing from the syrup stinging their eyes.

"We didn't do anything Coach! Santana slushied us," Finn whined trying to spin this back around.

"Yeah, she started it!" Puck called out. Azimio just dropped the cup in his hand thinking that he'd be off the hook if the evidence wasn't in his hand.

"I've got eyes! My office. NOW!" Coach Beastie yelled at them. The hall was silent save for Santana's huffs of rage and Brittany's sniffles.

"But we're innocent!" Finn continued whining in their coaches direction. Santana's growl filled the hallway and Finn's eyes widened in fear. Puck looked equally scared, his head shooting from Santana's direction, to his coaches and then back again. "See Coach! She wants to do worse to us. I swear we didn't do anything," Finn kept on and the hallway gasped as Santana pulled from Quinn's grip but Quinn reacted quickly and then shoved them both into the lockers and kept her pinned there.

"If you're so innocent then why are you holding the empty plastic cups?" Coach Beastie challenged. Both boys dropped them quickly. "In my office or forget playing football ever again!" Coach Beastie pointed in the direction of her office. At the treat of never playing again all three boys took off down the hall. Once they were out of sight Santana stopped straining against Quinn's hold but was still trembling in rage.

Kurt quickly joined them and pulled Brittany into his arms, leading all three ladies into the nearest girls restroom. At Santana's growling entrance the stalls cleared out instantly. At least some of the resident idiots were rightly afraid of her. She shook her head, and ground her teeth together to stop her canines from extending.

"Britt, you okay?" Santana asked through clenched teeth. Brittany nodded softly and cast her eyes down at her feet. Chucks of red ice fell out of her hair.

"I'll go get some spare clothes," Kurt offered and headed back out into the hallway. Quinn handed Santana some wet paper towels and then gathered Brittany's books to start cleaning them off. Santana pulled Brittany to the sink and helped wash the stickiness of her face and out of her hair. Everything was quiet; Quinn wary of Santana shifting and Brittany was sniffling from getting yet another slushy facial.

"I'm going to rip those idiots apart," Santana finally snapped tossing the towels into the sink, fist clenched tightly at her side. Kurt rejoined them at that moment with a smile on his face. "Why the hell are you smiling? Figured out how I can get away with murder?" Santana barked.

"Coach Beastie just suspended all three of them for the season. Stripped them of their Letterman jackets and is replacing them with their second string players. Looks like Sam is the new quarterback," Kurt shot Quinn a rather mysterious smirk and Quinn just rolled her eyes in response to that. Santana suddenly had a feeling she was missing out on something that possibly happened over the weekend.

"Good," Quinn tossed away her towels and set the books underneath the hand dryer turning it on.

"I doubt that's going to stop those jelly filled boy sacks. I bet they come at Britt tomorrow with even more slushies. I'm done playing nice. I'm going to kick all of their asses and," She was cut off by Brittany pulling her into a tight hug.

"We'll leave you two alone," Quinn pulled at Kurt's arm and the two of them left. Santana brushed through Brittany's damp locks and hummed softly. They rocked back and forth for a minute till Brittany wasn't fighting silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry babe. I'm not leaving your side ever again," She whispered.

"It's not that. I don't want you getting into fights," Brittany mumbled into Santana's neck.

"Why's that? I can take them all on, teach them a lesson and they'll leave us alone," Santana explained.

"I know you can take them. But seeing you against three huge guys and I can't help but feel anxious that you'll get hurt. I don't like the violence," Brittany sighed, breath tickling at Santana's neck.

She hummed in response knowing how Brittany felt about it. She really couldn't help when the anger would flick to life inside her. Her wolf wanted to defend its mate to the death and the human part of her was barely strong enough to not act on the impulse. But she could try really hard to keep from using violence. She'd do anything Brittany would ever ask of her.

"Besides can't we just make love instead of war?" Brittany asked and kissed at her neck. She smiled, content in the feel of Brittany's lips against her skin.

"I will do whatever you want of me. I'm yours Britt. All you have to do is tell me," Santana vowed. She wasn't expecting Brittany's arousal to hit her like a freight train. Instantly her body reacted; skin humming, gripping at Brittany tighter in her arms, and feeling her erection straining in her compression shorts.

"What if I wanted a different facial?" Brittany asked and Santana wondered whatever happened to her innocent girlfriend. Brittany's hands traveled from around her shoulders, down her chest after grouping for a few seconds, tickled down her abs till one hand played with her belt buckle while the other palmed her erection through her pants.

"Babe," She gasped and tried not to thrust into that waiting hand, "We really shouldn't."

"San, I really want to," Brittany purred against her throat biting at the flesh there and soothing it with a flat stroke of her tongue. Images flashed of Brittany running that tongue on her member and she felt her cock twitch into Brittany's palm.

"I'll make a mess," She argued. Not that she could fight this moment if Brittany really wanted it.

"We can shower in the gym," Brittany suggested. They didn't have enough time for that. The bell for class would ring any minute. She was close enough to cumming that it wouldn't take them long at all but there was no way they'd make it to the gym, shower without getting caught by the next class, and make it back to their Math class without getting in trouble.

"We don't have time. Plus, how would we get there without making a scene?" She asked.

"What if I swallow it all?" Brittany husked in her ear and shivers danced all over her body. The image alone brought her closer to the edge and she was now practically humping Brittany's hand.

"I...already...to much," She panted trying to form her thought. She pulled back a bit with a groan and swallowed, "You weren't able to this weekend."

Brittany pulled back and cocked her head in though before smirking with an idea, "What if I get better at it and can? Would you allow me to here?" Brittany asked.

Oh dear mother of all things holy. Brittany was pushing for a future possibility to blow her at school. What was hotter than that? Nothing, absolutely nothing came to mind. She shook her head blindly, eyes glazed at the possibilities.

"Challenge accepted," Brittany smiled proudly. She pulled Santana in for a kiss, probing her tongue through swollen lips and running it against the roof of Santana's mouth. They parted for air and Brittany leaned into her ear, "You know this means I have to practice?" She bit at her earlobe and Santana was bucking into the air.

"Oh dear god," Santana groaned. She was beyond turned on and could feel the pinching pain on her member as her shorts kept her tucked away. This was unbearable but yet pleasurable at the same time. The bell rang and Brittany jumped before grabbing her books and Santana's hand. She pulled them out of the restroom and Santana had enough sense to hold one of her books in front of her crotch as Brittany led them to their math class. They had completely forgotten that Brittany meant to change clothes so she did her best to keep her girlfriend from shiver through class.

Her erection never died down through math class. You would think learning how to find numbers that equal letters would be sobering thoughts but Brittany's arousal still hung heavy in the air and it wasn't allowing her to calm down. After Math class ended Santana waited for Brittany to finally change before walking her to her next class.

"I'll met you at lunch babe," She pecked Brittany goodby and headed for her English class. She completely zoned out during the lecture, her senses focused on everything Brittany. Her ears picked up on the girls heartbeat and her mouth watered at the taste of arousal in the air. Even with an entire school between them she could still smell it. God this was going to be difficult to handle and it wasn't even mating cycle yet.

Santana jolted out of class a full minute before the bell rang for lunch. She intercepted Brittany at the door of her previous class and dragged her into a nearby empty room. Ended up being a supply closet but she wasn't going to be picky.

Brittany's back thudding into the door as she pressed flush against her. She wasted no time with gentle kisses and immediately dived in, pushing her tongue past lips and teeth to wrestle with its mate. Brittany's hands gripped at her hair as they both moaned. She pulled back for a quick gasp of air when realized that was particularly loud for the situation. They really didn't need to be caught.

"Ssssh," She whispered, hands picking at the button and zipper of Brittany's tight jeans.

"Aren't we going to eat lunch?" Brittany gasped when Santana's lips attached to her neck and sucked roughly, her tongue flicking at the skin in quick waves.

She pulled back for air, "I'm going to eat first then I'll take you to the cafeteria." She kissed Brittany roughly, tugging at tight jeans and managing to finally get them to pool at Brittany's feet. She pulled back from that salty skin and dropped to her knees. She stared hungrily at the moisture that was already gathering for her to devour.

"This is no fair," Brittany whined but immediately stopped speaking when a broad flat tongue licked from bottom to top between her thighs. Santana pulled one leg to rest over her shoulder opening up and giving her more room. She licked her lips, gripping at one hip and at the thigh resting on her shoulder. "I can't eat you but you can," She cut Brittany off by diving into soaking wet folds and thrusting her tongue into Brittany's throbbing entrance. "OH fuck," Brittany's breath escaped her in one long gust and then she was trembling.

Santana thrust her tongue a few times, pull out and lick up to her clit and circled it a few times before licking down and repeating the process. Juices poured out of Brittany's core, coating Santana's chin and tongue. It was sweet and salty, exactly what she'd been craving for lunch. Brittany's hands had never left her hair and were now pushing her face into dripping folds.

"Shit, San. I'm...so...fuck!" Brittany panted out. Abs twitched, back arched and then Brittany's was curling in on herself, up on her toes as her orgasm ripped through her. Santana felt the rush against her tongue and greedily lapped up everything Brittany gave her. She wrapped her arms and a trembling waist until Brittany gained enough of her senses back to stand on both feet and pull up her jeans.

"That wasn't fair," Brittany pouted and Santana chuckled.

"Babe, it hasn't been fair that you've been aroused for hours and I just now got to do something about it," She kissed Brittany and then worked at fixing both of their hair. They had enough time to still meet Quinn and Kurt for lunch.

They left the storage room hand in hand and made a beeline for the cafeteria. Brittany took a seat with Quinn and Kurt while Santana went to load a tray down with enough food to feed a small army. Once her eyes landed on the sandwiches and chips she'd realized neither her or Brittany had eaten anything other than grilled cheese all weekend. That was definitely not healthy at all. She made a mental note to put aside food time during weekends filled with sex. It might be a little difficult but she would make it happen, even if they had to multitask. Now there was an idea.

She reached the table and unloaded the tray before the two of them. She shifted in her seat and noticed that her hard on was only a semi now. Brittany's arousal wasn't as thick either. She wondered briefly if the two were connected in some way and made a note to ask Kurt about it.

Quinn's nose was flaring and Kurt looked at them both stunned. "Really guys? At school?" Quinn balked.

Santana looked up from her half devoured ham and cheese sandwich and then shrugged. She chewed and swallowed before answering, "I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, that's a fact," Kurt commented.

"Hold up! You can totally control yourself. Just don't do it," Quinn argued tossing her remaining bite back onto her tray. Brittany pouted at the thought of Santana actually controlling herself when it came to them getting naked.

"Get a mate and see if you can keep your paws to yourself," San snapped. This was the second time Quinn had made a comment on her newly developed sex life and it didn't help she was still pissed about those idiots and she was boarding a level of sexually frustrated she didn't know was possible.

Quinn sat back with a complete look of hurt. It wasn't Quinn's fault she hadn't found a mate yet but Santana's quick biting comment made it seem that way. It was very insensitive and hurtful. Before Quinn could even jump from her seat Santana pulled her back down with a firm grip, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Quinn looked down at her plate and nodded softly. She'd find him or her soon enough and then she would understand. Until then they all just had to be patient which was something Santana really needed to work on.

"It's okay. I told Sam I would met him and that Mike kid before lunch was over anyway. I'll see you guys later," Quinn picked up her tray and left them alone at the table.

"San," Brittany whispered, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I know babe. I handled that badly," Santana looked down at her sandwich and sighed not really hungry anymore. She was a horrible alpha.

"Not what I was going to say," Brittany smiled softly then leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"You two are adorable together," Kurt sighs. "Damn, I wish Blaine was here. Then we could out couple you."

Santana scoffed, "Please, like that is even possible. Where is your slick head boy toy?"

"He's practicing his solo for Glee practice tomorrow. He's going to serenade me," Kurt trailed off with his dreamy expression.

"Let's hope it's you or that would be awkward," Santana joked.

Kurt gasped, raising one hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh please. Like that boy is going to get anything better than you," Santana rolled her eyes and decided she was still hungry. She finished off her sandwich in just a few bites and then reached for a bag of chips and started crunching through those. Brittany was eating just as quickly as she was and Kurt had one eyebrow cocked and his head tilted to the side.

"You two didn't remember to eat at all this weekend did you?" Kurt asked amused.

"We had food one night and I almost cooked," Brittany shrugged.

"Almost? Please tell me you didn't burn down Santana's apartment," Kurt gasped in shock.

"No. San jumped me before I could even open the box. Didn't even think about eating till much later," Brittany answered with a shrug and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh dear. I really shouldn't have asked," Kurt's shocked look turned into one of awkwardness. They finished eating and walked Brittany to class before the bell rang. She and Kurt had History together and were assigned to the library to work on their research papers. She pecked Brittany goodbye and then walked with Kurt to the library.

They beat the rest of their class there and took up the back corner table where they could talk quietly and not get in trouble or have anyone close enough to overhear. They sat down and pulled out their work. Kurt actually attempted to read through his notes but Santana was clearly not going to do anything. Most of her paper was already written anyway so she would be happy just to day dream about her incredibly sexy girlfriend.

"So is having sex during lunch going to become a regular thing?" Kurt asked breaking the silence between them.

Her head twisted back so fast in Kurt's direction she was sure she felt a tendon rip and then heal itself, "What?"

"Well last week you dry humped each other into oblivion and today you tainted every paintbrush in the art supply room," Kurt shot her a pointed look.

She leaned forward and kept her voice low, "I don't know what came over me. It's like I couldn't stop till I took care of her...needs." Thank god for tanned skin since she knew they'd be beat red by now otherwise.

"I understand that. Whenever Blaine is in the mood, doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, my body instantly reacts and won't calm down till Blaine is taken care of," Kurt leaned forward a bit to so they could talk in hushed whispers. Unfortunately for Kurt who was of fair skin, she could see the blood pooling behind his cheeks.

"To much Kurt. I don't need to know about your sex life," Santana shook her head in embarrassment.

"But we do? Quinn and I can hear you two so long as your within a mile of us. We can't tune you out," Kurt explained his need to make it a fair trade.

She sighed, shoulders slumped and figured that this was part of being a pack. You just knew each others' business, even if it was sexy business. Well crap! This was going to be a horrible situation in which she wished she was just normal to save herself from the embarrassment.

"So it's normal? I mean I smelled Brittany's arousal even all the way across the school and for the life of me I couldn't get my...you know...to um...well...go down," Santana closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. Crap, that was awkward but maybe Kurt would have some answers for her. He had been sleeping with Blaine for awhile so he might be able to help her out with some of her questions.

"It's a wolf thing. If Brittany ever gets aroused and your close enough to sense it your body will instantly react and won't calm down till you've um...till you uh...in her...uh...god this is a horrible conversation," Kurt muttered looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Wait, I'm going to be walking around with this semi till I have sex with Britt? Even though I took care of her earlier?" Santana asked in horror. They could barely part this morning for school. If Brittany was going to get worked up at school there was no way! One time wasn't enough till they were both sated. How the hell was she going to survive the school weak with a raging hard on?

"Unless you both, then yeah," Kurt answered with an apologetic look.

"There's no way Kurt. One, we'll get busted and I can't have Brittany get in trouble. Two, I make one hell of a mess so there is no possible way," Santana dropped her head to the desk and missed Kurt's confused expression.

"A mess?" Kurt asked before he even realized he'd talked.

Santana looked up and her brow furrowed together, "Um, I...I shoot off so much that...it's too much." She stuttered through that answer.

"Oh! That's an alpha thing. I mean I...uh..you know, a lot...myself so..." Kurt bit his lip and ran a hand through perfectly styled hair.

"What's an alpha thing? I mean if you do to?" Santana asked confused.

"Well it's a thing um to insure pregnancy to pass along the alpha bloodline. It's much worse when your mated since it double's during the cycle," Kurt answered.

"Wait? DOUBLES?" Santana hissed. She was already shooting off so much. How the hell could she double _that much_ cum?

"It's part of the mating cycle. All males double in production but alpha's already produce a lot. It's to ensure that their mates get pregnant. Something else occurs with that but I'm not clear on the details. It's something wolves do that humans don't but only alpha's and their established beta's have it happen," Kurt answered trying not to let this get to far out of hand. It wasn't comforting to find that Kurt wouldn't be able to help her with that since he didn't know.

Santana wanted to get past the awkward sex talk and focused on something else he'd said, "I'm suppose to have a beta?"

"You can but you don't have to establish one until your ready. If our pack grows you'll be forced to," Kurt answered.

"How do you know all this?" Santana asked.

"I found a set of journals my mother left in the attic before she died. Turns out my father is a wolf and I get my bloodline from him, not my mom. So I confronted him about it and he finally told me," Kurt answered, glad to finally be able to reveal this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked shocked. An adult wolf was in town and someone she could turn to for answers.

"He's an alpha by privilege, not by blood. If you approached him you two would have to fight for right to the land since your an alpha by blood. He asked me not to tell you," Kurt answered. It sucked but Kurt really didn't want Santana killing his dad. It had already been straining enough to let Kurt join Santana's pack since it went against his father's alpha stance.

"I don't want the land though. I wouldn't challenge him," Santana promised.

"It doesn't matter. Your wolf would demand it and you know my dad's heart is weak. You would kill him," Kurt explained.

"Why doesn't he just shift then? That would heal it," Santana asked, confused as to why Burt wasn't living to his true nature. She couldn't imagine not letting go of that energy and shifting.

"Dad never found his mate. He didn't imprint on my mom but he loved her still. When we don't shift eventually we start to grow older and we can get sick. He doesn't want to heal because he doesn't want to reverse the aging from having my mom around," Kurt answered with a shrug. Oh! That was so sad. She had a new level of respect for Burt. She couldn't imagine going through life without Brittany or how she survived before finding her. Not having your mate; that was not a fate she would wish on any wolf.

"I hate that for him but I respect his decision. Do you think he would mind if I used you to ask him questions?" Santana asked, hoping that maybe she could still learn how to be an alpha through Kurt's dad since he was one too.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to help. So long as you two don't meet and challenge each other to the death over my backyard," Kurt shrugged, answering in dramatic fashion.

"Awesome," She breathed and looked down at her notes. Kurt took that as an end to this touching but horribly awkward conversation. Santana scribbled through some notes and thought of another question. "Hey Kurt, have you ever wanted to bite Blaine during sex?" And now it was awkward again. But Kurt understood the need to have that answered.

"Um, yes. If it gets to rough or it's our mating cycle then the urge is always there," Kurt answered.

"Have you?" Santana asked trying not to be to direct about it.

"Yes. Don't ask me where though," Kurt raised a hand and shook his head.

"What happened?" Santana asked, more than happy to not know the location.

"It was our first mating cycle and I just couldn't stop myself from that pull. It's a mate's mark. It's the final stage of bonding. You're connected on a human level but when you bite you're using your wolf teeth and it connects you spiritually. When that happens you share your essence and your spirits become bonded," Kurt answered.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked.

"It means that Brittany will gain part of your wolf's spirit. It varies between partners but she could get your stamina or maybe become stronger or faster. However; one thing is certain. So long as she's not fatally injured she'll rarely get sick and she'll live as long as you do," Kurt smiled and waited for that information to sink in.

"As long as I do? If I keep shifting then I'll never age after I've finished my growth spurt," Santana shook her head and thought about it. Then it clicked. She and Brittany would have forever, a literal forever.

"It also means that the imprint works for Brittany too. Once she's bitten she'll only ever see you," Kurt added, having forgotten that part. Santana growled at what Kurt was implying. "No, no! I would never suggest Brittany would look elsewhere. She's madly in love with you, but this does take away the chance that she could fall out of love with you."

"So I would be taking away her choice to love me," Santana realized the down side to the mate's mark. She would never do that to Brittany.

"I thought so too but Blaine reassured me he would have wanted me to bite him. I never asked though and I'll always wonder if it's the mark that's having Blaine reassure me or if he really would have wanted me to," Kurt said. "Just talk to Brittany about it. She'll need to know going into your first cycle together because your going to want to and if for some reason she doesn't she needs to know to tell you no in that moment."

"We're only sixteen. We are to young to make that kind of decision, "Santana shook her head, not wanting to burden Brittany with such a life altering choice.

"In wolf years, we're old. I can't tell you what to do, alpha, but I can suggest that you talk to her about it," Kurt reached across and gently tapped her hand in support. "So any more terrifying sex questions to ask me or can I go scrub out my brain with bleach?" Kurt pulled back with an amused expression finally finding humor in this situation.

"Bite me!" She growled and returned to her notes. She couldn't focus, her mind darting over each topic. How she was literally screwed at school if Brittany got turned on, about Burt and the fact there was another wolf in town and she didn't even realize, and the twisting in her gut over fear of her pending mates mark. What the hell was she going to do? She was going to talk to Brittany but first thing was surviving the rest of this school day without any more slushies or sneak attack sexy times.

She somehow survived the rest of her classes and met up with Brittany to walk her to each. When she dropped Brittany off at her last class she noticed that Quinn was unusually quiet. She figured Quinn was still upset about her hurtful comment at lunch but Quinn darted into the classroom before she could say anything to her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but my mom and sister are picking me up from school today," Brittany's voice was sad and she smiled weakly.

"That's okay babe. I can come over later? Or just pick you up in the morning? I did kidnap you all weekend so I'm sure Ashley misses you," She shook it off and tired her best to smile brightly. Truth was she was disappointed she wouldn't get to have an after school make out session or get to see Brittany at all tonight.

"We're going to my grandmother's for dinner so we won't be back till really late. Pick me up in the morning?" Brittany asked.

Santana leaned in a placed a quick peck on sweet lips, "Of course." The late bell rang and she kissed Brittany one more time before Kurt pulled her down the hallway to their last class. Her ears perked up when she heard Brittany's name over an intercom from further in the school and realized that Britt's mom came to pick her up early. Well that sucked. Now she wouldn't get to spend anymore time together today.

When the last bell rang she still went to go meet Quinn, Kurt at her side. They waited outside the classroom till everyone had filed out but no Quinn. "Where the hell is she?" She asked looking at Kurt in annoyance. Kurt just shrugged and looked down each side of the hallways.

"Hey handsome," Blaine joined them giving Kurt a quick hello kiss. "Hey Santana," Blaine said after pulling away from Kurt's lips.

"Hey. I'm just going to go ahead and head home. I'll probably find Quinn there," She muttered and then stalked down the hallway leaving the lover boys to themselves.

"What's with her?" Blaine asked.

"Brittany checked out early," Kurt explained and that was all that needed to be said. She headed for her car and sighed when the inside was filled with Brittany's scent from this morning. She started the car up and drove back home.

She was surprised to find that Quinn wasn't already here but just figured that she maybe had a Cheerio thing to do. She changed into sweats and a tank top and curled up on the couch to watch horrible TV shows. When she got bored doing nothing she worked on some homework and finished that up very quickly.

This sucks! She really wanted Brittany here. She finally just gave up on the day and crawled into bed, taking a deep breath of the pillow Brittany slept on all weekend. It was enough to calm her nerves but not comforting enough to help her fall asleep. Just like she expected she could not close her eyes without Brittany in her arms but there was no way Mr. Pierce wouldn't bust her if she tried sneaking in. She would just have to wait till morning to see her mate again. This really did suck.

**Author's note:**

**I almost didn't add that last scene but decided to round out the rest of the day and move on for the next update**. **Not as much sex as the last update but they had to go to class. I know, I know, sorry! Don't worry, I think I'm going to get at least one sexy time in each chapter but so far their proving to be a two shot. (See what I did there. Hehehehe) **

**I've had a few requests for the next update in regards to sexy time. So as a spoiler next chapter will involve a 'making love' scene. Feel free to give me prompts as this is what this fic is for. It was meant solely for smut but somehow plot was developed. I have this arc planned all the way through Junior year. (Hint to part of it in this chapter. Special sexy scene for anyone who figures it out)**

**Be sure to send me your request because those are what got me started on this fic and I'm here to write what you want to read. I look forward to all of your reviews. **

**MUCH LOVE TO EVERYONE! So many favs/alerts. I really feel encouraged and inspired. Thank you all so much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt fills: Part of p4trc14 review request (hope it was what you had in mind), Britt craving San's cock and going to town (Bonus for chocking), and the much demanded 'making love' scene. **

**Enjoy!**

She groaned smelling the rising sun as it pulled her out of her horrible nights sleep. She had tossed and turned all night with a death grip on Brittany's pillow in her arms. She dreamed of running in the woods chasing after Brittany's scent but never catching up to her. Or hearing Brittany's voice but not able to find her. It really fucking sucked.

She released the pillow and rolled over onto her back. The sun was barely peaking through her curtains and she shuffled a bit when her sleep clothes were twisted around her. Ugh, she pulled at her shorts and realized what was adding to her discomfort. She had freaking morning wood. Of all things to add to her horrible night she was now hard as hell with no girlfriend to make it better. Damn it!

She tried to focus her mind on other things like cute adorable ducks but that led to thoughts of Brittany feeding said ducks while nude. So she switched to thinking about singing in front of the glee group but then in her mind she was nervous so she pictured everyone in their underwear but then she was only singing to Brittany who was naked so that didn't work either.

"Dammit!" She huffed in frustration and ripped off her shirt and shorts. She kicked off her sheets and started running her hand up and down her shaft. She ran her thumb over the head, drawing pre cum and then stroked down to the base where she squeezed firmly. She imagined it was Brittany's hand and realized this was something they hadn't done yet; Brittany giving her a hand job. So then she really wondered what it would feel like with Brittany's hand.

She knew what other things felt like; such as her tongue, or buried so deep inside her that she couldn't push in any farther. She increased her pumping, twisting up and rubbing circles around the head. Now that she knew what sex with Brittany was like, this wasn't as pleasurable as it was when she was still a virgin. Never-the-less she could still feel that pulling in her gut and the heat pulsing through her.

She tossed her head back on her pillow and moaned out Brittany's name as she pictured some of the things they'd done over the weekend. The coil tightened and she started panting. She heard the door click open right as that coil snapped and she was jerking her hips into the air as she came. Long ropes of cum shot out of her cock; some landed high on her chest and pooled between her breast, one rope of it landing on her collar bone, the rest landed on her abs and pooled there. She jerked a few more times, some landing on her hand and a bit on her hip.

She looked up to see who walked in and was surprised to see Brittany standing there, mouth agape and a paper bag held up in the air. "Uh, crap. Morning?" She laid there just stunned starring at an equally stunned Brittany. This was rather embarrassing.

"Morning San. I thought we could have breakfast together since I couldn't come over yesterday," Brittany explained her presence. That look of shock twisted into darker eyes and seductive smirk. Santana's stomach flipped with arousal. "I'm not really hungry for bagels anymore," Brittany said tossing the bag on the kitchen table and sauntering up to the end of her bed.

Brittany crawled up the bed on her knees and stopped till she was eying Santana's semi hard cock. She licked her lips hungrily and looked up to cum covered abs. "That was the hottest thing I've ever watched," Brittany said and scooted up a bit more to lick at Santana's twitching abs. As soon as that tongue lapped against sticky skin Santana bucked into the air and tossed her head back with a groan.

Brittany lapped until Santana's skin was cleaned of her cum and licked at erect nipples. Santana reached up, burying her hand in Brittany's hair feeling her tongue flick against her nipple and then teeth scrape against it. She couldn't stop her hips jerking, trying to find any kind of friction and preferably against her super hot girlfriend. Brittany pulled away with a wet pop and licked her way down between breasts, the dip in her abs and over the length of her cock till her tongue flicked at the tip. She must be dreaming because HOT DAMN BRITTANY WAS SO FUCKING GOOD AT THIS!

"Having you cum so much gets me so turned on," Brittany licked at the tip and then sucked in just the head before pulling back, her cock popping out between perfect pink lips. "I want to see you do that again."

Brittany tilted back down, pulling the head of Santana's cock between her lips circling her tongue around the tip. Santana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gripped at her sheets. Brittany pulled back, releasing her cock again sending shivers up her spine from the air that puffed against it. She moaned, jaw dropping as she took in the look Brittany gave her crotch. It was pure hunger and arousal playing across Brittany's face and those blue eyes gleamed when that look caused her dick to twitch in anticipation.

"You just love this," Brittany murmured almost in a trance starring down at Santana's rock hard dick.

"I'd say the same for you," She panted. Brittany looked up, shrugged, and smirked. Then those lips were around her again as Brittany took her full length in one bob of her head. She felt her tip hit the back of Brittany's throat and gasped. Brittany pulled her head back, her tongue broadly stroking the underside of Santana's cock. The warm tight wetness of Brittany's mouth had that coil starting to tightened again and she knew she wouldn't last long from all the teasing and dirty talk. She was too turned on to really care.

Brittany hummed around her continuing to pull back till just her tip was resting inside. A tongue flicked at it roughly, circled it and then those lips popped off. Her eyes rolled again and her head fell back when warm breath covered her saliva slicked dick. "Ugh, dear god Britt! What has gotten into you?" Santana asked pulling her head back up to look down again.

"You," Brittany smirked licking at the length of her and sucking at the head again. "Besides, I wanted to do this all day yesterday at school but someone would let me unless I can swallow it all."

Before she could comment Brittany was sucking down all of her and again she was probing at the back of Brittany's throat. Brittany hummed in content and the vibrations shot sparks of pleasure to run rampage through her body. Her hips jerked without her control driving her deeper down Brittany's throat. Oh god! That felt amazing but she could see a tear well up in the corner of Brittany's eyes and immediately dropped her hips back as far into the mattress as she could.

Brittany pulled back, her cock springing free again with a wet pop. A string of saliva pulled from her dick to Brittany's lips and it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Brittany took in a few deep breaths which snapped Santana out of her daze, "Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She reached up and cupped Brittany's cheek, thumb brushing away the wetness pooled at her eyes.

"I'm perfect. That was so hot," Brittany answered with a shy smile.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "What? Me chocking you?"

Brittany shook her head no, "Me chocking on you." When it was said that way she had to agree. Brittany must have sensed her agree because she was sucking in her dick again and bobbing up and down without abandon. Her hand went from Brittany's cheek to gripping at blonde hair holding on for dear life.

Her toes curled and the pressure inside snapped and began spilling out of her. Spots danced behind her eyes as she curled in on herself. She watched as Brittany held to the base of her cock, lips wrapped around the head, and swallowed as quickly as she could. It wasn't fast enough as some dribbled down her chin and shot out the corner of Brittany's mouth to land on her thighs.

Her hips finally stopped jerking but Brittany licked and sucked a few more times causing her body to tremble in aftershocks. Brittany pulled back and licked at her lips with a satisfied smile. She released the back of Brittany's head and ran fingers down from her temple till she was cupping Brittany's cheek. She reached out with her thumb and wiped away some of her cum that dribbled down Brittany's chin.

Brittany turned her head and sucked Santana's thumb into her mouth, licking it clean. Even after having two back to back orgasms she felt herself twitch again. She could smell Brittany's arousal and knew it was good possibility that Brittany wouldn't even let them go to school today. There would be no way she could say no after that.

Brittany crawled up the rest of her body till she was hovering over her, blonde hair falling like a curtain around their faces. Brittany smiled down shyly, "Hi."

She smiled in return, hand reaching up to rest on a slim waist. "Hey," She whispered. They stared at each other for another second and then Santana was lifting up to place a soft kiss at naughty lips. She tasted herself, running her tongue out to seek permission. Brittany's lips opened, her own tongue coming out to draw her's in.

They made out till neither could breath and pulled apart with pants and spinning heads. "I never get tired of kissing you," She mumbled against swollen lips, hands slipping up to wrap around Brittany's waist and pull them flush against each other. Brittany landed on top of her and snuggled into her, wiggling her hips and enticing her cock to twitch to life.

"I never get tired of you," Brittany hummed leaning on one forearm so she could run fingers through a mane of tangled hair that would be a nightmare for Santana to fix before school. Crap school! Brittany shot up and pulled Santana with her, blushing when she saw Santana's member standing rapt for attention. "You need to get ready for school," Brittany dragged her towards the bathroom and turned on the shower for her.

She stared at Brittany in shock. Her girlfriend hated school and here she was forcing her into a cold shower and waving at her to hurry up. She scrubbed as quickly as she could to get the stickiness off her skin and with Brittany clearly focused on something else she was happy to find that her raging erection calmed down to just a semi. Still uncomfortable especially with her compression shorts to look forward to but at least she was used to walking around with a semi than a raging erection.

She got out, dried off and saw that Brittany already laid out clothes for her and fixed her bagel to her liking. She dressed, fixed her hair and applied her make up while Brittany squirmed on the couch waiting impatiently for her. They had plenty of time to get to school so she knew it wasn't from running late that had her girlfriend all anxious. She came out of the bathroom dressed for the day and took the bagel that Brittany fixed for her.

She grabbed her backpack and chewed on her bite as Brittany rushed to follow her out of her apartment. She inhaled her bagel before they even reached her car. When Brittany rushed and jumped in the passenger seat before she could even get her door to hold it open for her, she decided to just ask what all the rush was about.

She started up the car, pulled out of the Fabray's ridiculously long driveway and started the short trip to school. "What's with all the urge to go to school Britt?"

Brittany squealed, bouncing in her seat, "Mom talked to me last night when I was all sad I couldn't spend the afternoon with you. She says that if I improve my grades and keep them good I can stay over during the school week."

She bounced in her seat too, excited for the future nights she wouldn't have to sleep without her. Last night was hell, this morning heaven but she did not want to have many repeats of restless sleep. "That's awesome B! I'll do whatever I can to help but you already knew that," She smirked taking a quick look at her overly excited girlfriend. Brittany leaned over and placed a peck at her cheek, smiling against the flesh there. Shivers when down her spine and she came very close to just pulling over and ravishing Britt right there in the car.

They pulled into the parking lot and she spotted Kurt with Blaine at the school entrance. It sparked the memory of one awkward conversation yesterday and the conversation she needed to have with Brittany. She turned the car off but reached over to grab Brittany's hand and kept her from jumping out of the car.

"What is it San?" Brittany asked noticing how nervous Santana looked.

Crap, how could she bring this up? Now really wasn't the time but she really needed to talk to Britt about this, "Do you think you could come over tonight and have dinner? There's something I really need to talk to you about."

"I think so. Dad's out of town and mom's working third shift tonight. What's wrong?" Brittany asked suddenly very worried since Santana very rarely seemed nervous or to be thinking that hard.

"Just something I need to talk to you about. It can wait till tonight," She shrugged and leaned over to pop open Britt's door for her. Brittany pulled her into a kiss as she pulled back.

"Good grief you two! Knock it off. You're in public," Kurt groaned pulling open Santana's door and waiting for the two blushing girls to climb out.

"I swear Kurt, I won't hesitate to ban you to the woods for a night if you don't let me macks on my girl, She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Brittany giggled just like every time Santana tried to talk gangster. It was really cute. Santana pouted her direction when that giggle deflated her badassness in that moment.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then shook his head, "Did you find Quinn last night?"

She immediately frowned, "No. She wasn't home when I got in. She around?"

"I haven't seen her yet but it's still pretty early before class starts," Kurt looked around the parking lot again hoping to spot her. Santana looked too but the only blonde insight was her own. She walked around the car and took Brittany's hand in her own and motioned for them to go on in. Quinn would show up when she did and they would talk but waiting around wasn't going to get her here faster.

"So it smells like you two had a good morning," Kurt teases.

Santana's cheeks burn red and she scowls at Kurt. How dare he try to embarrass her. She would get back at him, that was a promise.

"It's always a good time with San," Brittany shrugged with a small smile. Kurt guffawed and sputtered and all Santana could do was smirk at the win.

Kurt split off from them to go to his first class with Blaine and Santana walked Brittany to her first class. They beat most of the students there so Santana sat on top Brittany's desk while they waited for the first bell to ring.

"I'm curious what you want to talk about," Brittany mentioned pulling out her notebook.

She shrugged and smiled down at her beautiful girlfriend, "It's just some wolf stuff," She whispered looking around to make sure no one could over hear.

"Oh," Brittany's nose scrunched up as she thought for a moment but after a few seconds her shoulders slumped not figuring it out.

"Everything's fine babe" She reassured leaning down to kiss her quickly in reassurance. The first bell rung and she groaned now that she had to go to class. She hopped off Brittany's desk, leaned down and gave her one last kiss before walking out and heading to the gym locker rooms to get ready for class.

She changed into her gym clothes and frowned the longer Quinn didn't show. Where the hell was her pack mate? What on earth happened yesterday? If Quinn didn't show up for gym she was shifting and going out to find her.

She headed out to the field, brow furrowed together thinking that Kurt would be able to help in the man hunt. She looked up and saw that she wouldn't have to go hunting, Quinn was already on the field. Thank god! She was relieved, then pissed. Where the hell had Quinn been and what the hell did she disappear for.

She stormed over but before she could rip into Quinn Coach Beastie started up with the instructions for the day. They opted to run once again and no sooner had they taken off on the track was she ripping into Quinn with her questions.

"What the hell Q? We were worried about you," Santana fired off.

"I just needed some space to think," Quinn answered. Santana couldn't help but notice the sound of defeat in Quinn's voice.

"What happened?" She asked shooting Quinn a sympathetic look.

"I imprinted," Quinn answered. Santana stopped running in shock but shook her head and sped up to catch back up to Quinn who didn't even acknowledge that she had stopped.

"That's great news. Who is it?" She asked completely confused as to why this wasn't coming across as happy news. Finding your mate was a very big deal. Now all of her pack had mates and their group was complete.

"Their taken," Quinn answered.

"That really sucks Q. I'm so sorry," She pulled them to a stop and pulled Quinn into a tight, bone crushing hug. It took four seconds before Quinn was breaking down and crying into her shoulder. She pulled Quinn off the field and over by the bleachers where Coach Beastie couldn't see them. She rubbed at Quinn's back as she held her sobbing best friend.

"What am I going to do? He's in love but I can't break them up," Quinn pulled back and folded her arms over her chest, tears still spilling from her eyes in streams.

"There's only one thing you can do and it's going to suck. You just have to be his friend. Eventually he'll realize you two belong together and he'll fall in love with you and it'll be rainbows and sunshine. You just have to give it time," Santana answered.

"Did it feel like this when you found Brittany?" Quinn asked.

She remembered the times when she felt like she couldn't breath because Brittany said she was a good friend, or would talk about boys that ran around on the playground and would flirt with her. It fucking sucked and she would just wish that Brittany would see that she was the one meant for her but it took awhile for them to move past friends and it royally sucked until then. They didn't just fall into a relationship like Kurt and Blaine. Really, those two had it easy.

"It felt like I couldn't breath sometimes or that it was a cruel twisted game that I would be drawn back into humanity only to have my mate dangled in my face and never have her. Now look at us," She said trying to get Quinn to see the possible future and see past the current pain. It was hard but she knew Quinn could do it. She could do anything.

"I want that, what you and Britt have. Or I don't want it at all," Quinn brushed away her tears roughly then stormed off. She got that Quinn just wanted to be alone. As long as Quinn didn't fall into a pit of despair she'd give her space. She would find Kurt between class and fill him in on what was going on. Maybe Brittany could talk to her to from the human side of the imprint.

Gym ended but Quinn never came back. Santana was worried but understood the need for space. Had she met Brittany and her be in a relationship with someone else, Santana probably would have either done something incredibly reckless to herself or possibly just run away. That thought worried her. Would Quinn run away? Remove herself from seeing him everyday till she thought she could function again? She didn't know but she had a feeling that her wolf would react to Quinn separating herself from the pack so she figured she'd have a warning for when or if it happened.

She walked to meet Brittany at their lockers and really hoped the dumb asses wouldn't try a stunt like they did yesterday. Quinn wasn't here to hold her back so she really would rip them limb from limb. She smiled once she saw her amazing girlfriend and practically jogged over to kiss her cheek.

Brittany's face immediately lit up feeling Santana place a soft peck on her cheek. "How was class babe," Santana asked pulling open her locker and grabbing the books she'd need. Brittany shrugged and kept on looking at her with that goofy grin. "What?" She asked wondering why Brittany kept acting so silly.

"I just love it when you kiss me in public or call me babe. I like that I get to show the whole world your mine," Brittany shrugged then closed her locker with a soft bang. Santana beamed at her in return. She'd shout it from the rooftops every chance she could, cause yea the world wasn't cruel to her when it came to Brittany.

She took Brittany by the hand and walked her to their class. They took their seats and Brittany leaned over placing her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana smiled down at her, reaching to intertwine their fingers on her lap.

"How disgustingly cute," Tina commented with a chuckle taking a seat in front of their desks.

"Hey Tina," Brittany greeted. Santana nodded, humming contently as she buried her nose into Brittany's hair. The smell of peaches filled her senses and a smooth wave of calm washed through her.

"How come I didn't see you all weekend Britt? I thought we were going to hit up the mall and find some new outfits to impress our dates with," Tina asked turning around in her chair to lean over the back and talk to them.

"I was um...with Santana all weekend," Brittany answered not really wanting anyone to hear that she spent 48 hours in a state of pure sexual bliss with her amazing and loving girlfriend. Anyone to hear that would spread the news like wildfire and only encourage the bullies to come after them. It was bad enough they got bullied for being different or being together as two girls. It would be worse when the guys found out that Santana and her were already sexually active and that they wouldn't see the promise land till maybe senior year if they were lucky.

"All weekend? We could have found time to slip away for two hours to do some shopping," Tina pressed on with disbelief that the two really did spend all weekend together. Brittany's cheeks reddened and Santana gripped her hands a little tighter with a smirk that was very obvious. There really wasn't any time Brittany could have slipped away and definitely not for two hours.

Realization washed over Tina's face and her jaw dropped, eyes bugging out of her head, "Holy crap? You two? All weekend?"

Brittany turned her face into Santana's neck and smiled. Santana just continued smirking cause yes they did and all weekend. The final bell rung and Tina jumped in her seat still staring the two down. People filed into the classroom rushing to get into their seats. "I want details Britt," Tina whispered sharply before turning around in her seat.

Santana tensed and froze at that cause well, Tina didn't know about her...you know. Brittany pulled back and reached for her notebook. She looked back at Santana and frowned at her straight back and tensed shoulders. Brittany took a quick look around then leaned forward to kiss Santana quickly before anyone noticed.

Feeling soft lips brush against hers quickly and then disappearing just as swiftly pulled her out of her moment of panic. Brittany would never reveal her secret. She trusted Brittany with her life, heart, body, and soul. She relaxed back into her seat and was happy that Brittany automatically sat to the right of her so they could hold hands and still take notes.

Class passed by and soon the bell was ringing again for them to move on to their next lesson. She really hated school. The tedious class to class routine on her last nerves everyday, not to mention being surrounded by idiots and bullies all of which she was smarter and tougher than. She missed the days of just running around on four legs where all she had to worry about was catching that stupid ass deer that kept escaping her fangs.

Now she had to learn things she really didn't want to, try and keep herself form killing any of the morons that tried to mess with her mate, and have to wait patiently to get Brittany alone. She made it through her next class without Brittany but she was bored the entire time and just starred out the window day dreaming of running through trees and playing with the cubs of the pack that had taken her in.

She drifted off till another bell rang and her stomach growled. Yay, it was lunch time! She rushed to meet Brittany by her classroom door and immediately took her hand as soon as Brittany walked out. She smiled brightly leading them both into the lunchroom. Once they each grabbed a tray of food they joined Kurt at their table.

"Where's Blaine?" Brittany asked. Normally those two beat them to lunch so seeing one without the other was rare.

"He's talking to his teacher about some extra credit to keep ahead during the next cycle," Kurt explained. That was actually a brilliant idea, one she hadn't thought for Brittany because they hadn't crossed that problem yet. Britt's mom promised to let her stay over during the week if she kept her grades up but soon Britt was going to be missing quite a bit and could easily fall behind. That was not good.

"That's a great idea. I should probably do the same," Brittany shrugged having been on the exact same thought process as Santana. She couldn't help it. She leaned in closer till Brittany felt her breath on her cheek and then turned to face her. Santana didn't waste any time once those lips were within distance and kissed her for a few long seconds.

"Damn lesbos ruining everyone's lunch. Go back to the black lagoon you freaks," It was Azimio that spat out the insult that got Santana's blood boiling and her tremor to set into her spine and shoulders. She was partway out of her seat when Brittany was pulling her back down and intertwining their fingers together.

"Forget him. Let's just eat," Brittany looked down at her food with sadness. Santana would shout of their love from the rooftops but she wouldn't ignore ignorant people who were just jealous that they'd found their soul mates while those idiots never would.

Santana tuned into that sadness and brought their hands up to place a soft kiss at pale knuckles. They went to eat their food, her thumb stroking against the back of Brittany's hand in soothing swipes. They would be out of high school eventually and would get away from this shit hole of a town and be somewhere people wouldn't insult them every chance or toss frozen drinks into their faces. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen for two and a half more years.

Sam plopped down at their table and all three of them looked at him like he'd grown an extra sixteen heads. "Sup guys," Sam smiled at them and tore into his sandwich.

Santana looked around to see if anyone was nearby to surprise attack them and then turned back to Sam when she didn't find any angry ex football players lurking around. "What the hell Trouty Mouth?" She snapped at him still not really sure what was going on.

Sam frowned a bit at the insult but then just shrugged, "I promised Quinn I would start hanging around you guys. See if it gets Finn and Puck to leave you alone. Mike should be coming around to hang as well."

"Why?" Kurt asked still sitting with shock and also trying to figure out if that was a bottle blonde or a natural blonde hair color.

"Well, I was hoping to impress Sugar with sticking up against the schools biggest bully," Sam explained.

"Why would you want to impress sugar? It'll still taste sweet when you eat it," Brittany asked confused. Sam's face scrunched up as all eyes turned to Brittany.

"Babe, Sugar is that stuck up brat over at the cheerio's table," Santana explained with a nod in that direction.

Brittany took a good look and then shrugged, "She doesn't look sweet. But whatever floats your boat." Santana burst out laughing and then kissed Brittany for her genius.

"So where is Quinn?" Sam asked pulling the conversation in another direction. Kurt shot her a look and she dropped her sandwich back to her tray.

She shot Kurt a pointed look hoping he understood what she was about to say, "She met someone." Kurt's expression showed understanding and concern. He knew Quinn wouldn't just disappear if it was good news. Brittany looked at her questioningly but she shook her head that she didn't know who.

"That sucks that she just dissed you guys like that. Oh well, chicks in love right?" Sam shrugged and practically shoved the entire sandwich into his wide freakish mouth. They finished their lunches and now that she had both hands to do with as she pleased she pulled Brittany into her side to cuddle till the bell rang.

Kurt's face went blank and his eyes glazed over. It was a look Santana never picked up on and she stared at Kurt with interest. What the hell was he smirking about? Blaine came into view and then Kurt was jumping to his feet and pulling them out of the lunchroom. OH! Wait, is that how she looked with Brittany? Cause damn, that's kinda of obvious. Brittany snickered next to her. Yep, it was obvious.

The school day ended and Quinn never reappeared for Santana to talk to. Neither did Blaine or Kurt reappear but that really didn't surprise her. She met Brittany at her last class hoping to see Quinn but Brittany told her Quinn left class early.

"Did she talk to you?" She asked as she walked Britt to her car.

Brittany nodded with a sad smile, "She asked me why it took so long for me to realize my feelings for you and if it was difficult being with you."

Santana stiffened and opened Brittany's door for her. Brittany stopped in front of her, tilting her head down an inch to lock their gaze, "I told her that I was an idiot for not seeing that you were the one for me and that it's easy as breathing being with you." Santana smiled. How could she not with words that melted her heart. They both leaned in capturing each other's lips in a kiss that reflected how they felt of each other.

They parted when wolf whistles reached their ears. Brittany slid into the passenger seat while Santana sent mean death glares at anyone who was watching. She closed the door and stalked to her side. Damn pervs interrupting her getting her mack on. She slid into the car, slamming her door and turning the key roughly in the ignition.

Brittany leaned over, cupped her cheek to pull their faces together and kissed her again. She felt lips curl up around her's and they both pulled out of the kiss with huge smiles. She put the car in reverse and backed them out of their parking spot. She paid no mind to anyone watching as she drove them out of the school lot and towards her apartment.

Brittany held her hand the entire way home and only broke the contact long enough to get out of the car. Her apartment was a mess from this morning and from over the weekend. Brittany didn't say anything at all, pulling them both towards the couch.

She plopped on the couch pulling Brittany down on top of her. Brittany giggled and settled in, head resting right under Santana's chin. She sighed in content, finally getting to hold Brittany properly like she'd wanted to do since yesterday. She wrapped one arm around a slender waist holding them close together while she reached up with her other to run fingers through soft strands of golden hair.

"Do you think Quinn will be okay?" Brittany asked sighing into her neck.

She hummed, closing her eyes. "I think she's in shock. It's something else when you imprint. I can't imagine how I would have handled it if you'd been in a relationship with someone else when I imprinted."

Brittany snuggled into her further, "What was it like? Imprinting?"

She thought back to the time remembering how terrified but certain she felt. Everything changed with one gaze of blue eyes. "The world shifted. Suddenly it wasn't the sun that was shining but you were and I didn't need to breath in air to survive but I needed to breath in your scent to know what air was. I knew that nothing was going to be the same again and I didn't want it to be. Only then did my heart really start beating," She whispered those words into Brittany's hair, smelling in the peaches that always provided that calm rush through her limbs.

Brittany sat up, hovering over her with tears in her eyes. She smiled sweetly, reaching up to cup Brittany's cheek. They moved together, bringing their lips to meet in the softest kiss. Their lips barely grazed before pulling back and leaning in again to place a more firm kiss against each other. The hand on Brittany's cheek traveled up into soft hair, holding them together.

Brittany had one hand resting on Santana's heart, feeling how it raced against her palm. Her other hand reached to hold their other hand together. It was soft and sweet with racing heartbeats and quick desperate breaths before kissing again.

Brittany pulled back and stood from the couch, pulling Santana up with her. Once on their feet Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pulled each other close. Hands wrapped around Brittany's waist and then Brittany was pulling her back till they had maneuvered gracefully around her couch, coffee table, over the rug she always tripped over when rushing in the morning, until they were lying flush against each other on top of her bed.

Santana pulled back smiling down on her, not surprised they made it to her bed once again. Brittany smiled back sheepishly and shrugged before pulling her back down into another kiss. Santana pulled Brittany's top lip between hers, running her tongue along to seek entrance.

Lips parted and her tongue dipped through, licking at the back of Brittany's teeth. A moan slipped up from Brittany and Santana swallowed it with one of her own. Their lips moved more rapidly against each other, tongues battling it out in each other mouths.

Brittany's hands traveled down the dip between her shoulder blades and kept going till they reached the edge of her shirt. Fingers tickled at the small of her back as Brittany played with the hem of her shirt before bunching it up into her fist and pulling the thin material up. They had to part their lips so Santana could lean back and let Brittany remove her shirt. Cold air bit at her warm skin and she shivered. Brittany ran hands down from Santana's collar bone, over the swell of her bra covered breasts, through the dips of her abs and back up again.

She closed her eyes at the exploration and reached up to rub her hands over Brittany's arms. "You are so beautiful," Brittany whispered her gaze following the trail of her fingers. Santana smiled and leaned down again to kiss her softly. She shuttered as fingers grazed over her skin still exploring the lines of her body before coming to wrap around her neck.

She reached down to pull at Brittany's shirt wanting to cherish Brittany's body equally. She pulled back again, Brittany lifting up to assist with her shirts removal. Brittany laid back down, abs flexing and breasts heaving from deep breaths. Her breath hitched at the beauty beneath her, "I can't believe I get to call you mine." She smiled, eyes meeting sharp blue ones.

She leaned down and placed a firm kiss right above Brittany's heart, hearing it skip a beat. She trailed kisses up smooth skin to a rapidly beating vein in Brittany's neck. She nipped there lightly before pulling back and capturing Brittany's lips again.

Her arms slipped underneath Brittany's waist and held her tightly. Shivers traveled down her spine as Brittany traced shapes into her shoulder blades before trailing between them to unclasp her bra. The material went slack against her and she unwrapped her arms from Brittany so she could pull it off and toss it somewhere behind her.

Hands reached up and cupped her breasts, massaging gently. She leaned back to sit on her knees and with flexing abs Brittany sat up and followed her movement. Brittany traced down between her breasts, down abs and wrapped around her waist, fingers dipping past the edge of her jeans to play with the skin underneath.

Brittany mirrored Santana's previous action and kissed gently over her heart. Everything inside of her sparked to life and shot out of her in waves. She felt so connected to this beautiful woman in her arms that she would never want to be anywhere else. Her heart ached at the love that poured between them and she wanted to make her girlfriend feel how special she really was to her.

She reached up, unclasping Brittany's bra and tossing it to join her own. Then, as she kissed Brittany again, she laid them back down. She gently trailed one hand from Brittany's hip, up to trace over ribs around to her back to tickle at her shoulder blade and then back down again. Brittany shivered beneath her, breath catching in her throat.

She pulled back from kissing those soft lips and trailed her own down a jaw, to the sweet spot on her neck, further down to lick at her collar bone before planting multiple kisses between breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth, placing a kiss against it and then licking out in gentle soft flicks of her tongue. Brittany gasped beneath her, hips jutting up into her own. She switched to the other breast to repeat her licks and kisses while she massaged the other.

Brittany was breathing heavily and then her hands were trailing down to pop the button on Santana's jeans and pulling down the zipper. She lifted her hips enough for Brittany to start to pull down her tight jeans. She wiggled her hips and managed to kick off her shoes so her jeans could pool at the end of the bed.

She shifted down, trailing her lips down Brittany's abs till she kissed at the waist band of Brittany's jeans. She reached up, popped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down. As she tugged at them she locked her gaze with Brittany's and her breath caught in her throat. Brittany's eyes were dark blue and she was biting at her bottom lip, cheeks a light red. She removed both Brittany's jeans and underwear and looked down at glistening folds.

She kissed up Brittany's thighs, around those smooth hips and over abs. She wanted to make Brittany feel worshiped as she kissed the warm skin. She eventually kissed her way down till she was kissing over soft curls then slick folds. She licked through them once before reaching up and spreading the lips so she could lick at them properly.

Brittany tugged at one of her hands till their fingers slipped against each other as they held hands firmly. She licked from bottom to top, circling her nub then back down to circle at her entrance. She repeated the path until Brittany tossed her head back into the pillows. As she trailed back up she wrapped her lips around that bundle of nerves and sucked.

"Oh," Brittany gasped and then thighs were trapping her head in place. She sucked again and followed it up with a quick flick of her tongue. "Unn," Brittany grunted, thighs beginning to tremble. She could feel the heat intensify so she released her clit with a final kiss and flick before running her tongue down to dip into pulsing folds. No sooner had she delved her tongue inside to curl at slick walls was Brittany trembling in her release.

Salty sweetness rushed over her tongue and chin and she lapped greedily at the juices that filled her mouth. Brittany's back arched, head tossed back with a slur of grunts and gasps spilling out. Brittany collapsed against the mattress and tugged at their joined hand till Santana was crawling up to hover over her.

She smiled down at her then kissed her. Brittany licked out at her lips and moaned, tasting herself. "That was amazing," Brittany mumbled against her lips. She hummed into a kiss, pleased at making Brittany feel really good. As they kissed Brittany reached down and tugged at Santana's compression shorts till they reached her calves and Santana kicked them the rest of the way off.

She settled between Brittany's thighs, feeling her cock bump against the apex of Brittany's thighs. She closed her eyes at the sensation of warmth and wetness that coated the tip of her cock. She stopped herself from thrusting in wanting to make this moment special and about showing Brittany how much she loved her. It wouldn't help if she turned into her sex crazed animalistic self.

She propped up on her elbows, pulling their intertwined hand up to rest by Brittany's head on the pillow, her other hand stroking gently at Brittany's cheek. She locked gaze with sharp blue eyes, "I love you so much."

Brittany's smile lit up the entire room, "I love you too." It was a whisper between them but it spoke volumes. They didn't break eye contact as she pushed up gently, slowly sliding into warm slick folds. She didn't stop until their hips rested firmly against each other and she bottomed out filling Brittany completely.

They both moaned; foreheads coming to rest against each other, breathes mixing, and their gaze still locked. She pulled out slowly till just the head was left inside and then pushed back in, just as slow. They kept that rhythm for long minutes, slowly building each other up. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies making them slide against each other easily and she thrust just a bit faster but she made sure to keep the slow sensual pace for them.

She felt like she was lost in eternity with this moment eyes never leaving each other and breathing in each other's air and moans. "I love you," She whispered it again, Brittany echoing it as their orgasms continued to build. Sparks of pleasure shot throughout her body and she didn't think she could hold out much longer but she wanted Brittany to carry this moment through and feel everything she was feeling. She closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly, slowly and until she felt everything snap inside her as Brittany's walls clenched and pulsed around her member, Brittany's grip on her hand squeezing with all her strength.

Their orgasms washed over them in tidal waves, air caught in their lungs, limbs trembling. She filled Brittany up, feeling her cum spurt out around them. Her orgasm so much more intense that any of the previous ones and it was because of all the feelings in that moment. She knew it was going to be intense but she didn't imagine it would increase her output during orgasm as they both came nearly twice as long.

Brittany collapsed, lips in a wide 'o' as Santana continued to pulse and spurt inside her. She finally fell still, feeling so much of her fluids pouring out despite still being buried hilt deep. They panted against each other and kissed softly again.

She pulled out gently feeling the rush of fluids shoot out with the lack of pressure keeping it in. She looked down and realized her sheets were absolutely ruined. She rolled onto her back, pulling Brittany into her arms. Brittany rested against her chest, one arm wrapped around Santana's waist, the other tucked between them to twist some of Santana's locks between her fingers. Brittany tossed one leg over hers and snuggled in.

"That was magical," Brittany whispered not wanting to break the comfortable loving silence between them.

"I just wanted you to feel how much I love you," She replied running one hand up and down Brittany's spine in soft caresses while her left rested against the thigh draped over her.

"I never questioned that," Brittany tilted her head up and tugged at hair to get Santana to look down at her. Soon as their gaze locked Brittany leaned up and kissed her softly. She hummed against their lips and smiled into the kiss.

Brittany pulled back and cuddled back into her side, "So what did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

Her stomach clenched in a knot and her body tensed. Brittany felt it and looked back up, worried. "It's about what Kurt and I talked about yesterday. I um, had this desire to bite you when we were having sex in the kitchen and it freaked me out."

"Did Kurt know why?" Brittany asked, tracing shapes into Santana's waist. It was effective into calming her down that her body relaxed from it's locked muscles.

"Yeah. I wanted to mark you which is a big deal for wolves and their mates," Santana answered.

"What does it mean?" Brittany whispered into her shoulder, listening with apt attention.

"It binds us spiritually. You would receive some of my wolf essence and develop some of my traits. Kurt said that Blaine got enhanced senses but it varies among mates. Who knows what it would be for us," Santana whispered, fingers tracing from Brittany's spine up into her hair.

"So I could be magical too?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

Santana chuckled, "You're already magical, babe."

Brittany reached up and kissed her again. Santana loved it when they would just kiss because they could. It was the best feeling in the world getting to have the one person meant for her but fear settled in her gut about the next part she was going to tell Brittany.

"There is a downside though. It binds us together for the length of my life and places the imprint on you. Meaning you'll never see anyone else but me," Santana revealed feeling like her stomach might burst from anxiousness.

"How is that a bad thing?" Brittany asked confused.

"It takes your choice away. I never want you to feel like I trapped you with me forever. I want you to always choose me but I'm willing to fight off the mark to keep you from losing that choice," Santana answered. And she would fight it. Hell she'd muzzle herself or chain herself up again if that's what it took.

"But honey, I already choose you. We were friends for years before I realized how in love I was with you. You wouldn't be taking that choice away from me since I already made it," Brittany placed her hand over Santana's heart to help make her point. "I want you to bite me. I want you and this and I want it for forever."

"I want that too," Santana admitted with overwhelming glee in her heart.

Brittany rolled over pulling Santana to lay on her side so they were cuddling face to face, "What do we have to do?"

"I don't know," Santana admitted.

"Well, next time you feel the urge don't fight it. I meant what I said Friday night. Make me yours," Brittany leaned it and whispered those words against her lips. Chills shot through her body as they kissed. Brittany pulled back and Santana could see her fighting off a yawn. She felt one lodge in her throat and decided that it wouldn't hurt to get a nap in.

"Sleep babe. We can continue this later," Santana whispered. They softly kissed again till both their eyes closed and their breathing evened out.

**Author's note: **

**Oh my another update! **

**I'm looking forward to hearing feedback for this one. Knocked out a few more requests. How was it? I was a little concerned with the last sex scene but I think it turned out well. Feel free to send me more request of any scene you want to see happen. I will do my best to deliver the hottest sexy times imagined to fill those requests.**

**Also revealed that Quinn has imprinted so who do you think won the poll? It'll be revealed soon. Possibly the next chapter. I'm planning a time jump, get us closer to their first mating cycle and the mate's mark. **

**I do have another poll going. I'm going to have some art work commissioned for this fic for Tumblr and to show off. So here are some choices...**

**A) In the bathroom after Britt was slushied**

**B) Brittany holding back a pissed off San**

**C) San almost biting Britt in the kitchen**

**D) Something to do with when Britt is marked or afterward. (Still thinking of this one in my head)**

**E) What you might suggest?**

**Be sure to follow me on Tumblr/ wigster07. Tumblr. com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fills: Against the door sex, riding on the couch sex, squirting, lots of cum, multiple orgasms.**

**ENJOY!**

Two weeks passed and everyday getting to spend it with Brittany made her so happy to be alive. In a world of billions of people she managed to stumble out of the woods and find the one soul that was meant for her. Despite being a wolf and magical herself, Brittany made her believe in magic. How just one smile from perfect pink lips could make the sun rise in the middle of the night or warm her from head to toe or how she could feel like flying every time Brittany told her she loved her. She was able to find this even before she knew what it was like to be human.

Over the past two weeks she put all that amazing magic and love into her touches and kisses with Brittany. Brittany choose her, wanted to be marked by her. That was commitment for eternity and they were only 16. She had lifetimes of moments to get to look forward to and she didn't want to wish away any of that time. So she did her best to cherish everything, including all the crazy ass drama that happened at school.

The majority of this drama occurred within the Glee club. She questioned herself every time she had to walk into that choir room and put up with all the geeks and drama queens. But then she'd hear the crack of a whip in her head and know it was because of Brittany and she'd smile softly and take her girlfriends hand in hers and sit through the drama with smirks, mostly snide or insulting comments, and little patience.

This set of drama was no different. Trying to make peace with all the kids they slushied so they could get back on the football team found Finn and Puck joining the club. Mike and Sam had already joined weeks ago because of their women. Tina had been an original member of the club so Mike finally caved and joined the group where as Sugar funded them so long as they let her sway in the back and Sam joined to impress her with his boyish good looks and sex dance moves. Now the glee club had more members than Mr. Shcue knew what to do with.

She glared at Finn and Puck every time they drew her attention. She was on high alert as far as she was concerned. She didn't think this was just to get back on the football. She believed they wanted revenge for getting kicked off the team. So every practice she made sure to keep Brittany far away from them. It was hard during dance numbers since Brittany and Mike led the group, it meant that Brittany occasionally had to help Finn with his lame ass troll moves. She didn't like any of it and mentally kept herself prepared to jump to her girls defenses.

After the new additions shit hit the fan, so to speak. Rachel professed she was madly in love with Finn who didn't even know she went to their school so she spent all week playing up her title as Glee Club Captain and singing very obvious songs to him. It really made her want to pull her off her ears and find a hole to crawl into and die, that or pull Brittany into a empty classroom and make her forget they even had Glee club practice. After the third time Brittany caught on to what she was doing so now she got rewarded for making it through the entire practice and a bonus if she didn't make Rachel cry (It was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. Including not taking Brittany in the hallway after lunch when she bent over and her skirt gave her a private show).

Then there was Puck and Sam's pissing contest over who had rights to even serenade Sugar. How Puck got interested in Sugar, she couldn't figure out. There was really nothing special about that overly rich tone deaf Tyra wanna be. Be as that may it didn't stop Sam or Puck from whipping them out and measuring them. Not that they actually did in front of the group but it did get pretty heated with fist flying and spittle everywhere. That was one time she tossed Brittany over her shoulder and removed them from the room. No way was she keeping Brittany in that hostile environment that could lead to them getting targeted. Sure she was paranoid but she was tired of Brittany getting slushied and not being able to do anything about it. It sucked being on Figgin's short list to expulsion.

When the boys weren't fighting and Rachel wasn't singing then Tina was picking fights with Mike. Mostly about where he'd been lately and who he'd been hanging with. Tina was really jealous of all the extra cheerio attention the past two weeks but Mike shrugged it off and said that he was just friends with them and for her not to worry. Then Tina would cry and it was really losing its effect cause she really just cried over anything, like the fact that Finn shooed Rachel away even after professing her undying love to him. According to Tina that was epic fairy tale love stuff and no one got that experience. Um hello? She and Britt are an amazing fairy tale love story. Like Beauty and the Beast. No one seemed to notice that really she and Britt's was the only successful non dramatic relationship aside from Kurt and Blaine out of the entire group. Why didn't that get any ooo's and ahhhs? What, cause they were gay? It really pissed her off sometimes when all she wanted to do was sing Britt a awesome love song but she didn't think the group would even give her time to do it.

That was all in week one. Week two she was more focused on pressing matters like the fact that Brittany really didn't feel well. She was attentive to every need that came up. Brittany was crabby, cranky, and crampy: wait was that even a word? Either way, Brittany was all those things and Santana did everything she could to make it better. She massaged out the soreness in her lower back, gave a foot rub after school, carried all of her books for her, and when they cuddled she made sure to press warm hands against her lower abdomen to help relieve some of the cramps.

Only the first few days of that week were that way but she found that she loved doing all those things so even when Brittany felt like her normal self again and not some evil alien possessed creature, she continued doing those things for Brittany. It was now routine for her to rub out the knots in Brittany's shoulders or lower back while they were watching TV. It had become something that Santana didn't even realize she was doing as they cuddled or just relaxed on her couch and you wouldn't hear any complaints from Brittany either.

Despite the outside drama and the attack of mother nature their time together was still filled with sexy moments. When Brittany was able to stay the night without risk of getting caught or her mom gave permission Santana would find herself waking up to Brittany 'practicing' as they begun calling it. She loved those mornings as it was the best way to wake up. Brittany had a knack for waking up before her and Santana was on a mission to return the favor, if only she could get her tired ass up before the sun. Aside from practicing when they actually got to take time to cherish each others body it was long, slow, and filled with love. They hadn't had sex like their first weekend since that weekend. But Brittany had been feeling gross so Santana wasn't getting anywhere past second base. It was highly frustrating.

During any of those times she hadn't felt the urge to mark Brittany. She wanted to, almost desperate to make the final bind between them but she never felt the pull of her canines or her wolf struggling to mark what was theirs. It confused her, worried her even that she might be broken but Brittany never commented on the lack of biting and continued with their body worshiping sessions they had.

Now they were getting dangerously close to her mating cycle and she couldn't help the knot of fear and worry that settled in her gut. She knew how crazed she could be and the fog that would cover her mind. The need and sexual desire burned like lava through her veins and she was concerned for Brittany. Kurt and Blaine had been off making their own preparations and hadn't had time outside school to talk about it. Well they'd had some time but Santana was busy or well detracted more by a Brittany who was rewarding her for being nice in Glee. Then Santana had been running around frustrated despite being pleased because she couldn't return the favor cause Brittany was still having her period.

It was Thursday and she was so excited the week was almost over. They had a boring field trip tomorrow to some museum but after that it was a Britt/San weekend to look forward to. Brittany's parents were taking her little sister to camp for the weekend and next week and Brittany had permission to stay at Santana's so long as she made it to school for the week(which she wouldn't cause of reasons). Mrs. Fabray already had their school excuses ready for them to turn in. Santana was going to have a bad flu, Brittany was going with her parents for the week, and Quinn had the same flu as her. It was convenient to just say they were both sick with the same thing since they lived together. No one but the pack and their mates knew that really Santana lived above the garage but eh, what they don't know. It was also awesome that Mrs. Fabray was respectful of their monthly...moment and excused them from school.

Mrs. Fabray was okay with their mating cycle so long as she didn't know where, who, or any other details. If she didn't hear or see, then it wasn't happening. She understood from Quinn's birth father, having been on the human side of it. However, Mr. Fabray was a hardcore religious man with old fashion values. Nothing wrong with that but he was highly against sex before marriage, gays, and Democrats. Needless to say that was the main reason she lived above the garage.

She and Brittany joined Kurt and Blaine for lunch. She watched at how cutesie the two were being. They'd been together for a little over a year now, this being their 14th mating cycle. She couldn't see any fear or worry in their actions and expressions. They were at the point where this wasn't something to be afraid of with their relationship but something that connected them stronger. She wondered how long it would take before she would no longer be afraid of her cycle.

Brittany was just as nervous, Santana could smell it on her. Her scent hadn't been dominated by arousal for the week but worry and fear. She knew it was for the upcoming week and she didn't know how to reassure her since she couldn't even convince herself it was going to be okay. It didn't help when Kurt suddenly tossed her a survival kit in the middle of lunch.

The bag was filled with a brand new first aid kit, painkillers, icy/hot cream, lube, and a new bottle of shower gel. Blaine snickered into a closed fist and Kurt grinned. What the hell?

"It's a joke but you'll probably still end up using most of it," Kurt explained. She felt anger build up at the cruelty. Brittany laced one of their hands together and examined some of the items. As Brittany flicked through the first aid kit her anger dissolved quickly back into fear.

"Are we really going to need some of that?" She asked.

Kurt nodded and looked sadly at Blaine who smiled encouragingly. Surprising Blaine took over the explanations from Kurt, "It can get a little crazy. Kurt completely lost it during our first cycle. I had never been tossed around and manhandled so roughly before and my body was not ready for it. After the first day I was popping Advil like candy and doing my best to just survive the next round without crying."

That was not what she wanted to hear. She was going to get rough and hurt Brittany. Probably even make Brittany cry and that was not okay. Forget it, she wasn't doing it. She was going to text Quinn and tell her to prep her cell, Quinn as going to have some company this time.

"Don't get me wrong, it wasn't all bad. Once I adjusted to what was happening and properly stretched before a few bouts, it wasn't as bad," Blaine explained fearing that he was doing more damage than reassurance.

She shook her head in quick motions, "Doesn't matter. I'm not going to hurt Brittany. I'll just keep locking myself up and it won't be a problem." It was a plan doomed to fail but she was being stubborn on that one.

Brittany pouted at her, fingers wrapped around a family size bottle of Advil. Kurt quickly jumped into the conversation, "Don't jump to quickly into that. You two are going to be fine. Blaine and I didn't know what was going to happen so we went into it blind and didn't have any of those supplies to help us out. The entire week isn't all humping without abandon. You'll have some time to recharge and stretch it out as Blaine said. But should you get more than a couple of feet from each other it'll get nasty. Santana you'll feel like you're literally going to split apart and you might hurt yourself in that haze. I wouldn't advise you chaining yourself up unless Brittany is within a foot of you. But you two have an advantage. You can always come to us for questions or whatever. I don't think it would have been as bad for us if we'd had a heads up."

They both absorbed that nugget of information. It already felt bad enough. If she kept away from Brittany next week it really could drive her insane. She was lost in her thoughts when Brittany leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Remember a couple of weekends ago when you got rough in the kitchen? I really liked that. We'll make it through this week."

Everyone at the table with wolf hearing had red cheeks, even Blaine heard since he had enhanced senses from his mate's mark. Oh crap, what if that happened on top of the cycle? This was turning into a horrible nightmare where she ended up killing her mate in a fit of animalistic passion.

Brittany closed up the bag, put it in her backpack and twisted in her seat till she was facing Santana. Long slender fingers wrapped around her tan hands and pulled them from her lap and into Brittany's. She twisted to look at Brittany better and smiled softly at the love shining behind sharp blue eyes. "I love you Santana. More than I've ever loved anything else in this world. I want this week to happen just as much as your furry intense wolf spirit does."

Everything inside her swelled and burst in a wave of love and admiration. Brittany was amazing and perfect. Having that support and strength in their corner and she knew they would make it through this. Didn't mean she still wasn't scared to hell and back.

"I think you two are going to be just fine," Kurt commented before smiling at Blaine. Sam plopped down at their table sending glares over to where Puck and Sugar were flirting. Sam's head shot back between Kurt and Blaine's tender moment to the current eye loving fest Santana and Brittany were having and pretended to gag.

"God you all are gross and pathetic," Sam snapped.

Santana shot a glare his way, "Then leave our table and suck the lid off a jar elsewhere."

"San, be nice. Sam's just upset that Puck is sawing his way through Sugar," Brittany pulled on their hands to bring them closer together and placed a quick peck on pouted lips.

"Saw?" Blaine asks breaking his eye lock with Kurt.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard Puck talk? He says he saw's he way through girls like a sex shark. Shark's can't use tools," Brittany explains. Her woman is a genius, just is. She cracks up laughing and leaned in to kiss Brittany again. This time longer than a peck. When Brittany let's out a moan someone coughs and pulls their attention back to where they are. She pulls away, lips smacking with a pop and smiles lovingly at Brittany before smirking to the rest of the table.

"Anyway," Sam diverts their attention nodding to the other football player filled lunch table, "When did Mike become so popular with the Cheerios?"

Their attention reverted to that table and they saw what Sam was asking about. Quinn was hanging onto every word Mike was saying, laughing at his jokes, and subtly touching him. Holy crap! Quinn's mate was slick and smooth Mike? How did they not see this? Of course the Cheerios would be all over him, they only mirror what the head cheerleader does. No wonder Tina was pissed off. She couldn't even get through the crowd of girls surrounding her boyfriend.

"Oh," Brittany gasped putting all the pieces together. Tina was her best friend and might one day have her heart broken by Mike. It wouldn't be his fault, it would just suck because they weren't meant for each other. No wonder Quinn had been so upset. Tina was her friend too because of Brittany.

"Crap," Santana muttered feeling deflated. Her pack just got pulled into the drama of Glee club. This wasn't going to end well. Never-the-less she would be there for Quinn. Mike was in a committed relationship and if Quinn directly inferred and broke them up Mike would be heartbroken and thus leave Quinn heartbroken. That also meant Quinn couldn't have everything with her mate like the rest of them. This would probably be the worst of her mating cycles knowing who her mate was and having to lock herself up and not act on it. Santana knew that feeling and wouldn't wish it on any wolf. It sucked even more because Santana had gone through it with Quinn in the cage to help her out. Quinn would be going through this completely alone.

"So you think Quinn has a thing for Mike cause that would be some drama," Sam commented digging into his fruit bowl completely clueless to everything. Seriously, why does he sit with them?

Lunch ended and Kurt pulled her aside after dropping Brittany off at her class with a sweet smile and a quick kiss. "What do you want? I have class," She snapped. She was cranky from the current events and all the news of the day. From fear at hurting Brittany to the coming drama with a mated Quinn.

"Let's skip class and have another one of our awkward sex talks," Kurt said looping their arms together and leading her to the library which should be empty. Once they were seated in a corner where no one would hear them Kurt continued, "I know your terrified. I was too."

"Be honest with me. How bad was it?" Santana asked leaning forward. Might as well take advantage of insider knowledge.

"It was scary. I lost control of any sense other than pleasure. I was conscious of Blaines needs and feelings but his body was mine to do with as I pleased. I did hurt him, I even marked him that first day. But Blaine reassured me that it was a good kind of pain and he liked it. I don't think I would have really hurt him beyond what he was comfortable with. Our wolves are in tune with that. We're here to protect them and keep them safe. Even from ourselves," Kurt answered with a comforting smile.

"So I won't hurt her?" She asked with furrowed brows and twisting her fingers to pop her knuckles. It sounded confusing like she would hurt Brittany but not so much that she was _hurting _Brittany. How does that even make any sense?

"It's a good possibility but nothing Brittany won't enjoy or be okay with. Your wolf knows her and understands her primal needs. I couldn't begin to guess but I know what Blaines are and we've never had to talk about them. They just happened. You have to trust your relationship, which I know you do. You'll make it through this week more connected and in love and all this fear will be a thing of the past," Kurt placed his hands on top of hers and her nervous popping stopped.

"I haven't marked her yet," She blurted it out. Maybe that was bothering her just as much but Kurt didn't seem surprised by the information.

"It'll happen when it does," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Yeah but," She sighed defeated not even knowing how to word her question.

"It's a animalistic urge that overcomes us to mark our mates. You can't predict when it'll happen or how. You can control where on the body though and I highly suggest you prepare that one," Kurt picked up on her concern and answered what she wanted to know.

"Where did you bite Blaine?" She was curious remembering their last awkward sex talk that involved this and Kurt told her not to ask. Guess she didn't listen to that request.

"It's on a very private location of um..." Kurt waved at his waist near his...OH! That would be awkward . Not to mention a horrible place to bite someone. She shivered a bit at the though of nearly having her's bit off and not in the way Brittany sometime tries.

"So you could have bitten elsewhere?" She asked really wondering why he didn't.

"I know I had the strength that I could have but I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even really understand what I was doing," Kurt shrugged. Despite the awkwardness he did seem kind of smug. She shook her head. They really needed to stop sharing about their sex lives. Although she did feel a little bit better about both worries. Their attention was immediately drawn to the library entrance when they sensed Quinn enter. Blonde hair bobbed between stacks of books till she found them in the back.

"Hey you guys," Quinn said joining them.

"Hey Q," Santana greeted and Kurt pulled her into a quick and tight hug. It really did seem that they hadn't spent time as a pack in a long while. Not really since Quinn had pulled her disappearing act weeks ago. That was something they needed to work on to keep the pack bond strong. She made a mental note to plan pack time. She frowned, she was a horrible alpha. She didn't get them to spend time together as a group and she didn't have any answers that she should have. She really felt inadequate to lead them. What if something more serious than rough sex happened? How the hell was she going to have answers or know what to do?

"So juicy, ripped, and flexible Mike is your mate?" Kurt jumped at the chance to talk about this new development in their pack.

"Yes but he's still very much in love with Tina and it sucks," Quinn slumped back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Q. That really does suck," Santana frowned more.

"It isn't to bad. I mean we get along great and I love hanging out with him as a friend. I just hate seeing him with Tina or when he talks about her or their stupid text messages," Quinn pouted. "How the hell did you handle Britt flirting with all those guys?"

"I didn't if you recall. I do believe our cave has some rough spots from my claws and I don't think any of those trees we knocked down during that one angry fight will ever grow back," Santana shrugged reminded of a time where she was angry every second she wasn't with Brittany. And the seconds she was with Brittany filled with a bleeding heart and a longing that wouldn't be filled. Those were some seriously tough times. She'd at one point contemplated running away and not having to deal with anymore. Then the thought of never seeing Brittany smile left her paralyzed and she'd stayed to continue to be tortured.

"This just sucks. I'm with him and the world feels right unless Tina comes around. When I'm not I just feel miserable and that there's nothing I can do to get my mind off it. This coming week isn't going to be easy," Quinn tossed her hands up in frustration.

"Oh honey, is there anything we can do?" Kurt asked hating to see Quinn like this. Santana hated it too.

"What could you do? Aside from dropping Tina off in some remote part of the world and give me time to prove to Mike that we're meant to be," Quinn huffed. Santana shrugged at the idea but Kurt shot her a look and she quickly forgot about it. Eh, someone besides Mike might miss her and that could be a problem with that plan.

"We'll figure it out. Promise," Santana swore to her and she would figure something out. They ended up skipping two classes to hang in the library before they split for their last class and only because two of them had tests to take. It was nice getting to spend time with them again and not talk about mates, marks, or mating cycles. It felt like old times before their imprinting complicated the tiro's dynamic. Now they weren't focused so much on the pack but on their mates. She needed to find a balance for the two.

Santana breezed through her test. She had a photographic memory so it made studying super easy and time efficient. It really just meant she could read through it once and recall it for the test and it gave her plenty of time to focus on Brittany. Kurt had it as well and used it to his benefit just like she did. Hmmm...maybe that was a wolf thing and they just didn't realize. She'd have to ask Quinn if that was the case for her but Santana always saw her nose in a book and studying so maybe Quinn didn't or she just really liked to overachieve at school.

Within the last few minutes of her class she picked up on the most intoxicating aroma she would ever smell. Brittany was aroused. She literally groaned and slammed her head down on her desk. That so wasn't fair. Brittany was still on her cycle and Santana couldn't do anything about it. Well ,she was willing but Brittany didn't want to and what Brittany didn't want, Santana wouldn't do. So now she had this immediate hard on in her pants and it was going to kill her before the end of tonight.

The final bell of the day rung and she made sure to hold her books in front of her as she went to meet Brittany from her last class. Her blonde came out of the room with a large smile and a glint behind her eyes. It was a look that made shivers run through her body every time.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she passed them by, "Have a great week you two." It wasn't rude since Santana heard the sadness behind it. She gave a quick nod to Quinn knowing she wouldn't see her for the week. Quinn was locking herself early so she ended up not doing anything stupid. It would put a damper on her time with Britt if she was having to either bail Quinn out of jail or help bury a body in the woods.

"What's got you in a good mood," Santana joked seeing the arousal cloud over Britt's normally bright blue eyes. They were now a dark smokey blue and Santana knew she was in trouble but the awesomely good kind.

Brittany leaned in close to whisper in her ear, licking at the shell subtly, "I've wanted you all week and now I can have you."

Her compression shorts were now cutting off circulation and it was incredibly painful. "Oh god Britt. Does that mean?" She pulled back asking hopefully. Brittany smiled seductively and nodded. She didn't waste anytime pulling Brittany by the wrist to her car. The seconds ticked by slowly but reality was they were speeding down the street and squealing into her driveway.

They ripped open car doors, both in a rush to get Santana's apartment door opened and them inside where they could ravish each other till the early hours of dawn. As soon as the door closed Santana had Brittany pushed flush against it, grinding her erection through their jeans, sucking against the soft flesh of Brittany's neck.

Brittany pushed her back after long seconds of not getting the friction she craved. She reached up ripping off her own shirt and bra. Santana mirrored her and reached down to pop the button on her jeans. They wasted no time in stripping down and then Santana was pressing against Brittany the door again, rubbing her cock frantically between already wet folds. Every time the head of her cock rubbed over Brittany's clit they both moaned and jerked into each other. She could already feel herself building towards her peek and by the tremble in Brittany's legs, she knew Brittany was dangerously close to coming.

She pinned Brittany's hands above her head against the door and kissed her deeply, still trusting against her but not entering her. It was teasing Brittany, driving her closer to the edge but Santana was able to adjust herself so it wasn't building her up as quickly. She was still being driven insane by the intense smell of sex in the air.

"You feel amazing," Brittany mumbled against their lips, panting fast as her hips jerked each time Santana's cock nudged against her clit. Santana trust a bit harder, nudging in the right angle and Brittany was exploding in a writhing moaning mess. She could feel the wetness dribble out of Brittany and wanted nothing more than to feel it wrapped around her.

She reached down and lifted behind trembling thighs. Brittany gasped and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. In one quick thrust Santana was buried all the way in, tip slamming into Brittany's cervix. Brittany's head tossed back, slamming into the door and crying out in pleasure and surprise. She shifted the her legs to balance out their weight, leaning them against the door before she began thrusting her hips. She pulled out, tip edging at Brittany's entrance before slamming home. She kept it slow, drawing out her powerful thrusts and taking pleasure at being able to be inside Brittany again. This past week had been nice on the couple aspect of their relationship but she'd missed the physical especially when Brittany could taste her but she couldn't taste Brittany.

Beads of sweat built up between them and the door creaked and groaned at the strain against it's hinges. Santana didn't move them though, still keeping with her deep and strong thrusts. Brittany would lift when she had the strength and bring her hips down to pull Santana in deeper. Wet slaps, grunts, and the heavy thuds of Brittany's body slamming into the door every thrust filled the otherwise empty apartment.

She could feel the coil inside her twisting painfully wanting to snap but she kept fighting it off, biting into her tongue to get the pain to bring her back down. Brittany gripped at her shoulders, nails digging into the flesh there as she began gasping.

"Nnnn...Annnn...Gahhhh," Brittany leaned her head down, biting at her lip eyes squeezed shut. The walls surrounding her spasm and grip at her tightly and then Brittany was exploding again, trembling in her arms. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and then she fell limp in Santana's arms.

She stopped thrusting, nails digging into the wood of her door, toes digging into the carpet trying to gain her senses back enough to keep from blowing her load. She stumbled back and Brittany thrust down onto her.

"You didn't?" Brittany asked. She could hear the near heartbreak in Brittany's voice that she didn't seem to enjoy just as much. She did enjoy it but she wanted this to last much longer and to make up for the entire week of pleasurable frustration.

She tried to speak around her gasps but it came out broken anyway, "Want...to...make...this...last...worth...week...oh god...week...fuck," She fell back onto the couch in a sitting position and Brittany adjusted to straddle her. Her toes curled back into the carpet when she slipped out and back in effortlessly from the wetness of Brittany's two orgasms.

Brittany immediately rocked her hips and began grinding against her. She could feel her cock rubbing at that spot inside Brittany that made her breathless each and every time. She was just as close to snapping again with Brittany grabbed at her shoulders for leverage and began bouncing against her. She drove up fast and hard hitting all the right spots inside.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, head flopping to rest on the back of the couch. She gripped at a pale waist holding Brittany so she could take over thrusting up into her. Brittany fell forward, head resting besides her's on the back of the couch, their breasts rubbing up against each other. Rapid wet slaps filled her ears along with Brittany's deep short gasp each time she bottomed out inside her.

She leaned up, licking at the sweat that gathered at the crook of Brittany's throat. She felt her canines extend and the urge build up inside her. Mark her, make her yours. Her mouth watered, her insides tightened into a painful knot. She wasn't going to fight it this time. Brittany wanted it, wanted to be made her's physically and spiritually. She could feel the wolf inside her howling for her to just lean forward and sink her teeth in.

She had enough sense that she could bite anywhere but instinctively she was being drawn to the smooth skin above Brittany's left collarbone, right there at the shoulder. It was public where people could see and the image of showing off that mark sparked the passion and want inside her. She jerked harder and faster from the image's in her mind. Let people look. Brittany was her's and they needed to know that.

Brittany's pants filled her ear as she licked more at that delicious taste of sex and pure Brittany. Every time her cock bottomed out, filling her completely Brittany let out the most amazing sounds, "Gnnn...nnnn...nnnnhhhh...San...fuck...gahh...nnnnnnnnn...".

She felt thighs tremble against her again, walls tightening. She couldn't fight it off this time, the coil snapping inside her. Their orgasms washed over them and then Santana was sinking her teeth into Brittany's right shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH," Brittany screamed out, back arching and slamming down in wild erratic thrusts against Santana. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, holding them together tightly. Coppery warmth spilled into her mouth and sent her senses into overdrive.

Everything became so much more intense as she could feel both her pleasure and Brittany's ripping through her. Brittany's scream caught in her throat, her hips jerking down harder and faster eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She licked at the bite, each swipe sending a new tidal wave through them. She licked until Brittany wasn't bleeding anymore but their orgasms still washed through them in waves. Wetness exploded at their joined hips and Santana looked down to see it wasn't her cum that was spilling out but Brittany's which was quickly followed by her own erupting out to cover them both in one sticky wet mess.

Brittany fell limp in her arms and she slumped back into the couch, hands pawing at Brittany's back side. She could feel some of Brittany's blood dripping down her chin and that sensation mixed with the feeling of cum pooling out of Brittany's vagina where she was still very much buried in left her panting in a daze of erotic senses.

Brittany's entire body shivered and electrical shocks traveled from her toes and tips of her hair till it was sparking shots between where their skin touched. She leaned her head forward and licked at Brittany's bite again and it sent another wave of bliss through them. She even shot another spurt of cum up into Brittany which had her rolling her eyes back into her head at the unexpected shot of pleasure that caused.

"That was..." Brittany whispered, hips jerking down as Santana seemed to not be done shooting her load. "Ooooh, god!" Brittany withered and started jerking again when she licked at a rapidly healing bite. The pressure began to build up again as Brittany jerked and rotated her hips for friction. When she saw the bite fully heal, leaving a clear risen scar against Brittany's shoulder she felt complete and proud. Brittany was her's, mark proudly on display for all to see and know.

She smirked, leaning down to lick it. Brittany's hips went wild against hers and suddenly they were thrusting at each other again. She sucked down on the pink puckered flesh and Brittany was exploding against her again. She slipped out, force from their combined fluids of the last three rounds was too much as she was pushed out of Brittany and then exploded into Brittany's abs. Long spurts of her cum shot up to cover heaving breasts, abs, and even one spurt landed in Brittany's hair.

Sticky wetness pooled around her crotch, dripping between her legs to stain at her couch cushions but she really couldn't care because Brittany promptly passed out into her arms. "Fuck!"

**Author's note:**

**Got so much love from the last chapter (and not wanting to study for my history exam) I spun out this chapter today. So a lot happened this time. We got to see who Quinn's mate was. Thank you everyone for placing your votes. Between Tumblr and here Mike won out. It was surprising to see the numbers. For those who voted for Rachel and near equal amount voted against Rachel. This left Mike in first, Sam second, Puck third, Rachel fourth, and dead last with one vote...Joe. **

**So we also got to see Santana mark Brittany. Curious to see what you all think about that. Next chapter will be a bit since it will cover the entire mating cycle (A week worth of hot steamy sex). This will be the chapter that knocks out a lot of reader's request and GKM prompts. The set up has led that our horny love birds are comfortable with sex now and we can play with them in new positions, places, and situations. Oh the possibilities. That being said, next chapter is going to be super long and super juicy. That is going to take me longer to write not to mention my tests this week I should now study for, Brittany 2.0 to fangirl over, and various house hold chores I've neglected this past week.**

**Drop me some love and come chill with me on Tumblr. (Wigster07)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: LOTS OF SEX! (Seriously, it's the entire update) We have many different positions. We finally get a doggy style scene. Some furniture breaks. Rough sex. Knotting (By request) and a scene requested by Heavenly Divine (I hope it met your expectations). As always LOTS OF CUM! You've been warned.**

**ENJOY!**

Brittany didn't regain consciousness for hours after Santana bit her. It had freaked the hell out of her. She was certain that she'd broken or killed her mate. Often she'd lean down and listen to Brittany's heartbeat just to make sure it was still strong. As the hours passed Brittany's heartbeat began to beat faster and harder but Brittany didn't stir or seem to be coming out of sleep. That really sent her worry in a frenzy. She'd tried calling Kurt or Blaine but neither were answering. It was dangerously close to their mating cycles starting and she figured they were either helping Quinn settle for the week or they'd already started themselves. Either way she wasn't going to be getting a call back any time soon.

She'd moved them from the couch to her bed, tucking Brittany under the covers and lying down next to her. She watched and listened and hopped Brittany would wake up soon and reassure her that everything was okay. She looked down at the raised skin that marred Brittany's neck in a perfect mark of Santana's wolf bite. It didn't look like human teeth marks but either way everyone would know she belonged to Santana. (That or she survived a serious animal attack; which in a way it kinda was).

The sun set and the hours passed into early morning and Santana still kept watch over Brittany. She noticed the change in body heat but it balanced out to where Santana's normally stayed at. It didn't seem to continue to get hotter nor did Brittany act as if she had a fever. She was still surprised how quickly the mark at Brittany's neck healed. She wondered if it was like that for Blaine. Not that anyone was picking up their phones to answer her building questions.

She sat beside Brittany patiently, watching for any changes to panic about. Other than the rise in temperature and the mark at Brittany's neck; she sat there in silence listening to her mate's heartbeat. She could smell the sun start to rise and panic rapidly beat inside her chest. Why wouldn't Brittany wake up? Something seriously had to be wrong.

The worry that was clutching at her heart lessened when Brittany groaned and rolled over onto her side. Long limbs stretched and a moan tore from soft pink lips. Brittany blinked open her eyes and sharp blue pierced soft brown and Santana's breath caught. "Morning," Brittany smiled and rolled back over onto her back and stretched some more.

Santana didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say so she just leaned over and ran fingers softly from Brittany's temple to the risen mark on her neck. As soon as her fingers touched risen skin a heavy shiver rippled down Brittany's back and blue eyes darkened.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked her voice laced with arousal. Immediately Santana's body responded as it always would to Brittany. This time the fire inside her burned even hotter. Like molten lava coursing through her veins. The reaction inside her was new but familiar. She pushed it down the best she could, closing her eyes and holding her breath until her reaction was manageable.

"How do you feel?" It was the safest way to ask about all her worries. Was she too rough? Is she in pain? Did she take it to far? Does she regret her mark? She didn't feel like she could voice those questions without breaking down herself in a fit of panic.

Brittany's brows furrowed together as she twisted her long fingers into the sheets as she thought. Santana watched patiently, knowing that she would get an honest evaluation. Brittany promised to be honest when it came to their sexy times and she knew Brittany would keep that promise even if it would hurt Santana.

"I feel like an overcharged battery. I'm buzzing and twitching and it feels so good," Brittany closed her eyes, hummed and a grin stretched across her lips.

Santana wasn't expecting that. She didn't really know what she had been expecting but in her mind it was nothing good or anything she could actually fix. "So you're okay?" She just had to make sure.

"I'm perfect San. Everything is perfect," Brittany reassured her, sitting up and cupping Santana's cheeks. She closed her eyes, believing her mates reassurance. She let out a breath she had been holding and leaned forward taking Brittany's bottom lip between her own. Everything Brittany filled her senses, blocking out everything else. No fear, no worries. Just the smell and feel of Brittany and everything inside her calmed and buzzed in peace.

She wrapped her hands around Brittany's slim waist and pulled her into her lap. Long legs straddled her and Brittany leaned down as she tangled her hands into long dark locks. She licked out at moist lips and Brittany parted them slightly giving Santana access. Her hands traveled down to Brittany's hips, gripping at the flesh there as their tongues danced together. Brittany ground down on warm hardness and moaned into Santana's mouth.

She could feel that ball of molten arousal pulsing inside her, threatening to explode and take control of Santana's body. She bit it down again and pulled away from swollen lips to breathe in some control. Her wolf whined in pain and she could feel the tremble of resistance vibrate beneath her skin. She could feel the beginnings of her mating cycle claw at her mental resolve.

Brittany hummed again, resting their foreheads together. Brittany untangled her fingers from Santana's hair and brought her arms to wrap around her neck. "I can feel you," Brittany whispered. Santana forced her hips to stay still not wanting to lose control. Her cycle shouldn't start for two more days. If it was barely manageable now she didn't know how they were going to survive two days till it started and five days of it at full strength. She was sporting a raging hard on which was now deemed a common thing if they were together in the morning or if Brittany smelled like _that. _Like sex and happiness and a spice of Santana lingering under her skin.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Santana mumbled embarrassed for once that she couldn't control herself if Brittany was even within range.

Brittany shook her head 'no' against Santana's, "Not that. Though I love that feeling." Brittany reaffirmed that by grinding down against her member and catching her breath in her chest. Santana ran her hand up and down Brittany's thighs. Santana leaned up and kissed her softly before squeezing her hips to continue what she was saying. Brittany smiled softly before it slipped from her lips, "I can feel your worry. Like I can feel what your feeling. I think I've always known what you're feeling just by looking at you but this is like I'm feeling it too."

She reached up and ran her fingers from Brittany's temple to her chin and leaned up to kiss her again. She never wanted Brittany to worry just because she was worrying. But the fact that Brittany could feel it like it was her own, what did that mean?

"I was worried. You wouldn't wake up," Santana explained looking off to the side, brows scrunched in thought. Brittany could feel that? Was it a side effect of the mark? Would Brittany feel other emotions of hers? If she could get passed the worry maybe they could test that theory out.

Brittany didn't comment but drew Santana's attention back to her by cupping her cheeks and kissing her again. The sun was burning through the blinds and the smell of dew on the grass was less by the time Brittany released her lips. "Hmm, why did you stop?" She pouted and flexed her fingers where they rested under Brittany's shirt at the small of her back.

"We have that field trip today. We should get ready," Brittany explained. Santana groaned and brought her forehead to rest on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany chuckled, running her fingers through dark locks in a soothing pattern. "I should jump in the shower. Could you grab my bag out of the car?" Brittany asked.

Santana groaned again into the hollow of Brittany's neck. Sure, she would get Brittany's bag but that meant getting out of bed and right now she was very comfortable with Brittany straddling her. She dropped her hands from Brittany's back and rolled her head back from her shoulder, "I don't wanna go to school," She whined with a pout.

"I know babe but we're going to miss all next week. I should go today so I don't fall too far behind," Brittany smiled softly and pulled back before Santana could distract her with awesome lady kisses.

"Fine. Don't take too long in the shower or I might join you. Then we'll never leave," Santana smirked as she teased her. Brittany rolled her eyes and hopped off her then practically skipped to the bathroom. How that woman could be so bubbly in the morning astonished her. She sat up on her elbows and looked toward the bathroom really contemplating if Brittany would be pissed if she just charged in and joined her anyway.

She shook her head trying to dispel the images in her mind. It wouldn't help to get herself worked up again before they went to school. It was already bad enough she was going to be forced on a school bus with a bunch of people she hated. She wasn't even sure if her pack was going to make it today since they hadn't been answering their phones.

She rolled out of bed and padded outside to get Brittany's bag. As soon as she reached her car the smell of Brittany disappeared from around her and the ball in her stomach that had been resting there since yesterday clenched and shot spikes of pain throughout her body. The pain clouded her senses and her knees nearly buckled.

Instincts told her she needed to get back to Brittany. That only her scent and presence would ease this pain. She could feel the tremor under her skin. Her wolf was fighting against her, trying to claw its way out and get back to its mate. Her human body wasn't moving fast enough. She breathed through her nose forcefully and ripped open the car door, grabbing Britt's bag then kicking the door shut. She moved as fast as her human legs could carry her and then she was back into her apartment.

Everything inside had a faint scent of Brittany in the fabric and in the air but she couldn't smell Brittany directly and those spikes of pain were driving deeper into her. She whimpered and leaned against the wall, her knees buckling in the struggle against turning. She knew once she let go of her human self she couldn't control her wolf. She could hurt Brittany and that was something she could never forgive herself of.

The bag fell to the floor and she stumbled her way to the bathroom door. The water had stopped running but it had washed clean Brittany's scent and left it weak. That wasn't allowed. She needed that peach aroma to cloud her senses and fill her being. Her wolf fought desperately knowing that Brittany was just through the door.

She pushed open the door, steam pouring out into the apartment. Brittany stood in front of the sink, toweling her hair dry. She hadn't put clothes on yet and her body was glistening from the water droplets that still clung to her silky smooth skin. A few of those beads of water collected and trailed down between shoulder blades into the dimples above Brittany's toned buttocks.

She licked her lips, wanting to run her tongue over the trail she just watched. Her canines were extended and poked at her tongue and lips. A fog settled over her mind dimming any reason she may have had. The pain in her body rippled into want and need. She needed to make Brittany her's, to cloud out the scent of the world on Brittany's skin till it was masked with her own scent. To do that she wanted to just push Brittany forward till her legs spread and Santana could just drive home into velvet heat. She needed to make Brittany scream her name and swell with her seed.

Brittany wiped at the mirror and gasped when their gazes connected. Brittany's body reacted seeing how aroused Santana was behind her. Santana took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the thickness of Brittany's arousal and knew that her mate was now dripping in want of her. A growl rumbled from her chest and it was the only warning she gave Brittany.

Santana stalked forward pushing herself flush against Brittany's back. Santana gripped at Brittany's hips, nails digging into the skin tightly. The fog thickened over Santana's mind and she could only process one though and desire which she growled out, "Mine."

Brittany shuddered at the word that was growled into her hair. Santana ran her hands over damp skin before pushing at Brittany's back and forcing her to lean over the counter, backside sticking out. Santana followed her, leaning against her back and licking at the mark left on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany gripped onto the edge of the counter and watched Santana through the cloudy mirror.

One second Santana was rubbing at Brittany's back, nipping at the mark on her neck then the sound of cloth ripping filled the bathroom. It was the only warning Brittany had before Santana thrust in without warning and filled her completely. At this angle she was in deeper, Santana not even completely inside before she had filled Brittany to the core. Brittany screamed at the intrusion. Not prepared and definitely not wet enough.

"Mine," Santana growled again. She had enough sense to wait for Brittany to adjust to her being inside so quickly. When walls clenched around her and Brittany's pained expression shifted to pleasure, Santana gripped at Brittany's hips holding them firmly and pulled out. She wasn't rough, just fast in her thrusts. This was about making Brittany's hers. To fill her with all of her seed till she was swelling and panting. She needed to mate with her mate. Her cycle had begun.

Brittany's hands gripped at the counter, knuckles white from the strain. She was gasping, unable to catch her breath. The tightness built up inside both of them quickly with Santana's quick thrusts. She was barely pulling all the way out before driving back in, jamming the tip of her cock into Brittany's cervix which left her gasping at each ram.

Toes curled and Brittany's forehead dropped to rest against the cool countertop. "San...umph...gah...I'm so," Brittany gasped again, her back arching and her eyes squeezed close tightly.

Santana growled grabbing at slick hips and trying not to dig her nails through the skin. The tension was near snapping point inside of her but she wouldn't come until Brittany did. It had to be pleasurable for both of them but that wasn't her wolf's though it was hers. Her wolf just wanted to explode inside its mate until she was filled with her pups. Santana was grasping to what little humanity she had left in her mind. She couldn't give in but she felt like it was a losing battle as her wolf howled in triumph as her orgasm over powered her reason.

Brittany screamed as her body went rigid before it turned into a trembling mess in Santana's arms. Brittany's knees buckled and her weight was only being held up by how she was tossed over the bathroom counter. Santana didn't pull out till well after her last spurt. Brittany was panting feeling just how full she was.

Santana pawed at her hips and pulled out, watching as all of her cum spilled out on the bathroom floor. Her wolf howled in rage. That needed to stay inside Brittany. She needed Brittany full of her seed to bear her pups. Brittany looked back unable to read Santana's expression but knowing that she was distraught. "Babe?" Brittany asked.

"Not enough," Santana grit her teeth and pulled at Brittany till Brittany was tossed over her shoulder. Brittany squealed as Santana marched into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. She was suddenly very turned on by an aggressive Santana. Brittany laid spread eagle on the bed, unable to move from still shaking post-orgasm.

Santana leaned down, inhaling deeply. The smell of their combined cum sent sparks throughout her senses. It was addicting and Santana buried her nose between Brittany's thighs trying to inhale all of it. She continued her long inhale up from Brittany's thighs, over trembling abs, between heaving breasts, till she was settled at the hollow of Brittany's throat. She licked out at her mark and Brittany sucked in a sharp breath, her body jolting up into Santana's.

Her wolf still wasn't satisfied, nor would it be till it had claimed Brittany. Santana tried to fight for some control, knowing what her body was about to do and what Brittany needed. She felt her pupils dilate, canines scrape across her lips, and her nostrils flare. She had no control over her body. Her consciousness slipped and then she was pushing at limp thighs, till they were spread as far as they would go. In one motion she settled between part thighs and thrust all the way in.

Brittany's head tossed back on the pillow, veins popping at her throat. Long fingers snapped up and dug into Santana's shoulders, nails pinching through a layer of skin. Santana gripped at the mattress on either side of Brittany's chest as she pulled her hips back to drive them back down. This time she couldn't hold back from strength or speed.

She pounded down into Brittany, needed to find release and fill her mate to the brim. She grit her teeth, feeling herself on the edge of shifting. Brittany whimpered beneath her, holding onto her shoulders as Santana drove them to the brink of insanity with fast, hard thrusts. She didn't hear as Brittany tried to form the words to ask her to slow down or to be softer, nor did she hear the drywall cracking from the headboard slamming into it with every hard thrust Santana produced. The only thing that could form in Santana's mind was that she was going to make Brittany hers and only hers. She would prove that until her body no longer could move.

That ball of tightness exploded inside and erupted out to fill Brittany with Santana's cum. She kept cumming till Brittany was coated on the inside, cum spurting out from between them and pooling on the sheets beneath. Brittany panted, eyes still clenched shut as her walls convulsed around Santana's twitching member. Santana leaned down, resting her nose at the crook of Brittany's neck. She took a deep breath and hummed in content at the smell of sexual satisfaction that littered Brittany's skin. She could smell the sweat and exertion and their combined sated arousal. She nuzzled her nose into her mates mark and practically purred as reason settled back into her mind again.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

This was a moment of rest for them both. Santana wasn't sure how long it would last till her wolf became restless and needed to claim Brittany again and again. This was the start of her mating cycle and the beginning of a long week.

"My cycle started," Santana answered still nose deep in Brittany's neck.

"I didn't know it was going to be like that," Brittany commented reaching her arms around Santana's shoulders in a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, not really able to move. She was afraid if she was slightly parted with Brittany's scent that would only prompt another bout of pleasurable insanity. Brittany needed to recover from this. That was the only downside to being mated to a human. They couldn't heal or recover as quickly as their wolf mates could. Santana could very easily hurt Brittany if she couldn't regain her control. These next few days could become very dangerous. She was already rough in the first two hours of her cycle and that was barely with any control. It was only going to get worse but there would be moments she would come out of it.

"I wasn't expecting that," Brittany whispered. Her voice was hollow like her mind wasn't behind her words. Santana forced herself to pull back to examine blue eyes. She reached up, running her thumb over still rose tinted cheeks.

"It caught me by surprise. I'm sorry I didn't warn you it was happening," Santana tried not to let Brittany sense her sadness but it was impossible. Brittany pulled her down for a kiss to reassure her that they were okay, that it was okay.

"It was kinda sexy how out of control you were," Brittany shrugged and pecked Santana's lips again. Santana felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach. Brittany didn't know, wasn't prepared.

"It's going to get much worse. I was still sort of in control this time. I won't be for most of it," Santana tried to warn her.

"Seemed a bit out of control to me," Brittany pulled back and looked up at Santana confused.

"Babe, I was still trying not to hurt you. I can't promise that will stay on my mind," She explained.

"Oh," Brittany whispered. She twisted her lips in thought, running her hands through Santana's wild hair. "It'll be okay. I trust you."

"I know. I just don't trust myself. I don't want to hurt you," Santana muttered and rolled off Brittany. Brittany gasped and winced when Santana's cock popped out and juices practically squirted out of her and onto the sheets. Santana looked down and growled in disappointment that her cum had spilled out of Brittany.

Brittany looked over at Santana in shock from the unexpected rumbling from Santana. "Babe?" Brittany asked and Santana can hear the slight fear that laced her voice. She turned to look at Brittany trying to push down the need to claim Brittany again. "Oh god," Brittany gasped seeing Santana's look of hunger and extended canines. It was a pointless battle when Santana was destined to lose.

Brittany couldn't stop her from rolling back on top of her and immediately claiming her again. Brittany cried out from shock, sensitivity, and pain as Santana took her again and again till they both passed out from physical exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was sore but it was manageable. When Santana looked at her with that look of hunger and burning desire, Brittany couldn't help the rush of arousal that filled her and made her toes curl in anticipation. Santana just couldn't keep her hands off of her and she was loving every second of it so far. She was also very thankful how flexible she is from dance.

For instance, she was rolled up on her shoulders as one leg was thrown over Santana's shoulders while Santana held her weight at her hips. She helped balance her weight with her arms but her neck was slightly bent that would soon become likely to cramp.

She currently couldn't think of that as her mind was blocked out by the sparks of pleasure each time Santana drove her hips down and her cock slammed fully into Brittany. Santana was the picture of pure seduction; her long dark locks falling around her face, veins popping in her neck, muscles flexed as she held up Brittany's weight. Brittany couldn't get over watching as Santana's abs flexed and rolled as she continued to thrust into her. She watched as Santana's cock pulled in and out, gleaming from her wetness.

She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. Santana was driving her insane from the constant strokes against that one spot inside of her that made rainbows explode behind her eyes. She was reaching that cliff far too quickly. She wanted this to last longer but she just couldn't hold on.

"San...god...I'm," She panted out, not able to finish her sentence before two harder thrusts tossed her over the edge and sent powerful shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

"Uhhhhnnnngggg," She moaned out and then Santana was jerking violently into her and Brittany's jaw dropped into a perfect 'O' as Santana painted her insides with her cum. She felt as she was filled to the brim and she tossed her head from side to side at the sensation of Santana still filling her even though it was spilling out from between them.

Santana's canines retracted and Brittany was carefully lowered back down before Santana nestled in on top of her, still hard inside of her. Her stomach growled painfully and it occurred to her that she hadn't eaten anything in who knows how long.

"Babe?" Brittany called out running her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana grunted and nuzzled further into her neck, licking out at her mark and sending shivers down her spine. "We should really eat something."

Santana responded by nibbling at her neck and Brittany knew exactly what that meant. Santana was content just to eat her. As amazing as that sounded it wouldn't be healthy for them to keep going without something in their stomachs to fuel them other than lust and wolf desire.

"Please babe? I'm starving," Brittany pleaded after another loud rumble from her tummy. Santana heard this time and sat up on her elbows. She looked down with a sad smile knowing she hadn't taken care of Brittany if she was so hungry.

"Sorry. I can cook you something," Santana said as she went to pull out. Brittany moaned at the sensation and immediately noticed as Santana's pupils dilated and her eyes couldn't focus on Brittany's. Uh oh.

Santana pushed back in and quickly built up their rhythm again. All thoughts of food quickly left her mind as she could only focus on the painful thrusts inside her. Their mixed juices were lubrication enough but Brittany wasn't prepared or aroused.

Santana worked her way back to the edge but could not tumble over. Brittany wasn't there yet. She was nowhere close as Santana worked at a frenzied crazed pace. Santana couldn't force her mind past the fog in her head to understand why or how. She just needed to claim her mate again.

Instinct led her to nibble at Brittany's neck again and as her tongue swiped over the raised skin of her scar Brittany's smell shifted to that of high arousal. After a few swipes Brittany was trembling underneath and Santana finally felt that band snap as she could finally come again. She was forced out and came all over Brittany's thighs, abs, and chest. She whined that it was wasted by not being inside her mate but underneath all that fog she realized how hot it was to see Brittany covered in her cum.

She shook her head and rolled over, putting plenty of space between them. It was the only clear thought she could manage to not take Brittany again so quickly. Brittany took minutes before catching her breath and then getting out of bed. Santana watched as Brittany went to the bathroom and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was attempting to cook. That was the kindest way to put it. Santana sat at the kitchen table staring at her nude back, eying the strings from the apron she wore to keep from burning herself on the front. One flick of her finger and Brittany would bare all to her. It was more appetizing than anything the world could offer her to eat. Hell Chef Ramsey could cook her the perfect rare steak but it wouldn't make her mouth water like a naked Brittany could.

Her body reacted automatically as her arousal built but she knew she couldn't act on it till Brittany had some food in her system. Her mate was tired, she could see that clearly. Brittany was chipper but not bubbly. She moved with grace but it wasn't flawless. Brittany didn't have wolf stamina and Santana had to bite back her need to claim her just so Brittany could keep up but the battle was becoming harder and harder the more they settled into her mating cycle.

"San, what is a whisk?" Brittany asked. Santana could barely think through the haze that was settling over her thoughts. A whisk? What the hell was that? She didn't even think she had one in her kitchen.

"I don't know," She answered with a shrug, not that Brittany could see it since she was still facing away from Santana. Not that Santana minded since it gave her more time to stare at Brittany's perfect round ass. Her mouth watered just thinking about running her tongue over smooth flesh and then taking her and making Brittany scream her name as she was being claimed.

A growl tore from her throat and Brittany's shoulders tensed and her breath caught. It was the only warning Santana could give at all during this week. Without realizing Santana was standing with Brittany wrapped in her arms and she was rubbing her equally naked self over Brittany's backside.

"San, I'm so hungry. Please let me eat first," Brittany asked, hands snapping down to clench at the counter top.

"How about we order a pizza and I ravish you till it comes and then ravish you afterwards," Santana moaned into Brittany's ear. Brittany's heartbeat skipped at her sexy tone and Santana smirked in victory. That was always a sure sign that Brittany was aroused. It helped that her scent filled the air and made Santana's body shiver with want.

Brittany turned in her arms and slipped from her grip, darting to the kitchen table to grab her phone. She called the local pizza shop and placed a quick order telling them to be quick but also take their time. Santana didn't waste any time coming back up behind Brittany and reaching up to undo the knot at her neck. The apron fell to the floor and Santana pushed Brittany down onto the kitchen table.

Brittany squeaked out a goodbye to the pizza place and tossed the phone to the side. Santana pushed at her hips till she was bent over the table and leaned down to breathe in a trail from the base of her back to the crook of her neck.

"Babe," Brittany tried to get Santana's attention but she was cut off as Santana entered her quickly. Brittany winced, still tender from all the times before. But instead of just pounding away Santana keep herself buried to the hilt and breathed for a moment. Brittany flexed and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable angle and gasped as Santana's cock prodded a sensitive spot inside of her.

Santana growled again, leaned down to nip at Brittany's mark, a shiver traveling down Brittany's spine. Santana was trying to hold onto her control but it was slipping fast with her being back inside of her mate. The need and want to fill Brittany till she burst was quickly taking over her.

She pulled out till just the tip was in and gripped at Brittany's hips. She took one hand, reached down and drew small circles around Brittany's clit, trying to help her adjust quicker before Santana lost all control. She only managed to make a handful of circles before her resolve to stay still vanished as her wolf took over.

"Uh!" Brittany gasped as Santana drove back in, her tip slamming roughly into the core of her. Anytime Santana took her like this she felt like she was going to be ripped in half. With the hardness of the table underneath her, it added more pressure as Santana moved roughly inside her. The tightness was unexpected and wound her coil tighter faster. "Oh god," Brittany breathed out, squinted her eyes closed and gripping at the table edges to keep from Santana thrusting them both off.

The table scraped against the floor with each thrust and Santana's hips slapped against Brittany's in wet pops. "Mine," Santana growled feeling those sparks of pleasure build from her toes and travel like rapid fire through her entire body.

She leaned forward, back resting against Brittany's and drove in at a downward angle to hit Brittany's g-spot and drive her wild. Brittany responded with hooking her feet around Santana's calves effectively leaving Santana to manage her balance and weight.

"Ugh...mfff...God San, you're so deep," Brittany moaned.

Santana felt the sweat build between her shoulder blades as the wood of the kitchen table began to creak at their efforts. The table would scrape against the floor as Santana drove forward and Brittany would pull it back as Santana pulled out. She wasn't moving that much inside but she was putting force behind each short thrust.

The band inside of her stretched and warmth pooled in the pit of her. She was on the edge, ready to burst and fill Brittany beyond what she could manage. As her orgasm raised to its peak the legs of the kitchen table snapped and they crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs and broken wood.

Santana didn't relent on her thrusting but still had enough sense to make sure Brittany wasn't bleeding from the fall. Brittany's arms shot out beside her, clawing at the floor with her eyes rolled into the bag of her head and back arched. Santana raised to her knees and hooked her hands under Brittany's hips to raise them, bringing Brittany to her knees but her back arched as Brittany couldn't raise to her elbows but continued clawing at the kitchen floor in response to the pleasure building up inside her.

She reached from Brittany's hip to her clit and circled it. Immediately Brittany's walls clenched around her pulsing member and warmth exploded against her. She moaned and felt that band snap and her forceful slams turned into quick jerks as she spilled long streams of cum in rapid succession.

Brittany fell limp in her arms as she continued to jerk for a few minutes until she filled Brittany so much, it was dripping out from between them. She pulled out in a wet pop and watched in disappointment as her cum pooled out of her mate onto the broken kitchen table top.

Brittany panted against the floor unable to open her eyes or move from where she was lying. Her body was physically unable to move...again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"No, please I can't take anymore," Brittany's body shook and trembled without control as Santana's head bobbed between her thighs. Santana woke to her senses being vacant of Brittany's scent. So as Brittany continued to rest from their first day of her mating cycle, Santana buried her nose in the one place that was thick with her scent.

It didn't take much for Santana to lose control of what she swore to herself would be one quick inhale. Now she was currently licking Brittany to her third orgasm. It was one hell of a way to wake her up but Santana was merely returning the favour from all the morning blow jobs she'd gotten since they'd started having sex. Not to mention the rush of flavor on her tongue each time when Brittany exploded around her left her with a shiver of satisfaction.

Thighs clenched around Santana's head, hands in her hair pulling and pushing as Brittany went from wanting her to continue to stopping from being overly sensitive. Brittany's back arched, head tossed back into the pillow as her chest heaved up and down in rapid breaths.

"San!" Brittany screamed out her name as liquid warmth filled her mouth. She grinned having her taste buds drown in the taste of Brittany. It was sweet and salty and everything she wanted to taste first thing in the morning or ever.

Brittany's entire body went limp, with an occasional spasm from aftershocks after three orgasms. Santana leaned back on her knees and wiped at her chin and around her mouth that were coated with Brittany's juices. She licked her fingers clean before climbing up to lay next to Brittany.

She smiled over at Brittany who was having the hardest time trying to catch her breath. Now that her mate was awake Santana began to struggle with the clarity that she'd semi woken with. She would never take her mate unconscious but she was awake now and her arousal and cum filled the air of the apartment. Santana's need and drive was awoken and that haze was settling over her mind.

"Britt," She groaned and took a deep breath trying to bring some control back to her body but it was pointless.

"I'm so sensitive San. I don't think I can," Brittany whimpered. Santana's expression turned to one of pain as she was now fighting herself to keep from taking Brittany. She wouldn't ever force herself on her mate no matter what her body was telling her. Brittany reached out to touch her cheek but Santana flinched back knowing she wouldn't stop herself if Brittany touched her.

"No," Santana groaned and rolled herself out of the bed.

"San? What's wrong?" Brittany asked sitting up on her elbows and watching with worry as Santana struggled on the floor.

She needed to take Brittany, make her mate hers. She needed to pound into her till she was full and bursting and then fill her some more. She rolled onto her stomach, practically humping the floor in her fight for control. Her shoulders trembled, fingers popped as they turned to claws, teeth sharp and extended. She was half way through transition but she knew her wolf would take Brittany and not think twice about it.

Brittany leaned over the bed, reaching to touch Santana in an attempt to calm her down. Only knowing that her touch could normally do that but wouldn't have the same effect during the cycle. Santana snapped her teeth in warning before jumping from the floor and scrambling back, tripping over furniture in an attempt to get as far away from Brittany's body as she could.

Brittany watched in horror as Santana literally spasm against the floor, clawing at the carpet in an attempt to keep from jumping Brittany's body. If Brittany said no Santana would not touch her. Even if she had to rip herself apart to keep that promise. Brittany realized though what was happening. Santana couldn't not have her body even if she was tired, sore, and extremely sensitive.

Brittany couldn't say no if it was going to cause Santana pain. "It's okay Santana. I think I'm good now. Come ravish me."

Santana wasn't going to be fooled. Brittany winced every time she shifted in the bed. Santana had pushed her too far, not that she could stop herself but she was going to stop herself this time. Her wolf howled in despair at being too far from Brittany's warmth and velvet skin.

Brittany got up from the bed, seeing that Santana wouldn't act. She straddled Santana on the ground and leaned down, kissing her forcefully in resolve about what she was going to do. Santana clawed at the carpet, not wanting to touch Brittany more than their bodies already were. If she reached for smooth skin she would flip them and dive right between Brittany's thighs and hurt her more.

Brittany shifted till Santana was sheathed inside her. She winced at how painful it was but she knew it was necessary for her mate to keep her sanity. She shouldn't have denied her mate the one thing she needed so much of during her cycle.

Santana whimpered as Brittany began to grind against her to get their arousal at an equal pace. It would be easier for Brittany if she could get wetter and not have her insides ripped apart. Santana felt her nails rip into the carpet to keep control. Her canines extended and she bit into her inner lips to keep clarity in the situation.

Once Brittany adjusted she began bouncing against Santana's hips hoping to draw them to a release faster and bring them to a moment of rest and peace. This was really a 'get it done fast' moment. Brittany bit back a sob as her insides burned from too much friction over the past few days. She closed her eyes, leaning over and resting her hands on Santana's shoulders to find her balance as she bounced without restraint against Santana's hips.

Santana felt the carpet peel and tear beneath her hands as she clawed at the floor. She growled, still biting her lips as she felt the coil inside tighten incredibly tight. If she could think clearly she'd know how humanly turned on she was by a commanding Brittany. She really did like being topped and that made her orgasm so much more forceful as she quickly came.

Brittany gasped in surprise as Santana jerked up and filled her with so much cum she knew she was bursting at the brim. Her orgasm took her by surprise just as she was surprised by Santana's quicker release. She dropped to rest fully against Santana's hips grinding as she rode out her quick but intense wave of pleasure.

She collapsed on top of Santana, arms no longer able to support her weight and promptly slipped from consciousness. Her body literally had no energy left to even keep her eyes open.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god," Brittany moaned, biting the pillow beneath her head. She was gratefully they finally made it back to the bed. She was flush against the mattress, Santana fully laying on top of her. Her legs were spread as far as they could as Santana's hips lifted up and down pounding into her from above. She gripped at the sheets, Santana's hands next to hers doing the same.

She could hear fabric ripping as Santana's nails tore through it. The bed groaned with each thrust and wet slaps filled the air only occupied by the sounds of their gasps and moans. Santana had rolled them over out of sleep till she'd been lying on top of her. One shift and Santana was slipping into her and began thrusting.

The mattress dipped and bounced as their weight shifted as Santana literally bounced in and out of her. The thrusts were fast and deep and Brittany could feel her insides bruising at the force behind each downward thrust.

Santana growled down into her ear and Brittany twitched from the extra shot of arousal from hearing Santana dominate her so forcefully. Santana's mouth found her neck, teeth fitting perfectly over her mates mark. A warm tongue licked out over the risen skin and Brittany's body exploded in pleasure.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the newest sensation of Santana swelling inside her. Santana kept licking at her neck, still bouncing her hips against Brittany's ass, cock slipping in and out of her vagina easily now with her recent rush of cum from her orgasm.

She could feel the coil inside her pull tighter again as Santana continued to drive down into her g spot. Her toes curled and she reached up to wrap her fingers around Santana's straining forearm. The base of Santana's cock swelled and she could feel it stretching her entrance till Santana couldn't even pull out anymore, but instead was grinding into her.

She winced in pain as Santana kept attempting to pull out but they were stuck together. She couldn't stop the tears from pooling in the corner of her eyes from the pain that quickly pushed down her second orgasm.

Santana growled again against the flesh of her neck where her mouth was still attached. She could feel the prick of Santana's canines. Santana jerked and Brittany could feel a spurt of cum coat her insides. The pleasure was drowned out by the sudden pain of Santana biting her over her mark. She cried out, eyes clenched close and tears pouring out.

But the pain mixed with Santana's continuous spurts of cum sent her into a overpowering orgasm that bent her back at an angle, fingers cramping from clenching the sheets so tightly and tasting the feathers from the pillow she was ripping through with her own teeth.

Santana's orgasm continued long past Brittany's second. She twitched against the sheets and tried to shift but it pulled at Santana's cock that was somehow stuck inside her. She could feel herself swelling from so much cum inside her that it was almost painful but the base of Santana's cock stretched her so much that nothing could leak out and release the pressure. As the pressure built it pressed against all the sensitive spots inside of her and she could feel a third orgasm building. She feared it, certain that it would break her mentally and physically.

Santana groaned against her shoulder, licking at the fresh bite mark. Brittany could feel the skin stitch itself back together like it did the first time Santana bit her. It tickled but it wasn't enough of a sensation to block out all of the pain that throbbed through her body. She felt so used and broken, like her body would never recover. She was certain it would take days before she could properly walk again without wanting to cry from the friction burn inside her body. Not to mention the fact that she really felt like Santana's cum was going to burst out of her from her belly button or something because none of the pressure was releasing from between them.

She wasn't sure how long they laid there but her body was seriously cramping and she was freely crying at this point. Santana finally stopped twitching and then the tightness that stretched her released. Santana's cock was forced out of her by all the cum once the swelling went down enough for her to pull out.

She cried from relief of the pressure letting go and felt what felt like minutes of Santana's cum spilling out of her. The cramps persisted through her body but she just couldn't move. She gripped at the pillow in pain and discomfort and prayed that sleep would take her so she could find some rest for her body.

Santana groaned and Brittany felt the bed dip and shift beside her. They breathed for long minutes and it gave Brittany time to bite back the sobs that wanted to rip from her chest. Everything hurt and throbbed and she was so hungry. She knew if Santana tried one more time it would literally break her. She couldn't take anymore.

"Oh crap, my apartment is trashed," Santana muttered finally released from the fog of her mating cycle. She felt Santana stretch from beside her and then pull herself out of bed. "Man, I'm starving. When did we last eat?" Santana asked.

Brittany didn't answer, face buried in the pillow to keep Santana from seeing her cry. It seemed Santana finally snapped out her cycle. Brittany was relieved it was over. She'd survived but barely.

"Britt, babe?" Santana asked when Brittany couldn't contain the sob that tore from her chest. Brittany shook her head into the pillow and clenched her eyes shut. She was afraid to say anything to Santana, desperate for her to not know how rough this week had been. She wasn't ready, how could she have been ready for that?

"Babe," Santana asked again then tried to curl up behind her and wrap her into a comforting embrace.

Brittany shrugged her off. She didn't need to be touched right now. She really wanted to feel in control of her own body and not having Santana touch her. She didn't think she could fall asleep if anything but the bed beneath her touched her right now.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked back to her sweet loving self and not her desperate horny wolf.

She thought about how used she felt and how sore and broken inside her was. "I didn't think it would be like that," She whispered. Santana heard her and her heart broke. What the hell happened that would make Brittany cry? Was it really that bad?

**Authors note:  
**

**So we finally get to see the mating cycle. Was it everything you expected or was it really not worth the wait? I'm curious to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you to all the request, I did manage to sneak a few into this one. Also thanks to klikeszombies for reading it over for me. **

**Don't hesitate to send me more requests. I do have a few to work through but more are always welcome. We do have a lot of story to go through and I promised at least one sex scene per chapter so send in those requests. **

**Also I'll be posting a master sheet to each request and what chapter they were filled or will be filled. I'll be posting this on Tumblr and if you want to see yours I can give you a chapter estimate if I haven't already written it. **

**Thanks to all the reviews. I love them all and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one. **

**Also, good luck with those feels on Thursday. I've been listening to Mine on repeat all night. Holy crap this episode is going to be tough but I seriously can't wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Fills in this chapter: None**

**Author's note: I normally don't put one of these at the front but I needed to address something first. San and Britt will talk about what happened and if it was rape or not. I know a lot of you saw it as rape and a lot of you didn't. I wrote the chapter as it wanted to be written. It went a direction I didn't see it going but the characters did their thing. Some of you might hate how the conversation goes or how it doesn't go. I can't please everyone but I do write this for you all and I do try my best to keep my writing realistic though this is a supernatural fic but you know what I mean. I don't want to lose follows but that is every fan fic writers dilemma so I'm going to end this note and let you get to reading. **

Brittany curled into Santana's pillow, a small smile on her lips while she slept. Santana couldn't watch her any longer, heart wrenching painfully in her chest. It wasn't hard to see the small bruising around Brittany's arms and legs. She did that. How could she have lost control like that?

She turned away, anger burning under her skin. She was furious with herself, with her wolf. She was meant to protect her mate. Not rip her apart. Not to mention the state of her apartment. She was surprised that Brittany was still alive if anything. Maybe they got lucky with just the small bruising. No, it didn't matter how lucky they got, Brittany was still hurt because of her.

How serious could this have been? Her carpet was in shreds in a few places, the kitchen table in splinters, there was a huge hole in the drywall behind the bent headboard. The only room that didn't look damaged was the bathroom. With the pure scent of wolf on Brittany's skin she figured they didn't use that room at all. Her wolf had purred in perfect content at Brittany's scent but it just made Santana sick to her stomach.

Brittany was going to wake up and want nothing to do with her. How could she blame her? She'd bruised her and ridden her mercilessly. She could never lose control of herself like that again. It was determined she was never spending another mating cycle with Brittany. She would not allow this to happen again.  
She ran her fingers through the tangles in her hair. She knew she looked a mess, she'd had rough sex for a week straight. It was possible all the knots in her hair were from Brittany trying to yank her off. Her stomach turned and it made her throat burn keeping the bile down. She was disgusted with herself. How? How could she let this happen to Brittany?

She smelt the sun rise in the morning air and was very tempted to get out of this sex dungeon she'd created. Just smelling how much, how many times made her want to escape this room and forget that she was even capable of doing something this horrible. No, she couldn't leave. She wasn't a coward so she'd face Brittany leaving her head on. It would rip her apart but she had this coming after she practically ripped Brittany apart.

The sheets of her bed, well what was left of the ripped up fibers, ruffled as Brittany shuffled over onto her back and released her pillow. "You'd be a better snuggle buddy," Brittany mumbled as she stretched . Santana felt like crying when she saw Brittany begin to tear up as she stretched. She didn't know what to say to Brittany. How could she apologize for this? How do you start an apology like that? Sorry I nearly pounded you to death. No, the best thing she could do was to never do this again. She would take Brittany leaving her.

Brittany sat up with a painful wince, sheet falling around her. She smiled at Santana softly, "What are you doing over there? Come cuddle with me." Santana tensed. Brittany wanted her to touch her? Did she not remember it was Santana who put those bruises there? Or that she was responsible for that soreness she was certain was aching through Brittany's body? "Please?" Brittany asked, sadness filling her expression. Brittany sat there looking so sad, with pain etched on her face and in her stiff awkward movements. It was obvious how much pain she was in and how sad she was.

Her heart tightened and her mind went blank. She moved before she realized what she was doing. Brittany smiled as Santana laid in bed next to her and snuggled up into Santana's side. Brittany sighed and smiled as she buried her face into Santana's neck. Calm settled through Santana's body, wiping her mind of any thought of leaving. Hatred for herself still settled low in the pit of her. Once Brittany realized how battered she was she'd kick Santana out and never want her again. Santana would hold her for these last few minutes and engrave them into her memory.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked after they laid together for a few minutes, her smile back to a frown. Santana stiffened in her arms. Did Brittany not know? Could she not feel the damage that littered her skin? Santana couldn't find her voice but she reached out, running her fingers over some fading bruises that lined Brittany's arm that was wrapped around her chest.

Brittany watched her fingers trace the bruises and she sighed, "That happened on Monday. That was my favorite round. It was like you couldn't hold me close enough."

Santana's blood ran cold. Brittany liked it? She enjoyed Santana holding her so tight it caused bruises? That didn't make any sense. "I hurt you," Santana couldn't stop the hatred of herself lacing her voice or disbelief that Brittany liked it.

"You didn't mean to. That's what matters so stop beating yourself up over it, like I know your doing," Brittany sat up, looking down at her. Santana didn't mask her guilt at all. Brittany needed to know that Santana knew she'd done wrong. That she hated herself for hurting her. But what confused her was that Brittany didn't hate her. She wasn't kicking her out or screaming or crying.

"I hurt you. I raped you," Santana snapped, pulling herself up so Brittany wasn't hovering over her.

"Rape? No, babe, you didn't," Brittany defended, shaking her head violently to protest her statement.

Santana scoffed, "I remember you saying no and I didn't stop."

"I did say no but that doesn't mean I didn't want to," Brittany defended, frustrated. Santana shook her head but Brittany reached out and grabbed her cheeks. "No, listen to me. I only said no because I was tired and sore but I still wanted you. I wanted you each and every time so no, you didn't force yourself on me."

Santana pulled away, breaking out of Brittany's grip on her cheeks. She pulled herself out of bed and paced next to it. It didn't matter if Brittany wanted her, she still forced herself on Brittany's tired and sore body. That caused her mate pain. How could her wolf be okay with that? Wasn't she suppose to have some control that kept her from hurting her mate? Even during the cycle when she wasn't in control?

"Stop," Brittany demanded. Brittany sat up on the bed on her knees and reached out to grab at Santana's arms to get her to stop pacing. "Stop beating yourself up. You did nothing wrong."

"How can you say that?" Santana snapped, turning to look at Brittany. She reached out pointing out every bruise that littered Brittany's body. "I hurt you. I touched you too hard, kept going when you couldn't."

"It's okay. We didn't know what this week was going to be like. We'll be better prepared for next time. We'll know what can happen and,"

Santana cut Brittany off, "NO! This is never happening again. Fine, you don't want to leave me. Great! I love you. But don't even pretend this will ever happen again."

"So you'll just lock yourself up again?" Brittany asked, pain etched on her face from the though of Santana wrapping chains around her again. Tears pooled at the corner of Brittany's eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Even keeping you safe from me," Santana answered, all the fight leaving her as her shoulders slumped.

Brittany sat back, butt resting on her heels. Santana ran her hands through her hair and sat back on the bed, reaching for Brittany's hands. They held limp in her own and she sighed. Brittany wasn't leaving her. That was some miracle and the bruises along Brittany's skin was fading fast.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Santana asked, kneading the back of Brittany's hands in her own.

"Love me," Brittany whispered looking off to the side trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I do love you. I can see why you think I don't. I did hurt you so much," Santana whispered, the images of Brittany's body bruised burned into her mind.

"Not that. I don't want you locking yourself up. I hate the idea of you in chains and in pain from being away from me," Brittany tried again.

Santana shook her head, pulling her hands back. "It's not going to happen Brittany. I'm locking myself up from here on out."

Brittany turned from her, lying on her side and burying her face into her pillow. Santana just sat there pissed off at herself and heartbroken that Brittany didn't see what Santana had done to her. How could she be so okay with it?

"I woke up so happy this morning. Couldn't you see that?" Brittany asked, not turning to look back at her. No, she couldn't see that. How could she when all she saw was the damage she'd done to her mate. Santana didn't say anything, just sat on the edge of the bed silent. "Can you just hold me? Or do you never want to touch me again too?" Brittany asked. Santana heard the edge of tears behind her voice. She sighed, happy at least that Brittany still wanted her touch. She laid down behind her and wrapped her arm around a slim waist, nose buried in Brittany's hair. Her wolf was quiet, aware with her anger at herself.

"How sore are you?" Santana asked, wondering if Brittany would take some pain pills and let her ice some of the bruises or put some icy/hot on some sore muscles.

"It aches but I feel tons better with you holding me," Brittany confessed. Santana didn't respond. Brittany wasn't going to let her physically distance herself. She realized she'd have to be the stronger one. She'd have to mentally distance them from this so it never happened again. Her hold was loose against Brittany's waist but Brittany reached up, intertwining their fingers and pulling Santana tighter against her. "Plus your warmth is better than anything," Brittany admitted with a sigh.

"I will never hurt you again," Santana vowed. She felt Brittany's chest shake as if holding in a sob. She pulled back, not wanting to hold Brittany to tight, believing that Brittany was sobbing from the pain she wouldn't truly confess she was in but her sudden distance only made Brittany sob some more. She could never let this happen again. She would do whatever it takes to never cause Brittany anymore pain.

xxxxxxxxxxx One Week later xxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Kurt were in the library working on their research papers. It was very rare that they all got to have a moment in school outside of lunch together but their History class was doing a research paper and so their English and History classes were collaborating. It just meant they all got extra time together. That could be a bad thing or a good thing and the way Kurt was staring down Santana and Brittany, well it could be a bad thing.

Santana tried to not let her pack see the strain between her and her mate but it was like she and Brittany were off center from each other. Santana still walked her to class, gave her sweet pecks, bought her ice cream and other couple stuff but they just weren't revolving around each other anymore and it was Santana's doing.

Brittany would lean into those pecks, wanting to draw them out and lose her breath. She wanted to curl up and cuddle and touch and feel wanted but Santana wasn't there anymore. It was like they were doing the minimum to sustain their relationship but they weren't thriving from it anymore. Santana wouldn't let them.

Brittany hadn't stayed over at Santana's at all. She hadn't even been inside the apartment since Santana had taken her back to her house when she could move around without wincing. Of course Brittany had thought that if she hid it better Santana would go back to treating her normal but then Santana was distancing herself even more.

It ripped her heart out and she cried into her pillows every evening; needing and wanting Santana to hold her, touch her, make love to her. Brittany knew this was because of how Santana had treated her during the mating cycle but Brittany was okay, mentally and physically. Okay, she'd been sore and tired but after a good nights rest she was fine. Her bruises even went away super quick. She wanted to talk about it more with Santana but she would cut her off, change the subject or just have to be somewhere else when ever Brittany brought it up.

Santana was convinced it was rape but it wasn't. Sure it was rough, demanding, and Santana just couldn't stop but Brittany loved it. Even when her body felt like splitting in two. She'd broken a little during the last day. She admitted to feeling used, like Santana only wanted her body. She was tired and couldn't focus and the tears just came.

When Santana looked down at her, that fog gone from her eyes and the love shining through she knew she was wrong for feeling that way. All she had needed was some sleep and when she'd woken up she was so happy and content and proud. Then Santana had flipped out on her. Seeing their intense expression of love and desire as something wrong and dirty. Now she couldn't get the 'before' Santana back. She felt so lost and so damn lonely. Santana kept pretending like they were okay but they both knew, they weren't. Their bond was dying and it was breaking her heart.

Santana tensed next to her, brows furrowed together and her breath caught in her throat. Something was troubling her and Brittany reached out to comfort her with touch, but Santana flinched and Brittany felt her chest clench and her heart stutter. No, that wasn't okay.

"San?" Brittany whispered, not wanting to bring attention to them but she realized Kurt was already watching them with hawk like eyes.

"I," Santana took a deep breath and avoided looking at Brittany. "I'll be right back," Santana whispered before standing up, chair scraping against the floor.

Brittany watched Santana hastily leave the library and disappear from sight. Quinn looked up from her extensive notes and cocked her head to the side. Brittany recognized that as her thinking face. She slumped in her seat, not feeling like doing this research anyway. She would be more focused if Santana wasn't so distanced. Ugh, she really hated this. Did Santana not even want her anymore? Was that possible because she thought their bond was meant to keep them together like without choice but it seemed Santana was making a choice and Brittany wasn't a part of it. Was Santana falling out of love with her?

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Quinn asked. Kurt shot a look towards Quinn but she simply shrugged and tugged on her cheerleading top so it fell back down to her skirt.

"Santana thinks she raped me," Brittany blurted out. Okay, so she did need to talk about this with someone and this was the root cause of their distance so she thought 'let's not waste any time getting to the point.'

"Why would she think that?" Quinn asked with a confused scowl.

"The mating cycle," Kurt answered for her.

"Oh, well since I've never experienced one of those guess I can't comment," Quinn spoke with bitterness. "I'll go check on Santana. You got this one Kurt?"

"Yeah. Be empathetic to Santana please? This isn't uncommon after the very first mating cycle," Kurt commented. Quinn packed her bag and left them alone while Kurt moved a seat over to sit next to Brittany. "So tell me what's going on."

She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and explained how she felt and how Santana reacted the morning after the week and how they were now as a couple. Kurt listened, nodding his head at parts and rubbing her shoulder at others.

"Do you think she's falling out of love with me?" Brittany asked.

"Oh honey, no. You are the only one for her," Kurt soothed with a soft shoulder squeeze.

"But it feels like it. She will barely even hold my hand and she doesn't spend any time with me alone anymore. I miss her," Brittany couldn't stop the well of tears pooling at her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay. You and Santana just need to talk this through. If it didn't feel like rape to you then it wasn't and she needs to hear that," Kurt advised.

"But she won't listen to me. I tried telling her how I felt about it. That I wanted her to do everything that she did. I just needed a nap to keep going. I loved how much she wanted me, needed me. How she couldn't hold me close enough. I've never felt so connected to her than in that week. Like she needed me to live and without me she would have died," Brittany was sobbing her head down on Kurt's shoulder staining his designer sweater with her salty tears.

"I know how she feels. I felt like I raped Blaine after our first time. It took him awhile to convince me that it wasn't and we were okay. Now that we've been through so many cycles together it's easy as air. I don't hurt him and I can control myself long enough for him to rest. It only comes with practice. It'll get better for you two. I promise," Kurt hugged her tight.

"San says it's never happening again. She's going to lock herself up from now on," Brittany sniffled and wiped away her tear tracks, feeling somewhat better having gotten all that out.

"Maybe she needs to a few times just so she can trust herself again. Really, you two just need to talk and get all of these feelings out in the open before one of you breaks for good," Kurt smiled softly and helped wipe away a few of her tears. "Besides, it breaks my heart seeing you cry. This is utterly not allowed."

Brittany chuckled and smiled softly, glad she had Kurt as a mentor through all of this new mating stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxx Meanwhile xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn demanded. It wasn't hard to find her. Santana had only managed to get to the girls empty locker room before breaking down herself. She knew her mascara was smudged and ugly tear tracks could be seen. Santana just couldn't hold it in. She'd been feeling the shift in the imprint, it was weakening. Brittany was finally realizing the truth and was going to free herself from Santana and her horrible bond.

"She's slipping away from me. She realizes what I've done to her and she doesn't want me anymore. She's finally seeing me for the monster I am," Santana slumped down onto the bench and dug her palms into her irritated eyes.

"You are an idiot," Quinn shook her head in disappointment and folded her arms over her chest, one hip cocked out. Santana's head shot up and she growled at Quinn but the annoyed girl persisted, "That girl is still madly in love with you despite how thick headed your being. Have you even talked about what happened?"

"We talked the morning after. I swore I would never hurt her like that again and that was all we said about it," Santana shot back.

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes, "Sounds like you did the talking and she did the crying. That's not communication Santana. Promising not to hurt her like that and then proceed to do exactly that is very idiotic of you."

"I'm just trying to protect her," Santana mumbled feeling the fight drain out of her.

"Pushing her away and making her feel not wanted isn't protecting her. If anything now is the time to be reassuring with romantic gestures and that sickening display of affection you two are always doing. Not jumping up and running out or not spending time with her. How does that convince her that you just didn't use her for her body or something?" Quinn came forward and took a seat next to her.

"I bruised her. I touched her so hard that I marked her skin. She cried in my arms and nothing I could do would take back that pain. Even after I made sure she took some pain pills and rubbed on some icy/hot she still winced every time she moved. How could I touch her again knowing I'm capable of that?" Santana asked.

"It's about trust and faith," The locker room door opened and Blaine stepped inside with a soft smile. "Kurt sent me an S.O.S and I overheard your voices." Blaine explained, waving his phone to help.

"Thank god for some backup. Maybe you can get through to her," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know about that but I can explain how it was like for me, being on the other half of the mating cycle with Kurt," Blaine shrugged coming to sit down on the bench across from them.

"I remember how broken Kurt was. Seeing it happen to you too really makes me upset that I've found my mate. But then again he's all Mr. Sunshine when Tina is around and I don't ever think I'll get to experience this. This week I've been rather happy about that," Quinn muttered.

"We'll figure that out," Santana promised picking up on her pack members pain through the thickness of her own. It was just part of being an alpha, focusing in on her pack's pain despite her own.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at her shoes knowing that Santana was sensing her pain and using that as a distraction to her own. Quinn needed her and Brittany to fix this and she didn't need to be a distraction. "Blaine, do you think you could take it from here? Coach needed to see me when before practice today."

"Yeah, of course," Blaine nodded and shook his head.

Santana reached out and grabbed Quinn's arm, "It's going to be okay." She promised, she was going to help Quinn despite her own mate problems. Quinn deserved happiness and hope even though Santana wasn't really showing her that it was rainbows and sunshine once your mated.

"Convince me," Quinn challenged.

Santana watched as Quinn left, silence filling the locker room as the door swung closed and clicked shut. Blaine leaned forward, resting on his elbows and watched her. They silently stared at each other for a long moment before Blaine sighed and his lips twisted to the side a bit.

"You know, Kurt was convinced it was rape," Blaine broke the silence looking up at her and she visibly tensed.

"How could you forgive him?" She asked.

"I didn't have to forgive him because he didn't do anything wrong," Blaine shrugged.

"But I did. I hurt her. I can never take that back," Santana countered.

"I can tell you that you're hurting her more now. We've been waiting all week for you two to finally break down. I can't tell you how you should feel about this but I can tell you how I felt after my first cycle with Kurt," Blaine offered.

Santana remembered how those days had been. It took them much longer than a week to finally break and the tense stressed air between the entire group had been exhausting to deal with. She felt even more guilty for making her pack sit through it again. She nodded, remembering that those two finally locked themselves in a room and talked about it and came out back to being their normal happy selves.

"I was never upset with him or felt raped. It was the best week in our relationship at that time. I felt so needed and wanted and it was rough. So rough. Sometimes I couldn't get hard for him or he would be too rough and the pain made me tear up but at no point did I want to shove him off or not want to. All he saw were the bruises and how hard it was for me to walk or how sensitive some things were. Not to mention he bit me in a rather um...well someone that took a while to heal properly. Then it took over a week for all those marks to heal and every time he saw them it broke his heart. He wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't tell him how I felt about it all," Blaine scooted forward on the bench and reached out for her hand. He patted it twice and smiled softly, "I know Brittany is feeling the same way. She talked to me a few days ago and hinted at some things. Being through it myself I was able to read through what she was saying. She doesn't hate you or thinks that you raped her. You two just need to talk about this. Just like Kurt and I needed to."

"I promised to protect her. I couldn't even protect her from myself," Santana shook her head, thinking over Blaine's words and processing them.

"A relationship isn't just about protecting someone. It's sacrifice, communication, trust, hope, and so much more," Blaine gave her hand a squeeze and smiled softly again.

xxxxxxxxxxx After school xxxxxxxxxxx

Santana spent the rest of the day thinking over Blaine's words. When she made it back to the library after cleaning herself up she'd found Kurt and Brittany gone but Quinn was working on her research paper. They talked for a bit avoided the topic about mates as they both wanted to deal with their issues quietly.

Santana didn't see Brittany again till after their last class. Kurt finally left Brittany's side and ran off with Blaine for the rest of the day leaving Santana to stand awkwardly at Brittany's locker waiting for her.

"Hey," Brittany whispered walking up to Santana who was waiting at her locker. Santana smiled softly before it lost all its energy and disappeared from her face.

"Can we go back to my place and talk?" She asked. Blaine's words made it through the thickness of her guilt and shame and she knew that she had to talk to Brittany. Beg for forgiveness and plead with her to love her still. She felt the imprint weakening, she couldn't lose Brittany. She needed to make this right.

"You want to talk now?" Brittany asked. Santana winced but not because Brittany's words had hurt behind them, but hope.

"Yeah. If you want to," She whispered. Brittany nodded a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Santana reached out, linking their pinkies and led Brittany out to her car.

Quinn was leaning against the hood of her ugly red bug and smiled when she saw Santana lead Brittany to her car. Quinn nodded at herself, happy now that things were going at least in the right direction. It hopefully meant she wasn't on carpool duty anymore since Santana was driving Brittany. Then she realized that she might not want to be within hearing range of Santana's apartment and decided that she might work on her own mating situation. She pulled out her cell and sent Mike a quick text asking if he wanted to hang at the Lima Bean after football practice.

Santana opened the door for Brittany and helped her into the seat before closing the door and heading for the drivers side. The drive was quiet with hopeful glances in each others directions when the other wasn't looking. Santana gripped at the steering wheel, nervous and trying to find the right words in her mind. Brittany's foot kept tapping out some beat against the floor which was a nervous habit of hers.

With both of them lost in their thoughts and nerves they were winding up the Fabray's long driveway and pulling up in front of her apartment before they even realized they'd reached their destination. Santana turned off the car and looked over at Brittany, smiling softly again as Brittany looked at her with wide blue eyes.

She shook her head softly to snap herself out of her daze, pulled the keys out of the ignition and exited her car. Brittany was out and closing her car door before Santana could get to the other side of her car and do it for her. They stood for a few seconds awkwardly before Santana motioned to her apartment and led them to the door.

Once inside they dropped their stuff down by the entrance which was habit for them. Brittany took a look around and saw that the couch was replaced, the hole in the wall repaired, the bed frame was gone and the mattress and box spring rested on the floor instead, and the kitchen table was missing. The room didn't even smell like Santana, more like mango kiwi and Brittany found it was from the handful of scented candles that littered the apartment. It hurt her heart to think that Santana had masked thier scent in her apartment. Brittany braced herself for the coming goodbye, Santana was leaving her.

When Santana turned around she saw the quiver in Brittany's chin and the redness of her eyes. Santana realized this was it, Brittany was trying not to cry before telling Santana it was over. "Oh god, you're going to break up with me," She sputtered and Brittany looked completely shocked by that.

"What? No, you're breaking up with me," Brittany was convinced and Santana's head snapped back in shock.

"Why would you say that? I could never leave you," Santana confessed.

"Then why does your apartment smell like mango's?" Brittany asked completely distraught.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You're apartment always smells like us. Like peachy woods but now it smells like mango's. You're leaving me aren't you," Brittany collapsed on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Santana knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands, "I would never leave you. I know I've been distant this past week but I was just...I was trying to protect you from me."

Brittany sucked in a shaky breath, "You've been so far away."

"I know. I didn't want to hurt you, I don't," Santana tried explaining but it wasn't coming out like she'd planned in the car ride over.

"You didn't hurt me. I tried telling you that. But you're hurting me know," Brittany wiped away at her tears, trying to slow them down and properly breath.

"Honey, you were covered in bruises. I put those there," Santana was surprised that Brittany didn't think of that as Santana hurting her. How could she not? Brittany had been so sore.

"I wanted you to hold me tighter and you did. That's how those got there. I wanted it. I wanted you. I was just tired but that doesn't mean I didn't want you every time or in each way. I love how much you needed me and it finally felt equal to how much I need you," Brittany explained, reaching out to cup Santana's cheeks. Blue eye's pierced chocolate brown and Santana saw the depth of truth there. Brittany really didn't think Santana did anything wrong but actually thought opposite of it. "Then I woke from that beautiful reality I was living and was tossed into this nightmare where you won't touch me or you, for once, don't understand what I'm trying to say." Brittany pulled back, tears flowing again and Santana leaned forward pulling her into a tight hug.

It felt like coming home to have Brittany in her arms again. She felt so stupid for denying them this and for not seeing what Brittany was trying to tell her. Brittany wanted it, every time. "I don't ever want to hurt you. Or to see you hurt," Santana whispered into her hair, fingers trailing over memories of where the bruises were on Brittany's skin.

"You hurt me more this week than you think you did during your cycle," Brittany confessed and Santana's heart shattered.

"I'm so sorry Britt. Please forgive me?" Santana asked, running her thumb over the tear tracks on her rosy cheeks.

"There's nothing to forgive," Brittany whispered.

"I love you," She said and Brittany smiled pulling her in for their first real kiss all week. Brittany captured Santana's bottom lip between her own. Santana could taste the salt and sadness on her lips and she reached up, running her fingers over the back of Brittany's neck and pulling them tighter together, trying to kiss away the pain, doubt and heartbreak.

"I love you, too," Brittany smiled against her lips and Santana pulled Brittany's top lip back between her own, kissing her just that much harder. Brittany still loved her. She felt that chain that pulled them together pull tight once more, not leaving any slack in their bond. Everything came back into tune with Brittany something she hadn't realized, outside of her dark thoughts of hurting Brittany, was missing . She could sense Brittany's relief, happiness, the echo of sadness, and peace.

Brittany's scent filled her senses again and she realized that mango's was a horrible cover to her mates sweet peachy smell. Note to self: Toss out ridiculous candles soon as possible. But on top of the relief of feeling Brittany's emotional state again and the power of her scent, she also felt that undeniable pull that came with smelling Brittany. It was want and need and raw sex. Brittany needed her, not just to fix them emotionally but physically as well.

She hesitated in her kisses and Brittany pulled back with furrowed brows and a pout, "What's wrong?"

"I," She stopped looking down at her thighs, hands falling from Brittany's hair and neck where they'd gone without her realizing. She rested her hands on Brittany's thighs and felt the muscles twitch there. Brittany was wanting to tap her foot out of nerves and she sighed before she answered, "Can I touch you? Love you?" It was the wierdest way to ask what she wanted but for some reason the words 'let me make love to you now' just didn't seem to come out like they were suppose to.

Brittany stood, pulling Santana to her feet and led them back to Santana's bed. Santana's hands shook and her breath was shaky. She was nervous, scared and she couldn't figure out why. Brittany stopped when her heels hit the box spring and she dropped Santana's hands.

Santana's breath caught when Brittany reached forward, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. Brittany pulled her close, kissing her softly and sighing against her lips. Santana reached out, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and breathed in Brittany's scent and finding that both halves of her were at peace again. She only ever felt complete when she was with Brittany.

Her fingers danced at the edge of Brittany's shirt and then she slipped them under, pulling the fabric up till Brittany had to pull away so Santana could remove it and toss it to join her own discarded shirt. She let her fingers trail down from collarbone to the button of Brittany's jeans where she snapped them open. Brittany shimmied her hips to help her jeans fall and pool at her ankles.

Brittany teased her fingers at the band of Santana's jeans, dipping them occasionally between to tease against the skin before popping the button and tugging them down Santana's thighs. Once they kicked themselves free of their jeans, Santana pushed them forward, one arm wrapped around Brittany's waist helping them lower to her bed.

Santana made sure to keep her weight off of Brittany as they shuffled up the mattress till blonde hair was spilling across the pillow. She kept her weight on her elbows as she leaned down and took Brittany by the lips again. Long slender fingers danced across her back from her shoulder blades to the ridges down the dip of her spine. She shifted her weight to balance better on one arm and reached down to tickle fingers across Brittany's ribs, abs, and thigh. To feel her skin hum at their touch, to reconnect them again with touch.

Brittany initiated the next phase by unhooking Santana's bra and bring her hands to rub and massage Santana's breast. She hummed into the kiss, the hum of their contact turning into licks of fire at her skin.

She pulled back from the soft kisses and trailed them over Brittany's closed eyes, her tear stained cheeks, to the hollow of her neck and then back to place lingering kisses at Brittany's lips. She ran her hand to Brittany's back and undid the bra clasp. She leaned up enough to pull the material off and toss it somewhere beside them.

She stayed propped up, looking down at the perfection of Brittany. Everything about her took Santana's breath away and it felt like her lungs kept forgetting how to work. She smiled softly as Brittany traced a finger down from her temple to the corner of her jaw, "What is it?"

"You are so beautiful," She whispered. Brittany's cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly. Santana smiled back then leaned down to kiss her again. They kissed for long minutes but when Brittany's scent shifted and hips rubbed up against her she parted their lips with a wet pop and trailed kisses down to heaving breasts where she took a nipple between her lips, running her tongue in circles around it. Hands reached up, burying into her hair and keeping her head in place. She shifted her weight a bit to be able to reach up and rub and trace over Brittany's other nipple. After a minute or two she switched the attention over and repeated till Brittany was squirming beneath her.

"San, please?" Brittany asked pulling a bit so Santana would look up at her. Seeing that look in Brittany's face made her stomach do flips and her nerves return. Brittany was ready for more, ready for her and Santana's fears rippled beneath her surface, afraid of being with Brittany like that again and hurting her.

Her wolf was silent, content with her actions but she was still so upset with herself over losing control. The possibility was there and it could happen again. Even before her cycle it had come close. She closed her eyes and took a deep couple of breaths before snapping out of her mental pep talk when hands cupped her cheeks and drew her up to Brittany's waiting kisses.

Brittany reached down removing her own underwear and then Santana's compression shorts. Now they connected fully skin on skin and Santana bit back the possessive growl her wolf wanted to let out. Brittany was still her's despite everything this past couple of weeks. Santana kept a tight grip on herself but it left Brittany to make the initiative to move them further.

Brittany reached down, hand wrapping around Santana's hard member and guiding it home into velvet heat. Santana gripped the sheets, feeling the warmth engulf her with pleasure as Brittany pushed against her hips till she was sheathed fully. They both sighed, both feeling completely whole again.

Brittany buried her nose in Santana's neck, arms wrapping tightly around Santana's shoulders, legs around her waist. Brittany was pulling her in tightly and she focused on keeping her arms loosely wrapped around Brittany's waist as they adjusted to being together like this again.

Santana buried her nose in Brittany's hair and rocked her hips back and forth slowly. Brittany hissed and moaned as they moved together. Brittany held her tighter with a small whimper and Santana stopped her movements.

"What's wrong?" She gasped out, feeling the sweat against their foreheads.

"Hold me closer," Brittany asked shifting her hips and Santana pulled out and then pushed back in. She set her jaw and pulled Brittany tighter against her not realizing just what Brittany was doing by asking her that. Their thrusts stayed slow, steady, and strong as they both reconnected physically and emotionally. Brittany squeezed at her again and Santana recognized the hint this time and pulled Brittany tighter still, completely terrified she was already holding her too tight.

Brittany's back arched up into her, pulling her in more as their rhythm picked up. Santana buried her nose in the hollow of Brittany's neck, smelling the intoxicated aroma of Brittany's pleasure. Santana could feel herself come closer to the edge as ripples of pleasure shot down her spine, the coil in her gut twisted so tight she could explode any second.

She pulled back, nudging at Brittany with her nose till blue eyes met hers. Brittany tensed first, orgasm rushing through her body like a tidal wave and then Santana was spilling out after her, her own orgasm taking over. They jerked and twitched together till Santana dropped her weight back down, unable to hold herself up fully.

Brittany sighed, content and happy with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Santana kissed every surface of Brittany's face before whispering, "I love you.."

"This was perfection," Brittany sighed, "Having you hold me so close like we can become one person. This is heaven on earth with you."

Santana stiffened and realized what Brittany had done. She thought about how she felt holding Brittany so close despite being afraid of hurting her, it did feel like perfection. Like she could keep her mate safe and love her all at once while driving them over the edge of bliss. She understood why Brittany wanted this feeling, why she'd asked for it. Again.

"You're a genius," Santana whispered, keeping them wrapped up tightly as she laid down on her side. Brittany smiled and tucked herself under Santana's chin, arms still tightly wrapped around each other as they laid on their sides cuddled into one another.

"I'm glad we're okay now," Brittany sighed in relief and happiness.

"We'll be better than okay," Santana promised.

**Author's note:**

**I know I left one at the top but now that you've read the update...agree/disagree? I wrote how Brittany felt about it and how Santana felt about it. Our ladies are back on the right track and we'll get back to filling those prompts. Make sure to send in your requests.**

**If you're not already following me join us on Tumblr: wigster07 . Tumblr. com**

**I have posted a wanky outline. That's right, it's an outline of the prompt fills. Some chapters may have more than what was mentioned or it might just be that one but the outline shows that every chapter will have one and so far the wanky outline hits 20 chapters but I have plot outlined up to 30 chapters so math suggests that I need more prompts. **

**I look forward to your reviews and I hope to keep you all in a happy Brittana bubble from here on out. Or at least a Wanky Brittana bubble from here on out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompts filled: The BJ request! Legs up and drive home, doggy style, dirty talk. Lots of cum/squirting.**

**Enjoy!**

Brittany was upset with her. Not that Brittany would tell her in words but Santana could pick up through actions. Brittany had been extra quiet all week since she'd come back from locking herself up for this months' cycle. When Brittany would stay over Santana would always wake up with Brittany wrapped around her but these past couple of nights she'd woken to Brittany curled around her pillow and at the edge of the bed.

She woken up extra early this morning not able to sleep and realized how cold she was. Not only had Brittany rolled to the edge of the bed leaving her without her body warmth but Brittany also took the covers with her. She sighed, starring up at her ceiling debating if she should just roll over and cuddle up behind her and apologize profusely in the morning for locking herself up. She rubbed at her eyes, removing the stiffness from sleep and sat up. She couldn't apologize because she wasn't sorry for locking herself up. She would not hurt Brittany again. She was living true to that promise, even making sure that their sex now was only sweet and soft. She was holding everything back that was inhuman of her. Brittany deserved normal and normal wasn't mate marks or mating cycles.

She got up from bed and made her way over to her desk. She pulled out some of her homework and flipped through the pages quietly. She didn't have to turn on a light so she wasn't worried about waking Brittany up. She was already able to see very well in the dark and with the moonlight streaming through her window it was perfect lighting for her eyes.

She shuffled through her history notes and was surprised to find an unopened envelop with her name on it, tucked away inside. She flipped the envelop in her hand, not finding anything to tell her who might have snuck it into her papers. Curious she ripped open the sealed flap and pulled out the paper inside.

_Santana,_

_It is very important that we meet. Come see me at the tire shop as soon as you find this. Kurt does not need to know about this meeting. From one Alpha to another._

_Burt_

Santana leaned back in her seat, pinching at the bridge of her nose in thought. What does Burt want? Didn't Kurt mention they could never meet because she would want to challenge him to right as Alpha of the land? She spun in her chair and looked over at Brittany's sleeping form. She would be pissed with her if she woke and Santana was gone but she couldn't leave Burt waiting any longer. He did say as soon as she got it.

She pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled out a note for Brittany that she would be back soon as she was done with business. It was Saturday and Brittany was staying with her for the weekend, something she'd been looking forward to all week but she didn't want Brittany leaving if she was upset after finding her not in bed. She left the note on the nightstand underneath Brittany's cell so she would be sure to find it.

She dressed quickly and quietly and only after she shredded Burt's suspicious note did she sneak out of her own apartment. She decided to not risk starting her car and waking Quinn and Brittany up. It would be hard enough to explain to Brittany but she really didn't want to explain to Quinn. She knew a quick route through the woods that surrounded the Fabray land and took off at a jog.

She ignored the anxiousness of her wolf and the desire to shift and run on four legs. She was meeting another Alpha for the first time and her pack members father. She really didn't want to shift and rip all of her clothes to shreds. Burt would be understanding if she showed in the nude after getting there by wolf form but she rather not her body be the first impression.

She jogged up to the tire shop and stopped just outside the shop doors. She could hear that someone was inside and it was just one person. She tested the scent in the air, immediately sensing a presence that could challenge her. She tensed, snapping down control over her wolf that pawed restlessly at her consciousness. What was she doing here? Did Burt want her to challenge him? Was she even capable of fighting the father of her pack member?

The door swung open before Santana could even process that she should probably knock. "Ah, I thought I sensed you were out here. Good to know I'm not losing all my senses," Burt smiled and stepped back to let her inside the shop. Surely if he wanted to fight he'd want the space to maneuver and would have stepped outside. Or perhaps he knew he'd need the advantage of his surroundings as she was about to step into a trap.

She took a good look at Burt wondering what she should do. He was not that much taller than Kurt with a balding head, a bit of a gut and grease stained hands. His skin was pale and yellowing and now that he was withing her senses she could smell the sickness in his blood. Burt was dying. It meant he wasn't a treat to her and their would be no challenge for alpha of Lima. Soon that position would fall to her. Knowing that, she realized she was not ready for it.

"Are you coming in or are we going to talk out in the cold?" Burt asked with a chuckle. She snapped out of her realization and stepped inside the warm mechanic shop. Parts littered almost every surface and a few cars were up on the hydrological lifts. Grease and oil filled her nose and she wiggled her nose as it tickled her sense of smell. Burt lead her to his office and motioned for her to take a seat. She looked around at the photos on his wall and the certifications that hung behind his chair. She sat and was amazed to find how at ease they both seemed to be. She was worried she'd just attack him and rip out his throat but she wasn't. Something was keeping her calm over the situation and she was hoping Burt had the answers. She really hoped he could answer all her questions.

Burt poured himself a cup of coffee and then settled into his chair behind his desk. He moved with stiff joints and his breathing was labored. None of that affected the kind warm smile he sported as he got comfortable. "Bet your wondering why I needed you to come see me?"

She had a feeling it had something to do with his sickness, "You're dying." It was a simple statement that she wished wasn't true but his sad quick nod struck a chord inside her heart when he confirmed he was indeed going to die.

"Kurt hasn't said anything," She thought aloud. Surely she would have sensed Kurt's pain at losing his father but nothing. Blaine hadn't even given any warning signs that something was wrong.

"I haven't been home in a few days," Burt mentions stirring his coffee.

"You're this sick after a few days?" Santana asked, alarmed. What could tear down a wolf's healing abilities that quickly? It couldn't be cancer or some disease, they were immune to that.

"Poison will do that. Kurt doesn't know, I haven't figured out how to tell him yet," Burt admitted.

"Poison? How?" She asked sitting forward not able to keep back her curiosity and concern.

"I'm not sure what it was. I know wolfs bane is toxic to us but we know when we've consumed it. Whatever this was, it's beyond my knowledge," Burt answered.

"Wolfs bane?" She asked.

He nodded and set his coffee cup down, "I asked you here so I can answer any questions you may have."

She sat back anxious to finally be getting some answers to questions that plague her mind but she had a horrible feeling about everything surrounding this meeting. "Why aren't I challenging you? Kurt said I'd have the urge but I haven't." It was the first question to pop in her mind.

"You knew I'm sick. So does your wolf. It knows I'm not a threat to you right now. Or a threat to your right as Alpha," Burt answered with a warm smile. She was concerned and worried but that smile of his calmed her down. She could see why Kurt and the community had such respect and kindness towards him. It was a real shame it took this long to meet him or under these circumstances.

She folded her arms across her chest, not really knowing what she wanted answered first. She wanted to know why she was a wolf, who her parents were, would everything be okay with Brittany being human or would their relationship always be like this? So many damn questions and she didn't know how to ask any of them.

"I knew your father," Burt mentioned and that drew her attention immediately. She hated that it did. That man left her mother with nothing and it put such a strain on her mother that she had to be given up which only led to her living in the woods like the animal she is. She tired to fight down the intrigue that bubbled up inside her to know who that man was that didn't care for his own blood and his mate. "I wish I had something nice to say about that man." Burt looked down at his coffee cup with such sadness it tore at Santana's heart.

"What was he like?" She asked, curious.

"He was a man with a chip on his shoulder. He thought the world owed him something so he took and did what he wanted. Your mother was one of those things. He was violent and viscous and for awhile this town was in a downward spiral under his leadership," Burt started.

"Leadership? Does that mean he was alpha?" Santana interrupted. Burt nodded, eyes glazing over as the silence fell over them. He was swept up in a memory and she was twitching in her seat wanting to know what he was seeing.

"The county council called a meeting, making sure all of the pack was there save for your father. Even your mother attended. The county was calling for someone to challenge him for right as Alpha. That the town couldn't keep going like it was," Burt snapped out of his memory.

"Council?" Santana asked, interrupting him.

"It still exists. It's a group of towns people that know about the wolves that lay claim here. Only the Fabray's and Hummel's have remained. Also, with your return, the Lopez's as well. The council helps us fit into society and find our place among the humans. In return we protect the land from rival wolves that would seek harm to our people, and any other dangerous things or people out there. When your pack reaches maturity the council will be summoned and if you choose to stay here, they will help you find jobs and such. Under no means are any of your expected or forced to stay, its your choice once you all turn eighteen. Personally, I would love it if Kurt went to college," Burt smiled with a proud father look. Just when Burt would say Kurt's name you could tell how much he loved and adored his son. It was a shame he was dying and wouldn't be with Kurt for much longer. Her heart physically ached as that thought kept passing her mind.

"So what happened with my father?" She asked, curious how the council handled him.

"They asked one of us to challenge him for right as Alpha," Burt answered. Her mind turned over that information. Burt was alpha...did that mean?

"So you killed my father?" She asked, not sure if she should be upset or relieved to know what happened to him.

"No. Had I killed him you wouldn't have been born. I did challenge him though and I won. I banned him from this land and he left. Your mother went with him but she returned a few months later pregnant and alone," Burt answered with a sad expression.

"He never came back?" Her voice broke as she asked that. How could her mother just return alone after what she'd sacrificed to that man? If her mother was from here then where was she now?

"Not with her. He did come looking for you though. At that point no one knew where you'd gone. The foster home that we last knew of said you'd never been there. Then years later you come out of the woods," Burt chuckled, "We were beyond surprised. I remember Mr. Pierce coming to tell me that his little girl was making friends with a wolf and then suddenly it was a super tan naked she-man."

Wait! WHAT? Mr. Pierce knew she was a wolf? And that she had a penis? Her eyes bugged out and she sputtered. How could she not remember that.

"He knew you imprinted on her. Only something that strong would snap you out of your animal life style," Burt explained as he watched her jaw open and close as she sat there in shock.

"He knows?" She formed the words but her mind hadn't processed that she'd actually asked. That meant Mr. Pierce knew that she was having sex with Brittany. Oh god! They hadn't even told them they were dating but he knew. Did Brittany know they knew? Did her mother even know because last she checked her mother was very strict about boys and dating.

"Mr. Pierce is on the council. He's the lead Veterinarian in the town and has had to patch up a lot of us wolves. He took good care of me after I defeated your father for right as Alpha," Burt answered.

"So he's okay with us wolves?" She asked.

"More than. You don't have to worry about him not accepting you and Brittany. He's known since Brittany lured you out of the woods and he understands how the imprint works. Smart man he is," Burt chuckled amused with how shocked and terrified she looked.

She leaned back in her chair, still digesting the shock that sparked through her veins. That was definitely something she'd have to talk to Brittany about. "I just can't believe towns people actually know about us," She mumbled.

"Some do, but only those family lines that have been part of the council since the wolves first appeared. I suppose I should tell you our linage as wolves. Every Alpha must have that knowledge to pass down through their pups," Burt nodded and took a sip of his coffee. She needed a break from the shock of Brittany's father and her own.

"An Indian tribe settled on this land before the white folk did. A terrible disease was killing off their population and when the chief's son became sick he called on the spirits to heal him. But the price was his son's spirit in return. The wolf took over, morphed his body but still healed him. It was months before his father realized the price his son's life was. He went to kill the wolf in his son's body but was killed and his people put under the wolf's leadership. That was the first Alpha or as our people call him just 'The First'. He mated and bore six children that spread out over the lands and some have not been traced through our lineage.

Our pack descends from his third son. The first of the wolves to rule with peace and kindness. It's a Lopez trait that you are directly descendant from. However occasionally a Lopez has come around with the traits of our original Alpha, such as your father.

As the years passed down, the Lopez clan stayed here in the woods while civilization built up around them. It was a Hummel that traveled out of the woods and came face to face with the people that settled here and built the community. It was your 8th great grandmother that helped our clan become one with community and the first Council was formed.

Our job became protectors of this land and those that live within our borders. In exchange we have rights to the woods and are accepted by society. At first it was fascinating and people wanted us to run around on four legs but that quickly turned into us becoming pets and your 6th great uncle rebelled against being demeaned as a dog. Those were hard times but it was agreed that our clan would retreat to the woods and only return when the citizens no longer remembered our true selves.

It was the son of the Fabray's that ventured out of the woods and one of the council members sent him back with news that it was okay for us to come back in secret. Since then we've lived our lives in this community without fear and in return we still protect this land."

Burt stood from his desk and went to pour himself some more coffee. His movement snapped her out of her trance. She'd seen this in her head as if she'd actually been there. Her wolf recognized the words and drew on instinctual memories that lined the blood of her ancestors.

"So was Kurt and Quinn always meant to be in my pack?" Santana asked hearing their families history.

Burt nodded, "Our families our bound since the first. Our pack used to be numerous but as time passed we began to die off or separated after your father's influence. It wasn't until you returned did we have hope that the pack would reunite in the form of our children. When you and your pack have pups the pack will grow." Burt took a long sip of his coffee and sat back down behind his desk. She rubbed at her temples, mind reeling from all this new information.

"You'll be Alpha of the land by the time you leave here. One other important piece of business that we must discuss. You'll need to determine your Beta," Burt set his coffee down and sat forward at his desk, clasping his hands on top of the smooth wood finish.

"How would I even know who?" She asked.

"You need a Beta who could lead the pack if something were to happen to you. One with knowledge and wisdom to lead but also the strength to defend the pack as well. Smart and strong. I know that your pack is small right now, only Quinn and Kurt. By no means would I push my son as your Beta but someone needs to be chosen. Especially with what's on the horizon. You'll need a second in command," Burt informed.

"What do I do?" She asked, no where near knowing who she should appoint.

"In your wolf forms, just touch snouts and they'll accept the privilege. Very simple," Burt explained.

"It's just so much information tonight," She whispered and rubbed at her eyes feeling how tired she was.

"I know but I needed to tell you before I become any sicker," Burt smiled softly and reached for his coffee for another sip. "Since I have you here, Kurt mentioned that you and Brittany had a rough patch with your mating cycle last month. I might have answers you're looking for," Burt offered.

"She's just mad at me right now," Santana admitted with a sigh of frustration. She hated when Brittany was upset or not happy and this time it was all her fault.

Burt chuckled, "It happens. Relationships with our mates are just as challenging as anyone's relationship. You should have seen some of the arguments I had with my mate. The first year after our marriage was just as rough as anyone else."

"What about the imprint and the mates mark?" Santana asked, knowing that was the start of their problems. Maybe if she knew more she could fix this mess they found themselves in. Or more like she put them in. She just wanted everything to be better with Brittany, back to the way it was before.

"Well the imprint is the instant knowledge that they are your soul mate, the one nature designed for you. It does have its advantages; you're always tune with their emotions and wants, you can sense them anywhere, and you are bound to them spiritually. That doesn't mean you don't have to work on your relationship. It's not a sure thing if you don't nurture and take care of that bond you have with them. The imprint just means you are now aware and bound to them for as long as they live. It's only evolved or determined by how you both develop it. If one wants to be friends then you'll be best friends. Doesn't mean your wolf won't want to take it further but its status is determined by the both of you. A true partnership. If anything you'll always be just what the other needs.

The mark is for the mates benefit. Once bitten the mate will absorb some of the wolf's spirit. It's natures way of marriage. Each mates mark is different and its based off the bond between wolf and mate at the time of the bite." Burt paused and rubbed at his chest then coughed briefly.

Her wolf sensed his vulnerability and she had to stop from squirming. It pained her to see this man so weak. Kurt was going to be devastated when he found out and she already made up her mind that if Burt didn't mention it today then she was going to tell Kurt herself.

"Have you marked Brittany?" Burt asked and snapped her out of her thought.

"I did. The day before my cycle started," She looked down at her hands, twisting at her fingers.

"Ah, the first cycle with a marked mate is dangerous. You lose control more. Your wolf is more hyper aware of it's mate and it's harder to remain in your head. I should have brought you this knowledge sooner," Burt looked sad, like her problems were his fault. They weren't. Her actions were her own and she need to deal with herself.

"Kurt said once a mate is marked they share some of the abilities we have," Santana mentioned wanting to get past Burt feeling guilty over something she was responsible for.

"That's true. They take awhile to manifest. Sometimes it's healing or enhanced senses. Sometimes its our lust or anger. It's based on the mates bond and the strength of their relationship at the time of the mark. The longer you two are together the more they'll develop. Say she gets your ability to hear better, after twenty years of being together she can hear just as good as you. Is Brittany mad at you for biting her?" Burt asked, trying to get to the reason she seemed so hurt talking about her mate.

"No. She was glad I did. She's mad at me for locking myself up this last cycle," She confessed.

"Oh. Have you two talked about it?" Burt asked going to drink more of his coffee.

"She wanted to try again when this cycle came around but I can't hurt her like that again. I won't lose control with her," She sighed, rubbing at her eyes. It was frustrating. Her wolf was restless with her, pawing for control at times when Brittany was near. The past few times they'd had sex Santana had nearly snapped the headboard in half just trying to keep herself in control and being able to be gentle. Brittany wasn't making it any easier for her. She was bold for awhile, wearing barely there lacy underwear or see through bras and she was bending over certain ways or biting her bottom lip when looking at her in class and building her up all day. Then they'd get back to her apartment and Brittany would seduce her, San was still just as vulnerable to her arousal and it didn't take anything at all to get her to have sex with Brittany but it was everything to keep from ripping her clothes off and making her scream her name. She just wouldn't let herself lose control and even without it being her cycle she had to lock herself up to keep from hunting Brittany down. Some days she felt like she was going crazy with the mental battle between herself and her wolf.

"The cycle gets easier and better. Your control comes with time. I have to confess though, it's a curse that wolves can only ever mate with humans," Burt smiled sadly.

"I just want her to have a normal life, with a normal relationship, and a non-violent sex life," She admitted with a huff of frustration.

"My father told me this once, when I was having the same troubles with my late wife that you and Brittany are having," Burt leaned forward in his seat and smiled softly, "Chaos for the fly is normal for the spider." Burt leaned back and chuckled, "You'll figure it out but the last piece of advice I can give you and I hope you listen to this because it is the most important advice I have; you have to find balance with your wolf. Give it time to run on four legs and work out some of it's energy and you'll find the control and balance your craving. We don't know that coming into this life and that is normally not the advice given. Mostly its' 'keep control and don't let anyone know'. If you never let your wolf have its freedom it will fight you harder when you do let it free. Such as your cycle. You need to find a balance between wolf and Santana."

Santana hung onto his every word and heard his advice. She needed a balance, a way to find peace with the two halves of herself. He was right. She couldn't keep fighting herself and expecting a different outcome. It would drive her insane. "Thank you, Burt. For everything tonight," She smiled but it quickly fell from her face when Burt doubled over in a coughing fit.

A coppery tang filled the air and her wolf whined. Burt wiped at his lips trying to hide the fact his fingers came back coated in red. Burt stood from the desk and walked around so quickly that Santana jumped from her seat in defense. Burt held her by the shoulders and she fought back the growl she wanted to release in warning.

"You take care of Kurt. He has Blaine for his human hurt, he'll need you for his other pain. You take care of your pack and this land. Everything will be fine with Brittany once you two talk," Burt spoke desperately then he stood back, and ran his blood covered hands over her brow.

Sparks shot through her body and her senses exploded. She could feel the worms shift in the earth and the mass of bodies still asleep in their homes. The spice of her pack was thicker in the air and the shop was polluted with Kurt's scent. She could sense Quinn still in her room asleep and Brittany shifting in bed at her apartment. Burt stumbled to his knees and her heightened senses focused in on him. The spice of his wolf was fading quickly and she knelt, pulling him into her arms. She could hear his heart fluttering and the rushing of his blood slowing down. He coughed and twitched and as she felt herself swell with strength of being an Alpha she felt Burt wither and die. With a final pump she heard Burt's heart flutter and stop. The hand gripping her arm lost its grip and fell to Burt's chest.

She set him down gently and leaned back on her heels and sat stunned. Burt knew! That bastard knew that as soon as he gave her right of Alpha it would kill him. She could feel the strength pulsing through her now. Being Alpha must have been what kept Burt alive for so long. How could she tell Kurt? He would sense her new strength, so would Quinn. Kurt would know she killed Burt. Despite that she felt such a great sadness of this man passing. She only meet him but she knew he was a good man. It would be challenging to follow in his footsteps as Alpha of this town. She wasn't ready. How could she ever be ready for this?

The scent of his wolf faded the more she sat there and a sour smell filled her nose as she breathed in the tang of his cooling blood. She brought her hand to her forehead and wiped at some of the blood there, bringing it to her nose to take a better sniff. She reeled back at the toxic fume that burned her nose and lungs. The poison that traveled through Burt's body was easier to smell now. Someone had poisoned him but who and how? An unease settled in the pit of her being and her wolf pawed with restlessness and an awareness of danger.

She pulled out her phone and called Kurt. First thing she needed to do was be here for her pack mate. Kurt answered on the third ring, "What's wrong Santana?" His voice was laced with sleep. She knew that he was home with Blaine wrapped around him. She didn't know that before but now she could sense that despite the distance.

"It's Burt. You need to come to the shop," She said her voice scaring her. She sounded disconnected to her own body, like she was speaking just by will alone and not by actually being aware.

Kurt didn't respond, instead hanging up and jumping from bed. She could sense Blaine becoming aware to the world and the panic that filled her pack member and his mate. She called Quinn as well, knowing that Kurt would need Quinn here and not just her. Quinn woke Brittany and she could feel her packs worry and anxiousness.

Kurt ran in on four legs, Santana was more aware of him in his wolf form. His scent was thicker, stronger and his heart rate was quicker and precise to tune into. She sat back, sitting with her back against the wall and arms dangling off her knees. Kurt burst into the office and cried out soon as he saw his father's body.

She moved to come to Kurt's side but Kurt growled at her in warning. Kurt knew she killed him. She was still smeared with his blood on her forehead but other than the blood smeared on Burt's lips, he didn't look like Santana ripped him apart in a fight for Alpha. Kurt would see that eventually and know that Santana hadn't fought him. Now she just needed to say back and let Kurt deal with his anguish and loss.

Two different sets of tires squealed in the parking lot. She sniffed slightly and breathed in the distinct scents of Blaine, Quinn, and Brittany. Footsteps pounded on the pavement and each stomp brought a new wave of pain in her temple, not used to her heightened senses. Blaine gasped and dropped the pile of clothes from his hands to the floor. Quinn stopped in her tracks and took in the sight of the office.

Burt's cup of coffee was still steaming slightly. Nothing was out of place and the office didn't look like a final fight for Alpha between two wolves. Kurt was holding Burt to his chest and crying out, tears pouring from his eyes. Blaine came up behind him and rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder, one hand on Kurt's arm. Santana was near the corner, knees pulled into her chest, eyes wide and blood smeared on her forehead. Brittany called out San's name and rushed to her side, pulling Santana into her arms and inspecting her for any damage.

"San, what happened?" Brittany whispered as she inspected her forehead. She felt much more safe now that Brittany was wrapping her up in her arms. With the touch of her mate she felt herself come back into an awareness she hadn't realized she'd left.

"Burt asked me here to talk. He was sick, knew he was dying. He had information to give me before he gave me right as Alpha. There was nothing I could do," She chocked out, surprised by the wetness she became aware of on her cheeks. Brittany pulled her into a tight hug and Santana cried into her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burt's funeral was a few days later. Quinn's family took care of all the details as Mrs. Fabray was in charge of Burt's final wishes. Burt knew he was going to die soon and took care of everything before he'd called Santana to meet him. When Quinn and Brittany had left so early in the morning Mrs. Fabray had known what happened.

The entire town gathered for Burt's funeral. It didn't surprise her or her pack that Burt was so important to everyone. What did surprise her was the handful of adults that made a point to introduce themselves to her and inform her of their position within the council. Mr. Pierce was one who didn't approach her and she was terrified to talk to him. Brittany's mark wasn't hidden. Mr. Pierce had to know what was going on with her and his daughter.

But today was not the day to talk about biting and sex with Brittany so she was grateful that Mr. Pierce didn't put them in that position but she was very aware that that talk would be happening soon. Far sooner than she'd like. She still needed to talk to Brittany about it.

Kurt was distant with all of them and even Blaine but at least he allowed Blaine to stay close. Santana kept her distance since Kurt still blamed her. Kurt knew the truth, the facts of what happened that morning but he hadn't accepted it yet. He was just a son who lost his father. Santana was prepared to give Kurt all the space and time he needed.

Quinn ran between the two of them to help; Kurt with adjusting to life without his father and Santana with her new knowledge and enhanced abilities to being Alpha. She'd received the answers she'd been holding for so long but new questions were presented to her. One being who the hell poisoned Burt and why? Her gut twisted and she felt so uneasy whenever he back was pointed west of town. It was like her wolf knew something wicked was on the edge of town there, just outside the border of her land.

It wasn't till two weeks after Burt's funeral did she feel that wickedness cross over her border. Spikes of awareness jabbed into her spine when it happened and all over her senses were on alert. She didn't know how many or who but someone was here in her town and they did not have good intentions when they crossed over the border.

She didn't tell Kurt since he had so much to worry about but she did inform Quinn that something was here and it was something they'd have to deal with to protect the town. As she thought over her reaction much later in the week she realized it hadn't been a conscious thought of protecting the town, she'd just stepped up into the role of protector.

Quinn was on alert with her but a week after feeling the danger pass onto her land she didn't feel such a threat anymore. It confused her. Danger was here but where? Her senses balanced out and weren't so obvious like an exposed nerve. Now it felt like she was healed over and whole again. It took weeks but she finally felt like herself again but more powerful, more aware.

Now it was just a matter of following Burt's advice and finding a balance and control over herself and her wolf. At first she went alone but Quinn flipped at the idea of her on her own with danger out there. So Brittany would go spend time with Kurt and Blaine while she and Quinn headed out into the woods to run around on four legs or play fight to burn off excess energy.

Coming into her next mating cycle she did feel more in control and better about herself but she still did not want to risk it with her mate. Brittany was the most important person to her. She could not allow herself or anyone to hurt her. So when the cycle happened for this month she was locked securely away in her cage.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Santana ran back to her apartment after finally coming back into her senses after her cycle ended. Her wolf was sexually frustrated and so was she but she did feel much better these days after giving her wolf some time out. She had hope things would get better but she wasn't willing to test it out just yet. If it wasn't successful Brittany would get hurt and she knew she couldn't handle it again if she was the cause of hurting her mate.

She shifted back once she reached the backside of her apartment. She listened and heard shuffling up in her apartment. She took a cautious sniff and smiled as the peachy tang of Brittany's scent pierced her senses. Any worry, pain, or stress immediately lifted from her body by being near her mate again after a week.

She pulled out some sweats and tee out of her backseat and dressed quickly before padding up barefoot to her apartment door. She smiled when she walked in and her eyes immediately found Brittany who was in her kitchen putting the icing on some cupcakes. Brittany didn't seem to hear her entrance so she closed the door quietly and slipped up behind her.

She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and chuckled when Brittany jumped in surprise, being pulled out of her thoughts. "Your back," Brittany whispered. Santana leaned her nose into Brittany's neck and inhaled long and deep. Everything inside her calmed at once and she smiled into the flesh of Brittany's neck, lips puckering to place the softest of kisses.

Brittany wrapped her hands over Santana's and laced their fingers together. She kissed at Brittany's neck again and hummed in happiness. "I'm glad your back," Brittany said. It wasn't hard to pick up the layers of sadness in Brittany's voice.

Brittany spun in her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, looking down the short distance at her. Santana smiled softly but the sadness leaked out between them. They hadn't talked about what's been going on with them. She meant to, when she returned from her talk with Burt but then everything happened and their issues had been pushed back so they could focus on helping Kurt.

"Can we talk about this?" Brittany asked. Their thoughts were synced and it brought relief to Santana that they still shared that despite their intimacy distance.

Brittany pushed forward, leading Santana back till her knees hit the couch and she lost her balance. She fell into the cushions and Brittany straddled her. "Wha..?" She was cut off by Brittany's lips crashing into hers. It was fast and frantic and Brittany's hands came up to tangle into her hair. She reacted at the forcefulness and finally having Brittany back in her arms after a week of chains and suffering.

Brittany's hips moved against her, arousal seeping into the air and filling her senses. She reacted, as her body was programmed to when it came to Brittany. Instantly she was straining against her sweats and thrusting up trying to find friction against Brittany. Brittany ground down hard against her and left her growling for more. Brittany smiled against her lips and sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, gasping out as Brittany slipped away from her grasp. "I thought we were talking?"

Brittany smirked and reached for the hem of Santana's sweats. "I find you listen better to actions," Brittany pulled at the waist of her sweats till they pooled at her ankles. Her cock sprung free and smacked against her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Brittany looked at her with pure hunger and desire. Her ocean blue eyes darkened and her tongue peeked out to moist pink lips. She gulped as her stomach flipped and her wolf howled with excitement.

"I don't know, shouldn't we use words this time?" Santana asked not confident yet in her ability to control herself. It was already fraying at the edges just seeing how Brittany looked ready devour her. Brittany knelt in front of her, pushing up her shirt till the bottom of her breasts were met with cool air.

"Let me do the talking," Brittany shot back before leaning down and taking her entire cock into her mouth. She sputtered when the tip of her cock probed the back of Brittany's throat and the tightest suction wrapped around her. Brittany pulled back till San was only half way in her mouth. Her jaw dropped and her muscles clenched as Brittany sucked hard, tongue flicking rapidly against the head of her cock.

She gripped at the couch cushions, head tossed back and back arching, "OH DEAR SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THINGS!" Brittany gripped her balls and rubbed in a circular motion before holding them firmly. She continued to suck hard as she began to bob her head up and down. Occasionally she would release with a wet pop, pull back for air and smile at the trail of saliva that traveled from San's cock to her lips. Before she could even form words to say something to Brittany she was back to being sucked off like she was the worlds greats lollipop and Brittany couldn't get enough.

She felt that coil tighten and her vision blurred around the edges. Her balls twitched, warning Brittany that she was about to explode in a violent burst of intense pleasure. Brittany pulled halfway back, and sucked while stroking. That coil inside her snapped as she doubled over, her muscles clenching as she came in hot rough spurts. Her entire body trembled and her toes curled. Brittany gripped her tightly and swallowed in quick gulps as she continued to come for long seconds.

She panted as her muscles finally released from their clamp and her toes flexed out as she relaxed back into the couch. Brittany pulled back with a wet pop and licked her lips with the biggest smile on her face. A tiny dribble of cum traveled down Brittany's chin which was wiped away with a thumb. She growled when Brittany licked her thumb clean.

"What...was...that?" She asked still surprised and incredibly turned on. Brittany stood up and quickly removed her own clothes before straddling San's limp body.

"Just trying to make an argument in my favor. I had thought about making a power point to show the pro's and con's of our sex life before that week. I thought a more hands on approach would work better," Brittany rubbed against her, wetness coating the top of her cock. She shuddered at being so close to where she was desperate to be. Brittany reached down, ripping of Santana's shirt and grabbing at her exposed breasts.

Her hands went to Brittany's thighs and gripped there as Brittany pinched her nipples and palmed them roughly. She was too excited and her wolf was pawing at her consciousness telling her to take Brittany, make her theirs again. She promised she was going to and her wolf growled in consent. She had control. She leaned forward, nipping at Brittany's mark and causing her to buck her hips wildly into Santana's crotch.

The heat between their naked bodies was intense and warmed her everywhere. She palmed at Brittany's ass, rubbing them faster together and building up that tension between them. Brittany gasped and reached up to find a hold in Santana's hair. She tugged till Santana was looking up at her with lust hooded eyes. "Take me," Brittany demanded before leaning down and kissing her roughly, forcing her tongue between Santana's lips and making her tongue Brittany's play thing.

She growled and sat forward, spreading Brittany's thighs more and then thrust up. She slipped in easily with Brittany's wetness and buried herself to the hilt. Brittany's head shot back as she moaned and gasped at being entered so quickly and forcefully.

"Oh god yes, San!" Brittany bounced against her hips as they found a frantic and wild rhythm. She focused on bouncing boobs and leaned forward to take one between her teeth. She bit down without being too hard and Brittany trembled in her arms.

"Make me yours San! Fuck me harder!" Brittany demanded. She growled around the nipple still between her lips and sucked hard. The hands in her hair gripped tighter, pulling at her scalp but she didn't acknowledge the sharp pain. She reached down wrapping her hands underneath Brittany's thighs and lifted to hold all of Brittany's weight. She shifted down a bit till she was lined up better and began thrusting up so fast that she could barely catch her breath.

"God yes! Fuck me! Harder," Brittany gasped out, head tossed back and holding on to Santana's hair like her life depended on it. She brought more strength into her upward thrusts, gritting her teeth in the effort after she released Brittany's nipple with another hard suck and sharp nip.

Brittany bounced against her grip on her thighs, thankful for her wolf strength to keep holding her up while thrust up at an almost awkward angle. Brittany screamed, muscles clenching around her. She felt the rush of Brittany's orgasm gush around her and she lifted up, twisted and deposited Brittany down on the couch cushions beneath her.

She held those thighs up till Brittany's knees were by her head. She repositioned and slipped back in thrusting back with the speed and roughness she was before. She was very aware of everything. Brittany's comfort from the position, her quick pants from her second orgasm building. She was still in control and it spurred her own. She could go fast and hard to gentle and soft and everything in between. Her wolf was enjoying the pleasure and not gnawing at the edges of her restraint. She gave in to her need and want burning between the two of them, leaning down at nipping at Brittany's mark.

Her release took her by storm, Brittany falling with her as they panted, gasped, and twitched. She released Brittany's thighs and long legs came to rest down around her sides as she collapsed on top of Brittany with burning lungs and twitches of pleasure.

"Holy shit," She breathed out into Brittany's neck.

"So do I win the argument?" Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's sweaty hair with a smirk of complete satisfaction.

"You win every argument. I don't even think there was a chance for a challenging statement," She gasped out with a chuckle.

"You kept your control," Brittany nudged at Santana's shoulder with her nose and followed that with a kiss onto sweaty skin.

"I did," She replied smiling into Brittany's neck.

"So can I hope for more sexy times like this?" Brittany asked.

She sat up on her elbows and looked down at Brittany's hopeful expression. "Like this? Absolutely."

"What about your next cycle?" Brittany asked, biting her bottom lip at the risky topic.

"I can't promise I'll be okay with it by the next one. However, we can try to build up to it and see from there?" She asked hoping that would satisfy Brittany.

Brittany reached down, running fingers gently over her wrists, "I just hate the idea of you locking yourself up and me being here all horny and no amazing girlfriend to satisfy me."

"Oh god. Don't say stuff like that. I can't handle it," She shivered at the though of Brittany lying around in her apartment, legs spread, wet and waiting for her. Her body reacted first before Brittany's but it was only seconds till Brittany was just as aroused.

Brittany pushed against her shoulders till she was sitting back on her ankles, only then having pulled out. She watched as her cum leaked out from between Brittany's folds but was then distracted by Brittany getting up from the couch and pulling her along till they reached her bed. Brittany crawled forward on her knees before resting her head against the pillows, leaving her backside high in the air.

"What are you waiting for? I want you to fuck me like you mean it," Brittany wiggled her ass and her wolf nudged her to act quickly before it did. She growled out in arousal, feeling her canines extend. She knelt behind Brittany's exposed backside and leaned down, licking from clit to the small of her back. Brittany shivered as her tongue lapped up their combined juices and ran all the way between her ass cheeks.

She nipped down on Brittany's left ass cheek and grinned when Brittany bucked back at her and moaned. "God San, just fuck me already," Brittany demanded trying to reach back and grab at her hip to pull her forward. She smirked, feeling her canines scrape against her lips. She scooted forward till she was lined up at Brittany's dripping entrance and wasted no time driving home.

She was buried deep and only pulled out slightly with each quick thrust, ramming into her cervix with each deep penetrating thrust. Brittany's hands shot up to grip at the head board, pushing herself back against Santana's thrust and to keep her form being pushed up into it.

Santana leaned forward driving herself more downward and hitting that spot inside that made Brittany's senses explode. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Shit, right there! Fuck!" Brittany wasn't holding back as San continued to trust against that special place inside. "Shit! FUCK ME WITH THAT BIG FAT COCK OF YOURS!" Brittany screamed before biting down into her pillow.

Hearing Brittany talk so dirty to her made everything skyrocket with arousal. She gripped down on Brittany's hips, leaned back and pulled all the way out with her thrusts now instead of quick and short. She still kept her speed but made sure to stroke against everything as she pulled in and out. She reached down and made quick tight circles against Brittany's clit. Within seconds Brittany's back was arching down into the mattress, legs bent up, toes curled and Brittany was screaming her name.

A gush of wet warmth shot out at her and she looked down surprised. Finding herself drenched with Brittany's cum, having her squirt against her sent her flying over the edge. She collapsed forward, biting down on Brittany's mark and filling her so full of cum that it was bursting out around them.

She panted and felt all of her strength leave her. She tilted to the side, pulling them both to lie on their sides. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist but they were both so satisfied that neither could move. Santana didn't even bother to pull out as Brittany snuggled into her and they both promptly fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It finally felt like the world was back in order when they woke up in the morning. She woke to lazy kisses, they showered together, and got ready for school. They'd even gotten there early enough to have a few minutes to make out in the car.

She walked Brittany to class and went to meet Quinn in gym. She couldn't keep the giant ass smile off her face. Quinn was at her locker changing when Santana joined her. "Hey chica," She greeted Quinn and pulled open her locker door, pulling out her gym clothes to get changed. She waited for the other girls to head out before changing into her shorts quickly. Quinn stood guard just in case someone came around the corner.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning," Quinn commented.

"Yeah, Britt and I talked some things out last night," She smiled bigger around her words and just thinking about that conversation made her cheeks heat up, not that she could actually blush or get caught doing it.

"Sure sounded like a good conversation last night," Quinn smirked and slammed her locker door closed. Her jaw dropped and then she groaned. Quinn and her stupid wolf hearing.

"Well...um...we..." She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was embarrassing. She needed to graduate high school and move off the Fabray land so Quinn could stop perving on her and Brittany.

"It's okay. I only caught the last few minutes," Quinn shrugged and closed her locker door.

"That's okay? I don't want you to hear at all," She snapped in return. She closed her locker door and they both made way for the football field.

"I'm just glad you two are back to normal this morning. These past couple of months have been hell watching you two," Quinn groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad we talked it out, myself," She admitted also relieved to be in a better place with her relationship with Brittany.

"I bet you are," Quinn joked. Santana smacked her arm and Quinn went to return the gesture but Santana took off at a run to the field. Their classmates watched in amused horror as 'Satan' and 'Lion Quinn' came tearing onto the field in fits of giggles.

Lunch time came around and Santana met Brittany to walk her to the cafeteria. They joined Quinn, Sam, Kurt and Blaine at their normal table. Everyone but Quinn watched in relieved amusement when it took nearly three minutes of kissing before Brittany let her go get their lunch.

She came back with two trays loaded down with food and saw a boy with buzzed hair, dark complexion and wearing a worn leather jacket talking to Brittany. He had one foot propped up on her seat and he was bent forward with arms crossed over his knee. Quinn was shooting him her bitch glare while Blaine held a hand down on Kurt's shoulder. Sam just seemed to watch in amusement as Brittany kept shaking her head no and trying to ignore him.

She set their tray down in front of Brittany and kicked out at the boys boot. His foot slipped and he barely manged to catch himself against the table before busting his balls on the seat. He glared at her and she snarled in return.

"Hey babe," Brittany said pulling her down to sit and proceeded to split the food between them. She seemed oblivious to the stare she was having with this knuckle dragger. Brittany pushed the bottle of juice into her hand and gained her attention with a hand high up on her thigh under the table.

"I'll talk to you later Brittany," He said and stalked away with a smirk. She growled which only surprised Brittany and Sam. Sam more than Brittany.

"Whoa, what's wrong babe?" Brittany asked.

"I don't like him," She gritted out through her teeth.

"Who? Jake? He's new here. I don't think anyone likes him but give him some time. You used to be the new kid if you remember and no body liked you," Brittany shrugged and tore into her sandwich.

"Ha! No one likes her now," Sam chuckled which earned a glare from everyone at the table. "Sorry," He mumbled before hiding his face in his burger and fries.

"I refuse to give him time. I don't like him. He was flirting with you," She growled again. She hadn't realized but she'd ripped her sandwich into tiny shreds and sighed at the destroyed food when she realized it would be more challenging to eat now.

"No he wasn't," Brittany looked at her confused.

"Yeah he was. He's been flirting with you all week. I thought that with everything being weird between you and Satan these past few months that you two finally broke up and you were moving on. Figured that's why San was missing all last week," Sam chimed in, oblivious to the glares from Santana and Brittany's confusion.

"He's been flirting with you all week?" Santana looked over with raised eyebrows. She couldn't ask Quinn, Kurt, or Blaine cause they all had been dealing with their own cycles. Brittany had been here alone with only Sam the idiot to protect her.

"Well, he's been talking to me. Thought I would be nice since he doesn't have any friends. No one's really talking to him since he beat up Puck on the first day here," Brittany answered.

"Wait, he beat up Puck? Why?" She asked finding the need to learn everything about this Jake.

"Something about blood and Puck's waste of it," Sam chimed in with a shrug. "Either way it was epic. Jake just lifted Puck up and slammed him through some lockers. Turned into a epic showdown in the middle of the hall. Took four teachers and Coach Beastie to pull them apart."

"Well he better stay away from Britt or I'll rip him apart," She growled at the threat. How dare someone swoop in on her mate while she was away.

Sam laughed, "After seeing what he did to Puck I doubt he would be terrified of you."

She shot a glare his way and sat up from her seat a little. Sam jumped and dropped his burger in fright. She chuckled and smirked his direction. She would get Jake to fear her and stay away from her mate. She wrapped her arm tightly around Brittany's shoulders and ate what she could of her lunch.

**Authors note: So an extra long chapter for you all. Some interesting stuff to move the plot forward. Thoughts? **

**Thanks again to all of you who leave me reviews and prompts. Because of all of you this fic is as strong as it is. I wouldn't have anything to write if you all didn't keep sending me prompts. So keep coming up with ideas and I'll keep filling them for you. After all this is a fan's fic. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt fills: Morning sex, riding, against the door, standing from behind, shower sex, lots of cum, dirty talk, horny Britt.**

**Fill locations in the ch: Beginning and end. Middle is all plot fills. **

She just couldn't catch her breath. Not that she was complaining or noticing that she wasn't breathing. Two perfect, perky breast danced in her vision. Pink nipples were erect and begging for her tongue but the long strong arms pinning her to the bed kept her from sitting up and wrapping her lips around one and sucking it till her lips were numb.

She gripped at flexing thighs, trying to grasp anything and remind herself that this was reality. Hot silk was pulsing around her member, flexing and sucking her in with each bounce of Brittany's hips against her own. Her gaze flickered from bouncing tits to where they were connected physically. She groaned and gasped as she saw her dick appear and disappear in quick spurts as Brittany rode her expertly. Her member was coated in Brittany's arousal and her insides twisted at the sight, her arousal bounding to the cliffs edge where she was ready to fall blissfully off.

"Oh my...San" Brittany breathed out in hot rasps, hands slipping to cup Santana's breasts and squeeze in perfect timing with Brittany's walls clenching around her. Brittany had learned a new trick and it was squeezing Santana into insanity that wasn't unwelcome. "I feel so full, so perfect," Brittany breathed, head tossed back and blonde hair swinging as she bounced quickly against Santana's member.

"Fuck Britt," It was all she could say, nails scraping at pale skin. Her toes curled, muscles tensed and Brittany released the longest moan that came from her core. Brittany collapsed forward twitching, her walls convulsing against Santana's dick. Her back arched as that coil inside her snapped and she released inside Brittany with long hot spurts of her cum. Brittany milked her for everything she had and after long intense seconds passed into a minute, she finally collapsed back on the bed in a panting, sweaty, satisfied mess.

Brittany laid her full weight on top of her, nose buried into her neck. She could feel the smile on Brittany's soft lips against the crook of her neck. She hummed as her hands slipped from Brittany's thighs to rest uselessly against the mattress. She officially could not find any strength to move. Hell, she did not want to move at all, but lie here with her mate till the end of days. It was quiet and still for long minutes, a perfect peacefulness.

"Mmmm, Good morning," Brittany smirked into her neck.

"I think more of a perfect morning. That was on hell of a way to wake up," She chuckled, still not finding any energy to move, even after they've laid there for nearly half an hour of blissful silence.

"Well, you seemed to be having a good dream. Just wanted to make it a reality," Britt shrugged best she could while lying snugly on top of her.

She chuckled again and finally found the strength to bring her hands up to rub against the small of Brittany's back, "You can wake me up by riding me speechless any time."

Brittany shifted a bit from her ticklish touch against her back and Santana moaned from the small grinding against her member, still buried hilt deep. Brittany's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she gasped. Santana tensed, smelling and reacting to Brittany's building arousal. She ran her hands down to grip at Brittany's ass, then lifted with her hips and flipped them.

"Oh," Brittany moaned as Santana topped her, sliding out and back in quickly with the position shift.

Santana buried her nose into Brittany's neck and took a deep breath, holding it in her lungs. Her wolf hummed contently and pawed against her consciousness with satisfaction. Brittany smelled like hers again. Mission successful. Brittany's hands came up behind her and nails scraped down her spine sending chills over her skin. "Do you like how I smell?"

She growled into Brittany's neck and felt her control slip over to her wolf by just a fraction. Brittany knew just what to do to make her want to lose control. Her wolf really wanted to challenge and please its mate, to tell Brittany that yes it liked how she smelled and she would like it too. She nipped at Brittany's mark sending chills down her spine to match Santana's from Brittany's rake seconds ago.

"You're mine," She growled out against Brittany's ear before sucking it between her lips and running her tongue over the curve of flesh.

"Make me," Brittany challenged, legs falling open just a bit more letting Santana slip inside further. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she nipped down on Brittany's earlobe. Brittany's back arched up into her, their torso's flush together.

She pulled her hips back, slipping out till just her tip remained. "Mine," She growled out into Brittany's

ear, flesh escaping her teeth in a playful tug. Brittany's went to challenge her again but only gasped and moaned as Santana drove home in one strong thrust.

Brittany continued to claw at her back as Santana thrust in and out in strong strokes that forced her body to dig into the mattress. Santana lifted her weight from Brittany, hands under each of Brittany's arms. The bed groaned and shifted with each of her thrusts as she made Brittany's hers.

"Fuck me harder!" Brittany demanded, reaching down and hooking her hands under her knees and lifted her legs out and higher. Santana drove in deeper, ramming into the roof of her walls and rubbing every spot inside that made Brittany forget words and means of expressing herself other than 'fuck', 'shit', and 'oh my god'. All of which were being gasped out.

Santana drove herself harder, the headboard banging against the wall. No sound could drown out Brittany's moans and screams of pleasure. All of which spurred on Santana, nails ripping through sheets as her control was on the edge. Her canines extended, her muscles rippled beneath her skin. Her wolf was howling with excitement and content at its claimed mate. Hers, Brittany was all hers and no one else. It brought peace to everything that wasn't human about her and it gave her strength that her human self could never hope to process.

"OH! YES! YES! FUCK SAN...SANTANA!" Brittany's entire body went rigid, back arched so far off the bed that their breasts rubbed against each other from where Santana was propped up on her hands. Santana didn't stop thrusting, she couldn't stop, lost to her lust and need to claim. Liquid warmth gushed around her length but her wolf persisted and she kept thrusting.

Brittany thrashed beneath her, not able to catch her breath or hold her own legs up. Long slender fingers dug into her back, between her shoulder blades that pulled her skin tight from her propped up self. Long legs were jelly on the bed, toes curled and locked.

Need to fill Brittany, make her mate swell with her seed and give her pups, consumed her mind. She felt her balls tightened as they slapped against Brittany's flesh adding to the noise of Brittany's attempts to breathe and the bashing of the headboard against the wall. She gritted her teeth, growled and leaned down into Brittany's neck. She nipped and licked till her tongue and teeth fit perfectly over Brittany's mark and as she came she bit down into that mark, Brittany screaming out Santana's name and tearing her nails down Santana's back, ripping the skin open.

She twitched for long moments and filled Brittany past the point of what her body could hold. Hot cum erupted between them and she slipped out in disappointment, still shooting out long ropes of cum onto Brittany's folds, abs, and inner thighs.

She licked at the puncture marks on Brittany's neck and sat back up on her hands, looking down at her mate's limp and panting body. She watched as her bite instantly healed and smirked at the advantage of her mates abilities from their bond.

It had been over a month since they'd reconnected as a mated pair. Since then they'd discovered Brittany's gifts from their mate's mark. Super healing was the one Santana was happiest about. Her cycle was soon and they'd decided (or more Brittany convinced her) to try again. With super healing she could let go with Brittany's body and Brittany would immediately heal. They'd been testing it over the past two weeks by going at it like they just did. So far Brittany was healing instantly and wasn't sore from their rough bouts and she could let her wolf roam without fear around her mate.

"What...was...that?" Brittany asked between her deep breaths.

Santana leaned down again, kissing softly at the freshly healed skin. She took another deep breath and smirked at the heavy scent of wolf and woods that lingered over Brittany's skin. "Mine," She hummed and snuggled down into Brittany's body.

"You don't have to worry about Jake," Brittany sighed, running her hands over the smooth skin of Santana's already healed back.

She snarled at the mention of Jake. That boy had been flirting relentlessly with her mate despite her warnings and Brittany telling him she wasn't interested and he needed to stop. It wasn't just about flirting for Jake, she just knew it was meant to poke and prod at her self control. Something was off about Jake and it put her entire pack on edge. They all could smell that he wasn't human. Possibly wolf like them but he didn't smell like they did nor had he given them any hints as to his actual self. She couldn't act and expose them all till Jake gave her the opportunity to.

"I will rip him apart if he continues this game," She meant her threat, so did her wolf. Jake was playing with fire and she was ready to burn.

Brittany smiled softly and reached up, fingers tangling in Santana's hair and pulling her head down to crash their lips together. She hummed and sucked on Brittany's bottom lip, licking out and running her tongue against the soft curve of those lips. Nothing tasted better than Brittany's kisses. Well almost nothing; she was completely addicted to lapping up Brittany's juices whenever she was given the chance to go down on her mate.

Brittany released her lips with a wet pop and rested her head back against the pillow. "Let's forget all about Jake today. You promised a day of mates and wolves if I remember correctly. I would still like to join everyone out at the clearing which means we should really get out of bed," Brittany smiled and continued to run her fingers through Santana's hair.

She pouted, "But I really just want to stay in bed all day and continue what you started when you woke me up."

"Awe, babe. You're cycle starts in a few days which I am very excited about. Let's enjoy the sun and our friends until we're too busy for them," Brittany leaned up and captured her lips again in a soft but deep kiss.

Santana groaned when Brittany pulled away again, "Thank the spirits its Spring Break in a few days. Nothing to worry about but keeping you fed and rested so I can ravish your body."

Brittany chuckled and teased her lips against Santana's, "I very much like that idea." Santana smiled against Brittany's lips before pulling her mate in for a heated make out session that lasted long minutes. Brittany rolled them over, easily gaining control over Santana's body. More often than not lately she'd found Brittany topping her. She loved it when her mate claimed dominance over her in their sexual trysts.

Brittany ran her tongue over the roof of Santana's mouth before pulling back and jumping up from the bed with a deviant smirk, "If you get that sexy ass out of bed right now I'll let you claim me in the shower before we go." With that Brittany practically bounced her naked ass into the bathroom.

She propped herself up on her elbows and shook her head. She heard the water turn on in the shower and the curtain pull open and close. The water couldn't cover the heavy thickness of Brittany's arousal that hung in the air. She was throbbing with the need to take care of her mate and wasted no time jumping from the bed and rushing into the bathroom.

She slipped into the shower and realized she was grinning like an idiot. Brittany smirked and turned around, holding the bottle of shampoo out for Santana to take. She took the bottle and squeezed some out into her hands. Brittany took the bottle back from her as she reached up and lathered blonde locks up in soapy suds.

They washed each other clean which was really necessary after the mess they'd made just minutes ago on her bed. Once they finished cleaning Brittany slipped into her arms and wrapped her own around Santana's neck. Their foreheads came to rest together and they just smiled, holding each other under the cooling shower water.

"I love you," Brittany whispered, blue eyes sparkling and smile pulling at the corner of perfect pink lips.

She sighed and beamed back, "I love you too."

They ended up not going at it again but instead held each other like that till the water turned so cold that goosebumps erupted over their skin and their limbs began to shake. They got out of the shower and dried each other off while giggling and sharing quick pecks. They shared the bathroom counter and sink as they got ready. Nothing to heavy today since they were just playing out in the woods.

Santana heard her phone buzz on her nightstand and padded out of the bathroom. She pulled on her compression shorts, a pair of jeans, a bra, and a loose fitting t-shirt. Today was a comfort day and she was excited about that. She hated when she needed to impress other people, mainly because she simply hated people and didn't give a flying fuck what they thought about her.

She slid her thumb over her phone's screen and punched in her password. A text from Quinn popped up: _Mike and Tina broke up!_

Oh my! That was exciting news for Quinn if her mate was available now. She typed out a quick reply: _Bet that makes you happy. _

No sooner had she hit send was there a pounding on her front door. Brittany bounced out of the bathroom wearing short shorts that practically showed off the roundness of Brittany's perfect ass, and a shirt that hung loosely off her shoulders. She smiled at how incredibly sexy and cute her mate was all in one package.

She sniffed the air just as Brittany reached the door to her apartment. That scent caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up and she growled as she moved to her mates side, jumping over the couch and most of the distance of the apartment in one bound. By the time to door was open she was at Brittany's side snarling at the person who dared to show up on her doorstep.

Jake smirked and licked his lips as he checked out Brittany from long legs to her breasts. Santana stepped in front of Brittany, snapping him out of his leering. Her lip curled up in a snarl and a growl rumbled low in her throat. Brittany's hands came to grip at the back of her shirt just in case she lunged forward. It was enough of Brittany's touch to keep her in control.

She noticed Quinn sprinting out of her house and across the yard to come up behind Jake. He sensed the flank and his legs parted to a defensive stance, a growl of his own coming out. "I came to talk," He looked behind him at Quinn and raised his hands up to his side ready to fight back if they both jumped him.

She shot Quinn a look as she stepped out onto her front step and into Jake's personal space, "We don't want to hear it. Now get lost before I rip you to pieces." It was the last warning he would ever receive.

"Their coming for you. You better be prepared," Jake snapped out, glaring down at her.

Brittany gripped tighter at the back of her shirt, having followed her out onto the step. "Whose coming?" Santana growled out. Quinn looked out over the perimeter of their yard and sniffed at the air.

"He wants this land as his own. Thinks his pack is stronger than your wolves. He's coming to challenge you. Sent me to scout you all out," Jake admitted, answering her question. She couldn't hear any change in his heartbeat and figured he wasn't lying to her.

"How do you know we're wolves?" She asked letting her control slip a bit to allow for a quicker shift if needed. She knew Quinn was doing the same.

"Because we know the tribes history of this land. Only wolves have settled here and protected these borders. The scent of wolves is thick in the woods when we came so we knew you were still settled here," Jake explained, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"So what does that make you? You don't smell like a wolf," She challenged.

"Our spirits are bears. If he finds out I told you, I'm dead. But you need to know, to prepare," Jake warned.

"So why give me a heads up?" She asked.

"Because Burt was a good guy. He didn't deserve to be poisoned. And because I really dislike my Alpha. He's a royal prick," Jake shrugged.

She shifted out of her aggressive stance and folded her arms over her chest. Jake took a quick breath and stood up from his defensive stance. She narrowed her eyes and thought over his admittance. "You know Brittany's my mate. You know what that means. So why test my patience?" She asked, aggravation pumping through her veins.

"When Burt died we didn't feel the protection of this land weaken. We realized he had a successor as Alpha. We thought it would be his son Kurt since it is by blood but Kurt's scent wasn't strong enough to confirm that. Burt doesn't have any other children so we were stumped as to who we needed to challenge. So my Alpha devised a plan when we realized you were all a pack. Your emotions emit a scent that other spirits can sense. We had to piss you all off to see whose scent was the strongest. You all disappeared for a weak but left your mates behind. All except Kurt's mate but we'd already ruled them out. So we sent one to mess with Quinns mate but that didn't quiet work like we planned. Seemed to not matter when you reacted that day at lunch. He wanted me to keep testing you so we would be positive and the other day when you nearly shifted in the hallway we were certain," Jake answered her question with barely any breath.

So the danger Burt warned about was here and planning to challenge her. She needed to prepare but what or how? She didn't have a Beta or an established chain of command. Nor did any of them know how to fight, yet alone, how to fight bears.

"I still don't believe your telling me this all in good faith. What do you want?" She questioned, taking another threatening step forward.

"I don't know if a bear can join a wolf's pack but I want out of my pack. I just can't leave unless I have another to join," Jake shrugged.

"Why's that? Seems simple enough; get in a car and fucking leave town," Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not an Alpha. I can't leave without belonging to someone. It's a downside of being an Omega," Jake confessed. Ah, so he was on the bottom of the totem pole, so to speak.

"I don't want you anywhere near my pack or my mate. I don't trust you so I suggest you take that hope I smell of you maybe joining my pack and shove it up your furry ass," She tossed back, unfolding her arms and clenching her fists. She really didn't like him and she doubted she ever would.

"Then perhaps you can just kill my Alpha and I can go searching for another pack to be the gopher for," Jake snapped back clearly irritated as well when Santana shot him down.

"I appreciate the warning despite the fact that I already knew something was heading this way. I don't trust you, nor do I even tolerate you. Get off my land. If your Alpha wants to challenge me then I'll rip him to pieces. Gopher that!" She growled and stepped forward again. Jake scrambled back, nearly tripping over his own feet. He swallowed and shook his head before turning and running off for the woods.

She didn't even relax from her heavy breathing after he was out of sight. She realized she'd partially shifted; canines extended, pupils blown, and the chords in her neck straining. Quinn was in equal transition but calmed down much quicker than she was.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked coming to join her and Brittany at her front door.

"I don't like him, I don't trust him but I do believe what he told us. Have everyone meet us here today. I would feel safer being in our back yard than out in open woods. We can relax here," She ordered. Quinn nodded and pulled out her cell giving Kurt a quick call and then Mike. When she heard Mikes name she snapped her head around and watched Quinn who looked back at her with wide eyes as she explained they were just going to hang at her house.

Brittany's hand tickled down her arm till their fingers intertwined. She turned to look at her mate and smiled. Brittany's worry behind her eyes immediately dissolved away and Brittany smiled back before leaning forward and kissing her softly. She hummed against soft lips and turned into Brittany's arms to kiss her deeper and forget the past twenty minutes of her day.

She heard Quinn end her conversation and then shuffle quietly while her and Brittany kissed. After a few more seconds Brittany pulled back and smiled down at her. She was effectually calm now and squeezed at Brittany's hips in appreciation.

"So Mike's coming? I though we were wolfing it today?" She asked turning to Quinn and taking Brittany's hand again.

"Well, I might have had a conversation with Mike the other day," Quinn looked sheepish and Santana sighed. What more was going on behind the scenes of her life? Did she really spend that much time with Brittany in bed that she didn't know what the hell was going on in town or with her pack?

"Explain to me while we get food for everyone and get this place set up," Santana sighed before quickly jogging inside to grab her keys and her credit card. They piled up in her car; Quinn in the back and Brittany in the passenger seat. She drove one handed, the other one properly wrapped up in Brittany's hand.

Quinn explained what happened with Mike and Tina. Apparently some new girl named Kitty started a full out war against some of the students, mostly the glee kids which wasn't surprising when Quinn explained Kitty's new assistant head cheerio position. Kitty had gone after Mike which had finally set Tina off who wasn't dealing well with Mike's budding relationship with Quinn. Then Mike had come to Quinn for comfort and one thing lead to another which isn't surprising at all. Now he was coming over to spend time with the pack in hopes that he would be okay with them as wolves. Quinn hadn't fully told him that yet.

"Are you sure your ready to tell him? I mean, do you think he'll be okay with it?" She asked as they pulled into the locally run grocery store.

"He's into all that supernatural stuff like TV shows, books, and video games. I think he'll be okay with it. I was kinda hoping the pack could help feel it out today and see if I should go ahead and tell him," Quinn answered as they made their way inside and straight towards the junk food isles. With their metabolism they really didn't have to worry about healthy lunch options. It was a perk but she did make sure to get Brittany something to offset the sugar her mate was bound to ingest.

They bought far to many bags of chips, candy, and soda. They also decided to grill out some steaks and got all the fixings for that as well. Quinn was a mean grilling machine and now she was beyond starving and ready to get back home to start munching.

"I don't think it matters when you tell Mike. He's your mate, natures destined person for you. If he wasn't going to be able to handle it, then it wouldn't be him. Just tell him," Brittany offered her advice and honestly it was spot on to what Santana was thinking, not that she was going to be able to say that as kind or logical as Brittany did.

"You've got a point," Quinn loaded up the trunk, brows scrunched in thought.

"That's cause my mate is a genius," Santana smirked and gave Brittany a kiss when her cheeks turned pink. She pulled back with a wet pop and Brittany giggled before giving her a playful shove to head to her side of the car.

They loaded up and made the trip back. The stressful mood from Jake's earlier visit vanished as they pushed that worry to the back of their minds to deal with later. Today wasn't going to be ruined by secret packs of bears or Alpha challenges. If anyone tried anything her pack was going to be there and they would work as a team to take down any threat.

They set up in Quinns back yard, pulling out the massive grill and getting the fire pit lit up. It wasn't long before two different set of tires were heard coming down their extremely long drive way. After cars parked and doors were slammed she smiled as Kurt, Blaine, and Mike came around the back of the house. Mike must have followed the boys over.

Mike gave Quinn a tight hug that lasted for long seconds, not that Santana was counting or anything. Brittany bounced around everyone with a bright greeting. She sat back with a content smile. It was nice to have the pack together. Things felt right today, a nice relief from the past stressful and angst filled months.

Blaine joined Quinn at the grill while Brittany and Mike started up a conversation about dance moves for the glee club. She sipped on her coke and munched on a few chips when Kurt came to sit by her. They hadn't spoken more than a few necessary words after Burt died.

"I don't blame you," Kurt spoke first, "I don't hate you either."

She looked over at him. He was starring down at his perfectly manicured nails with a sad smile. She reached out and patted his shoulder. "It's okay," She smiled softly and he looked up and met her eyes. His were so sad, still filled with grief over losing his last standing family member. It was sad to think that he was the last Hummel. Not to mention that his mate was a male as well. He had no way to pass on his wolf bloodline, not a direct one of him and his mate. She pocketed away that thought, knowing they wouldn't have to discuss that till many more years.

"I was so angry but now I just miss him. He always knew what to say or the perfect advice for anything. It felt nice when everyone would come to me because they knew I could go to my father. It made me feel important just by blood alone," Kurt admitted to her with a sigh.

She squeezed his shoulder, "You are a very important part of this pack. It doesn't matter whose rank or whose bloodline. You are our best friend and we love you. That makes you super important to us."

Kurt really smiled then and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back and then they parted. Blaine came over and offered Kurt something to drink. "Hey Blaine," She greeted him.

"Hey San, its nice to have a pack day. We should do this more often," Blaine commented and then noticed Mike had effectively distracted Quinn from the grill and now the steaks were on fire. She groaned a bit, realizing it wasn't going to be as bloody as she like her steaks.

"It's a welcome sight, having Mike here," Kurt commented.

"Yeah. I'm glad things are working out for Quinn now. It wasn't easy seeing her lonely," Santana admitted.

"Now we're all mated and together," Kurt smiled that goofy look of his and she chuckled.

"I don't think their together yet," She added.

"Please, it's practically a done deal. I know Quinn wants to tell him about us," Kurt popped open his coke and took a quick sip.

"She did mention to me earlier. Think he'll handle it okay?" She asked, still secretly worried Quinn might still get her heart broken.

"Mike loves this stuff. He plays those crazy games with Sam all the time and Blaine watches a few of the same shows. I'm positive Mike will be okay with this. Definitely shocked, but okay," Kurt reassured her.

"So long as it works out," She reasoned and took another long drink of her coke. Brittany skipped over and plopped herself down on Santana's lap, burying her nose in the crook of her neck and placing a big open mouth kiss at her pulse point. She shuddered a bit feeling Brittany's lips on her skin, "Hey babe."

"Lunch is ready," Brittany pulled back with a smirk. She knew exactly what effect her lips on Santana's skin did. She gave Brittany a playful look as Brittany jumped off her lap and walked back over to the grill with a sway in her hips. Her breath caught in her throat at Brittany's sudden arousal in the air. That so wasn't fair. It wasn't like she could toss Brittany over her shoulder, drag her into her apartment, ravish her till they were both satisfied without her pack hearing every little thing. No, instead she would now have to wait till everyone left which was going to be torture.

Kurt chuckled as he picked up on her discomfort and she shot him a glare as they got up to head over and join everyone at the picnic table. She sat next to Brittany and frowned down at her steak. It was slightly charred around the edges but it was still meat right? She pouted with each bite and had to bite back her moans each time Brittany's hand found her bulge underneath the picnic table. After that last squeeze and stroke over her jeans she came to the conclusion that Brittany was going to kill her with sexual desire. That was one way to go.

Blaine and Mike got along quiet well. It was nice to see that friendship develop since she knew that Blaine was the go to for mate to mate advice whereas Kurt was the one to go to for wolf advice. Everyone had their dynamic and she was pleased with the balance of her pack. Quinn gave her a look that she wanted to talk so she kissed Brittany on the cheek, adjusted her jeans to better hide the strain going on beneath the fabric and joined Quinn in cleaning up the grill.

"I want to tell him. How should I do it?" Quinn whispered, leaning over so no one would overhear.

"I don't know. Tell him we're wolves and then shift to show him," She suggested. She really didn't know how one went about telling their mate their a wolf. Blaine had accidentally seen Kurt shift, where as Brittany already knew since she was a wolf when they met and she shifted back once Brittany had reached out and touched her.

"Okay," Quinn nodded to confirm her decision to herself mostly. She would support whatever Quinn wanted to do. They cleaned quickly then she went to sit behind Brittany and wrap her arms around her mates waist.

Quinn pulled Mike off to the side and began to tell him about herself and the pack. Blaine and Brittany kept up a dialog but her and Kurt were listening in to Quinn's explanation. It ended with Quinn shifting. Mike jumped back in surprise and stood there, jaw slacked.

"Um, guys? Do you see this?" Mike asked.

Quinn stood nearly as tall as Mike, their wolf forms so large it could be very intimidating. Quinn's fur was very light, almost white in certain sunlight. She sat on her hind legs and cocked her head to the side, ears upright. It was an 'What do you think' expression.

"Quinn has such nice fur," Brittany commented and Santana stiffened against her back. She hadn't shifted around Brittany since they were kids; afraid of losing control and hurting her. Since she hit her preteens she'd tried to hard to maintain control of her wolf and human self. With her weekly runs with Quinn in the woods she'd found control to be far easier. Still a challenge but manageable. She realized Brittany didn't know what she looked like now as a wolf, and it was definitely different now that they were older.

Mike reached out, running his fingers over the top of Quinn's head between her ears. She practically purred and leaned forward into Mike's touch. "So are all of you wolves?" Mike asked, stepping closer and continuing to pet the top of Quinn's head. He completely took this in stride and didn't seem frightened at all.

She smiled, happy for Quinn, "Just Quinn, Kurt and myself."

"Yep, Blaine and I are just boring 'ole humans," Brittany chimed in with a grin.

"Not boring at all," She whispered into Brittany's ear, sending a shiver down Brittany's spine. She smirked, pleased to return the teasing Brittany had been doing for the past hour.

"This is really cool," Mike beamed and Quinn bounced around him and them. You could see the smile and happiness on her face.

"Hey, why don't you and Kurt join her?" Brittany asked.

"Oh no. I didn't bring a change of clothes and I really don't want to ruin my designer scarf," Kurt shook his head.

Brittany looked back at her and pouted. She knew exactly what her mate was trying to do. Brittany wanted to see her wolf form after so many years trying to disguise the request by asking Kurt as well. She sighed and kissed Brittany's pout off her face. She leaned in to whisper in Brittany's ear, "Just for you babe."

She stood after placing a kiss below Brittany's ear which caused crystal blue eyes to flutter shut. When she walked away to be far enough not to hurt anyone Brittany sat up, bouncing a bit on her seat. She smiled at Brittany's pure excitement and took a deep breath, feeling her wolf shake beneath her skin. It took a second for the ripple to flow beneath her skin and her wolf was breaking free; clothes and skin shredding as she shifted.

She landed on four legs and pawed at the ground. She blinked, adjusting to the sudden gray vision. Only her mate had color, and it fascinated her. Everything was black and white in her vision but Brittany looked the same as if looking with her human eyes, only the colors were more intense and she could see Brittany's essence float around her. She took long steps up to Brittany, entranced by her wolves vision of her mate.

Everything was sharper, clearer with her senses. She practically drooled with Brittany's arousal in the air that drowned out the thickness of peaches, spice, and woods that Brittany's scent was mixed with. Brittany reached out, running her hand to scratch at Santana's ears. She thought that would irritate her but she found it comforting and hummed at Brittany's touch. She reached forward, bumping her forehead against Brittany's. She felt long arms wrap around her neck and hold her tight. Brittany had to lean up on her toes since Santana was now taller than her in her wolf form. She was bigger than Quinn too, having noticed the size difference in her wolf after Burt making her Alpha of the land.

Brittany released her neck and she licked out at Brittany's causing her mate to squeal and jump back. "San, that tickles," Brittany laughed and wiped away some of the slobber there.

"Actually, that was quiet gross," Kurt commented with a horrified expression.

"Oh please, you love licking me," Blaine chimed in.

Oh if only she could form words she would say...

"Wanky," Brittany smirked, saying it for her. She butted Brittany with her nose in thanks before she was knocked over by Quinn who jumped back on four legs and bounced around her. Apparently, Quinn was too excited with Mikes reaction and needed to release some of that energy. She was happy to and more than willing to run and bounce around with Quinn.

She realized she had far more energy than she'd noticed which resulted in a massive wrestling match with Quinn in the middle of the back yard. Brittany cheered her on while Kurt and Blaine turned into love sick puppies while barely paying attention to her and Quinn. Mike was watching with fascination and it humored her to see his wide eyed expression as her and Quinn snapped at each other while knocking the other onto their back and then pouncing.

When their playing slowed down and their energy leveled out somewhat, Quinn sat next to Mike who went to pet her again while she went to lay next to Brittany. Brittany laid against her side, cuddling up in her fur and smiling.

She rolled over onto her side, Brittany snuggling up to her belly and smirking as she started to scratch there. She couldn't help her back leg kicking in the air, it just felt to damn good with Brittany's nails scratching into her undercoat. Her tongue flopped out and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Oh my that is to funny," Kurt interrupted them. Santana rolled back over to hide her belly and growled at Kurt. Brittany went back to cuddling up in her side, a big smile on her face. Mike and Quinn joined them, Quinn lying down like Santana was who now had her head resting on her paws with Brittany curled up to her neck, gently scratching behind her ears. She never would have imagined she'd be okay running around as her wolf with Brittany and the pack with them but this was amazing and she was very happy they'd ended up doing this today.

Daylight worked against their relaxing day and soon it was dark outside. She and Quinn had shifted back, redressed and bid the boys goodbye. She tried not to spy on Quinn and Mike, noticing that they just hugged and stood their awkwardly till they'd realized they were both too nervous to initiate a kiss. At least their relationship was looking promising.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed at her neck. Immediately she was aware of Brittany's mood which was very turned on. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and humming. This was perfection.

"I'm calling it an early night," Quinn snapped her out of her Brittany haze. She blinked a few times to realize everyone was gone and Quinn was practically beaming at her and Brittany.

"Alright Q. Have a nice night," She smiled and twisted in Brittany's arms, then scooped her up to carry her mate back to her apartment.

Quinn chuckled, "Have fun you two. Don't be too noisy."

She nipped at Brittany's neck then licked it from collarbone to the back of her ear which made Brittany squeal and giggle, "No promises Q!" She called out. She kicked open her door, walked Brittany across the threshold and then kicked the door closed behind her. "Finally, all alone."

Brittany squirmed out of her grip and stalked forward till her back hit the door. Brittany leaned forward, lips brushing against her ear and purred, "Just where I want you." She moaned loudly when Brittany's hand gripped her through her jeans. She was beyond hard and straining against her shorts and jeans. She could feel Brittany's smile against her ear and shuddered when Brittany pulled it between her teeth. "I want you, right now. I need to feel you filling me, pumping into me and making me swell with your cum," She hummed and licked out at her neck, sucking in the flesh of her pulse point and biting down as Santana does to her mates mark. "I want, no I _need _you to fuck me. Now," Brittany didn't get a chance to say anything else as Santana's control snapped into tiny pieces. She spun around Brittany and pushed forward.

Brittany's torso came flush with the door, arms spread out to hold herself up as Santana ripped at Brittany's shorts. She heard fabric rip but she was beyond caring, the only thought passing her mind was to please her mate the way her mate wanted to be pleased. Shorts fell to Brittany's ankles and then were kicked off.

She growled into Brittany'sear feeling her mate shiver against her as she snapped open her jeans and pulled them down. She wasted no time trying to step out of them. She shuffled forward, ripped Brittany's panties off in a shred and slipped into her mate till she filled her completely. Brittany's head fell forward, thumping against the door. Fingers curled till nails were digging into the wood as Santana pulled back then shoved inside with enough force to rock them both forward.

Her rhythm was instant, having perfected this dance with her mate. She gripped at pale hips, curled around Brittany's bent back, nipping at the flesh she could get to at Brittany's neck. Her hands traveled higher, up under Brittany's shirt till they molded over Brittany's bra clad breasts. She pawed at Brittany's breasts and was quickly aggravated at the clothes interference of her groping.

She leaned back enough to give herself space to grip at Brittany's shirt. She pulled, the fabric ripping in half. Brittany's head shot back in shock, chest heaving out to where Santana's hands ripped her bra away as well.

"Fuck, San" Brittany gasped out, walls squeezing Santana tight. She growled, curling forward and biting at Brittany's back, over her shoulder blade. Brittany hissed, nails clawing at the wood of her front door.

"You. Are. Mine." She bit in between each word and felt Brittany shudder around her. Her mate was close.

"You fuck me so good," Brittany started between her pants, "Know just how to drive me wild."

She growled again, hands gripping at Brittany's breasts and pinching perfect nipples. Brittany's back arched, walls pulsing around Santana's member and then they were both exploding. Brittany fell forward into the door, her weak arms no longer able to push back against Santana. Santana continued to thrust, drawing out both of their orgasms and filling Brittany past what she could hold. Cum dripped to the floor between Brittany's legs.

She snapped out of her haze and smirked against Brittany's back. She could smell the satisfaction off Brittany's skin. "How was that for fucking you?"

"I couldn't even get a breath to scream out your name. I hate and love when that happens," Brittany panted against the door and looked back at her the best she could considering. They breathed for long moments and she finally figured they should take a shower and clean up a bit before heading to bed.

"Shower?" She asked still nipping and sucking at Brittany's back and neck.

"We'll make a mess if you pull out now," Brittany pointed out. She looked down and contemplated making a huge mess on her doorstep.

"It'll be difficult making it to the shower like this," She pointed out. Brittany smirked and lifted her leg and did a sort of ballerina turn using the door as leverage. She gaped as Brittany successfully turned without causing her to pull out or make a mess.

"Shit! That was so fucking hot," She gaped.

"Good thing I'm so flexible," Brittany purred and leaned forward, kissing her. She hopped a bit and wrapped her long legs around Santana's waist, arms instinctively wrapping around her neck. "To the shower please."

She chuckled and titled her chin up to kiss Brittany again. She kicked off her jeans and shorts where they pooled around her ankles and Brittany made quick work of her shirt and bra. Once she was free of clothes Brittany leaned down and kissed her again. When Brittany's tongue dipped past her lips to tease the roof of her mouth she felt her arousal spike again and with a low growl in her throat she carried them to the bath room.

She had barely stepped into the shower when she felt Brittany's walls flex against her, pulling her all the way back in again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Brittany leaned down, nipping at her throat.

Brittany reached back, turning the water on. The movement caused Brittany to rise and fall on her dick. She was ready for another round and with Brittany's constant flexing of her walls around her member she was certain her mate was ready as well.

Brittany kissed up her throat till she reached waiting lips and pulled Santana's upper lip between her own. Her insides flipped when Brittany's hands gripped her shoulders and she began thrusting against Santana's member. Their lips parted with a wet pop and hands disappeared from her shoulders to grip at the shower curtain rod which thankfully was screwed into the wall.

Brittany was completely in control of her hips as she brought herself up and down on Santana's twitching cock. Her eyes rolled when Brittany stopped thrusting to grind her hips in a circular motion. "Oh god, Britt. You feel so fucking good," She panted.

Brittany's head tossed back, a deep moan tearing from her lips. "Fuck San. I love your cock," Brittany moaned again as she started up their thrusting. She leaned forward taking one of Brittany's nipples between her lips and sucking while flicking her tongue across that perfect pink nipple. Brittany's grip slipped a bit and more of her weight fell into Santana's arms. She gripped at Brittany's ass, pulling cheeks apart and palming smooth round flesh in her fingers. She rubbed the nipple between her teeth and then flicked at it again with her tongue.

"Ugh, nnnnnn," Brittany's head tossed back and forth. She felt abs flex against hers, legs squeezing tight around her waist. Her own toes curled and nails gripped into Brittany's ass. "Fuck San...unnnnn...AHHHHH," Brittany screamed, arching stiffly and knuckles white against the shower rod.

Her eyes clenched shut and fell over the edge as well. Brittany kept them connected tightly and she felt the pressure around her cock from so much of her cum inside Brittany. Her wolf internally howled, pleased at filling its mate to the brink. Brittany collapsed and fell forward with her weight. She caught her, stumbling back into the shower wall. Brittany's legs stayed tightly wrapped around her but the rest of Brittany's body was limp against hers.

After a few minutes she felt herself go soft and pull out from between Brittany's thighs. She smirked at the feeling of their combined cum spilling out from between Brittany's folds. Brittany hummed, "I will never get used to that feeling. I think I'm addicted to it."

She chuckled and Brittany finally unwrapped herself from around Santana. The water was cold now so they showered as quickly as they could, then dried off quickly and practically sprinted into her bed. Brittany snuggled into her chest and she breathed in the intoxicating scent of her sated mate. It wasn't long till they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and soft satisfied smiles.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the wait on this update. I've been getting a lot of prompts for plot so basically this has turned into sex and plot prompt fills. I hope it meets everyone's satisfaction. I know a few of you don't want to read the plot so at the beginning of each chapter I'll give you estimates to where just the sex is so it'll be easier to skim over the plot.**

**Next chapter will be another attempt at the mating cycle. Hopefully this one will go over better. Don't hesitate to send me your prompts. I look forward to filling them. Also visit my tumblr for sneak peaks, behind the scenes info, and other awesomeness that is my life. Wigster07. Tumblr. com. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This is a mating cycle chapter. Plenty of prompts filled. To many to mention. No plot really. THERE IS SOME REALLY ROUGH SEX SO BE WARNED (but not like last mating cycle so give it a chance) so much cum one could drown. **

**ENJOY!**

She really hated shopping but this was a necessary trip. Her fridge had been running low for days and now with it being the weekend to start off Spring Break, it was shop now or starve Brittany for a week. That was so not going to happen this time. They had a plan, and she had a back up plan. This cycle was going off without a hitch and they were going to make this work. Not that she was tired of chaining herself up, she'd keep doing that till she turned gray if she had too. No, Brittany was determined they were going to be just fine and actually enjoy it. This was a part of their relationship and they would go through it together.

To help prepare for it, they'd not had as much sex over the past few days. She didn't want Brittany to already be sore or tired, not that Brittany got sore when she got rough now. She did heal super quick and she was really really flexible. Just last week she'd taken Brittany on the floor and the way Brittany had twisted her body was just...

"Santana,"

She blinked and was immediately embarrassed. She'd just been caught drooling while looking at a bottle of whipped cream that Brittany had added to the list with a bunch of tally marks next to it. She turned to see who called her out and her cheeks burned. She'd been busted daydreaming about sex with Brittany by Brittany's father. This was officially awkward.

"Hello Mr. Pierce," She smiled and prayed that he didn't mention her embarrassment or what she'd been starring at.

"How are you today?" Mr. Pierce asked as he reached behind her to grab something off the self. Seemed like their ladies sent them both shopping. She didn't look to see if he grabbed whipped cream cause then Brittany would just have to be disappointed when she didn't come home with eight cans like requested. Nope, that would just be to weird.

"Good," She nodded her head and shoved her hands in her pocket, list and all. Keep it short and simple and it won't get more awkward. Well, she kept telling herself that.

"That's good. Excited for Spring Break? I know Britt-bee is. She's been practically bouncing with excitement," Mr. Pierce commented while looking over his own list, which she noticed had tally marks as well.

"Uh, yeah," She wasn't sure what to say. Mr. Pierce knew about her, all of her.

"You know, I don't think you've been over for dinner in awhile," Mr. Pierce looked up with scrunched eyebrows, "Come over after you and Brittany tire yourselves out. I'll grill some steaks for us."

She stuttered as she nodded, "Of course. Yeah."

"Good," Mr. Pierce gave a final nod and then moved on further down the isle. He turned back just as she was ready to take a breath of relief, "Take care of her this week."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she tossed the eight cans of whipped cream in her cart and rushed to find the next thing on Brittany's titled "Sex-marathon energy food" grocery list.

Brittany was in the shower when she got back. She smiled to herself at how domestic they were becoming. Brittany stayed with her more often than naught these days and she loved every second of it. She would refuse to get out of bed in the morning and Brittany would bribe her with shower sex which was always a part of their mornings, then she would fix them breakfast and they'd eat before going to school. After school was usually followed up with a handful of sexy times till Brittany would fix dinner and they would cuddle up or work on homework. It was perfect and she wouldn't lose it to anything.

She put the groceries away, amused with how full her fridge was with mostly whipped cream, fruit, chocolate syrup, ice cream, cheese, and bread. She loaded up her freezer with mostly microwavable foods that would be quick to make and eat. Perfect foods for a mating week.

They were days out and she realized how calm she was inside. Her wolf wasn't beginning to go mad with lust like she normally would by now. Was it because her wolf knew she would actually be mating this week? Or was it because her and Brittany were balanced as a mated pair? She shook her head, not worrying about it. Things were good, no need to be concerned over something finally being right.

She closed the kitchen door and looked at the dry erase calendar on the freezer door. She took the marker and made a note on next weeks portion to have dinner with Brittany's parents. That was going to be interesting...awkward, and totally embarrassing. As she placed the marker back on the fridge she smiled to herself. It was a couples calendar; notes and appointments for them both. This was it. Brittany and her were a two for one deal now. Married in the wolf sense and only a proposal away from the mortal sense. This was what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life and she felt so damn happy about it.

Her senses peaked just before she heard a growl behind her. She turned, confused for only a moment. Brittany was only a few feet behind her, hair wet and air drying into a soft curl and a towel wrapped around her body. Her blue eyes were dark and dilated and the corner of her soft pink lips curled up. She shivered a bit as Brittany looked her over with hunger etched on her face. Brittany was looking at her like she was some sexual dinner and her stomach bottomed out in arousal as it clicked why she knew that look. It was the look she gave Brittany at the start of her last cycle they shared.

"Oh," She gasped as Brittany dropped her towel and stalked forward. "Britt? Babe?" She backed up till her hips was crashing into the kitchen counter. Brittany pushed flush against her, hands rubbing over her torso, pinching her nipples through her button up shirt. Her jaw dropped and she felt the shift inside her that signaled the start of her mating cycle.

Brittany's hands came up to grip at the collar of her shirt, fingers tickling at the flesh of her neck before they trailed down to the top button. Her hands wrapped around Brittany's waist and squeezed as arousal punched through her. "I just want to feel you all over," Brittany's eyes glazed over and her jaw dropped slightly as she breathed heavier. She gripped at Santana's shirt and pulled, buttons popped as it was forced open and down Santana's arms.

"Britt!" She looked down at her ruined shirt and smirked. That was hot. Brittany leaned down sucking in the flesh of Santana's breast, other hand reached to the back to flick open the snap of her bra. Soon as her bra hit the floor Brittany moved down and sucked in her nipple and sending sparks of pleasure shooting through her body.

Heat began to build up under her skin and she knew Brittany had to feel the same. Brittany pulled away with a wet pop and as soon as she caught her breath she was nipping at Santana's other nipple. Her hands found their way to Brittany's hair and she massaged Brittany's scalp as Brittany's ravished her breasts. Her head leaned back and she breathed hard.

Hands traveled down her abs to her belt buckle and with the clinking of metal then a sharp tug, her pants pooled at her ankles. Brittany was wasting no time getting her naked but she understood. When her need to mate fogged over her mind she couldn't get Brittany naked and panting beneath her fast enough. The thought and realization passed over her, Brittany was acting just as she would during her cycle. What did that mean?

Her jaw dropped and all thoughts blanked as warm lips wrapped around her cock. She hadn't realized that Brittany had already removed her compression shorts. She looked down, hands still massaging Brittany's scalp as her head bobbed up and down Santana's length. Everything flipped inside her as Brittany's tongue swirled around the head of cock. Brittany was the best at giving head. It was just fact.

"OH Shit!" She curled in on herself, toes clenching as Brittany sucked hard enough to make her see spots. Brittany sucked down to the base of her cock, the tip of her rubbing against the back of Brittany's throat. She gripped harder at the base of Brittany's head as she sucked back to just the tip. Brittany broke the suction and breathed a few deep breaths. She shivered at the puffs of air against her member then her head fell back again as lips sucked roughly at the tip of her member while one hand gripped her balls and the other stroked with a firm grip from base to Brittany's lips. It didn't take much for the pressure in her gut to erupt and then Brittany was swallowing as quickly as she could.

She panted, one hand reaching to grip the kitchen counter and the other still at the back of Brittany's head. She heard Brittany cough and gasp and she looked down to see her cum spill out of Brittany's mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She felt her balls clench as she shot out a few more streams and then slumped against the kitchen counter. Brittany looked up and smirked knowing exactly what just happened and what was going to continue happening till their cycle was complete. She wiped at her lips and licked her fingers clean till there was barely a trace that Santana was just sucked dry.

"What was that?" She gasped reached down to help Brittany back to her feet.

"Need to feel you now. Need you to fill me till I'm swelling with your children," Brittany panted into her ear and that was all it took for her wolf to snap through her restraint. She didn't think Brittany realized what she'd just said but her wolf was ready to make it reality.

She reached down and grabbed Brittany by her hips, lifting till long legs wrapped around her waist. Nails dug into her shoulders as she dropped Brittany unto her still hard cock. Brittany's head tossed back, nails breaking through skin and humming as Santana filled her.

She spaced her feet and shifted till she had a grip on each of Brittany's ass cheeks. Brittany brought her head back forward and bounced in Santana's grip effectively starting up a rhythm. Her toes curled against the floor as Brittany's walls clenched around her and pulled her in, milking her for everything she was worth.

Her calves burned as she thrust up, pounding into Brittany and smirking at each delicious groan, gasp, and cry that left Brittany's lips. "Fuck San," Brittany brought their foreheads together, their sweat causing them to slide against each other. She slowed her thrusts down feeling her orgasm building again. Instead she drove up with force, stopped for a second and then thrust deep and hard again.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," Brittany gasped out with each thrust, their breaths mingling. The nails in her shoulders dug deeper as Brittany held on. She squeezed Brittany's ass as she picked up speed slightly, still pounding up into her mate with force.

"Oh god," Brittany's jaw dropped, thighs clenching and walls pulsing against her member. "AHHHHH," Brittany's orgasm ripped through her and it triggered Santana's despite her trying to fight it off.

"FUCK! BRITTTTT," She held Brittany close as her hips jerked against her control as she shot stream after stream of cum up into Brittany. Her abs were clenched, toes cramping but her orgasm didn't slow even as it spilled out from between them. She never came as long or as hard as she did during her cycle.

Brittany trembled in her arms and she could feel the swell between them as their fluids dripped down from where they were still joined. She stumbled back a half step till she was leaning against the counter in support. She refused to set Brittany down, not from wanting to keep from making a mess but she felt the pull of needing to take Brittany again as her wolf growled in frustration of her seed dripping onto the floor. It couldn't do it's job if it wasn't inside her mate. Every. Last. Drop.

She growled, control slipping as she put Brittany on the floor. She settled between Brittany's thighs and felt her gums tingle as she fought from her fangs extending. Brittany looked up at her, hands scratching down her back. "Fuck me San, make me yours. I need to smell like your mate," Brittany's voice was husky with arousal. Everything sparked inside her at those words.

She thrust all the way in, Brittany's back arching off the floor. Brittany's thighs fell open, hands slapping to the floor beside them, clawing at the surface as Santana propped her weight up on her hands and knees and drove into Brittany with quick desperate strokes. Her mate wanted, no needed to know she was hers, and she was going to prove it.

Wet slaps filled the apartment as she bottomed out each time she rammed her hips home into Brittany. Brittany couldn't catch her breath, head tossing back and forth as she gasped around Santana's name on her lips. She growled seeing her mate writhing from pleasure. Hers, Brittany was hers.

"Mine," She growled out, teeth clenched together. Her jaw popped as her canines extended.

"Yours," Brittany reached up grasping at her own hair to pull it off her forehead where it had stuck from sweat, "Proudly so."

The coil inside tightened as her orgasm built. She shifted her weight to one arm and reached down to wrap her other arm beneath Brittany's hips, lifting to drive deeper. Brittany's back arched off the floor as a scream ripped from Brittany's throat as her orgasm punched through her. Santana bit her lip, trying to fight hers off but as Brittany's walls convulsed around her member she couldn't keep that coil from snapping and again she was filling Brittany till it was spurting out between them.

She collapsed on top of Brittany, hardly able to catch her breath. She felt their cum sticky between their hips and thighs and she pouted in disappointment. Once again a lot of her cum ended up on the floor. Her wolf whined and she was pissed. Rational thought fluttered through the fog of need to make her mate hers, she and Brittany didn't need pups right now. She didn't even know if Brittany wanted pups but her human thoughts and concerns slipped under the pull of need to keep her mate satisfied and filled with her seed.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and sighed. "Your cycle started already?"

She propped herself back up on her elbows, eyebrows scrunched up, "Uh B, you jumped me?"

"You just looked good enough to eat. I couldn't help myself," Brittany shrugged. Santana noticed her eyes were crystal blue again and her pupils were normal. Her wolf hummed at the physical indicators that her mate was sexually satisfied. Mission success. Well, partly success. Her mate wasn't filled with her pups and therefore her mating cycle wasn't complete. She felt herself hardening again and Brittany's eyes widened before a smirk spread across thin lips.

She leaned her head down and nipped softly at Brittany's mark and she felt the effect it had on Brittany's body. Walls clenched around her hardened member and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Brittany completely controlled her when she did that. Brittany reached down and pushed at Santana's hips, pushing her out from where she wanted to be the most. She whined and licked at Brittany's mark.

Brittany moaned and she looked down to see as Brittany pushed out most of her cum. It pooled out between pale thighs and she growled in frustration and moaned at how hot it looked. She was flickering between conscious human thoughts and complete wolf dominance. It was maddening as her mind flipped back and forth. Brittany looked over and saw the war that danced behind Santana's eyes.

Santana didn't want to lose control and hurt her but her wolf needed this time with her, as mates. Brittany had faith it would be okay, that she wouldn't get hurt and it would be better this time because she healed faster now, not to mention whatever that was an hour ago. She lifted her hips and shifted Santana's weight til she toppled over onto her back. Brittany wasted no time straddling her and rubbing against Santana's hard cock.

"Your thinking to much," Brittany whispered, continuing rubbing against Santana.

"Not easy inside my head right now," Santana admitted. It was the first she'd ever mentioned to Brittany about the pull and push that raged inside her consciousness.

"No more thinking. This week is about us mating. Let go babe. I'll be fine," Brittany assured her. She let the words set in Santana's consciousness before sinking down on Santana's member. She was so full, humming at how stretched she felt. They fit together perfectly and moments where Santana was buried to the hilt inside her, Brittany never felt more loved or appreciated.

Santana gripped at Brittany's waist and smiled at her mate. Brittany lifted her hips and sunk down slowly. They rubbed together in slickness as they were both still coated with their previous orgasms. It was perfect lubrication as Brittany moved faster on top of her. Brittany's hands rested on her breasts, massaging and balancing her weight as she mate.

Brittany's speed and rhythm faltered as she got closer to her orgasm. Her wolf growled and took control of her actions. She held Brittany's hips firmly, keeping her from bouncing. She lifted till Brittany was barely covering the tip of her cock. Brittany looked down at her confused. She growled before driving up into Brittany with frantic quick thrusts, moving so fast she had to dig her heels into the floor to keep them from bouncing across the floor.

"FUCK!" Brittany's breath caught and she gripped painfully at Santana's breasts just trying to hold on as her orgasm rushed up on her. "Ugh, nnnn," She couldn't not make a grunt with each frantic thrust upward. Santana's hips burned but she was lost to her wolf, needed to fill Brittany, make her mate hers. No other would touch her. Those bears would smell her claim on her mate. Brittany screamed again as she fell over the edge, breasts bouncing with each upward thrust. Santana continued, not slowing as Brittany's body spasm and clenched from the pleasure burning through her. She couldn't catch her breath, Santana's cock rapidly ramming into the roof of her and causing spots behind her eyes. "San, I...can't...oh...oh fuck...nnnnnn...ah...ugg," Brittany gasped trying to take a deep breath but Santana continued driving up into her and her body was twitching again "SA'TANA!" Brittany's back arched as another orgasm ripped through her spine. Her walls squeezed so tight against Santana's cock that Santana couldn't trust as fast or as deep. Santana was still going, eyes glazed over and sweat coating her body. "San, I need you to fill me. I need your cum spilling into me, now" Brittany panted as she spoke, her words sending Santana over the edge.

Santana's hips stayed arched off the ground, keeping her cock buried completely making sure her cum shot straight into Brittany's womb. Brittany's nails dug into her skin around her breasts, thighs trapping her tightly. She kept them flush together feeling the pressure build inside Brittany as she continued her long spurts of cum into her mate. It didn't spill between them as her hips collapsed back to the ground as her energy was completely drained as she spilled all she had inside her mate. Brittany collapsed on top of her, breathing slowing till she heard her mate's breath even out in sleep. Her wolf pawed in content and allowed Santana to rest as well. Their bodies didn't separate in sleep as they laid on the floor, cock still buried deep in Brittany.

"Fuck me San!" Brittany's knees would have been bruising if she didn't heal so fast. Santana knelt behind her, hand pushing down in between Brittany's shoulder blades with Brittany's ass in the air. The view set fire to her desires as she bared her fangs, driving deeper into Brittany. The sounds of her balls slapping against Brittany echoed in their ears. It was wet and erotic and spiked her arousal till she was pounding faster and deeper.

Brittany pushed against the wall in front of her to keep from Santana thrusting her head first into the wall. Not that that's happened before. Santana reached around to trace down Brittany's abs before circling around her swollen clit. Brittany's back arched more into the ground and she could hear nails digging into her wall. "Ugh, I love feeling your big fat cock pounding into me so good," Brittany spurred her on and she literally howled from the feeling of power coursing through her veins. Brittany knew exactly what she was doing when she said things like that, without fail it drove Santana mad with want and lust.

Santana draped her body over Brittany's back and sank her fangs into Brittany's mark. Brittany screamed, orgasm erupting as she squirted over Santana's thighs and floor. Brittany's gasps as Santana continued were cries, her body twitching as the pleasure became to much. She reached down and gripped Santana's hand tightly, forcing her to stop rubbing her clit.

"San...please...cum inside...me...oh shit..." Brittany panted, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as another orgasm built so quickly it burned like lava down her spine.

"Mine," Santana growled into Brittany's neck.

"Yours...shit San," Brittany grunted as Santana stopped thrusting but began grinding into her, rubbing into Brittany's g-spot. "Oh god, I'm going to cum again."

Santana growled again, licking out at the flesh in front of her. She applied pressure to Brittany's clit and they both exploded together. Once again she was forced out of Brittany towards the end of her orgasm by how much she was spilling out and bared her teeth in disappointment as all her cum dripped out of her mate. Brittany's hips gave way and she collapsed to the floor fully, Santana falling beside her not to crush her with her weight.

"I know you hate seeing it, but I love that feeling," Brittany whispered with a more than content and satisfied smile on her face. She might not be doing a good job getting her mate to bear her children but she was definitely keeping her sexually satisfied and that was half the purpose of this week. Her wolf accepted the half win and gave control back over to Santana so Brittany could rest. She stood and lifted Brittany into her arms, then carried her to bed. She draped herself over Brittany's back as a mean to keep her mate protected and warm. She laid awake in awe of her mates body beneath hers. She would patiently wait for her mate to wake up. Till then she tried to figure out how to keep her cum inside her mate like her wolf wanted, she'd done it once before but she couldn't remember how. She knew it involved her wolfs full control and she hadn't let go completely these past few days.

"I feel better now," Brittany announced coming out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry with the towel. Santana had been lying on the bed starring at the ceiling and trying to not picture Brittany naked and wet in the shower. She was stark nude with a raging hard on. She gripped at the sheets knowing it would only crack her sanity if she tried to relieve herself. Nope, wouldn't work. She breathed through her nose in deep intakes and breathed out between her lips. It wasn't helping. The fog was thick over her mind and all it would take would be a feather to break her resolve.

A feather like Brittany bending in front of the dresser, digging through a drawer. All control snapped and Santana was forced into the back of her mind. She jumped from the bed and was instantly behind Brittany, lifting her by the back of her thighs. Brittany's back came crashing against Santana's chest, her feet hooking onto the top of the dresser.

"San what are you?" Brittany started to ask but her voice died as she saw how Santana was looking at her in the mirror on top of the dresser. It was beyond the hottest thing they'd ever done. Santana held her under her thighs while Brittany helped with her weight by her feet on the dresser. Brittany watched them in the mirror, her gaze not able to leave Santana's for too long.

Santana easily slipped into dripping folds, knowing her mate was ready by the heavy scent of arousal in the air. Brittany moaned, eyes fluttering. She didn't know what to watch; Santana's eyes with blown pupils and a haze of lust, the way their muscles twitched on both their bodies from the position, or Santana's pulsing cock that was glistening in her juices as it slipped in and out of her.

Everything inside her fluttered and jumped with each thrust and by watching them. She hadn't been so turned on before. Her insides clenched around Santana and her breath was quick and choppy. "San, seeing you like this, oh...uh," She lost whatever coherent though was trying to form in her mind. Santana picked up her thrusting, hands gripping into the underside of Brittany's thighs. Wet sounds and gasps filled the silence as Santana felt the rubber band pull tightly inside her gut. Brittany's walls clenched in erratic pulses around Santana's member coaxing their orgasms to erupt between them. Brittany gasped watching as Santana's cock twitched as she cam. She got to see their orgasm happen and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she got to see Santana's cum explode out of her while Santana was still buried deep inside her. Seeing and feeling it sent her senses into overload.

Santana wasn't done. She was frustrated again, having watched what Brittany saw as well. She held all of Brittany's weight, stepping back to sit on the bed with Brittany still impaled on her pulsing member. Brittany leaned back, forcing Santana to lie down. She sat back up, leaning back on her hands, feet coming to rest on either side of Santana's tights.

She rocked back and forth feeling as more of Santana's cum escaped from inside her. Santana growled behind her, gripping at her hips and forcing Brittany to start bouncing against her cock. Brittany cried out from the sensitivity and how Santana rubbed against every spot inside her that drove her mad with pleasure. Brittany's toes curled into the bed sheet, her fingers gripping at it as well.

Santana's hips lifted off the bed causing Brittany to bounce against her more. Santana's cock drove up into her cervix with each bounce and she grunted each time she was filled perfectly. The thrusting became erratic and out of rhythm as they both came so close again. Brittany's head tossed back, scream tearing out from her pit as her body was electrified and burning all at once.

Santana came seconds after her orgasm burst through her body. She felt her insides being coated as it pooled inside her. The pressure became so much that it forced itself against Santana's member trying to find somewhere to go. She felt so full and warm and when the pressure popped and Santana growled she sighed at the feeling of it just pouring out from between her legs.

Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and rolled them onto their sides. She knew Santana was back in control because she was getting a moment to rest. She gladly took it, never having to sleep more than during the mating cycle.

The water was warm against her face and eased the tension out of her shoulders. Brittany was sleeping soundly on the couch where she'd passed out after their last round. She couldn't fall asleep and had noticed that she'd really needed to shower.

She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and worked out a lot of the knots that had formed over the past few days. She cracked her neck and stretched with a groan as the cracking continued down her spine. Once everything popped she sighed feeling a bit of the pressure release in her joints. It wasn't easy on her body when she was half shifting all the time. Like she was wet towel rolled up, dried and then unrolled; she kept the twist in her fabric.

Her thoughts were broken by the shower curtain being ripped open. She turned and grunted as Brittany jumped into her, legs wrapping around her waist and growling into Santana's ear. Her feet slipped and she reached out, catching their weight against the shower wall. "Britt?" She asked but her concern caught in her chest as Brittany licked out at her throat and then sucked in the flesh at her pulse point.

Her hands came down to Brittany's ass, gripping the flesh there. Her hips rolled into Brittany's as they ground together, water slipping between their chests and helping them move against each other. "Mine," Brittany growled into her ear and nipped at the lobe. She felt Brittany's tongue flick quickly against the flesh of her ear still sucked into her mouth. Control didn't slip, it fucking shattered. She turned on her heels and slammed Brittany's body into the shower wall, tilting her head to lick and nip at the curve of Brittany's jaw before crashing their lips together.

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip causing her to growl again. Nails scratched from her neck, between her breasts, down the dip of her abs before gripping her cock tightly. She forced her eyes to stay open, enticed by the lust in Brittany's eyes. Nails scratched at the base of her cock and she hissed. Brittany pulled back from her lips, still keeping her bottom lip between teeth.

Her lip popped back and throbbed, matching the throbbing in her cock. "Mine," Brittany growled out again as she tightly gripped Santana's cock in short, hard jerks. She pushed harder into Brittany, smashing them against the shower wall as she kissed Brittany roughly; all teeth and bruising lips. Hearing Brittany growl out her claim made her blood boil and her muscles tremble. She was on the edge of shifting right there in the shower.

Brittany's other hand, the one not stroking her to madness, reached up into her hair and gripped it firmly. Another sliver of control vaporized. Brittany brought Santana's cock to her entrance and drew her inside. Hips slipped until they were flush together. Warmth and slickness coated her and she growled/moaned out into Brittany's lips.

Brittany immediately took control of the positioning, her free hand now coming to scratch down the valley between her shoulder blades. Her skin was on fire, tingling and stretching thin. Her fangs extended and her pupils exploded as her vision shifted. She was barely hanging onto her human form as Brittany took her.

"Mine," Brittany claimed again, riding her and using the wall to manage their weight. Her gut twisted and burned. She was mindful of her fangs and not biting Brittany's lips. Brittany grinned into their frantic kisses and began thrusting her tongue into Santana's mouth, between her fangs and in time with their hips. She came that much closer to erupting.

Brittany trembled in her arms, panting hard and eyes glazed over. As thighs tightened around her waist, Brittany pulled at Santana's hair forcing her head back and exposing her neck. She howled as teeth sunk into the flesh at the curve of her neck. Her toes curled into the shower floor and her hands slammed into the shower wall and she heard the cracking of the surface from the force of it. Her hips jutted upwards as she came, her body mixing with the feelings of pleasure and the pain from Brittany's teeth at her throat and nails ripping open her back. Her eyes squeezed closed, still howling till her orgasm finished.

Brittany's fingers smoothed out over her back and she whimpered as Brittany's teeth released her neck and her mates head fell back into the shower, body going limp in Santana's arms. She caught Brittany's weight and stumbled back a step before twisting and sliding down the shower wall till she was hunched in the shower floor with Brittany panting in her arms.

They were out of the spray of warm water and a chill settled over her skin. Her muscles quit trembling and her fangs pulled back up into her gums. She winced at the throbbing in her neck and felt something thick and wet travel down her chest and between her boobs. She looked down and saw Brittany's head rested against her chest and hummed listening to her heartbeat, and the trail of thick dark blood trailing down from her bite.

"Babe," Her voice cracked so she reached up and brushed Brittany's hair out of her face and stroked her mates jaw till Brittany opened her eyes. The crystal blue was back and they were clear as the ocean on a sunny day.

"San?" Brittany asked in a panic and shot up to straddle her and reach out to flutter her fingers around her bite mark. "What happened?"

She chuckled at the situation despite the constant stinging, "You went all beastly and bit me."

"You're bleeding really bad. Why aren't you healing?" Brittany asked in a panic.

"It's okay Britt. Give it a second and I'm sure I'll be fine," She reassured, running her hands over Brittany's damp thighs.

"I can't believe I bit you," Brittany shook her head with a crease between her brows.

"Don't worry babe. That was incredibly hot. I don't think I've come that hard before," She admitted still feeling the tingles in her abdomen.

Brittany's cheeks turned red and she shook her head, reaching behind her for the wash cloth. She brought it up to Santana's neck and held firm until she stopped bleeding. "I'm fine," She reached up and pulled Brittany down for a kiss. It was a few short seconds till she stopped bleeding and then they re-showered since Brittany reversed her first shower's cleaning.

Brittany was all sticky, grinning and giggling. She was equally sticky. Her wolf calmed down considerably since the shower so they decided to take the time to eat and recharge their energy. Brittany decided the best way to recharge was cover her breast in whip cream and tell Santana to have a snack.

Not that she was complaining at all.

Brittany opened another can after tossing away the second empty one. Seemed like it was a great idea to buy eight cans. Brittany shook the can a bit and then pointed it towards her breasts. Her nipples were peaked and glistening with Santana's saliva from her previous snack.

Santana smirked as Brittany's nipples disappeared underneath a small mountain of whip cream. She felt the stickiness around her lips but ignored it as she pushed Brittany back against the kitchen floor and hovered her face over her official new favorite snack.

Brittany squirmed and giggled again, wiggling her hips to help Santana settle between her thighs. Santana stayed on her knees, arms on either side of Brittany as she leaned down and slurped up some of the whip cream. She smacked her lips and licked them dramatically till Brittany pouted. She smirked again and leaned back down working her way through the mountain of whip cream till her tongue circled around a peaked nipple.

She licked the area around it clean and then sucked the nipple between her lips. Brittany's hands shot up into her hair as a deep moan echoed in her chest right near Santana's lips. Her hips rutted up into Santana's and caused her center to rub against Santana's hard member. She whined a bit at the contact before moving to the other pile of whip cream and licking her way down to another nipple. She nipped at the peaked bud and sucked at the flesh before releasing it with a wet pop.

Brittany squirmed again till Santana was lined up with her heat and wetness. "Ready again?" Santana asked, prodding her tip gently at Brittany's entrance.

"I'm yours," Brittany grinned and reached up pulling Santana into a quick and wet kiss. She hummed when she pulled back and Brittany wiggled against her again, "So take me."

Challenge accepted.

She leaned back on her knees, gripped at Brittany's thighs then lifted them till they were up and out near Brittany's head. She was open and exposed, her folds dripping with arousal and causing her to swallow down her own arousal. This was another moment she thanked Brittany's creators for making her so flexible.

Brittany wiggled her hips again and groaned, wanting her to take whatever action she was planning. She lined herself back up, keeping leverage while on her knees and gripping Brittany's ankles and keeping those long legs spread up and out. She watched as she slid in till she was pushing against Brittany's cervix.

Brittany moaned, eyes rolling back into her head. She felt those warm, slick walls flex against her and her stomach flipped. She was slow with her thrusts as she pulled out to just her tip and pushed all the way back in till she was bottoming out.

The fog settled over her consciousness and she clenched her jaw. Brittany reached up and stroked softly over the back of her hands knowing she was losing control. It was signal that it was okay and she let her control go.

She leaned forward, bringing Brittany's legs to her shoulders and placing her hands on the ground on either side of Brittany's torso. She pushed forward and pulled back quickly, building their rhythm up till neither of them could catch their breath. _Make Brittany hers. Show her mate that she is Alpha and worthy of her._ It repeated in her mind and each quick, deep thrust was proof and claimed her mates body. Each gasp and moan and grunt that escaped from Brittany was confirmation that Brittany was hers.

She was thrusting so hard that her balls were slapping against Brittany's ass. Brittany's head rolled side to side and she was grabbing her own breasts and panting out variations of Santana's name. Her wolf rumbled and howled inside her mind. How could her mate know she was Alpha if she couldn't even keep her seed deep within her womb and have her mate bear her pups. A fire burned beneath her skin with determination to prove to her mate that she was wolf enough for her.

She was grinding her teeth as her muscles ripped and her bones popped. She curled in on herself, forcing Brittany's legs to push more into her chest. Santana grunted, knees lifting from the ground and feet digging into the tile as the angle of her body was having her thrust straight down. Brittany's eyes were closed tight so she didn't see as Santana's skin prickled with the beginnings of fur or how not just her fangs were extended but her canines.

Brittany's back arched and her thighs trembled, a wetness gushing around her cock. "Ugh...OH!" Brittany's orgasm continued to rip through her but instead of Santana following immediately after she felt the base of her cock begin swelling. It limited how far she was able to thrust into Brittany and it was frustrating her. She growled, stopping her hips and slowy pushing herself all the way in. Brittany gasped and grabbed at her biceps, wincing as Santana popped the rest of the way in.

"Fuck, SAN!" Brittany's head tossed back as her inner walls pulsed against the knot at the base of Santana's cock. They were stuck together and Santana couldn't move her hips without Brittany hissing and digging nails into her skin. Even her wolf knew not to dare move. The pulsing around her cock built her pleasure back up and she twisted her hips into Brittany causing a grinding friction as she swelled some more. Brittany screamed as she twitched and another gush of wetness swelled around her cock. She realized the swelling of her cock was applying pressure to Brittany's g-spot and sending her into another orgasm. Arousal punched through her gut and pleasure shot out like spikes over her nerves and her cock swelled again. Brittany's back stay arched off the ground, nails tearing through her skin and drawing blood. Brittany's mouth was open in a silent scream as her body became stone still. Santana's breath caught in her throat till Brittany started jerking again without control, liquid gushing around her hips in long spurts as Brittany squirted through this orgasm.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Brittany chanted and then all hearing, sight, and thought was deafened by her orgasm punching through her. She came in long slow spurts but the swelling and pressure in her cock didn't release. She felt her cum fill Brittany up but she was effectively plugging her up where they were stuck together. Santana collapsed on top of Brittany, long legs flexing and twisting till her heels rested on the kitchen floor. Santana laid fully on top of her mate, still coming and licking at Brittany's mark knowing it would help her body adjust. She smiled lazily as minutes turned into a half hour and she was still filling her mate with cum. Her spurts were long and now were a minute apart but her body still buzzed like it did mid orgasm.

Brittany would stroke at her hair one minute and then breath rapidly and convulse beneath her with another orgasm from the pressure against her sensitive g-spot. The pressure was slowly releasing in her knot as the half hour turned into a full hour. Brittany swelled beneath and her wolf pawed in satisfaction in keeping all of her cum inside her mate. Mating cycle complete. She didn't know what had happened and was still happening but it satisfied her wolf and her mate.

Finally the swelling disappeared and she was able to pull out of Brittany. She had to scoot back a few feet as all of her cum came spilling out from between Brittany's thighs. Brittany sighed with content and rubbed lazy patterns over her breasts, thighs spread wide and giving Santana a full show. She was disappointed like she normally was when her cum would spill out. She watched as the swelling in Brittany's abdomen leveled out and she didn't look so bloated anymore as her cum emptied out onto the kitchen floor. This was going to be quiet the mess to clean up.

She picked her mate up who sighed contently and she carried them to bed. She curled up behind her mate, burying her nose into Brittany's hair and breathing in the smell of wolf deep underneath Brittany's skin. Oh yes, this mating cycle was a success.

**Authors note:**

**So...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt fills: Sweet Sex, and Oral request.**

**This is unedited since you've waited long enough. Fills aren't until the end of the chapter if that's all you want to read. Warning for the plot. **

She stares at herself in the mirror. She looks nice, which was her goal considering they are about to go have dinner with Brittany's parents. Tonight is super important. One day she hopes to call them her in-laws and tonight is the first dinner in that direction. Well, once it's officially out that she is dating Brittany. Brittany's father knows about them, and her; everything about her. However, Brittany's mother has no clue. She's freaking out to say the least. It doesn't help that she's having trouble looking nice and covering the mark Brittany left on her neck. Not that she isn't proud of it. She's beyond proud and was more than happy to show it off to her pack. But her mates' mother? Not so much.

Brittany slipped up behind her and wraped her arms around her waist. She leaned back into Brittany's embrace and smiled softly. Brittany hums and kisses her neck, inches from the scar of Brittany's bite. The skin burns around Brittany's lips and sets a wave of fire through her veins and making her skin vibrate. It's not quiet like she's going to shift but its makes her wolf paw at her consciousness.

Brittany knew not to directly touch her mark unless they had plenty of free time. The morning after their cycle was over Brittany ran her finger over the scar in awe and she almost passed out from how quickly she had an erection. Then it took hours for her to finally calm down. Almost like a mini mating cycle. It excited Brittany to know just a touch of her finger over a place she had bitten out of uncontrollable lust. As far as she was concerned Brittany could do whatever she wanted to her body.

"You look beautiful," Brittany whispers.

She smiles and turns in Brittany's arms, reaching up and kissing her softly. "I think you look beautiful," She kisses her again and feels Brittany sink into her embrace. Brittany does look beautiful. She's dressed in a off white blouse and black slacks, with a pair of Santana's boots. She's more than beautiful, she's mouthwatering. She'll save that compliment till later when she will actually have time to back that up with actions.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asks and she nods her head. She's beyond nervous. "Don't be. My parent's love you."

"Yeah, as your best friend. Not as your lover, mate, and girlfriend," She takes a deep breath and Brittany captures her lips again. They kiss for long minutes, till their lips bruise and breaths are hard to take in.

They pull away gasping, "My parents love you. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiles, cause that's all she can do. They rest their foreheads against each other for a moment, until it's time for the to leave or they'd be late. That's the worst impression to start off with and she really wants to impress. She doesn't want to leave them with any doubt that she can't take care of their daughter.

She pulls back and reaches for her leather jacket. She takes one final look at her self and makes a conscious note to keep her hair covering her neck and all should be good. Brittany rolls her eyes at her and then starts to pull her to the door. She chuckles at Brittany's urge to get them going and within minutes their pulling out onto the main road on the way to Brittany's subdivision.

The closer they got the more her nerves frazzled. Of all the things she's faced, she was terrified of having dinner with Brittany's parents as girlfriends. She was a wolf; a Alpha and yet she was terrified of food with people. That's all it really was. Not that she hasn't had dinner at the Pierce's before. This was nothing new, only now she knew that Brittany's dad knows. They pull into the drive way and she takes a deep breath to calm herself down. No need to get so worked up she wolfs out. That would just be worse.

Brittany jumps out of the car and practically hops to the front steps, expecting Santana to be right behind her. She takes another deep breath and gets out of the car following her girlfriend. She manages to make it to the front door where Brittany has stopped to wait for her. Brittany takes her hand, interlacing their fingers and calm pours from Brittany's palm into hers. She can feel it spread up her arm and settle over her body like thick warm gel. She takes a better breath and smiles up into those sharp blue eyes.

"You got this babe," Brittany says as a pep talk before opening the door and pulling her inside. The sweet smell of grilled steaks takes over her senses and makes her forget all about her worries. Mr. Pierce can grill the best steaks and knows just how rare she likes hers. He's got it down to an art form and she can't wait to sit down and eat it.

"OH MY BABY!" Mrs. Pierce comes shooting around the kitchen corner in an apron with her arms wide open. Mrs. Pierce pulls Brittany into a tight hug and almost sobs. She stands back and tries not to bring attention to herself. Mrs. Pierce usually isn't so dramatic but then she realizes that Brittany hasn't been home much since they started their first mating cycle together. It was like a cold slap of reality that she'd been keeping Brittany to herself for most of the year.

The holidays were around the corner and she knew that she would have to survive not getting to see Brittany for much of it. That thought made her heart squeeze and the pain of not actually have a family sink into the forefront of her consciousness. She always had her pack which was more special and more important than blood family. Her pack was a spiritual family and would always have more importance than blood.

But then image of an actual blood family entered her mind and froze her body. She saw herself standing by the fireplace, arms wrapped around Brittany's waist while watching their pups rip into their Christmas presents. She saw five pups, three with blonde hair and the other two with her thick dark mane. Four boys and one girl; the princess of their family.

When arms wrapped around her tightly, she snapped out of her daydream. "Oh Santana, how dare you keep my daughter away all the time," Mrs. Pierce voice was disapproving but her hug was full of love. It was very confusing.

"I'm sorry ma'am for keeping your daughter away so much," She sputtered out. Mrs. Pierce pulled back and had the most confused look on her face. Santana wasn't one for overly polite and it set Mrs. Pierce mother bells ringing. Brittany broke out into giggles before splitting the two up and wrapping her arm around Santana's.

"Where's dad?" Brittany asked with a huge smile.

"Did I hear my name?" Mr. Pierce appeared in the kitchen door way with arms opened. Brittany broke off and ran into her father's arms. He lifted Brittany up in a huge hug and spun her around.

"I swear, in our kids eyes I'm always second best," Mrs. Pierce whispered. It was low enough Santana shouldn't have heard her, but her wolf hearing picked it up. She shifted on her feet, knowing she shouldn't acknowledge that she'd heard that, but she couldn't leave Mrs. Pierce feeling like her kids loved her less than their father.

"A mother can never be replaced. We love them so deeply it will never fade," She looked down at her feet, thoughts of her own mother in her mind.

"It helps when their around more to remind us," Mrs. Pierce shot back. Everything inside her bottomed out. Mrs. Pierce was really upset with her.

"Mrs. Pierce," She started but Mrs. Pierce turned on her, stepping to block Brittany's view.

"I wanted to wait to say anything but since we have a moment alone," Mrs. Pierce started, "After dinner, I want you to leave. Without Brittany."

She swallowed quickly, "I know that Brittany has been staying over a lot but,"

"No. Friends have sleep overs. That's normal, but I finally understand why you never want to have those sleepovers here," Mrs. Pierce started; her expression turned into a glare that sent shivers down Santana's spine. "Rumors even reach a mother's ear. But their not rumors are they?"

"I don't know what you've heard," Santana started, only to get cut off again by Brittany's mother.

"You're having sex with my daughter. Aren't you?" Mrs. Pierce asked folding her arms across her chest. The look on her face must have been confirmation enough. Mrs. Pierce nodded with a look of disgust and anger. "You will leave my daughter alone. Enjoy dinner, because this is the last you will see of her. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Pierce demanded.

She didn't know what to say or do. How could she promise Mrs. Pierce that when Brittany was her mate. Their was no staying away from Brittany, not without death being an option. She started to defend her relationship with Brittany but Mrs. Pierce cut her off again, "I don't want to hear it. You will stay away from my daughter."

"Alright ladies, whose hungry?" Mr. Pierce bellowed out getting the attention of Santana and Mrs. Pierce. Brittany and Mr. Pierce didn't seem to have heard Mrs. Pierce talking and part of her was relieved. Brittany didn't need to know what her mother said.

"Of course of honey," Mrs. Pierce said turning with a bright smile. She just kept standing there, frozen.

"I made you steak, Santana. Hungry I hope?" Mr. Pierce asked with a questioning smile. Mr. Pierce was smart and a great people reader. He must have sensed her nerves, or broken heart. Her eyes shot over towards Brittany, seeing how Brittany was looking at her worried. She didn't want Brittany to know what her mother said, it would break her mates heart. She saw the subtle look Mrs. Pierce shot her direction and she forced a smile.

"Starving Mr. Pierce. You know when you cook a steak, I could eat a whole herd," It was her usual joke with him when he grilled out steak. It was because she always ate at least three and he'd joked that she was hungry like a wolf. Now she knew why he always made that joke, and made sure to cook enough that were rare for her. He was a great man.

"Good, cause I'm starving like a wolf," Mr. Pierce joked with a wink. Brittany bounced over and took her hand, pulling her into the kitchen. Mrs. Pierce acted like nothing happened between them in the living room and offered her a plate so she could make herself some food.

She loaded down her plate so Mr. Pierce wouldn't get offended, not that she had any appetite at all. Brittany sat down next to her with a big grin which she tried to return but knew she came off half-assed. Brittany sensed it and frowned at her, brows furrowed in confusion. She shook her head, a sign for Brittany not to question it. Not that she wouldn't get her answers as soon as dinner was over and Santana was kicked out of the house.

Dinner started off quiet, the only sound of forks and knifes against the glass plates. She cut into her steak slowly, wanting to take her time and try to figure something out; anything. Brittany was her mate, but this was Brittany's family. What could she do? Brittany would resent her one day if she just swept her up and took off. Of course, Brittany's mother could retaliate with the police should she kidnapped Brittany away.

She didn't really have a lot of options. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to leave Brittany here with her family. They could take good care of Brittany, so she wouldn't have to worry about that. But there was a bear pack running around and if they found that her and her mate were separated, it would provide a good opportunity for them to hurt her. She was torn. She didn't know what to do and dinner was passing so she had very little time.

"Santana, tell me all about school," Mr. Pierce broke the silence.

"Um," She paused with the fork half way to her mouth. He smiled at her and it helped eased her a bit, "What do you want to know, sir?"

Mr. Pierce laughed with a bellow, "Since when do you call me sir?"

She stuttered and tried to force her bit of steak down, "Um?"

"Oh please. Don't be trying to be all proper. I've known about you and Brittany forever. No need to be calling me sir all proper like now that you know I know," Mr. Pierce smiled and chuckled again. He looked at his wife and his laughter died completely. "What's that look for honey?"

Mrs. Pierce was red in the face, knuckles white with a death grip around her knife and fork. "You knew?" Mrs. Pierce was practically fuming. Brittany's head was whipping back and forth between her parents, confusion clear on her face.

"Well, yeah? You didn't?" Mr. Pierce asked, confused himself.

"If I knew, Brittany wouldn't have been practically living with her all this time! How are you okay with that?" Mrs. Pierce voice raised a level in volume.

"Because their soul mates and I know and trust Santana to take the best care of our daughter," Mr. Pierce shot back, looking at his wife in shock.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, looking over at her and seeing how stiff she was sitting.

"I do not approve of Santana having a lesbian relationship with my innocent daughter," Mrs. Pierce yelled.

"You don't have any say in who she falls in love with. All we can hope for is that she is happy and well taken care of. Santana is more than capable of providing that for her," Mr. Pierce jumps to their defense.

"How dare you approve of this!" Mrs. Pierce shrieked.

"I love her!" Brittany chimed in. Both of her parents became quiet. "I'm in love with her and everyday I fall even more in love with her. But how much I love her, pales in comparison to how much she loves me. When I look forward to the future, I see everything she has to offer me and its a dream come true."

"You don't know what your talking about. She's a girl. She can't give you what a healthy normal relationship can," Mrs. Pierce states with a dismissive shake of her head.

"I disagree," She spoke, disappointed that her voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be when she was speaking to defend her relationship with Brittany. "I love you daughter. I will give her anything she will ever ask for. I will keep her safe, happy, and I will love her till the day I die. I can provide that better for her than anyone you could deem worthy."

"How dare you speak to me like this," Mrs. Pierce shot back.

"Honey, I love you but right now I don't even know who you are. This is our daughter and her girlfriend. Tonight was just suppose to be a happy dinner. Why are you acting this way?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"Because I want the best for our daughter. This rat can't provide it for her," Mrs. Pierce snapped back.

"Honey, I'm going to ask you kindly to stop this nonsense now. You and I can talk about this later. For now, let's just finish our dinner and the girls can be on their way," Mr. Pierce reached for his knife and fork again.

"No. My daughter deserves the best and Santana is not the best," Mrs. Pierce shot back.

"I politely disagree. I'm the best for your daughter. I can give everything and I will," Santana spoke up.

"No, you can't. Only her family can give her the best. But you wouldn't know that would you?" Mrs. Pierce snapped.

"MOM!"

"ELINOR!"

"No, John! I'm not going to let this go on anymore. Brittany is staying here and this filth is leaving our house. Now," Mrs. Pierce stood from her seat and tossed her plate into the sink. The sound of the glass shattering cause her to jump.

Of all the things to be worried about with this dinner; she didn't imagine this.

"Brittany, why don't you and Santana go. I'll continue to talk to your mother about this," Mr. Pierce leaned back in his chair, pointedly not looking at his wife.

"The hell she is," Mrs. Pierce snapped. Mr. Pierce stood from his seat, glaring at his wife before turning to them.

"Here is some money, stop for dinner on your way home," Mr. Pierce pulled out his wallet and handed Santana a few bills.

"Her home is here. With her family, where she belongs," Mrs. Pierce stepped forward but stopped in her tracks when Mr. Pierce turned around.

"Santana is family. She always will be to our daughter. I suggest you start to realize that," Mr. Pierce turned back to the girls and ushered them into the living room. Santana looked over to Brittany, her heart twisting at the tears pouring down her mates face. Mr. Pierce pulled his daughter into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry honey. I had no idea she was going to act this way."

"Mr. Pierce," She started to say something but the look on Mr. Pierce's face stopped her.

"You are her family. You and I both know this. I know that you will give Brittany everything she will every want. I will talk to her mother, you just take care of my daughter," Mr. Pierce hugged Brittany tighter and whispered something in her ear. Santana stepped back towards the door, mindful not to hear the exchange. She already felt like she'd done too much and not enough.

She stood next to the open door, looking out into the front yard until Brittany took her hand and led her out to her car. She was numb, shocked, and not knowing what to think. They rode quietly as she drove them back home, only stopping through a drive thru for dinner. When she pulled into her drive way Quinn was pacing outside.

She turned her car off and twisted in her seat to look at Brittany. Foggy blue eyes met hers. "San?"

"What is it babe?" She asked, for once afraid to tap into her mates emotions and figure it out quickly.

"I don't understand what happened tonight," Brittany whispered.

She shook her head, not understanding either. "I don't know babe, but I promise you; I will always take care of you."

Brittany nodded, leaning forward and wrapping both hands around the back of her head. Brittany sucked in her bottom lip, pulling them into a heated and desperate kiss. "You're my family San, you always will be. My dad will talk to my mom and we'll all be okay."

"Of course we will. We're family," Santana promised, feeling the truth vibrate through her body.

They got out of the car and Quinn politely waited a moment before jogging over after Brittany headed inside. "What happened? We all could feel your distress," Quinn asked with panic.

Santana told her, clenching the metal railing and warping it in her hands. Quinn listened quietly and chewed on her bottom lip.

"How did she even find out? None of Brittany's sisters goes to high school so it wasn't through them. It wasn't her dad, so who the hell told her? And exactly what did they say to convince Mrs. Pierce that way?" She vented, releasing the rail which whined in protest as it fell out of its joints and clattered to the ground.

"It could have been anyone who has a grudge against you and Britt," Quinn suggested.

"No one has a grudge against Britt. Everyone loves her. This has to be my fault," Santana turned and kicked at the pipe, sending it flying into the woods.

"We don't know anything right now. All we can do is be there for Britt until her mother calms down. I mean we know her father is firmly on your side. That's a good thing," Quinn reassured her.

"I never wanted this for Britt. I only ever wanted to love and protect her, but not from her own mother," She whispered.

"It'll be okay San, just give it some time. Right now Britt needs you inside. Kurt and I will figure out whats going on," Quinn promised. She nodded quietly and made her way inside her apartment. Brittany was curled up on her bed, already stripped down and dressed in her pajamas.

She pulled off her clothes and dressed in her shirt and boxers as quietly as she could. She locked the doors, checked the windows and set their alarm before climbing in behind her mate. Brittany turned into her embrace and snuggled into her neck, opposite the side of her mark so she wouldn't accidentally turn her mate on.

When the alarm went off in the morning, she silenced it and decided they were just going to stay in for the day and have a day for themselves. For the most part they just stayed in bed, while Brittany starred at her phone that was on the nightstand. It didn't make a sound all day and each minute that it didn't buzz with a text or call, broke her heart.

She finally pulled them out of the comfort of her bed and she took Brittany out into the woods. Anytime they could run around with her as a wolf would make Brittany so happy. Soon as she sensed Quinn and Kurt within distance should anything threaten their time together, she shifted and Brittany immediately smiled.

They played in the woods for the entire afternoon till she took them home and cooked dinner for her mate. Brittany didn't even think to check her phone until they crawled back into the bed that night. She had one new text message.

_Honey, your mother loves you. She'll come around, just give her some time. _

"She does love you," She whispered into Brittany's hair about an hour later after they'd laid there in silence.

"I know. I just wished she loved you too," Brittany answered.

"I have faith that one day she will. Your dad was right, lets just give her some time," She ran her fingers through Brittany's hair to comfort her.

They were silent again for a long moment and Santana was almost sure that Brittany had fallen asleep, "How many kids do you think we'll have?" Brittany asked into her neck. The hand that rested on her shoulder twitched and then fingers ghosted over her bare bicep.

She thought back to her daydream that was just yesterday but felt like weeks ago, "I see five. Four boys and one girl. Three of them look just like you, the other two like me."

"Is five how many you want?" Brittany asked. She could feel the smile against her throat and she chuckled.

"I want to have as many as you do. All I want is a family with you," Santana kissed the top of Brittany's head and envisioned their future just as she saw it yesterday.

"I want a pack," Brittany kissed her throat, at her pulse point and she shivered.

"That's a lot of pups babe," She whispered but beamed at the comment.

"That's how many I want. Think you can give me that many?" Brittany leaned up with a smirk and she couldn't help but smile back at the challenge.

"I'll give you as many as you can handle," She teased.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her deeply. When Brittany pulled back she was left without a breath in her lungs. "I can't wait to have a family with you." Brittany kissed her again and her arms snaked around Brittany's waist, lifting her so her mate fully straddled her. "But not till after we graduate," Brittany whispered against her lips causing her to chuckle again.

"Whenever your ready. But yeah, not till after we graduate," She smiled and leaned up, capturing Brittany's lips again. Brittany's hips jutted into hers and they began to rock against each other. She wasn't sure they should and Brittany caught on to it.

She leaned back, looking down at her and smiled, "We just made plans to have a family. A large family. Can we please make love because of that and not think about anything else going on?"

"I'll give you anything you ever ask for," Santana promised and rolled them over. She looked down into crystal blue eyes and felt that warmth travel through her body any time Brittany looked at her like that; like love could power the world.

She leaned down, pulling Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany's tongue immediately took it to the next level and she ground her hips down hard into Brittany's causing them both to hiss and moan at the friction.

She leaned back, pulling at Brittany's sleep shirt and always pleased to see nothing on underneath. She leaned down, taking a pink nipple between her lips and sucking it till it peaked in her mouth. She nipped it softly and Brittany's chest arched off the bed as hands wrapped themselves into her hair. She trailed her kisses across Brittany's chest before sucking in Brittany's other nipple and running circles with tongue around the bud.

Legs wrapped up around her waist and hips rutted up into her. She felt herself grow hard and she moaned into Brittany's chest. The urge burned through her and her mouth began to water. She wanted nothing more than to taste her mate, to drown in her. She released Brittany's nipple with a wet pop and began trailing kisses down the the edge of her panties.

She hooked her fingers into the band and pulled them down, before tossing them over her shoulder. She looked down and smirked at how wet her mate was for her. She never had to tease her mark to get a reaction, but that didn't stop Brittany. A finger reached out and traced over her mark and fire immediately burned through her veins. She had thought she was hard but now she was practically pulsing with need. She shook her head and growled, she wanted to please her mate, not be driven by the desire to fill her mate so much she'd burst with children. She looked up and saw hooded eyes looking back. She bit back the desire and her toes curled while she fought against her marks burn.

To quench it she leaned forward and lapped greedily at Brittany's folds. Juices poured down her chin and coated her senses. She could stop herself even if she wanted to. Her hips pushed down into the bed, trying to relieve herself some but it wouldn't happen till she came multiple times inside her mate. Thighs trembled around her head, hands clenched painfully at her scalp.

Brittany came, screaming her name. She licked till every drop was swallowed and kept licking. Brittany curled up on herself and began to thrust against Santana's face. "Oh my god, please," Brittany chanted that phrase till her head fell back onto the pillow.

"OH FUCK! SA'TANAAAA!" Brittany came again in a rush of salty sweetness that poured out of her mate.

She pulled back for air and kissed the area around Brittany's folds before smirking and shoving her tongue inside and rubbing it against the roof of Brittany's pulsing walls. She pulled back, running her tongue in circles around her entrance before trailing up and sucking hard at Brittany's clit. Her mate exploded again before she collapsed on the bed in a heap of exhausted limps and sweat.

"Shit, babe. What was that?" Brittany asked still panted but not moving otherwise.

She trailed kisses up from thighs, over hips, around Brittany's breasts but avoiding the nipples until she reached her mates mark at Brittany's shoulder. She smirked and nipped slightly at the mark. Brittany hissed and pushed her hips up till she flipped them. Then Brittany impaled herself on Santana's member , back arched and head tossed back. They didn't start a rhythm, just stayed still feeling connected in the most physical and emotional way.

Brittany looked down with such intensity she wasn't prepared for. Her breath caught in her lungs and her heart squeezed. Their hands simultaneously reached out, fingers lacing together as their eyes stayed connected. Brittany rocked her hips and normally she'd close her eyes at the warmth, velvet walls that surrounded her completely as they worked to milk her for everything she was worth. But having this contact with her mate, she would never close her eyes and miss how much her mate loved her. She would never miss this look, this feeling.

She felt the pleasure build up in the base of her spine far quicker than she wanted. She wanted this moment to last forever. To just lie her with her mate and make love for hours till the world ended. Brittany leaned down, forehead resting against hers and their intense gaze never wavered. The room filled with their pants and the wet thrusts against each other.

Everything twisted inside her and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it off much longer. With the way Brittany was gripping at her hands, she knew her mate was close as well. Brittany stopped thrusting above her and began to roll her hips, providing the right friction to send them both over.

"I love you," She whispered seconds before they came crashing together. Her toes curled, hips locking as she came, spurt after spurt. Brittany's lips ghosted over hers as they breathed in deep breaths, riding out the ways of their orgasms.

"I love you too," Brittany whispered once she gathered her breath. Brittany collapsed on top of her, head coming to rest between her breasts as they came down from their highs. She bit back the need of her wolf, not wanting this moment to turn into a mini mate cycle. It took a long time for her to softened and when she finally did, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She felt herself pull out and the rush of cum spill out from Brittany. One day that cum would work to impregnate her mate. One day her mate will swell with her pups and she would become a parent, a family pack. Vision of her kids filled her mind again and she felt Brittany smile against her chest.

"One day, love." Brittany promised.

"One day," She echoed that promise, excited for the future her and her mate would have.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry for wait everyone. I've had some personal issues going on. A lot of life changes happening as well and it's kept me from being motivated to write and actually sitting down to write when I have been. Please forgive me. **

**A lot of plot in this one to help balance out the entire chapter of sex the previous chapter held. I am planning to do a holiday chapter that will cover Thanksgiving and Christmas. Any requests for that?**

**As always, I look forward to your reviews and hope to see you in my ask box on Tumblr.**

**(wigster07. Tumblr. com)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sex at the end of November's section and in the beginning of December's section. **

_November_

"Go! GO! What the hell is wrong with these idiots?" Santana was screaming at the screen but she wasn't alone. Brittany and Blaine were also screaming. It was Thanksgiving and those three were watching the game. Kurt was currently in the kitchen cooking the feast that they all were going to devour while Quinn and Mike were sitting away from the rambunctious group twitching on the couch in disappointment at the idiot players currently losing.

"Are they always like this?" Mike asked with a chuckle as he watched Santana jump from the couch and throw her crumbled up coke can at the screen. Brittany promptly pulled her back down and scolded at her for trying to break the TV like that would fix their losing team's horrible playing.

"Santana is. Brittany gets into it because she loves how much Santana is into it. Blaine has only recently gotten as obsessed as those two," Quinn explained with a laugh as well.

"If Santana is so into sports why doesn't she play?" Mike asked.

"Well, she tried but when we would practice in the back yard she would shift a lot. It took a long time to gain control of her wolf and that only really happened after her and Brittany became a couple. By that point she didn't really want to play anymore. She just wanted to spend time with her mate. Which I completely understand now," Quinn grinned shyly and Mike grinned back before leaning in to kiss her.

"So is Thanksgiving always like this?" Mike asked.

"Not usually. Normally we would all split up with our families. Blaine and Kurt with his dad. Santana and I with my parents and Britt with her family. But this year, it's just better to have Thanksgiving as a pack. After all, the holidays will now forever be like this. We all have our mates and have lost family members," Quinn spoke softly before sipping at her drink.

"Well, I look forward to this every year," Mike commented.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great and all but I'm trying to watch the game!" Santana butted in shooting them a mock glare over the couch. Her eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head as Brittany nipped at Santana's neck.

"Ew, Britt," Quinn laughed at the successful distraction.

"Get over it Quinn," Santana growled playfully before turning around on the couch and pulling Brittany into a passionate kiss. When the game came back from it's commercial break Santana broke away and focused back on the screen. Brittany briefly pouted before seeing the awful play call their couch was making and joined in with Santana shouting at the TV.

It wasn't long before Kurt was setting the table and bringing out plates upon plates of food. When the game ended Kurt was finally able to pull them away from the TV to sit down and eat.

"Before we dig in, I would like to say something," Kurt stood at the end of the table and ran his fingers along the edge of the table cloth. Everyone became quiet and gave Kurt their full attention. "This is the first year of many as a pack. From here on out we feast as a family because we are blood, and flesh, and spirit. To see this pack become as one was my father's greatest wish. I'm proud we've finally reached this point, despite the horrible things that happened to get us here. So with that, dig in."

Everyone clapped and the room was quickly filled with the sounds of china clinking. Santana hummed as the turkey melted in her mouth. Brittany giggled at her mate and reached for her hand under the table. She smiled around a mouthful of juicy meat and winked. This was perfection. And one day they would need a much bigger table with a much bigger turkey. In the near future they were all going to have kids and be married and their pack was going to be so much bigger. She eagerly looked forward to the day, just like she knew Brittany and Quinn did. Even Kurt and Blaine would have children. Of course they would have a harder time by it but the struggle would be well worth the outcome.

It was half way through dinner when Brittany's phone went off. She watched as Brittany read the screen, her smile disappearing. She had a excellent guess as to who was calling. She knew she was right when Brittany clicked ignore, silenced her phone, and put it back in her pocket. Ever since the disaster of a dinner with her mother, Brittany had been avoiding talking to her. Her father had asked for Brittany to give her mother some time; that she would come around. So far her mother had tried to talk to Brittany and get her to come home, all while still disproving of their relationship. When Brittany was convinced that her mother wasn't going to be approving anytime soon, she'd stopped answering her mother's calls. Every time Brittany ignored those calls, it broke Santana's heart. She knew what it was like to not have a family, and it wasn't by choice. She couldn't imagine how much Brittany's heart hurt every time she hit ignore.

She squeezed Brittany's hand in her's under the table, ignoring everyone's awkward silence. "Kurt, these mashed potatoes are amazing!" Mike broke the silence and Santana was grateful for that. When the chatter started up again it snapped Brittany out of her sad gaze. Santana felt much more at ease seeing the light return to her mates eyes.

It was well after dark when her pack had gone to their respective homes. Her house still smelled of turkey but there was nothing left to sate her remaining hunger. Despite how much she ate, her wolf wanted more. She fought it off, knowing it was already going to take countless hours running to work off the bulge of her stomach. The holidays were always horrible in that sense. Brittany would joke and ask why she'd eat so much if she'd only regret it hours later. Quite frankly, she would never deny her wolf fresh, juicy meat. Especially turkey on Thanksgiving and ham on Christmas.

She groaned as she changed into her pj's and crawled into bed behind her mate. Brittany turned in her arms and snuggled into her chest. She sighed in content and reached up to rub patterns into Brittany's spine and shoulder blades. Brittany smiled into her throat and kissed softly at her pulse point, causing it to jump.

She wanted to ask how Brittany was doing with ignoring another phone call but lips nipped at her neck, shoulder, and teased playfully close to her mark. She hummed, running her hands over Brittany's spine. Teeth scraped at her pulse point and when Brittany's tongue snaked out and ran along the sensitive skin.

"Babe," Santana playfully growled as she felt herself stiffen and the lust build up in the pit of her stomach.

"I want you," Brittany purred, a hand slipping underneath Santana's shirt and scratching lightly down her abs, causing the muscles there to tense and flex. She felt the smirk against her lips as Brittany pulled her lower lip between her own and ran her tongue over it.

"Stop teasing babe," She gasped from the overwhelming sensations Brittany was causing her everywhere.

"I'll get to the pleasing then," Brittany pulled back keeping Santana's bottom lip trapped between her teeth for as far as possible before it popped back. Santana ran her tongue over her bottom lip feeling it swell slightly from Brittany's new brand of sexual torture.

Brittany shifted, tossing one leg over Santana's waist till Brittany was straddling her. Immediately, Brittany shot her hips forward and ground down into Santana's erection. She hissed, already feeling the heat and wetness from between Brittany's thighs. Brittany reached down, pulling at the hem of Santana's sleep shirt till she was tossing it over her shoulder and leaving Santana topless. Her own hands wandered under Brittany's tank top and pulled up till her mate was equally naked. She flexed at her waist and leaned up till she could pull a taunt pink nipple between her lips. Brittany's hands reached up into Santana's hair as she hissed from the pulsating suction at her breasts.

When Brittany bucked harder against her she switched breasts and nipped at the nipple there before sucking it between her lips and flicking her tongue rapidly against it. After feeling Brittany's breath catch and not release she released that nipple with a wet pop and reached down to hook her fingers into the waistband of Brittany's shorts.

Brittany captured her lips in a heated kiss while lifting slightly off Santana's waist so she could rip off those shirts and somehow manage to shimmy out of her own. Her cock was pressed between them and Brittany rubbed against her, the head bumping into Brittany's clip and wetness coating the underside of her cock.

"Fuck, babe! I need you," Santana growled palming roughly at Brittany's ass. Brittany nipped at her collarbone before lifting slightly and reaching down to line up her cock with Brittany's soaking entrance. Brittany sank down, impaling herself on Santana and her head tossing back as a loud moan filled the room.

"Shit," Santana hissed feeling the walls squeeze at her member and pull her in deeper till Brittany was sitting flush against her.

"Oh," Brittany gasped; head falling forward again and leaning against Santana's. Her hand's began to travel from Brittany's ass, up her spine, to her shoulder blades and then back down to grip at Brittany's ass. Brittany rocked forward then rolled her hips back setting them up for a painfully slow grind. Santana grunted already feeling the pressure build up and her wolf paw in sexual frustration. She wanted, no needed more.

Brittany sensed Santana's growing frustration and began to bounce against Santana's lap. Moans, wet slaps, and panting filled the room. Brittany's thighs began to tremble and the squeezing against her throbbing cock intensified. They were both so close to toppling over that Santana was clenching her eyes closed and trying not to dig her nails into the flesh of Brittany's ass cheeks.

Brittany reached up, gripping at the roots of Santana's hair and lips ghosting over Santana's as they gasped in ragged breaths. "I need you to fill me up. Come for me babe," Brittany hissed. Santana jerked up harder at her mate's request and trailed one hand up Brittany's back, over her shoulder and tickled around the edge of Brittany's mark knowing that would send her crashing and spasm against her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Brittany came and she was finally able to as well. She felt her balls clench as each spurt shot up into her mate, coating her insides with cum. Brittany's nails scarped down her scalp till they were digging into Santana's shoulders.

When their bodies finally stopped buzzing and were pleasantly satisfied they cuddled up without clothing fell blissfully asleep.

_December_

"Babe, they'll be here in thirty minutes and we've yet to shower," Brittany gasped. Santana couldn't focus on her mates voice when she was currently breathing in her scent from the strongest source. Brittany said something else but she licked out, collecting the pooling wetness on her tongue and humming as she tasted her mate. Brittany tried gripping at her head through the sheet that was tossed over them.

She licked up between Brittany's folds purposefully ignoring Brittany's clit. Brittany's thighs squeezed at her head while her hand tried to guide Santana's head higher to reach where she needed to be licked the most. When she felt Brittany's frustration peak she sucked in her clit furiously flicked her tongue over it.

"HOLY FUCK!" Brittany screamed out, thrashing against the bed and causing the sheets to tangle tightly around them. Santana didn't let up, humming as wetness coated her chin and cheeks as she feasted on Brittany's arousal. It only took a few more licks before Brittany was coming around her tongue. She drank all the juices that poured from her mate. She hummed as she pulled herself up and out of the blankets. She smirked seeing Brittany red in the face and hair sticking to her forehead in sweat.

"Merry Christmas my love," She whispered before placing a soft kiss against Brittany's lips before slipping out of the bed and searching for clothes.

"Wait," Brittany reached out towards her, "I wanna taste you too."

"Later babe. We have ten minutes before everyone gets here and you need a shower," Santana laughed before groaning while she tried to tuck herself into her compression shorts. Her boner was in the way and starring at Brittany in post orgasmic bliss.

"I can take care of that quickly and then we can shower together. Plenty of time," Brittany smirked before slipping out of the bed and stalking to her mate.

"It's okay ba.." Her words caught in her throat as a firm grip wrapped around her member. Brittany stroked her quickly and strongly before dropping to her knees in front of Santana. At this point there was no denying her mate and all of her hummed as warm lips wrapped around the head of her cock and a tongue licked out causing her to tense and reach behind her to find balance against the dresser.

Brittany smirked as she licked up the underside of Santana's member while she gripped hard at the base. Soft lips wrapped around the head and sucked roughly. She released with a wet pop and the dresser shook as Santana rested more of her weight on it as her knees gave out.

She wrapped her fingers in Brittany's hair as her mate wrapped her lips around her member and slowly took in more and more till those soft lips met the base of her member and her head hit the back of Brittany's throat.

"Shit," She hissed as Brittany's hand wrapped around her balls and massaged them as she worked up a rhythm with her mouth. She tried her hardest not to buck her hips as each time Brittany bobbed forward the head of her cock bumped roughly into the back of her throat.

The pressure at the small of her back began to build and her toes started to curl. "Babe, I'm really close." She warned. She always warned but Brittany never stopped or hesitated to let her come in her mouth. Her hips began to move despite her trying not to. Brittany's hands tightened their grip and it was all it took for the white spots to explode behind her eyes and her back to arch off the dresser as she spilled everything into her mates mouth.

Brittany drank as much of it as she could but some still escaped her as Santana finally stopped coming and breathed heavily while she tried to bring herself back to reality from her high. When she finally blinked away the spots in her vision she found Brittany pouting at the spilled cum.

"What's wrong babe?" She started to panic. Should she have pulled away? Insisted that she not cum in Brittany's mouth? She knelled in the the floor, growling at herself for being so careless with her mate. She cupped Brittany's cheeks and when Brittany saw the worry on her face she wrapped her hands around Santana's cheeks.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just disappointed," Brittany explained. Now Santana was confused.

"I'm sorry?" She apologized. Her mind going over whatever could disappoint her mate.

"Don't be. I just didn't meet my goal," Brittany tried explaining again.

"I'm confused," She admitted. Brittany ran her hands down from her cheeks, over her collarbones and down her arms till she linked their hands together.

"Remember way back when I asked if I could blow you at school?" Brittany asked.

She cocked her head but she did remember, "Yeah. What does that have to do with you being upset now?"

"Well, you said we couldn't until we didn't make a mess doing it," Brittany grinned coyly while running her thumb over the back of Santana's hands.

"Okay?" Santana questioned.

Brittany looked down and smirked, "We made a mess."

Everything clicked and then she actually started to laugh as Brittany joined in. "So this is about you wanting to give me a blow job at school?"

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"Well if you really want to we can somehow make that happen," Santana suggested.

"Really?" Brittany practically beamed.

"Anything for you babe," She promised already starting to figure the logistics of being able to pull that off without them getting caught. The doorbell ringing startled them both.

"Um, I think everyone is here," Brittany chewed on her bottom lip.

"We've been here for awhile so no use trying to cover up your post sex haze. Put clothes on and let us in," Kurt hollered through the door. She chuckled and pulled her and Brittany up to their feet. She reached down and picked up the shorts she never got to put on. They dressed quickly and Brittany skipped over to open the door for everyone while Santana sprayed a bit of air freshener to get rid of the sex smell. It wouldn't cover it up for the wolf noses but their mates wouldn't have to be subject to it.

Everyone piled in and it was a sight to see. Blaine and Mike bounced in with a few plates in their hands that Kurt had cooked up. Quinn and Kurt came in carrying bags upon bags of Christmas presents. Brittany bounced in place before skipping outside without a coat to help bring in even more presents. The food only took two trips while the presents took six trips.

"Um, Santana; Do you think you have enough Christmas decorations?" Mike asked. Clearly he wasn't aware that Brittany LOVES Christmas. Who needed sunlight with all the lights and decorations in her small apartment. Their place could practically be seen from space.

"Babe, Brittany here is obsessed with Christmas," Quinn whispered into Mike's ear which didn't go unheard.

"Babe? You two are to pet names now? Awe, that's so cute. Next thing we'll know is that you two will be wearing matching Christmas sweaters and sending out holiday postcards. How cute!" She teased.

"San don't tease them," Brittany bounced over and entwined their arms.

"What? That's no fair. Quinn made fun of us, why can't I?" San pouted.

"Cause it's Christmas and you should be nice for Christmas," Brittany explained before leaning close and whispering in her ear, "If you're nice I'll be naughty tonight."

She started to choke and cough and for those that didn't have super wolf hearing, they were able to figure out what Brittany whispered just by Santana's reaction alone. "So whose ready for dinner?" Santana choked over her words but managed to lead them over to the table and get everyone to sit down while Kurt served the food.

In the future, looking back in this moment, she was classify it as perfect. Her pack together, with their mates, eating Christmas dinner. It was the moment that followed that she would classify as the second worst moment of her life.

She heard it before it happened but there wasn't enough time to react. Glass broke and the whoosh of fire broke out over the sudden silence. Fire licked its way across the wall and quickly burned everything in it's path. She pulled Brittany into her and kept her low so she wouldn't breath in more smoke. Quinn and grabbed Mike and rushed for the door.

Kurt smashed his elbow through the rear window just as Quinn kicked the front door clean off its hinges. Quinn stumbled back and Mike grabbed her and started yelling. Blood filled the air and Santana growled. An arrow was sticking out of Quinn's chest. Brittany screamed when she saw it. Mike pulled Quinn back into the group where they were huddling away from the fire.

She leaned into view of the door and saw the arrow shoot from the woods across the drive way. She barely dodged from the arrow piercing her between the eyes. Brittany screamed again, clutching at Santana's arm.

"Kurt theirs someone in the woods shooting at us. I'm going to draw their fire and you get them out of here," She ordered.

"I can't leave you to fight whoever it is alone," Kurt protested.

"Quinn is injured. She comes first. You do whatever you have too and get her to Britt's dad. You keep our mates safe," She snapped back.

She started ripping off her jacket and kicking off her boots. Brittany reached out and grabbed her arms. "No, you can't."

"Brittany, I need you to go with Kurt and get your dad to help Quinn. I'll be right behind you," She promised. She could see the tears at the corner of Brittany's eyes and she leaned forward and kissed her mate hard. It wasn't long enough but it gave Brittany the strength to let go of her arms so she could shift into her wolf.

She gave Kurt a pointed look. One that he understood completely. She was trusting him with her mate and so help him if she had one scratch on her, she would rip him apart. She gritted her teeth, feeling her canines extend and her bones pop.

Her vision shifted as she fell to four legs. The fire blinded her but her hearing picked up and she knew exactly what she was about to charge into. The bears were here, provoking them. Trying to kill her mate and her pack. She pawed at the floor setting her sights on her enemy. Kurt pulled Quinn into his arms and nodded to her. They were ready so all she had to do was distract. Save her pack. Save her mate.

She howled as she charged, jumping over the stairs and feeling the hairs from her belly tingle from the arrow she just dodged. Her feet hit the pavement and she ran full speed ahead picking up on the three bears and one still in human form just on the edge of the tree lines.

Two of them raised on their back legs and clawed at the air. She had just a split second to dodge and weave between the two and go for the one still human. She saw as he pulled back, arrow notched and aimed for her. She was too close to dodge completely as the arrow lodged into her shoulder. She howled, launching at him and took him down. Blood filled her senses and conscious though dampened until her wolf took over.

She didn't snap out of it till she felt her body flying through air. She felt bones crack and snap and she struggled for air. She stumbled to her paws and fell back into the tree her wolf body just crashed into. She growled and snapped at the advancing bears. She could feel the flesh and blood still in her mouth and it wasn't hers.

She pawed at the ground and assessed her situation. Two bears advanced at her front and she could sense the one trying to sneak up behind her. She was surrounded and she thinks she figured out which one of them was the alpha. He was slightly bigger and the other two moved based on his movements. If she could take him out, his pack would fall apart. But to get to him she would have to get through them. It would be impossible on her own.

She paced back and to the side, trying to get all three in her line of sight. She was only going to get one shot at this and it needed to be perfect or she would get ripped apart. But as she shifted to get them all in front of her she noticed that the one that had been behind her wasn't turning towards her fully. He was still turned partially towards his pack members.

She sniffed the air again and found that Jake's scent underlined that of his bear. Perhaps she wasn't fully alone on this but she wasn't going to take that chance. She still had to act as if she was alone. She would have to take them down one by one. She had to do this today. They tried to kill her pack, her mate and she could not give them another chance to do that. Her promise to follow right behind Kurt became a lie in an instant. She wouldn't follow until she killed every last one of them.

She dug in her back paws, waiting for her moment to launch. She focused on the one bear that wasn't the leader or Jake. She focused on him so the alpha wouldn't suspect she was really focusing on him. When she saw her moment, she released her control on her conscious and let her wolf take the reins. She pounced, dirt spitting into the air. She charged, her body building energy and at the last second she launched at the alpha. He was surprised but not enough to not block her attack. Pain exploded in her body and her mind shut off. But not before she heard the growl join in with hers. One of her wolves joined the fight.

**So this has taken forever to post and I apologize. I got a promotion at another property and it's taken awhile to adjust. For starters I went from second and third shift to first shift so I've been extremely tired. I've also had family and personal issues arise that I've needed to focus on. Basically something good happened for me and then a whole bunch of shit. **

**But things have seemed to settle for now so hopefully their won't be as long of a wait for the next update. This was not the original cliffhanger I was going to leave it on. Originally it was going to end with Santana thinking that it was the best moment of her life. I decided to give more since it's been so long. **

**Well there was some sex, some holidays like I promised and a huge step forward in the plot. Can't wait to hear what you all think. **

**And if you haven't you can find me at wigster07. Tumblr. com**


	14. Chapter 14

Its a funny thing when you have someone to protect. The things you'd be willing to risk that no other sane person would. You'd give your life, your freedom, and your soul. You'd give it all if it meant that you could keep that one person safe.

At this moment; facing these bears, she is willing to give her life. Spots are flickering among her vision and her legs can barely hold up her own weight. She hear growls that don't belong to one of her own. She can't spare the chance to look and see, she can only hope its not another one to bite at her flesh. She bites and claws and dodges and flanks but she can't manage to get in any hits that are critical. She can feel the blood rush out of her wounds and it weakens her. She can feel herself losing this battle. She doesn't see the claw that swipes at her catching her in the ribs and ripping her fur and flesh and muscle to shreds. Her legs give out and she inhales dirt as she fall nose first into the ground. All she can do is whimper and try to pull herself to her feet. She will not give up this fight. She will bring and end to this and protect her pack, her mate, and her future family. She pulls herself back up and watches as another wolf as it leaps and tears it teeth into the back of the bears neck. It refuses to let go, ripping flesh and sending the heavy tang of blood to filter thick in the air.

She jumps back into fray, claws digging into his chest and setting her jaw on the front of his throat. She lock her muscles and tries to breath through the rush of blood that fills her mouth. Between the two of them, they manage to rip apart the bears throat from front to back. With a crippling cry the bear falls to his knees, then tumbles down to its side. She continues to tear away flesh with her teeth until something heavy hits her side and sends her flying. She hears snapping and feels a brief moment of pain before it disappears. She lands in a heap on the ground and breath heavily. She tries to move but she can't and her vision is slowly fading. She tries to focus on rolling over to her belly in an attempt to stand up but she can't feel anything, she can't move. She hears roars and growls and more ripping flesh but that slowly fades into an echo. She slips further away and realizes what's happening to her. She's fading and she tries to fight it. She can't leave Brittany. She can't fade away. But then the darkness sinks in and she sinks right into its shadows.

She's ripped from the darkness by burning fire that pumps through her veins. She can feel everything seizing up and twisting over itself before she can hear the snapping and popping that echos in her body.

She tries to scream, to release vocally her pain but her jaw won't move and the burning pumps through every part of her. Almost every part. Only her upper half is burning.

"Santana, I need you to focus on my voice."

Those words are faint and punched in and out of the roar of pain in her head. She felt pressure against her back but it keep building and building till a loud snap overpowered the roaring in her ears. For a brief second she could feel the cramp of her feet as her toes curled inward and then she could feel the fire in her entire body. She thought she could hear more words but they were so far away she couldn't make out what they were.

The burning under her skin and in her bones grew hotter till her body jerked and thrashed against her will to just curl up and burn away to ash.

"I'm going to have to break a few more bones so they will heal right. Kurt I need you to hold her legs down so she doesn't cause herself more damage," Mr. Pierce's voice came into focus. She didn't know where she was but she knew she was with her pack and her mate's father. That meant Brittany was here. She just needed to see or hear her mate and the swelling panic in her chest would deflate. She tried to speak out, to call out Brittany's name but her jaw was still clamped shut.

She felt something grip tightly at her ankles and push down. She tried to struggle against it, not knowing what was going on. She knew it was Kurt after hearing Mr. Pierce's instructions but she couldn't see and it was freaking her out.

"Dad," Brittany's voice punched through everything and she calmed enough to feel more of what was happening.

"I need to re-break these last few bones," Mr. Pierce explained again.

"She's in so much pain," Brittany whispered. It made her heart seize hearing the pain and worry in her mates heart. She whimpered not being able to voice her feelings or being able to reach out and touch her mate.

"She'll be crippled if we don't set her bones to heal correctly," Mr. Pierce replied.

She felt warmth on her cheeks and she struggled to blink her eyes open. She hissed at the bright light shining directly in her eyes but then her vision focused on sun-kissed blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Britt," Her voice cracked and she forced a swallow and winced at the dryness of her mouth.

"It's going to be okay, San," Brittany sniffed and smiled sadly, "Everything is going to be okay."

She felt a heavy pressure on her ribs and with a swiftness she wasn't prepared for, the heaviness crushed down and she felt her bones break. Her throat burned as she screamed out in pain. She felt her gums rip and her canines violently expand. Her screams turned to howls and growls as she struggled against the pressure on her body that was causing her bones to pop and shift and realign. The darkness crept to the edge of her vision and as the pressure increased she felt her mind slip into unconsciousness.

A calm, steady thumping brought her out of the darkness. She tried taking a few deep breaths and winced at the dull pain in her chest. She felt warmth against her hips all and along her right side. She turned her head and blinked her eyes open, pleased to find the lights were off. Even puffs of warm air hit her neck and she sighed finding her mate curled up against her side and holding her protectively.

She took long seconds to look over Brittany. She was peaceful and safe. Kurt had kept her safe. She wondered about Quinn, reaching out with her senses and trying to detect Quinn in the building. She felt her wolves in the rooms on the other side of the building. She also sensed many more animals in the area. Taking a look around the room she discovered that she was at Brittany's father's veterinarian office. She also felt that they were underground. It made her uneasy and she slightly shifted hoping to bring herself some comfort. Her small movements stirred Brittany from her sleep.

She watched as blue eyes blinked and awareness seep into her mates mind. She smiled softly and reached with her left hand to brush gently over Brittany's arm that was slung over her waist. "Morning love," She croaked. She winced at her voice but Brittany's beaming smile brought her smile back at full force.

"You're awake," Brittany whispered.

"I love you," She didn't hesitate to say it. It was always on her mind and having the thought that she might not ever get to say it again as she slipped away in the woods, she wasn't going to wait.

Brittany broke out into heavy sobs, leaning forward and resting their foreheads together, "I love you too."

She reached up, cupping Brittany's cheek and tilting her head the slight difference to kiss her. It was soft and filled with all the heartbreak, worry, and relief they've both felt since the first Molotov burst through her apartment window.

"How's Quinn?" She asked after they'd pulled away from kissing and looked at each other for long seconds.

"She's healing. The arrow just barely missed her heart but she's perfectly fine," Brittany answered.

"That's great," Her voice came out in a whisper, showing just how worried she was over her pack.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, brows furrowed together.

"It was the bears. They came for us. To kill us," She answered. Brittany reached up, holding her tightly at the back of her neck and keeping them close together.

"They won't be bothering you ever again," A voice broke them from their intimate embrace. She took a deep breath and found this girls scent familiar. She also wasn't alone.

"We managed to kill them all," Jake stepped out from behind the girl. She starred him down and watched as he shifted uncomfortably. The girl reached over, brushing her hand against his and it immediately calmed him down. It wasn't hard to figure they had a special bond. But wolf and bear? And in different packs? Was that even possible?

"I'm Marley. I'm from a brother pack to yours and I seek asylum," Marley introduced herself and met her eyes.

Santana pulled away from Brittany and attempted to sit up. She hissed and growled as she managed to bring herself to sit up. Brittany jumped to her feet and reached out to help Santana find her balance. "You need to lie down. You're still healing and this isn't good for your spine or ribs," Brittany protested.

"I'll lay back down in a minute. I need to deal with this," She reached up and stroked her thumb over the back of Brittany's hand to calm her mate. She could handle sitting up for a few minutes while dealing with this wolf and bear.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and moved to sit down next to her. She rested her elbows on her knees and just looked at the two in silence trying to determine how she felt about them to begin with. On one hand they helped her defeat the bears, even if that was traitorous of Jake against his own pack.

"Whose pack do you belong to?" She asked. If she took Marley in, she would need to know who she was protecting her from. Especially since she,and her pack were no where near fighting shape.

"Your fathers," Marley answered.

She felt her body seize up. Her father?

"Why do you need me to protect him from you?" She asked. She knew what Burt had told her, what the town knew, and her own feelings of his absences from her life. So what did Marley know?

"I mated with Jake and your father wanted to use that to his advantage. He's not strong enough to challenge you for Alpha of this land and he couldn't use his pack to attack without declaring war. He knew you and your pack would defeat us. After all the strength of your pack reflects the strength of the alpha. When he found out about Jake and I, he struck a deal with Sebastian. A partnership between packs and our relationship would be overlooked," Marley explained.

So ultimately it was her father who threatened her mates life, and the lives of her pack and their mates. It was her fathers fault that she had to kill. It was her fathers fault she almost died and left Brittany without her. She growled and bared her teeth at the thought. Marley jumped and stepped back, Jake stepping in front of her to protect her.

"I will kill him," She growled.

"San, you're too weak," Brittany whispered in her ear. Her mates voice was quivering and she knew Brittany was terrified.

"He threatened the life of mate, and my pack. I will rip him to pieces," She took Brittany's hand in her own and squeezed it in comfort and reassurance. "You have your asylum, Marley. You and Jake are welcome among my pack but be warned. Any signs of disloyalty and I will rip your throats out," She warned.

Kurt burst through the door behind Marley and Jake, "What's going on? I could feel your distress."

"My father's in town. He's the reason behind the bears attack," She explained. Kurt tensed and stood up straighter. She could almost see the hairs on his neck ruffle defensively.

"He's also the reason Burt was poisoned," Marley revealed.

She starred at Marley in silence. Brittany gasped out of shock. Jake dropped his head out of shame.

Kurt growled, his skin vibrating. Kurt kicked out, knocking a table over and the contents on top of it spilling across the floor. "He murdered my father?!" Kurt howled, fighting himself in shifting out of rage.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. None of us could stop Sebastian. We can't ignore an alpha's orders," Jake spoke softly, still holding Marley close in defense.

Kurt tilted his hand back and howled, arms stretched out with fist closed tightly. She could see his veins popping in restraint against the change. Kurt looked down and huffed in rage, "I want his head ripped from his body."

"We will, Kurt. I promise."

It had been a few weeks since the attack and her waking up. Kurt had opened his home up to the pack since Santana's place was ashes and Quinn wasn't going to stay away at her parents house when her pack was elsewhere.

Marley and Jake were living in the basement while Santana and Brittany took one of the bedrooms upstairs and Mike and Quinn took the other. Kurt had moved into his fathers old room on the first floor and Blaine was living with them as well. Mike however couldn't get away from living with them 24/7, since his parents were unaware of their true selves and what was going on.

They took shifts, always being aware of the surroundings. Marley was able to sense if her pack was nearby but those senses had been weakening. The longer Marley stayed under her protection, and with them being brother packs she could easily be absorbed into Santana's pack should the blood be united between them. It was something that Kurt had briefly explained before slipping into his rage induced silence.

She was worried and Brittany was double that. Quinn was healing, but slowly. Mike was a wreak over watching Quinn struggle, especially at night if her breathing faltered or hitched. Blaine was quiet and moody as Kurt kept himself locked up most of the time so he wouldn't shift and run off after her father. And Brittany was worried about her and how weak she was. She could barely lift herself out of bed but insisted on taking a shift so Quinn and Kurt could rest. When her shift was over Brittany would usher her in bed, wrap her in ice and rub her down. Brittany could very well be a great nurse if she so desired. Brittany's father made daily visits and had Brittany help him in his rounds between her and Quinn. Brittany would ask questions and was very invested in keeping them comfortable and making sure they were healing right. At one point she'd overheard Brittany talking to her father about going to college and becoming a Vet. Her father loved that idea and offered that she could do her internship at his office.

She was getting stronger and the holiday break was coming to an end. Soon they would have to go back to school and act like everything was fine. They would have to find an excuse for Quinn to get her out of cheerleading practice. It would have to be great because Coach Sue would call bullshit on anything lesser than death itself. These were worries she had to deal with on top of getting stronger so she can kill her own father. A man she's never met. How was one suppose to deal with this?

Like all things she was forced to deal with, this one came before she was prepared.

"Santana!" The door burst open to her room and Brittany jolted awake in her arms and nearly fell out of the bed. She growled as Marley looked down at her feet in shame from busting in. That moment passed quickly as she looked back up realizing she busted in for a reason.

"What's so urgent Marley?" She asked without showing her annoyance of having her rare quiet alone time with her mate disturbed.

"My senses have been weakening and I only just now felt them," Marley rushed into explaining.

"Okay?" She asked needing Marley to hurry up in her explanation.

"He's here," Marley blurted.

"Here?" Brittany asked standing next to the bed with brows furrowed together in worry.

"In the front yard," Marley said.

"What?" She snapped. She jumped from the bed and reached for boots.

"Kurt is out there but your father's demanded that he challenge his alpha. Kurt can't attack him," Marley explained. How the hell didn't she hear this going on?

"Get Jake and keep watch over Quinn. She's my second and needs to be protected should anything happen to me. Is that clear?" She spoke with authority.

"Yes, Alpha." Marley bowed and stepped aside as she rushed out the door. Marley and Brittany were close on her heels.

"San, wait!" Brittany reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned to look at her mate. She saw the paralyzing fear in those crystal blue eyes.

"It'll be okay, love. I will put an end to this," She vowed.

"What if," Brittany gasped.

"No. Don't think like that," She shook her head and felt her heart break seeing this look on her mates face. She never wanted to see it again and that meant she would have to step out that door and kill her maker.

"I can't see you hurt again. You haven't even fully healed yet," Brittany protested. She reached out grasping her mates cheeks and leaned forward. Their lips crashed together roughly and filled with passion.

She pulled away when air was necessary and rested their foreheads together, "I will be fine. I will keep you safe."

"I know you will," Brittany whispered back.

They pulled apart and she watched as Brittany took a deep breath and squared her shoulders to be brave for her. She reached out and gently brushed her cheek with a small smile. She heard growls echo through the house and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She turned on her heel and marched out onto the front porch, nodding to Kurt as she went to step in front of him and stare down the small group that stood in the front yard.

"Ah its my bastard child at last. So nice to finally meet you," The man in the middle spook with a twisted smirk. Kurt growled behind her which set off the two men that flanked her father. They were all older. Grey peppered through their hair and wrinkles set at the corners of the eyes and mouth. But the only sign of age was in their face. The rest of them were hard edges and defined muscles. He was an elder and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to defeat him. She was without knowledge of fighting and she wasn't at full strength either. She could very well lose her land, her mate, and her life within these next few minutes.

"I challenge you Alpha. I challenge you to rights of this land and your pack," Her father's voice boomed through out the front yard and she felt the challenge swell inside her chest and her wolf claw out in response. Her skin rippled and her legs flexed. She shifted mid air, landing on four feet at the base of the front porch. Her growl was the only acceptance needed. She waited, pawing at the ground as she watched her father shrug out of his jacket and smirk before shifting quickly on the spot.

Jaws snapped and claws ripped through the soil. They snapped at each other as they planned their methods of attack and counter attack. Long seconds rested between them and then muscles flexed and burst and then two wolves were launching at each other, teeth exposed and jaws snapped at flesh and fur.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, just leaving it here. It's an update and much quicker than I've been posting. Obviously there wasn't any sex in this one. I apologize but it just didn't fit in this one. The next one will for sure. It'll also be the point where we time jump. (Technically would be the sequel but we will be keeping this in one fic.) **

**Any suggestions, comments, requests? Just to get you all thinking, the time jump will take us to Senior year. (But just because that spoils that Santana lives through the fight with her father, doesn't mean there isn't someone who dies...or gets hurts...or maimed...) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos. Blood. Ripping of flesh and the howls of the wounded.

Kurt jumped into the fray, having shifted in the air and sinking his claws into the back of one of her father's pack members. She lost focus of Kurt after that as they rolled away further into the yard. Her attention was brought forward by her father launching at her. She only had enough time to dodge his charge and then they were twisting.

Teeth ripped into her hind leg and tore into the tendons there. She whined, feeling the bone crack and the blood pool out rapidly. She returned the favor by crushing her fathers hip with her body weight as she slammed him into a tree and pinned him there. They bit at each other's throats, teeth catching fur but not flesh.

She heard the growls of Jake's bear as another wolf came from behind the house to flank him. Marley was unable to turn and fight against her own pack; her wolf not allowing her too. Marley watched on in fear as Jake was being ripped into by the wolves; too slow to defend all of the attacks. Jake was taken down but not without snapping the neck of one of the wolves.

The remaining wolf jumped at Jake but Kurt slammed into him and drove him away from their mates on the front porch. She continued her struggle against her father. She was faster but not by much. He however was stronger and she couldn't match him. She was mostly defending herself and trying to find a way to attack in return but she kept leading him in circles and dodging his bites at claws. She would be doing much better but she could barely put any weight on her hind leg. The more they dodged and jumped, the more she lost blood. She was quickly getting weaker and it was only a matter of seconds until she misstep and her father got her in his teeth.

The howl of pain from Kurt distracted her. She turned her head just in time to see Blaine leap off the porch with a fire poker start beating on the head of the wolf that had its teeth clamped into Kurt's shoulder. She snapped back into the fight with her father as his claws ripped into her chest with enough force to send her toppling backwards, her bleeding leg snapping and twisting beneath her. She howled out in pain and writhed on the ground while trying to get back onto her feet.

She could not let him win. Her mate, her pack, their families, and this entire town counted on them to defeat this threat to all of their safeties. She found the ground beneath her good leg and brought herself back upright. She couldn't dodge him fast enough now. It was a matter of standing her ground and killing him before she was killed.

They circled each other and it allowed them both to access the situation of their pack members. Blaine was holding Kurt's bloody body while the wolf beside them laid on the ground with a fire poker sticking out of its skull. Jake was on his side still as a bear with Marley trying to shake him awake, another dead wolf by his body. Quinn stood next to Brittany on the porch, keeping her mate out of harms way. Another wolf of her father's pack was stalking up to them from the other side of the house to lend its alpha a hand. Her father was clever leaving some of his pack members out of sight to come into the fight fresh.

Her father shot a look back at his remaining pack member and she howled out in warning as that wolf turned around and stalked towards the front porch. She realized what was about to happen and she launched forward, her mates safety her only concern as she tried to run by her father. She was slammed into the ground teeth and claws tearing into her as she watched her father's pack member launch towards the porch right at her mate.

Her howl of anguish was cut off as teeth tore into her throat. The last thing she saw was Quinn shifting and launching herself in front of Brittany's body, the look of terror on Brittany's face clenching at her emotions. Red filled her vision. It was all just red.

_Six years later_

She snapped awake, flinging forward to an upright state. Her sheets were tangled around her legs, the pale early morning light drifting through the crack in her black out curtains. She bent her knees and rested her elbows on them, breathing deeply to catch her breath. After a few minutes she pulled herself out of bed and padded across the cold hardwood floors of her apartment till she reached her kitchen. She started a pot of coffee needing it to help her wake up and get her day started.

She walked out of her kitchen and turned on the news to check up on the weather again. She was hoping the storm coming in could bypass them or hold off till tomorrow. Today was too important for them all to be locked inside where it would be overly miserable. She'd suffer through it regardless but she would very much rather be outside.

She sank into her worn out couch and sighed as she sipped down her coffee. She hated how quiet her mornings were these days. It was only her. Thinking back on her nightmare and seeing how much things had changed since that day, it made her wolf whine.

The knock at her door snapped her out of her darkening thoughts. She set her cooling coffee on her coffee table and trudged over to the front door. She pulled it open not bother to say anything to Quinn on the other side. She turned back around and kept her eyes on the TV on her way back to the couch.

"Well good morning to you too," Quinn huffed. She came in and closed the door behind her, "You used to be more welcoming when you lived above my garage."

"I'm just focused on watching the news," She replied, plopping back down.

"It's not going to rain so you can stop worrying about that detail," Quinn told her. She finally broke her gaze from the news to watch as Quinn came to sit down on the couch with her.

"That's good," She muttered while reaching for her coffee again.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked while squirming in her seat.

"Of course I'm nervous," She shot back. Today was the day. Everything would be changing today.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Quinn reassured her.

"I know that, but I can't help it. I've been trying to keep it off my mind but I'm so damn lonely here," She huffed and tossed her head back onto the couch.

"Well make it through today and tomorrow will be sunshine and rainbows," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Out of all of us you should be the darkest, yet you're all chipper when my nerves won't let me be," She groaned.

Quinn chuckled, "That's why I'm your Beta."

"Very true," She replied with a chuckle of her own.

"Want to go for a run before we meet up with the pack?" Quinn asked. Going for a run would be perfect to reel in her nerves. It would also help to let her wolf run wild for a bit to help with her control tonight. She nodded as an answer and downed the rest of her coffee before turning off her TV. Quinn was right, it wasn't going to rain today.

The nice thing about her apartment was she was in the very back of the complex right next to the woods. There was an old walking trail out there that either her neighbors didn't know about or they were all lazy. They took the trail for a few minutes till they reached the hollowed out tree trunk that they stashed their clothes in for situations like this.

Within seconds her skin was vibrating and her wolf was growling in transition. As soon as all four paws hit the ground she was off at a run, Quinn tight on her heels. The nice thing about these woods was that it lead out to their cages so she wasn't running far during her monthly cycles. It was one thing being alone for so long but another having to quickly get to her safe spot before falling into her frenzy. Being this close was the only reason Quinn let her get her own place away from the Fabray's.

Things hadn't been too stressful after her father's attack but the dynamic for everyone changed. But with what happened with Quinn, the Fabray's weren't overly welcoming to her anymore. As soon as they graduated and she got a job at the local bar she moved out on her own. Not having to see her adoptive family all the time helped ease that tension but she definitely didn't show for family functions or holidays.

The running helped clear her mind and when they returned she was ready to get this day underway. Quinn sat on her couch and watched as she had a minor panic attack while searching for an outfit. Most of her clothes were pushed off to the side as her reject selections before she growled in frustration and turned to glare at Quinn. Quinn couldn't contain her smirk as she stood from the couch, walked over and immediately pulled out the outfit she had pictured in her mind wanting to wear but not being able to find it in her closet.

It was minutes after she finished fixing her hair that Blaine and Kurt joined them. "You look amazing Santana," Kurt complimented as they joined Quinn on the couch. She however nodded her head in recognition before she resumed her pacing along her living room floor. Her eyes were glued to the object of her freshly frazzled nerves that rested on her coffee table. Time was ticking down and soon they would all be car pooling to this event that she'd been impatiently but supportive waiting for over the past four years.

"Everything is going to be fine. I don't know why she's freaking out," Kurt commented to Quinn.

"You freaked out the same way. Santana has told me all the times you would come over here and talk her ears off for hours," Blaine joked while poking Kurt in the ribs. Being reminded of that Santana caught a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine's gold bands.

"She's going to say no," Santana snapped finally voicing her fears.

"She won't," Quinn shot back.

"We haven't lived together since Sophomore year in high school Quinn. Hell we haven't seen each other for longer than a day since the summer two years ago. She's not going to say yes. She's going to smile in that sad way when she doesn't know how to hurt someone's feelings. Then I'm going to lose it and the wolf will take over and good luck ever finding me again," She ran her hands through her hair in complete frustration while squeezing her eyes shut in fear and trying her best to catch her breath again.

"Stop. You're freaking out too much now. She's not going to say no. You are mated. Marked. It's amazing that you two have managed this at all. But she's graduating today and everything is finally going to be right for you two," Quinn jumped up from the couch and pulled Santana into a tight hug hoping the contact will calm her down before she shifts and shreds her perfect outfit.

"And if not we'll just taser Brittany and lock her up in your cage until she comes to her senses," Blaine joked.

"All this worrying is for nothing. I know for a fact that Brittany cannot contain her excitement to finally see you again. I talked to her just this morning. Her truck is loaded up with her stuff and ready to move in here with you," Kurt huffed and tossed his hands in the air. He would have kept it a secret but he feared his Alpha might actually lose her mind if this kept up.

"Really?" Santana asked, looking at Kurt with all the hope and doubt in the world.

"I swear on my mate bond," Kurt promised.

She immediately calmed down and Quinn released her from her death grip hug. She shook out her arms and reached for the tiny velvet box. She opened it, taking a look at the ring tucked tightly inside and nodded her head in reassurance to herself.

She snapped the box closed and dropped it back onto the table, "Nope. I can't do it."

Quinn tossed her arms in the air and went back to plop on the couch next to Kurt, "Look, if it doesn't feel right then don't do it now. Either way she's graduating and coming back home. She's moving in with you and you two will have many pups and blah blah blah."

"I just want it to be surprising and perfect and everything she could want it to be," Santana pouted.

"Well it would be surprising tonight since you two haven't seen each other in so long. But I don't doubt it will be perfect and everything she could want since its you whose proposing," Blaine added his thoughts to this moment.

"How about you leave the ring here and not put that pressure on yourself. And if its right, then just ask her," Kurt suggested.

"I shouldn't have bought it," Santana grumbled.

"Well that's not true because then we would be having this conversation in a jewelry store right now and we really don't have time for that," Quinn commented.

The alarm on Quinn's phone went off signaling that it was time for them to start the drive to Brittany's campus. It was going to take five hours to get there and who knows how long to park. They each grabbed their jackets and Santana took another minute to silently debate if she was going to take the ring with her or not. She finally just grabbed it and shoved it into her nightstand drawer. This is what she gets for buying the ring back when they were still juniors in high school. After everything they had survived between her father, Brittany's mother, and Quinn's 'dark' period; she knew that they would survive anything and that was when she'd bought the ring. Not that she really ever had any doubts after they'd marked each other but it seemed as the year passed it was always something they had to overcome to find peace outside of their bedrooms. Then high school graduation rapidly approached and decisions had to be made.

She had stayed in Lima and went to college online while working at the local bar. Brittany had gone off to college to follow her dream. A dream that had been discover when Brittany had to nurse her back to health with Mr. Pierce's help after the Christmas attack and the Alpha challenge. Now that she was a graduate she would be returning to Lima to work as a Veterinarian Technician at her father's practice. Santana had to step aside and let Brittany follow her dreams. For awhile she had gone with Brittany so they wouldn't be apart but she kept distracting Brittany from her classes. She had realized she was holding her mate back and the conversation that followed was one of the hardest she's ever had. To admit to Brittany that she wasn't good for her. To convince Brittany that it was best for her to go back to Lima and let her mate focus on her education and to get to experience the college life. The year that followed was the hardest of her life. To feel the direction of her mate, to always have that pull tugging at her heart. To know what Brittany was feeling and keeping herself from going to campus and having her way with her mate. Not being able to restrengthen their bond and feeling as that connection grew weaker and weaker until Santana couldn't even feel her at all. That had been the worst of the year. For three entire months Quinn had to keep her locked up in her cage. She was very lucky that her boss loved her or she would have been out of a job.

Quinn wouldn't let Brittany see her when she was on break, not at first. Simply because her pack feared that she wouldn't survive her mate leaving again. It was just easier to keep her locked up like an animal. After those months of being lost to her wolf, it took twice as long before she was her human self again in her human body. It was as if she'd lost all progress she'd gained with Brittany finally going out with her. Then she'd gotten to spend time with her mate while Brittany was home for summer vacation. It was as if nothing changed between them. That their had been no distance and they acted as if it wasn't so up until the last day Brittany was in town. Then everything had crumbled again. At that point Quinn had put her foot down and not allowed Santana to see Brittany for more than a day since then. There was still so much to figure out but getting Brittany back would make the world finally spin in the right direction.

"Why are there so many fucking people?" Santana hissed in annoyance. This place was packed to the brim and it was causing her wolf anxiety.

"It is a big college. Doesn't surprise me there are so many here," Blaine commented as they struggled up the stands to find a group of seats so they could all stay together. Eventually they found a section and she was happy for her enhanced sight so she could actually see somewhat better than these people around her.

The wind wasn't too strong so it wasn't too uncomfortable as they sat through the ceremony. When Brittany's name was called and her mate walked across stage she screamed, clapped and whistled. Her hearing picked up on Brittany's family across the stands and a few rows down. It would be interesting when they all went on a hunt for Brittany. Normally she'd bet she'd get to her mate first but even this close she couldn't feel that draw to her mate. It broke her heart even more than it was already broken. What if Brittany met someone? What if it was just a myth that because she'd marked Brittany her mate would never want for anyone else? Had that really been tested? Was distance a factor?

She began to hyperventilate again and struggled in her seat as Kurt wrapped a strong supportive arm around her shoulder. She needed to get to Brittany. She needed her mate in her arms again and their bond strong like it once was. She couldn't survive another day like this, not without her mentality breaking and sending her running on four legs into the woods and never coming back.

The ceremony didn't end fast enough but eventually they were all pushing past the herd of bodies and using the Pierces scent to hunt down where they were. They had managed to find Brittany first and she paused in the crowd, watching as Brittany pulled back from her father's tight embrace. Her smile lit up her entire face, blonde hair in waves down past her shoulders. She could see the sparkle in blue eyes as she was congratulated by her family. Quinn kept a step back but Kurt and Blaine pushed forward and captured Brittany's attention. They pulled her into a tight three way hug and over Kurt's shoulder Brittany caught sight of her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the smile slowly take over her face. The few seconds that passed lasted an eternity and then Brittany was breaking away from Kurt and Blaine quickly telling them 'thank you for coming' before she was running the distance between them. Brittany slammed into her and they wrapped each other tightly with trembling arms.

The smell of peaches overtook her senses and her entire body began to shake. Brittany was in her arms. She was finally getting to hold her mate again. Brittany pulled back, equally shaking and smiled softly. "Hi."

She reached up and brushed some hair back behind Brittany's ear, "Hi."

"I've missed you," Brittany reached up, cupping both of her cheeks.

"I've missed you too," She replied bring her arms to wrap around her mates waist. She pulled them tight together and held her breath as Brittany leaned down and closed the distance between their lips. Their flesh molded together and she breathed sharply through her nose allowing her senses to be swallowed by Brittany. Long fingers dug into her neck keeping her from pulling away, not that she would dare stop this moment. Brittany's body sunk more into hers and she reached up with one arm to pull her closer by the shoulders, her other arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. Their lips parted to take a deep breath before they crashed back together again. Her emotions twirled into a blaze of love, happiness, warmth before settling into a calm she hadn't felt in years.

Someone cleared their throat progressively louder until it caught their attention. Brittany pulled back to find her mother's annoyed look at their reunion. She caught sight of her pack respectfully hanging back with Mr. Pierce and Brittany's sister.

"Now that Brittany has her tongue back," Mrs. Pierce snipped, "We have dinner reservations to get to."

Brittany took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked down and smiled. It felt like her world was finally spinning the right direction again.

"Sorry Mom. Which restaurant so I can tell Santana how to get there," Brittany asked turning to her to smile.

"I only made a reservation for four. Santana can see you back in Lima if its so necessary," Mrs. Pierce snapped. Santana tenses as did her pack.

"Mother, we've talked about this. Santana and I are a package deal," Brittany spoke with a hardness to her voice.

"But she broke up with you. Good riddance too," Mrs. Pierce shot her a venomous look.

"We were on a break. We're not now," Brittany explained. Hearing Brittany declare herself as her mate again made her feel so much better about everything despite the fit Mrs. Pierce was currently throwing. Brittany was hers. They were a mated pair again. It was only just a break. Granted they still needed to talk but Brittany was declaring their status and it was perfect.

"Look, I respect Santana for finally seeing the right thing to do and letting you move on to better your life without her. Let's keep on that track. You're going back to Lima to be the best Vet technician there is and to train to take over the family business. Santana here is nothing more than a bartender and can not give you the life that my friends son can. He's a real doctor, you know," Mrs. Pierce ranted.

"Mother, I'm not getting into this now. You can enjoy dinner with Dad and Ash but I'm going home now with my girlfriend," Brittany snapped. She pulled them away from her mother and went towards her family. Brittany hugged her dad and the pack. They made plans to meet tomorrow for lunch to properly celebrate.

"Don't worry about your mother," Mr. Pierce advised pulling Brittany into another hug.

"I'm not. She'll either accept my relationship or not be involved with it. I'll see you at work on Monday," She smiled. Mr. Pierce chuckled and wished them a good weekend. Her pack joined them as they traveled with the dispersing crowd.

"Well that was fun. Sorry about my mother," Brittany apologized to the entire group.

"No need, Britt. So you're officially a wolf doctor now," Kurt joked wrapping his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Yep. I can removed those pesky wood splinters you like to get caught in your soft paws," Brittany teased.

"Hey, I have manly wolf paws," Kurt gasped in mock hurt.

"Totally babe. It's why you have me take you to a manicure every week," Blaine joined in on the teasing.

"You two are horrible together. I'm not sure if I'm okay with you coming back now," Kurt tilted up his head in annoyance and tried to keep the smile off his face.

"Oh please, you've been as bad as San," Quinn muttered under her breath. Not without all of them hearing. After all their mates had enhanced hearing from their bonds. Although Brittany had to strain to hear Quinn.

"I've missed you all two. Vet school was hard and I'm so glad to be done and going home," Brittany smiled and looked at her when she said home. Santana was just as glad that her mate was coming back. They could finally reconnect and everything they dreamed of would become reality and not just some haunting nightmare she'd been plagued with.

They reached the parking lot and found Blaines SUV they'd come here in. They all pulled Brittany into a tight hug before loading up in the car. Santana went to hug her too but Brittany laughed and took her hand, "What are you doing silly?"

"I'm riding back with them?" She asked not really sure what was going on.

"Nope, you're riding with me. Or do you not want to? Wait, are you not okay with us? Did something happen on our break? Oh god! Did you pull a Ross?" Brittany slightly panicked which tossed her into one.

"What? NO! I would never cheat on you. I just...it's been so long since we've even seen each other. I didn't want to assume anything but I was hoping we would just get back together right away. But then I thought maybe you met someone while I wasn't here or its weird. Does it feel weird? Did I ruin us by going back to Lima?" She voiced out nearly all her fears in one breath.

"Slow down. Let's just take a breath," Brittany took both her hands and held them between them and smiled. "We are okay. Sure, we have some reconnecting to do but I am still yours. Proudly so," Brittany announced.

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes with a smile. Brittany was still hers. They would be okay. But first they had to get back to Lima and unpack Brittany overloaded truck. She snapped open her eyes in a slight panic, "We're going to live together."

"I was hoping so. I did make sure my box of sexy underwear would be the first we unloaded," Brittany smirked.

Her insides flipped and images of Brittany's black lacy underwear, the last she ever saw Brittany undressed and teasing her, sent a wave of molten lava through her blood till it pumped painfully through her semi erection. Then she realized she hadn't had sex in two years. They hadn't been intimidate in two fucking years! What if it wasn't the same? What if she couldn't remember how to please her mate? What if she lost control?

"We don't have too. We can take as long as we need to be comfortable with each other again," Santana stuttered as her worries took over.

"I think we just need to get back to being us. First step is for us to actually get back home," Brittany teased leaning in to give her a small peck.

"Okay," She whispered against Brittany's lips before kissing her again.

She waved goodbye to her pack and walked hand in hand to Brittany's truck which was parked the furthest away from everything. They only parted hands as they climbed inside and she chuckled with how packed it really was. "I think you've accumulated some things," She joked finding a comfortable way to lay her feet against the box in the floor.

"Maybe. Think you have enough room for me?" Brittany asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't need stuff if we have to make room," She shrugged. Brittany laughed and started up her truck.

They were twenty minutes into the ride back home and not another word was spoken. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and Santana spent that time starring at Brittany, memorizing everything about her again. Brittany just drove with a smirk and would occasionally look over and leave Santana blushing.

"You are beautiful. Memories of you don't do you justice," She finally broke the silence of her one thought she'd had since they started the trip back.

"I think the same of you. Just a shame I'm driving and can't stare like you are," Brittany teased.

She felt more blood rush to her cheeks but screw it, she was going to keep starring at the one face she's been dying to see for so long.

"I did the right thing, right?" She asked.

Brittany reached out and took her hand in hers, pulling into into her lap and running her thumb over the back of Santana's hand, "Do you think you did the right thing?"

"I was distracting you. You missed two of your midterms because I was in the middle of my cycle. I couldn't stay their with you," She tried to convince Brittany but really she was only trying to convince herself.

"Then you did the right thing. Had you stayed I would have flunked out. That's just a fact. I wasn't focused. I only wanted to get back to my dorm room where I knew you were waiting for me. With you not there, I still thought about you every second but I used my school work as a distraction from you not being there so I wouldn't be sad. I hate that we lost all that time together and that we couldn't really see each other without giving in and tossing away all of our progress. But all that pain was worth it. We're both college graduates and can finally get on with our adult lives. We have the whole future ahead of us," Brittany explained.

"That makes me feel better," Santana admitted. Brittany didn't hold any resentment towards her for leaving her and them taking a break.

"We really are going to be okay. I promise you," Brittany pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"I believe you," She sighed in comfort and happiness.

"So catch me up, how's everything at the bar?" Brittany asked bouncing in her seat a bit.

"Well a few weeks after I graduated last semester I was promoted to Assistant Manager at the bar," She shrugged.

"That's great! Is it everything you hoped for?" Brittany asked looking over at her with pride.

"First thing I did was fire Puck and not because I still hate him for how he treated you in high school. He was letting in the underage girls because they were hot and would blow him after his shift. The next day I hired Jake as his replacement," She smirked, still really proud of that moment and always how pissed Puck was when she sat in her office with that smile after firing him. She wishes she'd recorded it, taken a screen shot, framed it and hung it in her office.

Brittany laughed, "At least that's one good thing of being boss."

"That and I'm not behind the bar getting hit on by all the guys," She shrugged really happy about that.

"Okay, so two really good things," Brittany seconded.

"It's going to be hard working evenings when you will be working days," She stopped herself from pouting. It was a silly thing now that they were adults. They had full time jobs and bills to pay but really they'd only have the mornings if she could manage to wake herself up. She had a feeling her wolf would be wide awake with its mate finally within reach but opposite schedules was going to be tough. It was easy being apart and made the lack of communication between them bearable. Now that they were finally together it wouldn't be so simple. Especially when she finally got the courage to propose and when they started a family. She had great benefits and great pay at the bar but perhaps it was time to look at putting her business degree elsewhere.

"Dad has been talking about have the clinic be open later. I could cover the second shift and we'd have all morning together," Brittany suggested with a shrug.

"We could make that work. I can sleep while your working till I go in. Plus we'll have our days off together," She pondered out load. Nice thing about being a boss, she made her own schedule. Of course she had to cover anything that happened but she could work the hours she wanted. Shame it wasn't open during normal business hours, but then it wouldn't be a bar.

"Every thing is going to work out. We have each other now and that's all that matters," Brittany kissed her hand again with a big smile. She leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. They spent the rest of the ride catching up about their friends and what they'd done in their free time. She had mostly sleep or spent time with her pack while Brittany had been a part of a dance club for the school and volunteered at the local shelter for credit hours.

Before she knew it she was giving directions to her neighborhood and then they were pulling up next to her SUV. She was allowed two parking spaces for her unit and she hummed in thought realizing that Brittany's truck had its own spot and that spot was no longer vacant.

"To tired to unload tonight. I really just want to snuggle," Brittany turned to her with a pout.

"Sounds good to me babe," She nodded opening her door and not even realizing she was already back to using pet names. Brittany noticed but she didn't comment. It wouldn't take much for them to get back to where they were and calling each other babe again so casually was a perfect step in that direction.

Santana walked around and helped Brittany out of her truck and held her hand to her front door. She had a ground unit which would make moving Brittany's stuff in so much easier. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelop.

"I forgot I had you a present," She handed the envelop over with embarrassment and ducked her head while Brittany ripped open the card and beamed down at the objects that fell in to her hand from within.

"My own keys," Brittany held them up.

"Seemed fitting since you're moving in and all," She shrugged. Brittany rushed forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss that quickly turned to all teeth and tongue. Santana reached behind her and struggled blindly with the locks till she managed to get them inside without breaking contact to much. Brittany dropped her purse by the door and immediately used her free hands to dip underneath Santana's shirt. Sparks exploded underneath her skin at having this contact again. She had wanted to wait before jumping back into sex with her mate but neither of them could possible care about that at this moment.

Her wolf was pawing at her conscious, screaming at her to take her mate and make Brittany her own again. She bit back her control and lifted Brittany into her arms. Long legs wrapped around her waist in a tight grip and she spun them around. She walked blindly to her bed and dropped them both down without reservations.

Brittany reached up and ripped off her shirt before reaching down to rip off her own. She sat back and looked down at toned abs, heaving breast, and the raised mark on Brittany's shoulder. It hadn't faded over time and drew attention to itself. She smiled proudly at her mate that would always be hers, no matter what. They'd proven that.

Her moment of reflection was too long as Brittany bucked her hips up. Long fingers explored over her back before unsnapping her bra and tossing it somewhere in her bedroom. She leaned down, hissing as her nipples brushed against the fabric of Brittany's bra. She reached around, teasingly running her fingers underneath the edge of the material. Brittany's eyes turned into a stormy blue and she knew she was driving her crazy already. It'd had been to long and they both wouldn't survive much more teasing. She unsnapped Brittany's bra and leaned back enough to help her pull it off and toss it somewhere.

While there was space between them Brittany reached down and popped the button on her pants and quickly pulled down her zipper. She reached down and found the zipper to Brittany's skirt and between the both of them they had the rest of their clothes tossed across the room.

She paused, the tip of her member brushing against Brittany's entrance. She breathed in restraint from just plunging into her mate. It had been a long time. "Are you sure?" She asked, having a moment of clarity from her fog of arousal.

"I need to feel you like this again," Brittany panted.

"Are you still on the pill? I don't have any protection," She asked. Sure they planned for kids but it was still way to soon and if Brittany wasn't she would damn well find the strength to put clothes back on and go get some condoms.

"I never stopped taking them. Just in case," Brittany answered.

"Just in case what?" She asked leaning back. Did Brittany have moments where she could have cheated? Had she slept with someone because she was lonely and needed the extra protection?

"In case you couldn't stay away," Brittany answered.

Now she felt foolish for thinking such horrible thoughts. Why had she done this to herself, to them?

"Shh, it's okay. If you had condoms laying around I would have doubts too," Brittany leaned up and kissed her softly.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have found a better way," She buried her face into the pillow next to them, completely ruining their mood.

"_We _did what _we _thought was best. We're both at fault but it doesn't matter anymore. We survived college and we're together now. So please just make love to me," Brittany whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine and she leaned back up and looked deep into Brittany's eyes. Their was love and honestly shining through along with a thick cloud of arousal. Brittany bit her top lip and cupped both of her cheeks before lifting her hips and hissing as Santana's cock moved through her folds.

Her control slipped and she growled just a bit before shaking her head to clear the rising fog. She wanted to be clear minded in this moment. She reached down and guided herself into Brittany's entrance. Wet warmth sucked her in and with little resistance they were fully connected once again. Her wolf sighed in content to be buried within its mate.

She stayed still, memorizing everything about this moment. Brittany pulled her down for another kiss that turned into two, then three. She began moving her hips, her eyes rolling back at finally being surrounded by her mate again. Brittany's walls tightened around her and her arms began to shake from the pleasure of it. It was easy as breathing being intimate again. Every caress, gasp, moan was like following a map back home. Their climaxes washed over them and she collapsed next to Brittany trying to catch her breath.

Brittany turned and curled into her side and she quickly wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. She breathed in their mixed scent. Brittany didn't smell completely like peaches anymore. More like a fruity sex smell with a hint of wolf. They were starting to smell like them again. Her fingers traced patterns over Brittany's shoulder.

"I love you," She whispered, her breathing already evening out as she was falling asleep.

"I love you too," Brittany whispered back.

**Authors note:**

**And now were on to their adult lives. I was going to pick up for their college lives but as I planned what was going to happen to them and what would logically happen I realized that was too much drama and I rather get to the part where they get back together. Also starting back this late we are closer to what a lot of you want to read. Brittana babies and marriage and all that. I know there was some drama in this. I hated to write it but that's how it happened. I look forward to your reviews on here and on tumblr. Also, hit me up with your requests. Now that we've got adult Brittany and Santana we can play even more with them. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sex in the beginning after the dream and all through to the middle. This one has a special request filled. If you are the one who made it, I hope you enjoy. As for everyone else...I know you'll enjoy it too. **

_Move, she had to move. Why couldn't she run faster? The sharp blinding pain in her back leg reminded her sharply of why. A heavy force slammed into her side and in a second her throat was thick with blood. She couldn't breath and spots danced around her eyes. She coughed and sputtered, her paws scratching at the dirt around her. _

_The weight on top of her disappeared and she writhed on the ground till she found some footing. She stumbled and crawled till she was back on four legs. Her father was turned away from her, shaking his head and growling. She wasted no time launching onto his back and digging her fangs into the back of his neck. She tossed her entire body weight off his side and used the momentum to snap his neck. With a gurgled whine his body came to lay still. _

_She laid on her side, huffing and wheezing through the gurgle of blood in her throat. She tried to move, to crawl towards where she last saw her mate but all her strength was gone. She couldn't hold her head up any more to look and it crashed into the ground. Her back legs twitched against the ground and she whined as her vision began to darken. The scent of blood and earth filled her senses around the liquid that was pooling into her lungs. With a final whine, her eyes closed and darkness took her. _

"Babe, wake up," Brittany's voice pulled her out of the darkness. She took a deep breath and let it out in relief when it wasn't hindered by blood or smelled of dirt.

"What's wrong?" She asked becoming aware enough to sense that it was only a few hours after they'd fallen asleep.

"You were kicking and mumbling in your sleep," Brittany rubbed at her eyes, voice filled with sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you," She tossed her head back into the pillow feeling how exhausted she was. Not that she was complaining because of how it was brought on.

"You okay?" Brittany asked snuggling down into her side.

She reached up and ran her fingers through the silky smoothness of golden locks. She took a deep breath, calmed by the familiar scent of peaches with just a hint of her wolf. Brittany wrapped one arm around her waist and intertwined their legs together after kicking to get the sheets untangled from around her. She focused in on the tiny puffs of warm air into her neck, the soft skin flush against her side, and the toes dancing along her shin. It was all little reminders that this was indeed reality. She'd lived so long without her mate. So many cold nights and empty spaces that she almost didn't believe that Brittany was really here and she wasn't going anywhere. What if this was a dream inside a nightmare and she would wake up in the morning with frustration and loneliness pinging at her heart?

"It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep," She whispered still pulling soft strands through her fingers. Brittany hummed and buried her face further into her neck. Brittany's breath tickled her skin and as they even out it called out as a lullaby to draw her back into her very own dreams.

When she awoke again it was to the scent of eggs and bacon. She hummed and stretched. The joints in her back popped and she sighed in relief. The sheets were twisted around her legs and waist again and she groaned while kicking out to free herself. Once the sheets were kicked from the edge of the bed she plopped back into a spread eagle pose and sighed. The cool morning air felt great on her overheated body. Sometimes running a constant temp of 108 sucked.

"Good morning sleepy head," Brittany giggled while taking a plate topped with bacon to her kitchen table. They could just see each other through the doorway of her bedroom and by the grin on Brittany's face her mate must have seen her kicking fit to get free.

"Morning beautiful," She sighed while rolling over to prop her head up on her hand. She watched as Brittany brought some more food into the dining room and set it on the table. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to remember the last time she went shopping for food. It was well over six months ago. She normally would just grab a burger before work, hit the 24/7 diner after work or Quinn or Kurt would bring her something and force her to eat.

"I had to go shopping. The only thing in your fridge was beer and ice," Brittany commented, "We can go on a full grocery run later today. Get some actual food in here. Did you know you only have pop tarts in the pantry? How is that a proper diet?" Brittany asked.

She'd rolled out of bed and slithered up behind her mate, wrapping arms around her waist, "Shopping sounds so domestic."

"Well, that's the idea isn't it? Us living together, buying food, paying bills, having lots and lots of sex everywhere," Brittany turned into her arms and leaned down to capture her lips in a fiery good morning kiss.

Hand's reached around to scratch at the back of her neck, Brittany's tongue slipping past her lips to tease across the roof of her mouth. She breathed through her nose heavily and ran her hands down Brittany's back to grip at her ass. She palmed the flesh in her hands and then reached down to the backs of Brittany's thighs and lifted her up. Long legs wrapped around her waist and she pushed them against the wall. Long fingers wrapped into her hair and pulled her head back giving Brittany more access as she was now leaning down into Santana's mouth.

Heat shot through her body and she became aware of how naked she still was from last night, not having put on any clothes at all before coming out of the bedroom. She was even more so aware as the roughness of Brittany's jeans rubbed at her stiff member. She moaned out into Brittany's mouth and gasped in air as Brittany pulled back to lean their foreheads together.

"Bedroom?" Brittany breathed out, one hand scratching down her back along her spine while her other hand was still tangled up in her hair. She grunted out an answer and shifted Brittany's weight back into her arms and carried them to her bedroom. She tossed Brittany down onto the mattress and Brittany pulled her down with. Their lips crashed together as she came crashing down on top of her. Long legs wrapped around her waist as hips bucked up into her. She gripped at the sheets next to Brittany's head as she desperately needed something to hold on to to help keep her control.

She felt the smirk against her lips before she realized that Brittany was flipping them over. Hands roamed down from her hair, over her collarbone, between her breasts and down her abs. Her muscles contracted against the contact and she hissed in air from the delicate but primal contact. She watched as Brittany leaned back and reached for the hem of her shirt. She held her breath as she watched the material move teasingly slow up Brittany's torso till soft pink nipples peaked out, then she was distracted and didn't watch as the shirt was removed and tossed on the floor.

She licked her lips, hands running over the rough jeans that were deliciously tight over Brittany's flexed thighs. She began to sit up, on a hunt to suck a nipple between her lips. Strong hands pushed back against her shoulders and she looked up at Brittany's smirk. She almost gulped out of arousal at how incredibly sexy her mate looked right now.

"I want you to stay very still for me," Brittany's tongue teased her top lip as her hands explored all over her torso.

She gripped at the sheets holding onto what little control she had left from this show. Brittany's hips began to grind against hers and she swallowed thickly at the roughness that stroked the underside of her cock that was throbbing. She couldn't focus on anything, eyes darting from Brittany's fingers that were pinching perk nipples to the inner thighs flexing as Brittany continued to grind on her. She could feel the precum oozing out of her tip. Brittany caught sight of it as well and stopped grinding. The friction disappeared as Brittany sat up on her knees and popped the button to her jeans. She writhed on the bed as the zipper was pulled down at a teasingly slow pace.

"Ugh, you are killing me here," She groaned feeling the arousal punching through her veins and her dick throbbing painfully. Brittany just smirked wider and shimmed out of her jeans. She moved to help but Brittany slapped her hands away.

Brittany came to kneel between her legs and her eyes rolled as puffs of warm air surrounded the tip of her member. Brittany smiled, running her hands up and down Santana's thighs. This might actually be the death of her. Her cock felt ready to explode from the rush of blood that was pulsing through her. She bit her bottom lip as Brittany leaned forward another inch and licked from her balls to the tip of her member.

Her head tossed back and a moan tore from her chest, "God, Britt. You're torturing me."

"That's the plan," Brittany said as she ran her tongue from tip down to her balls and back up again. She'd forgotten how much Brittany loved to give her head and tease her to her breaking point while doing so. Her toes curled painfully as warm lips sucked in one of her balls and Brittany's tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh. With a wet pop the pressure was released and she took in a deep breath having to remember to breath. Warm lips ghosted from the base of her member to the tip were Brittany flicked out her tongue in a rapid manner. She gripped the sheets tighter and focused all her strength into not thrusting her hips up into Brittany's face.

Brittany reached down and gripped the base of her cock, giving it small strokes. The tongue licking at her tip came down in a straight line and then zig-zaged back to the tip. The pattern was driving her crazy but she needed more. Brittany caught onto her want and with a brief smirk she dipped down and sucked her head tightly between two puckered lips. Everything in her body clenched as Brittany continued to work magic with her tongue against her member. After another minute of rapid patterns lashed out with a skillful tongue, Brittany dipped her head further and took in more of Santana's member. It was a slow and torturous method but her eyes rolled as her member prodded into the back of Brittany's throat.

"Holy shit, babe. You are so good at this," She gasped. She struggled to keep her eyes open watching as Brittany's head bobbed up and down on her member, leaving a trail of saliva over her cock. "Fuck," She gasped, feeling the smirk against her. With a wet pop Brittany pulled back and then stood at the end of the bed. She pouted at the lost of contact but was relieved to be able to blink back into an awareness. Brittany shimmed out of her panties and crawled back up the bed till she was straddling her again. She licked her lips at the apparent arousal of her mate. Brittany's folds were glistening and she wanted to dive in tongue first and lick up all of her juices till her hunger was sated.

Brittany shoved back down on her shoulders and shook her head no, "You can taste later." She gulped at the huskiness of Brittany's voice and swallowed down her sudden punch of arousal. Her wolf growled and nipped at her control but she clenched the sheets at her side and locked the muscles in her hips to keep from bucking up. Brittany lowered herself till Santana's member was trapped between them. She hissed as Brittany trusted against her, spreading her juices over her member as they slipped easily against each other.

She couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer and reached up to grip at a hard smooth waist. Brittany's hands trailed down from where she was playing with her hair to cup over Santana's hands. Brittany lead her hands up to cup perfect breast and she was happy to have them in the palm of her hand. She massaged them and ran her fingers over perk nipples and pinched and swirled around them. Brittany continued to rock against her, panting heavy as a small layer of sweat built up between the two of them. She sat up, disrupting Brittany's rhythm if only for a second, and took a nipple between her lips. She flicked out with her tongue in a rapid pace while her other hand continued to squeeze and pinch her other nipple.

Brittany began to shake in her embrace and then within seconds her head was tossing back, one hand gripped tightly in Santana's hair while the other still cupped Santana's hand. Brittany screamed out Santana's name as her orgasm crashed through her. She smirked against Brittany's breast and released her lips with a wet pop.

"Get on your knees," She requested, moving her hands down to squeeze at the still quaking thighs straddling her. She grinned as the arousal punched through the blissful fog in Brittany's eyes. Brittany swung a leg off of her and maneuvered until she was on her hands and knees. She rolled over to her knees and situated herself behind her mate. She palmed pale hips and licked her lips. She inhaled deeply and her eyes rolled as a large fraction of her self control shattered.

She leaned down and licked between glistening folds. Juices coated her tongue and chin and she hummed as she pulled back, licking her lips. "You taste like heaven, bet you feel like sin," She scooted forward, lining herself up and sliding all the way in with no resistance. Brittany gasped and thrust back against her, walls clenching down on her cock. She hissed, grabbing Brittany's hips and squeezing. She moved her hips back, sliding out till just her tip was inside before ramming forward till she bumped against Brittany's cervix. They were flush together, squeezing and panting. She started up a slow rhythm wanting to make this last as long as she possibly could. Brittany gasped and grunted with each pull and thrust. The sounds and feelings were driving her slowly over into her wolfs control.

She bit her lip hoping the pain would snap her back a little. She wanted to make this last as long as possible and losing control would not help that. She kept her thrusting steady as she moved her hands from Brittany's waist to squeeze at her full ass cheeks. It was magical to watch as she spread the cheeks apart to be better able to see as her cock slid in and out of Brittany's pussy. She was slick with their juices and she was stretching Brittany out so beautifully.

"Oh God," Brittany gasped as she clutched at the sheets and pillows. Her body bowed beneath her as Brittany came a second time. She kept thrusting, working through Brittany's orgasm as Brittany's arms gave out and her torso came crashing to the bed. The angle provided allowed her to trust down and work against her deeper. Long fingers gripped at the pillows and sheets, flexing opposite of the walls gripping at her member. She was panting now, sweat running down her spine as well as her abs. Brittany's body glowed beneath her, reflecting the pleasure that Santana was able to provide her with. It was absolutely magical.

She gripped at the flesh in her hands a little tighter, mindful not to bruise her mate but she just couldn't get enough. She sped her thrusting up, feeling the buzz building up in her lower gut. Brittany's body began to quake beneath her again, walls clutching at her hard. Brittany's hips came crashing to the bed as another orgasm ripped through her.

She propped herself up on her arms, slowing down her hips to guide Brittany gently through her orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, sheets waded up into her grip, toes curled, and breath caught in her throat. Her movements became jerky as her own orgasm finally ripped through her. She whispered Brittany's name into her ears as loud as she could with the lack of air in her lungs. Brittany's walls massaged and coaxed out all the cum she had to offer and she was met with the long missed feeling of filling Brittany up till it pushed out between them. Her mate was thoroughly coated on the inside with her cum and she hummed in pleasure and happiness.

She laid the rest of her weight gently Brittany and wrapped one arm up and under Brittany's waist, holding them tightly together. "Wow," Brittany breathed out with a lazy smile and eyes closed in content.

She chuckled, "Yeah."

"Best. Sex. Ever."

"You haven't unpacked a thing," Quinn looked at Brittany and shook her head.

"Well we hardly made it through the door last night," Brittany smirked. Quinn was helping her fix lunch for the bunch. She and Santana never made it grocery shopping but Quinn must have known that the fridge was empty because she brought everything to make them food.

"I don't need details. The place smells so heavy of sex we can all figure it out," Quinn took a sip of her beer before going back to mixing some vegetables in the pot on the stove.

"Is it that bad? We opened some windows before you all got here," Brittany sniffed trying to smell what Quinn could but her senses hadn't bounced back yet.

"Not to bad. When you lived with her over the garage, now that was horrible. I could smell the sex all the way to my room," Quinn closed her eyes in a grimace before looking over at Brittany with a mock look of innocence.

"Oh please. Like you and Mike are any better. Even I could smell the sex from your room. In fact I think I remember Santana and I trying to out sex your sex stench," Brittany stuck her tongue out.

"That is a horrible," Quinn looked at her in shock but Brittany winked and couldn't hold back her huge smile from trying not to laugh. "Horrible, Britt, just horrible." Quinn turned the stove off and moved the pot to another spot to cool.

"How's Mike?" Brittany asked.

"Oh he's doing good. He'll be back at the end of this month," Quinn answered trying to keep the longing for her mate out of her voice. Brittany knew though, having gone so long without Santana. She couldn't imagine it from the wolf's side.

"Will he be going on tour again?" Brittany asked.

"He doesn't want to. He's thinking of opening up a dance studio here," Quinn revealed with a grin.

"That would be so awesome," Brittany beamed. Her and Mike had never really had a studio that offered the classes that wanted once they reached High School. By then she only danced in Glee and spent all her free time with Santana. Mike however would go two towns over to take classes when he didn't have football practice. She'd always admired him for going so far out of his way to still keep dancing, even when his football friends made fun of him. Now look at him, he was touring with and choreographing for One Direction.

"It is. I'm sure he'd love it if you helped out," Quinn suggested.

"Oh, I don't think I will have time. I want to spend what time I can with San until we're where we were," Brittany shrugged as she pulled out some dishes. She frowned at the slight layer of dust before putting them in the sink and hunting down some soap.

"With San working nights, if you ever find time that you're here alone or something I'm sure he'd be happy to have you over," Quinn planted the seed and hoped it sunk in. She didn't want Brittany to get lonely now that she was back. Santana had to work, they were adults now and it sucked that they would be on opposite schedules. No one ever got to see anyone as much as they hopped. Except for Blaine and Kurt but it helped they both made their own work schedules and could spend as much time together as possible. Not all of them had lucked out like that.

"I'll definitely do that if I have a night off. I'm going to be working a later shift at the clinic so it can stay opener later," Brittany crouched and dug through the cabinet under the sink. She mostly found half empty bottles of liquor but eventually pulled out a bottle of liquid soap. She stood back up and started to wash the dishes, her brows were pulled down tight over her brow and a frown set deep on her lips.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Has she lived like this the whole time?" Brittany asked.

"Like what?" Quinn asked coming to lean against the sink next to her.

"Look at this place. Their aren't any photos, all the furniture looks like it's never been used, her dishes all have dust on them, her fridge didn't even have ketchup in there. Has she...it's like she doesn't even live her," Brittany's shoulders slumped and she set the clean dishes on the counter to be dried.

"It has been like this since she took a step back so you could focus on school. It was almost like she was just trying to get by until you got back. I would bring her dinner and Kurt, Blaine, and I would keep her company around work. She'd sleep all day and work all night and that was it," Quinn answered, knowing that Brittany would want to know all the sad details of her absence.

"I should have been here. I could have done online classes or something," Brittany dried the same dish over and over as she mused over what Quinn revealed.

"San was right when she left you at college. She was holding you back. You both needed time apart to grow and establish your lives. Now it's all about being adults and in love and creating a home together. That's why she never decorated. She was waiting to do that with you because none of us can really live without our mates. It's pointless to even try. Don't be sad about it because I promise you San isn't. Everything is as it should be. So let's eat and get you unpacked and moved in," Quinn finished her speech by grabbing the food and heading out into the living room to place it on the table.

They loaded the table up and Brittany was surprised to find all of her boxes in the living room. "What?"

"Blaine and Santana wanted to surprise you. Quinn was an excellent distraction," Kurt smiled with pride at his mate as he brought in the tray of meat he'd been grilling for them.

"That's so nice," Brittany went over and gave Blaine a hug and kissed Santana.

"We're all just happy to have you back," Blaine commented with a smile.

"You've no idea," Kurt added.

"Well I'm super glad to be back," Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as they took their places at the table.

"Me too babe," Santana leaned over and placed a big kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Too much cuteness," Kurt placed his chin in his hand and sighed. Santana rolled her eyes at him and almost went to toss her roll at him. Brittany gripped her hand and pulled it into her lap. Their fingers intertwined as they started to eat their lunch.

After they finished their lunch Kurt and Quinn went to clean up while Blaine and Santana grabbed Brittany to start unloading her boxes. She didn't have that many so it didn't take so long to get things unpacked. Santana already had a large section of her closet open for her clothes and a couple of drawers in her dresser. After her clothes were up, Blaine helped her organize her two boxes of books onto the bookshelf in Santana's second bedroom. The only thing in that room was the bookshelf, an over stuffed arm chair, a desk with a laptop, and a small chest against one of the walls. Most everything had a thick layer of dust.

"Does she not ever clean?" Brittany asked fighting off a sneeze.

"She mostly just sleeps all day and then heads to the club. I don't think she's ever used the kitchen," Blaine commented as he brushed some dust out of his bushy eyebrows.

"She is so cleaning tomorrow," Brittany huffed, wiping her hands on her pants.

Blaine laughed, "I don't think she'll argue with you. Although, I'm surprised she wasn't freaking out about cleaning. Guess she was to busy freaking out about..." Blaine's eyes grew wide and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Freaking out about what?" Brittany asked looking back at him with confusion.

Santana popped into the room quickly with raised eyebrows at Blaine, "Just freaking out about you graduating and coming home."

Brittany turned to her having missed their weird looks, "Aw, no need to freak out." Blaine mouthed 'sorry' and went back to putting books on the shelves. Santana shrugged and came to kneel next to them to help. She frowned at all the dust before quickly standing up and rushing back out of the room. "What?" Brittany asked and within a second Santana was back with some type of swifter duster. Quinn also appeared behind her holding another one. Santana began to move through the room in a whirlwind of flailing arms. Brittany and Blaine watched amused as her and Quinn dusted every surface within minutes.

"That's much better," Quinn commented as she changed out her duster.

"Onward to the rest of the house," Santana pointed her swifter to the living room and everyone busted out laughing as she walked out of the room with her chin tilted up.

"She's lost her mind," Blaine laughed.

"More like it's fogged up with dust," Quinn joined in.

"Don't worry; I'll blow it clean later," Brittany hummed going back to loading her books.

Santana's head popped back in with a wicked grin, "Wanky."

**Author's note: The next chapter I plan to write their mating cycle as it will be now. This will not result in babies, I have that arc planned out already. But I do have room for a few requests for this mating cycle. What would you like to see such as positions, places, kinks, etc? This is a good time to toss out whatever else you want to see before we get into the job requests and baby request (That's more plot and not enough sex to balance out so lets even it up). **

**I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts and of course you are always welcome to join me on tumblr. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh Santana," Brittany's voice sang out across their apartment. She chuckled to herself as she saved the expenses report on her laptop. She spun in her chair at her desk to find Brittany leaning against the door frame to their office/study. They still hadn't decided what to call the room.

"Yes?" Santana asked with a grin that took over her face quickly. Brittany pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal the remote to their sound system that Brittany just finished setting up the day before. She had been insistent on being able to hear music in every room so it had taken hours to wire speakers to all of their rooms from the living room. Brittany clicked a button on the remote while the biggest smirk spread across her lips. A song with a beat filled the apartment as Brittany set the remote on the bookshelf. Brittany gripped the bookshelf with both hands and as the first set of beats filled the room Brittany tossed her hair over her shoulder to send Santana a smoldering look. Brittany twisted her hips before dropping and slowing bringing herself back up while sticking her ass out so far it pulled tight at her shorts.

"Oh dear lord," Santana muttered feeling the arousal already punching through her. She was very thankful it was her day off and she was only in gym shorts and a tank top. Finally a moment where she wasn't going to be caught painfully in her compression shorts. Brittany spun till her back was against the bookshelf and she twisted her hips again then she moved to the center of the room while twisting and popping along to the beat. Santana sat with a amazed grin as Brittany pulled off her top to reveal perky breasts and flexing abs. Brittany teased her fingers along her shorts as she trusted to the beat and arousal hit Santana so hard she was sure she was going to pass out from her entire blood source going to her erection. Brittany twisted her hips and slowly pulled her shorts down while turning so Santana could stare at that perfect round ass. She gripped the armrests to her chair as she could see the arousal dripping from Brittany. God, this was so hot.

"Do you want me?" Brittany husked while stalking towards Santana. She gulped at the sudden dryness in her throat. All she could do was nod and grip the chair till her knuckles turned white. Brittany dropped to her knees in front of her and slowly ran her hands up Santana's legs and underneath her shorts. When long fingers reached the top of her thighs Brittany scrapped them back down. The tent in Santana's shorts was very clear as to how excited Santana was by this performance and Brittany simply smirked as she got very close to it before leaning back and twisted her way back up from her knees.

Brittany took a few steps back and moved her hips in time with the beat while slowly pulling down her shorts. Santana gulped and could not take her eyes off Brittany's fingers as she teased herself before kicking her shorts across the room. Brittany twisted her hips some more before dropping down quickly, legs spread and bouncing a few times before standing back up. The song looped and Brittany started her movements anew to the beat.

"No touching," Brittany husked and waited until Santana shook her head that she understood the directions. Brittany smirked again before turning around and bending down to slightly grind into Santana's lap. Santana gripped hard at the arm rests on her chair and the material tore under her finger nails.

Just when Santana was sure she was going to come in her shorts, Brittany turned back around scratched her nails over her own abs before traveling up and pinching at her nipples. "Take your shirt off," Brittany instructed and Santana didn't hesitate before the shirt was flying across the room. Santana's hands were quick to go back to gripping the chair because she was certain she wouldn't have any control over herself the longer this goes on. Brittany leaned forward and teased her fingers along the waistband of Santana's shorts. The tent in her shorts twitched and she groaned at the feeling of cool fingers against her burning skin. Fingers dipped under her shorts and pulled till her dick was springing free. Pre-cum oozed out of the head and Brittany licked her lips. "Looks like someone is ready for me," Brittany swiped her finger at the tip, collecting the cum and then sucking it off her finger. With her now wet finger, Brittany ran the tip of it along the throbbing vein that ran down the length of her member. She hissed from the sensation and forced her hips down so she would buck up into Brittany's hand. "It's so hard, it almost looks painful," Brittany mused with a light tone, "Maybe if I kiss it better?" She did jut her hips up at that. Brittany tilted over and slowly licked her tongue over the head of her member. The chair creaked as Santana gripped it tighter and jerked her hips up looking for more contact.

Brittany sighed and squinted her eyes, "I don't know if I should now. I would think and Alpha would have more self control." Santana growled at the challenge and locked her hips down. Brittany immediately smiled and leaned back down again to lick at her like a lollipop; running her tongue down the underside of her cock till she reached the tip where she wrapped her lips around it, sucking and then releasing it with a wet pop.

"Shit B," Santana gasped as Brittany repeated a few more times. She felt like she was about to explode all over Brittany's face and now that the image was in her mind she was sure it was going to happen as the tightness of arousal in her pit sparked. Brittany licked one more time and when those lips popped off her head she doubled over as she came. When her eyes opened again she found Brittany starring at her with a slack jaw and one eye closed as a bit over her sperm covered it, in fact most of her face was covered, a good chunk in her hair and some spots on the carpet behind Brittany. "Oops," She winced and waited to see any reaction from Brittany. In all their sexual escapades she'd never really blown her load too early or all over Brittany's face; this was a first.

"You?" Brittany questioned as she wiped away at the bit that was covering her eye.

"I'm so sorry babe," Santana apologized and leaned forward to help wipe most of it away.

"That was very pup like of you," Brittany teased at her early release. Her wolf was insulted but really she'd barely been touched so the human side of her just blushed and squirmed in her seat.

"That's no fair, you were all sexy and like," She stuttered a bit while waving her hands around not really knowing what to do with them.

"Well then," Brittany whispered ghosting her fingers up Santana's arms, "Why don't you prove to me you're still the big bad wolf." Brittany's fingers ghosted over her mark and immediately her mind clouded over with lust and need as her wolf punched its way into her consciousness. Brittany caught on to the shift and stood taking a few steps backwards before twisted and walking out of the room with a deep sway of her hips.

She jumped to her feet with little regard for tripping out of her shorts wrapped around her ankle. Brittany was walking through the door to their bedroom when she caught up and wrapped her arms around that slender waist. She lifted Brittany up into her arms and spun them around so she was landing on the bed on her back and Brittany was flush on top of her. Brittany laughed before sitting up and shifting down till Santana's erection rubbed between her thighs. Santana reached down and hooked her hands under Brittany's thighs, lifting her mate enough to slip into her. Brittany gasped, arms reaching behind her to help lift her up. She nibbled at Brittany's neck before growling into her mates ear, "Enjoy the show." She rubbed at Brittany's thigh to gain her attention and pointed at the mirror where Brittany could see them.

She shifted her hips and grip on Brittany's thighs. Brittany moaned as Santana slipped out, her tip rubbing up into Brittany's clit. Their flesh was hot and slick as Santana trusted through her folds, teasing her. "Uhng, I need you inside me," Brittany begged reaching down and guiding Santana into her. Santana bit down at the base of Brittany's neck before setting a steady rhythm for them. Santana felt the shift in her control and only had a moment to recognize the snap of her mating cycle start.

"Britt," She grunted, gnashing her teeth in a vain attempt for control.

"I felt the shift too. Just fuck me," Brittany demanded clenching down on her cock that was buried deep inside of her. Santana hissed before shifted her grip to Brittany's ass cheeks. She lifted just a fraction breaking Brittany out of her rhythm. Santana immediately took control with rapid, deep trusts. Brittany gasped and for long seconds couldn't catch her breath from the deep manic thrusting. Santana's muscles screamed as she clamped down on her arousal in need of pleasing her mate. Brittany's thighs trembled and her arms collapsed as a power orgasm ripped through her. Liquid warmth exploded around Santana's member as Brittany gasped and shook in her waves of pleasure.

She shifted them, holding Brittany's weight and flipping them till Brittany was on her hands and knees. She gripped at Brittany's hips and continued with her rapid thrusts. Wet slaps and grunts filled the room as she pounded into her mate with the need to prove her worth as Alpha. Her wolf growled and the sound vibrated deep in her chest and throat. Brittany moaned in response to hearing her animalistic noises. Brittany's arms gave out again as she collapsed onto the side of her face and gripping the sheets desperately as warmth exploded between them, covering Santana's thighs and lower abs. She flipped Brittany over onto her back before sliding back into her with ease. She pulled down on Brittany's hips till they were flush against each other. Brittany's thighs draped over hers as she leaned forward onto her hands and ground down into her mate, filling her completely.

"Oh god, you're so deep," Brittany's head tossed back, the muscles in her neck taunt. Santana smirked and reached down with one hand to rub tight circles over Brittany's clit. Brittany's back arched off the bed, legs wrapping tightly around her and her hands reaching up to grip as tight as possible over Santana's biceps. Within seconds they were both lost in their orgasms. Brittany fell limp long before Santana finished coming inside her, coating her with her cum.

"I'm so hungry," Brittany groaned while looking in the fridge for anything they could almost eat instant. The closest thing was the stick of butter.

"I can think of something you can eat," Santana husked behind her, slipping her arms around her mates waist and snuggling into her neck. She breathed deep, smelling the satisfaction, arousal, and wolf that lingered deep in Brittany's scent. Brittany's hands intertwined with hers and her mate turned back to look at her before kissing her sound on the lips.

"I'll eat you for dessert," Brittany whispered against her lips before turning back to the fridge in search of something that would fill her grumbling stomach better than Santana's hot cum. She finally settled on actually cooking something which was proving difficult because Santana wasn't letting her waist go. Brittany got some water boiling and pulled out a couple of boxes of mac n' cheese. It would just have to do.

Santana began moving against her, her control slipping from her consciousness. It was long before Brittany was slumped over the counter as Santana thrust into her from behind. The water quickly boiled over but neither noticed as Santana ran her hands up Brittany's abs to palm at heaving breasts. She rolled Brittany's nipples between her fingers as she went from deep and slow to fast and frantic. Brittany trembled against her, walls clamping down around her so hard that it caused her to lose her control and she came as well.

After they caught their breath Brittany turned in her arms and made a pointed look toward the near empty pot of water. "Sorry?" Santana lifted her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Just feed me so I can recharge and fuck you properly," Brittany gave her a look that made her toes curl in anticipation. She gulped and nodded before taking the pot and filling it back with water to try and make the mac n' cheese again. Brittany took a seat at the dining room table, crossing her legs but not before putting on a show of the cum still leaking out from her pussy. Lust punched its way through her again and she growled, reaching out to grip the counter in a vain attempt to keep from going to the living room to fuck her mate again. She managed to remain in control for the minutes it took to make her mate some food. She did have to eat in the other room just to ensure that Brittany did in fact get to eat her dinner.

She took her dinner to the couch and ate quietly while sneaking looks at her mate through the doorway. They both pretty much inhaled their food and a moment after Santana set her bowl on the coffee table Brittany was kneeling in front of her. "What?" She asked but Brittany smirked and reached out cupping her balls and squeezing them. "Oh."

"I think I'm ready for my dessert. Are you?" Brittany leaned down quickly and took in nearly all of her semi erect penis. Brittany opened wider and took her future down her throat. She was fully erect within seconds as Brittany continued to take nearly off of her dick into her mouth. She reached up, running her fingers through blonde hair and holding Brittany by the back of the head as she started to bob along her length.

"You are so good at this," She moaned as Brittany dropped further down and hummed around her member. Her toes curled from the sensation of Brittany deep throating her. "Fuck!" Brittany bobbed faster building her up quicker and right as she was about to cum Brittany pulled all the way back with a thick wet pop. Saliva traveled from Brittany's lips to the tip of her dick and she hissed in arousal from the sight. Brittany massaged her balls again for a minute before standing and straddling her on the couch.

As Brittany slipped down on to her member she wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her mates neck. Brittany began grinding down onto her before bouncing lightly. The tightness quickly returned to the base of her spine and pleasure shot out in waves. Before she realized it she was swelling inside her mate and Brittany slowly stopped moving as Santana continued to knot within her. Brittany's back arched, head tossing back as she came around Santana's knot stretching her perfectly and beyond. Santana's orgasm washed over her and her body vibrated against Brittany's.

"I'm so full but you're still.." Brittany's head now rested against hers as they both breathed deep as waves of pleasure would sneak up on them and last for long moments. "Why does this happen during our cycle?"

"It's to ensure I get you pregnant. If my sperm stays up there then surly one of those guys swims fast enough before I pull out," She chuckled through her answer before groaning as another spurt rushed out of her.

"It's just so amazing feeling. Will this go away after we have kids? I mean they did their job so theirs no need right?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I don't have anyone to ask," She shrugged and breathed through another rush of her orgasm. She finally felt her knot loosen and after a few more long minutes she finally slipped out of her mate. Cum pooled out around them and pretty much ruined the material of the couch. Brittany sighed and leaned down to kiss her for long minutes.

"I think we could use a shower," Brittany whispered between kisses.

"As you wish my lady," Santana smiled against Brittany's lips and stood, holding Brittany's weight. She carried them off into the bathroom to clean up from their intense but renewing mating cycle.

**Authors note:  
**

**I know this is shorter than most of my updates. I just wanted to get this out their for you guys. This will be the last of the mating cycle chapters I will write for awhile. Not that that should be a hint for whats to come because you guys already know what's going to happen in the future. But expect the chapters to roughly be this length from here on out. Its just easier to get an update out quicker if their not as long. I promise each chapter will still have some form of sexy time. After all I am filling all of your requests and they are 99.9% sex requests. **

**I hope this was satisfying despite it being short. I look forward to all of your reviews and of course come visit me on tumblr. **


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is for K. Hope everyone likes it. Sorry no sexy times and its rather shorter than my normal posts; all plot but it moves us on to what part 2 is really about. I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts and requests. Enjoy.**

She sat there stunned. What her boss just told her, she was not prepared for. How does one prepare for this of all things? She figured he was going to chew her out for missing a week of work but that was weeks ago. She caught up easily on their paperwork and no one had called out that week to warrant her to be in big trouble but this? Nope, never expected it. That's why she continued to sit in her chair and stare dumbfounded at her boss.

"Any thoughts at all?" Taylor asked. He looked weathered. His dark hair was starting to gray out in places and the laughter lines in his face were more prominent. His eyes looked tired but his smile was still strong.

"I'm just shocked. I wasn't really expecting this," She shook her head trying to snap herself out of this silence. Not saying anything at all in response wasn't going to help matters.

"I wasn't either but when your wife gives you an ultimatum and you love her, you do what you have to," Taylor sighed and leaned back in his chair. As soon as he said the word wife her mind immediately went to the drawer in her bedside table. One day she would finally get the nerve to propose to Brittany.

"But me?" She asked having to pull herself out of her daydreams of Brittany in a white dress.

"Yes. You are the most qualified and well frankly this bar has been around since the boom of this town. We've rebuilt many times just to keep it alive. I know you won't be leaving here and I trust that you will keep it a part of this towns history. I trust you with this," Taylor smiled softly while leaning back in his chair. He was right seeing as she would never leave this town. She it's protector until one of her children takes over as Alpha. Of course he wouldn't know that's why she would never leave.

"But sir, to give me the bar?" She asked still not believing him at all.

"My health is failing and I just can't keep running this place and all my other businesses. You've poured your soul into here since I hired you all those years ago. You practically run this place since I promoted you to manager. The place is yours, just don't ever sell it. Keep it in the family, that's all I ask," Taylor pushed the paperwork towards her and she fell back into a shocked silence. Taylor was serious and all she had to do was sign on the dotted line and she would own her own business. Of course their was more legal business to it that they would have to attend to but for the most part, this was it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before sitting forward in her chair and reaching for his pen.

She felt horrible. She was meeting Quinn for lunch since Santana was called into a meeting this afternoon. It was a good chance to catch up with Santana's pack mate since she hadn't seen any of them in so long. It had been rough being forced apart from Santana for so long but it had been for the best. They'd needed their space to forward their lives, she understood that but it had still been so hard. Especially when she'd come home for the holidays or summer vacation and Quinn would keep Santana locked up where Brittany couldn't come see her. She'd hated Quinn for awhile but after the brutal gut wrenching pain of being apart from her mate dimmed some, she'd come to thank Quinn for it. After the first year and a half passed she only physically felt pain for her mate during their mating cycle. That never went away.

But now that she was back with her mate and they were mating again it was as if their was no time lost. It was magical and she would never be parted from her mate again. And since she was no longer pissed at Quinn she figured it would be nice to have lunch and catch up on Quinn's life events since she's been away. Of course it would be easier to have lunch if she wasn't currently in the bathroom puking her guts out.

The bathroom door opened and soft feet padded in, "Brittany? Are you in here?" Quinn called out.

"Hey," Brittany answered before coughing and dropping back over the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked coming to stand in front of her stall door.

"I think I may have a stomach bug. I've been feeling sick to my stomach for days," Brittany answered without trying to whine. She was really tired of feeling so sick. She couldn't remember eating any bad food or being around anyone sick but that didn't mean she avoided getting the flu or something.

"Want me to call Santana or take you home?" Quinn asked.

"No, it's okay. It wouldn't hurt to try and eat something," Brittany muttered as she stood up and unlocked the stall door.

"But you're sick?" Quinn asked giving her a soft apologetic smile as Brittany stepped out.

"I think so but I'm still kinda hungry," She shrugged going to the sink to wash her hands.

"If you say so," Quinn shrugged. Brittany absent mindingly rubbed at her boobs before washing her hands. Quinn cocked her head and starred at Brittany for a good long minute before shaking off whatever thoughts she was having.

"Let's eat," Brittany turned to Quinn and smiled. They left the restroom and took a seat at a table. Brittany starred at the menu for a long second before realizing she had a serious craving for steak. She snapped the menu closed and smiled at Quinn who was again looking at her with a curious expression. "What?"

"Oh um, it's nothing," Quinn shook her head and closed her menu as well. They used to come here all the time and they always ordered the same thing but when they ordered this time and Brittany asked for a steak as rare as they would cook it Quinn really did look at her strange. "Steak? You never order steak. You always get turned off by it because Santana can't eat it like a normal human being."

"Just had a craving for it I guess," Brittany shrugged and sipped on her water.

"Somethings up. Anything you want to tell me?" Quinn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope. Just lunch among friends," Brittany smiled and bounced in her seat a bit.

"Oh. You don't have any news?" Quinn asked curiously. Brittany just looked at her and couldn't figure out what Quinn was trying to say.

"Do you have news?" She asked thinking maybe Quinn was trying to be sneaky about it.

"Nope. Same old with me," Quinn sighed while toying with the wrapper from her straw.

"What kind of news did you think I would have?" Brittany asked intrigued by her friends weird behavior.

"Nothing. Just thought something big might have happened," Quinn shrugged again.

"If Santana finally proposed don't you think I would be wearing the ring," Brittany grinned thinking she'd figured out what information Quinn was fishing for.

"What makes you think Santana's going to propose?" Quinn asked with shock as she looked at Brittany's hands just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"San isn't the best at hiding things. I found the ring a few weeks ago in her drawer by the bed," Brittany shrugged.

"Oh crap. Does she know you know?" Quinn asked leaning forward with an eager expression.

"Nope. I put the box back and I'm just waiting for her to ask," Brittany answered with a smile.

"Uh okay. Are you ready for her to ask?" Quinn leaned back in her seat and watched again as Brittany absent mindfully rubbed a breast.

"I've felt like we've been married since high school. Whenever she asks I'll say yes," Brittany answered.

"I don't know why she's waiting," Quinn shook her head and wadded up the straw wrapper before flicking it to the corner of the table.

"She's nervous because of how long we spent apart and that's okay. I'll be ready when she's ready," Brittany looked up and clapped in excitement as their food was delivered. She breathed in the smell of her near rare steak and hummed, "Oh man, this smells great. I was craving this." Quinn once again looked at her strange before trying to hide it by starring at her food. "Okay you've been acting weird since the bathroom. What's up?"

"Nothing," Quinn quickly shook her head and continued picking through her salad to find all the bits of chicken.

"It's not nothing Q. What is it?" Brittany pressed as she carved into her steak.

"Well, um. You've been throwing up and you're craving meat which you rarely ever eat. Plus you keep rubbing at your boobs. Are they hurting you or something?" Quinn asked.

"They're a little sensitive. Why?" Brittany asked confused to what Quinn was trying to get at.

"Well...um, you see..."Quinn tried but just stuttered over her words.

"What is it Quinn?" Brittany asked again her mind going to horrible answers. Was she dying? Did she have some rare sickness that only Quinn knew about?

"When was your last period?" Quinn asked while wincing slightly at the topic.

"Oh," She breathed while thinking over that question. Actually, she was late. It was suddenly like dominoes through her mind as everything clicked into place. "We should probably go shopping."

Santana was trying to keep calm. This was it. She was ready, Brittany was ready. It was pointless to keep wasting time. They were already spiritually married. It wasn't like Brittany was going to say no. She fumbled around the apartment and kept a tight grip on the ring box in her hand. She was going to do it. Brittany would get home from work and she was going to propose. Right there on the spot. No, that wasn't romantic enough. Should she order them dinner and set up a romantic setting? Brittany would probably not be hungry since she hadn't been feeling so well. Besides Brittany would chuckle and say the food wasn't the one proposing. It would be all about the words. What the hell was she going to say?

She paced, stopped and would try a phrase out before stopping and calling herself stupid and then pacing again. It was starting to become maddening but no way was she going another day without making Brittany officially hers by the state. After all she was a business owner now and after Taylor put the thought into her mind she wasn't able to stop thinking about it. It had been silly of her to not go ahead and do this. Hell, anything she would say or do and Brittany would say yes. They were mated, bound together for life and this was the next step to that life. This was meant to happen. Destiny.

She jolted as she heard the keys jingle in the door. She quickly shoved the box into her pocket and rushed around their new couch to meet her mate at the door. Brittany stepped in and the happiness across her face took her breath away. Her mate was so beautiful she doubted she would ever not be stunned by it.

"Hey babe. How was work?" She asked coming to take Brittany's light jacket and hang it up in the closet.

"It was good. Dad and I got a lot done today," Brittany leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She hummed as their lips parted. Their kisses were never long enough, even when they would make out for long hours.

"That's awesome. Are you tired? Want to just stay in tonight?" She asked while trying to keep from bouncing on her heels.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked while cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. It was just a good day and I'm ready to spend some time with you. You know; cuddle and talk about stuff," She shrugged.

"Did Quinn tell you?" Brittany asked.

"Huh? Was Quinn suppose to tell me something?" She asked surprised by the quick moment of upset that flickered across her mates face.

"No. I wanted to tell you," Brittany beamed with a huge smile. "But first how did it go at work today?"

"Oh!" She dragged Brittany over to the couch and helped her sit down before she came back to stand in front of her mate. She was just going to tell Brittany all of this. She didn't think she could keep it in any longer without bursting into flames or something. Just how was she going to say all of this? "Taylor gave me the bar!" Sure, she was going to blurt it out just like that.

"Wow! That's awesome San," Brittany bounced and clapped before reaching up to pull her down for a kiss. Their lips molded together and she collapsed onto the couch next to her. Their lips pulled apart with a wet pop and Santana took a deep breath, "It got me thinking today. Some of the things that Taylor said and things that I've been thinking for a long long time now. I just, I'm so happy with you. So in love with you. I know we will spend the rest of our lives together. We're meant to be and we've both known that for awhile now but I want the world to know. I want to celebrate this with you. I want to promise you that I will always love and cherish you for as long we both live," She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box, popping open the lid. Brittany gasped and smiled as tears pooled into the corner of her eyes. "Will you marry me?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Brittany breathed and grabbed Santana by the cheeks and kissed her hard. When Brittany pulled back she kept nodding her head yes. Santana reached up and took her left hand, sliding the ring into place. Santana couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she leaned in and kissed her fiance. They kissed for long minutes until their lips were swollen and breathing hard. "Taylor gave you the bar?" Brittany asked amazed.

"Yeah. His wife told him he needed to start taking care of himself and he felt that I would be a good choice to take over. We're sorting out all the paperwork and the financial but its official. We own Murphy's." Santana beamed and bounced a bit with Brittany on the couch. Brittany swung a leg over her waist and straddled her on the couch. Brittany leaned down, kissing her deeply.

"This is amazing," Brittany said after pulling away from Santana's lips effectively taking Santana's breath with her. Santana's arms snaked around Brittany's waist, her fingers dancing under the edge of Brittany's work shirt. "I have some news of my own."

"What is it babe?" Santana asked, eyes hooded and breathing deeply.

"I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

**Fingering request about a fourth of the way in. Enjoy!**

She sat there stunned for just a moment. Brittany just said she was pregnant. As in she was with child. There was a baby. Their baby. She stared at Brittany's stomach for long seconds still processing the news. A baby. They are having a baby. Brittany's hands cupped her cheeks and tugged her chin up, pulling her gaze from Brittany's stomach to crystal clear eyes that were wide and hopeful.

"We are having a baby," She stated in awe. Brittany nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. Holy crap. Brittany's pregnant with her child. She stood from the couch so quickly that Brittany yelped and tightened her legs around her waist. She wrapped her arms back around her mate and then smiled so big she was sure her cheeks were going to cramp. She spun them in a tight circle and Brittany giggled. "We're having a baby!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh babe. Please put me down I'm getting dizzy," Brittany laughed but she immediately stopped spinning and quickly lowered Brittany back onto the couch.

"Do you need anything? Water, a massage, anything?" She knelt and fluttered her hands around like she couldn't figure out what to do with them.

Brittany sat forward and kissed her, which effectively got her to stay still. "I'm perfect," Brittany whispered against her lips as they pulled apart with big smiles.

"Yes you are," Santana replied moving her outstretched hands to rest on Brittany's flat stomach. She looked down and tried to imagine what was currently happening inside her mate. She knew nothing about babies or pregnancy. She knew a little from their health class but she hadn't really paid attention since she'd had that class with Brittany and almost always ended up distracted. It was certain that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She wasn't going to rest till she knew everything about babies and pregnancy and anything in between.

"We're perfect. This is a perfect thing," Brittany commented and laid her hands over hers. Brittany was right. Everything was absolutely perfect. Especially when her eye caught the gleam of the light against the diamond in Brittany's engagement ring. Wow, they were engaged too. She breathed deeply before it was hard to hold it in her lungs. Pregnant, engaged, and owners of a bar. She felt light, like she was made of air and would float away any second. "Breathe babe," Brittany's voice called her back and she released the gush of air in her lungs.

"You're pregnant," She sighed the words and just leaned back on her heels and shook her head. She immediately started to make a list of things she would need to do; research so she'd know everything she could, change the spare room into the babies room, baby proof everything, tell the pack, and tell Brittany's family. "There's so much to do," She breathed deeply again and then realized they also had a wedding to plan.

"We have some time to get things ready. I've already set up our first doctors appointment on your day off. Wait, do you still get days off now that you're the boss boss?" Brittany asked, tilting her head and looking down at her with her lower lip pouted in thought.

"Of course that's okay. I kinda get to make my own schedule now. Although I'll probably end up working a lot until I get a new assistant manager hired. Oh, that's even more to do," She added it to her mental to do list.

"This is so exciting," Brittany clapped and bounced a little bit in her seat. Her mate was practically glowing from all of the news and life events that were finally happening for them.

"It is. I can't wait to tell the pack. We should have them over tomorrow," She suggested with a huge smile taking over her expression again.

"That's an excellent idea. It should be nice enough weather we can grill out. I'm so craving steak," Brittany grabbed Santana's hands and pulled her up onto the couch. She immediately wrapped an arm around her mates neck and her other hand coming to rest on Brittany's stomach. It was so crazy to imagine that a life was growing inside of her mate right now.

"Steak huh? Our kid's wolf must already be strong for you to be craving steak," Santana beamed. Oh my, they were having pups. That thought just made her beam even more. She was so going to call their child that; 'Lil pup'. Of course he or she would have a strong name but lil pup sounded like a perfect nickname for their baby.

"Our kids will be very strong wolves. Just like their mother," Brittany smiled and leaned in capturing her lips and sucking on the bottom one for a long second. The moan that ripped through her wasn't surprising since it was impossible to not be turned on when Brittany kissed her like her lips were the air and she was drowning. The hand resting on Brittany's stomach snaked underneath her shirt and around her back where her fingers dipped into the dimples of Brittany's lower back before trailing up her spine and tinkling along the skin there. Brittany gasped into her mouth before reattaching her lips forcefully and pushing down onto Santana. She leaned back as more of Brittany's weight pushed her to lie flat on the couch. Thighs straddled her waist and she brought her free had to tangle into Brittany's long golden locks.

"Mmmm, babe," She moaned and tried to keep her hips from bucking upwards but the way Brittany started to grind into her made it impossible. Quickly, they were panting and beads of sweat were building along their skin. She was ready to burst out of her skin and start howling if Brittany continued to move her hips against hers like she currently was. She growled as her control slipped drastically. She sat up and was on her feet with Brittany hanging onto her within seconds. Her mate hummed against her lips, their deep kisses never breaking as she carried her mate into their bedroom. She laid Brittany down and they parted for long enough to quickly rip all of their clothing off. Brittany's eyes glazed over in lust as she took in the sight of Santana's flexing abs and her erection that looked almost to be painful with its red and swollen tip. Brittany made a move to reach for her while licking her lips and she knew what her mate wanted. She growled and smirked while dodging her mates reach and leaning over her to push her back down onto the bed. She was careful not to rub herself up against Brittany knowing that she would immediately lose control and take her mate right then. She had other plans that involved her keeping her mind clear for as long as possible.

"I love you," She breathed those words against Brittany's lips and it immediately took them from lust burning passion to soft and vibrating emotion between them. She didn't want to fuck her mate, she wanted to make love to her. To show how much she loved and cherished her mate. Her mate that was pregnant with her child. She needed Brittany to know how much she cherished that and how special it was. It was hard to describe as her consciousness was literally wanted to split in two. Her wolf was proud and primal while her humanity was proud but humble.

"I love you too," Brittany smiled against her lips before tickling her fingers along the back of Santana's neck and pulling her the last inch to connect their lips. Brittany's tongue was the first to push through her lips and tease along the roof of her mouth. Fire erupted down her spine and settled low in the pit of her gut. She gripped at the sheets with one hand while her other traced over the ridges of Brittany's ribs. She trailed her fingers to brush softly on the underside of Brittany's breasts before teasing down her abs and into the soft hairs at the apex of Brittany's thighs. Goosebumps rose over Brittany's skin and her breathing quicken against Santana's lips. Her mate hummed into her mouth, fingers gripping tighter along her neck and back. She teased her fingers lower and slipped them through slick folds of heat. Her fingers were coated with Brittany's juices as she continued to trace patterns and then rub soft circles along Brittany's clit.

Brittany's head fell back from her lips as she gasped for air. She kissed along Brittany's jaw line and down into the crook of her neck where she sucked and nipped at the flesh softly. Brittany's fingers went from gripping tightly at the back of her neck to tangling into her hair as she sucked on Brittany's pulse point. She slipped her fingers down till she was circling Brittany's entrance. She rubbed a few more times before slipping her fingers inside. She stroked softly and built Brittany up with such subtly they both gasped as Brittany trembled and shook from her orgasm. She smiled against the flesh at Brittany's neck that was now marked by her sucking and nibbling.

"Oh. You haven't done that in awhile," Brittany panted, her hands falling slack from Santana's body and hair.

"I just wanted to show my appreciation," She pulled back from Brittany's neck and leaned down to kiss her mates slack jaw and lips. Brittany sighed against her and then just smiled with such lazy ambition. Santana settled next to her mate and Brittany rolled to nuzzle into her neck. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder while her right hand played with Brittany's hair. They laid like that for a long time as Brittany traced patterns over her chest. She shivered slightly as Brittany ran her finger along her collarbone before tracing along the muscles in her neck. Brittany grew still for a moment and retraced the path along her collarbone and throat. She knew what memory Brittany was caught up in. "I will never leave you like that again," She promised. Brittany snapped out of her haze, her fingers halting at the dip in Santana's throat.

"Good because you're ours," Brittany whispered. She twisted enough to be able to kiss Brittany softly before leaning back into the pillows again and reassuring her mate by holding her tightly.

"Ours?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yep. Me and the baby. You are ours and we are yours," Brittany grinned and tickled along her collarbone again. She sighed with happiness. She was proudly theirs. Always.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She sighed and shifted so Brittany snuggled more into her chest. The warmth and quiet settled over them peacefully and it wasn't long before they were both falling asleep.

She was setting the grill up for the pack when they finally get here. She'd called Kurt and asked him to bring the best steaks he could find. Or course if they were eating steak Kurt wouldn't let her cook them since he actually preferred his a little well done while Santana barely ate it warm. Plus they had to cook them so they wouldn't poison Blaine or Mike.

Brittany rushed out and started dancing around her. She giggled before her wolf startled in panic. She grabbed Brittany by the arms and held her still, "Be careful babe. The baby," Her eyes were wide and her heart started to pound.

"The baby is fine. It's not like he'll fall out. Wait! He won't fall out right? Did sexy times like loosen it up or something where he can just plop out?" Brittany looked at her with horror while wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach.

"Whoa. No, he won't fall out. I just didn't want you to trip and hurt yourselves. I'm also sure that sex won't hurt him either. Actually, let's just ask the doctor when we see her," She pulled Brittany into her arms and kissed her.

"I won't let anything happen to our baby. I'll be the best wolf mother ever," Brittany smiled into their kiss and her wolf broke free of her consciousness. She leaned back and released the deepest howl to leave her human throat.

"Oh I have no doubts," She smiled and pulled Brittany in for another kiss. She had this feeling building up in her chest; like the world couldn't dim for them. They were pregnant and engaged. It was perfection and nothing would compromise that feeling. She heard the car before she saw them and when Blaine and Kurt pulled up she couldn't contain her excitement from her pack. Kurt picked up on it immediately.

"Hello my lovelies. Why the beaming faces?" Kurt asked helping Blaine out of the car with hands full of grocery bags.

"We have news," Brittany blurted and bounced in Santana's embrace.

"Oh that's great. What is it?" Blaine asked coming to set the bags down next to the grill. Santana turned to Brittany and smiled, letting her mate have the joy of telling their pack.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A DIAMOND!" Kurt practically squealed and launched forward to grab at Brittany's left hand.

"It is. I'm finally going to be the wife," Brittany beamed. Blaine joined in on the excitement and was awing over the perfect engagement ring.

"It looks so much more beautiful on your hand then in the box," Kurt mentioned while turning Brittany's hand to catch the ring in a different light.

"How long was this in San's nightstand?" Brittany asked.

"Wait? You knew about it?" Santana asked.

"Oops," Brittany's face twisted before looking at Santana with apologetic eyes, "I might have found it when moving in."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Santana asked.

"I was waiting for you to propose. I wanted you to do it how you wanted to. If you knew I knew about it then it wouldn't have been as special as it was last night," Brittany explained. "Are you upset?"

"No. I could never be upset with you," She smiled already dismissing the fact Brittany had known about the ring. Now she just wished she didn't take so long to propose. Who knows what Brittany thought she was waiting for. Of course none of that mattered now because the ring was on her mates finger and they were getting married.

"This is so wonderful. Have you picked a date? Colors?" Kurt turned to Blaine with wide eyes, "We have to help them with this. Honey, go get my special notebook." Blaine rolled his eyes and with a chuckle went back to the car to fish something out of the back seat.

"I only just proposed last night," She said shaking her head at his onslaught of questions.

"Right. You two were probably to busy 'celebrating' to start with the planning. Well, no worries then because I am going to make this simple for you two and turn this into the greatest wedding all of Ohio has seen," Kurt eagerly reached out for the notebook Blaine fetched for him. In a flick of his wrist the book was open and he was scribbling furiously.

"What's that?" Brittany asked lifting on her toes to peak over Kurt's shoulder.

"That would be his wedding planner book. He's been scribbling ideas down for you two and Quinn and Mike since he and I got married. Best to just leave him to it," Blaine advised with a shrug.

"Nice set of balls you have there," Santana muttered. Kurt glared at her and Brittany elbowed her.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "I had to have a set to marry this one."

Santana laughed and reached up for a high five. Tires turned down their road and all of their heads snapped to see Mike pulling up into a parking space. Quinn waved from the window while Mike finished putting their car into park. Brittany bounced excitedly since this was the first they were getting to see Mike since Brittany came home from college. Mike was grinning as he stepped out of the car with outstretched arms. Santana watched as Brittany practically skipped into the waiting hug. Mike picked her up and spun the around and her wolf whined from worry.

Quinn smacked Mike on the arm, "Put her down before Santana rips your arms off."

"What? Why would she do that?" Mike laughed but he did set Brittany down who briefly pouted but quickly pulled Mike in for another hug that involved all their feet on the ground.

"I'm sure Santana will explain," Quinn whispered but with wolf hearing it didn't matter.

"Quinn can you believe it? Our Alpha is finally getting married," Kurt pulled Quinn into a side hug with a huge smile. He must have thought that was what Quinn was referring to since Santana is very much going to be a over protective wife.

"Wait? She proposed?" Quinn asked with wide eyes shooting her look back and forth from Brittany to Santana.

"She did!" Brittany bounced again and came over to show the ring to Quinn.

Quinn squealed and pulled Brittany into a tight hug. Santana shuffled on her feet trying to judge how tight Quinn was holding Brittany and if it was dangerous to her baby. Blaine clapped her on the back and drew her out of her sad puppy dog look.

"Congrats. This is really amazing news," Blaine offered with a huge smile.

"Thanks Blaine. It's nice to show the world what we all already know. I can't wait to introduce her as my wife and it matter to people," Santana admitted looking back over to Brittany. She was talking with such passion to Kurt and Quinn that she didn't even have to use her super hearing to know that Brittany was telling them how she proposed.

Mike walked over and lifted her up into a tight hug, "Hey Big A!"

Santana laughed and swatted Mike on the shoulders, "Don't call me that you slinky!" She wiggled in his grip but eventually just accepted the hug and welcomed Mike back. Him being back was an immediate dose of happy for her beta so she was very glad to see him. "So when are you quitting that touring business of yours?" She asked as he set her back on her feet. He smiled sadly at her and turned to look at Quinn.

"I'm opening a dance studio up here in Lima. Quinn wants to stay here and I wouldn't dare ask her to separate the pack. But we also can't keep doing this time apart. Every time I leave its like a part of us dies and I just can't do it anymore," Mike shrugged but both Blaine and Santana knew exactly what he meant. Hell, Santana had to live that. It wasn't surprising that it was Quinn who kept her and Brittany strong during those years.

"Wait! If you didn't know that they are engaged then why did you know Santana was freaking out?" Kurt asked drawing all of their attentions.

"You know how Santana gets," Quinn tried to shrug off the question and quickly walked over to the rest of them leaving Kurt with a questioning look. Brittany dragged Kurt with her and asked if he could go ahead and start the steaks because she was starving. Of course that warranted another questioning look. They all knew Brittany wasn't a fan of steaks for dinner but Santana and Quinn knew it was her cravings kicking in. Maybe this new found love of meat would roll over after the pregnancy. Then she could eat steaks more often.

Brittany came and grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her off into the apartment. "Quinn knows," Brittany whispered while holding her stomach. Her heart dropped knowing how sensitive this was going to be.

"I'll talk to her," She reassured her mate and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against her lips before stepping back and placing her hand over Brittany's. She smiled so big she was certain her cheeks would split from the force of it. Their front door opened and Quinn stepped in.

"Hey guys," Quinn greeted before heading to the fridge to pull out some items. Brittany kissed her one more time before slipping out the front door while she went to talk to Quinn.

"Hey Q," She rolled on her feet in the doorway with her hands shoved into her back pockets. She really didn't know how to start this conversation.

"I'm very excited for you guys. You two don't have to worry about me," Quinn turned to point a look at her before smiling softly.

"Of course we worry. I couldn't imagine how it must fell," Santana breathed out while stepping into the kitchen to join Quinn at the counter.

Quinn took a deep breath before looking at Santana and releasing the air in her lungs slowly, "Honestly, it sucks knowing I can't have that with Mike but he and I accepted it a long time ago. I'm not in the dark place anymore. I'm happy for you guys. Besides, Mike and I have options. We know that," Quinn shrugged and turned back to the items she pulled out of the fridge.

"I still hate him. For what he did to us. I died for a minute but you...what he did to you is unforgivable. He ripped out your womb and used it as a chew toy. We can hate him forever for that," She looked down at her clenched hands, remembering all the anger she'd felt after hearing what had happened to her Beta. She remembered how disappointed she was because he was dead and she couldn't kill him again for it.

"I can't hate it anymore. Anger was tearing Mike and I apart. That's why he went away on tour. I guess he hoped it would be good for us if we both weren't drowning in it," Quinn shrugged sadly and she felt her Beta's pain. She pulled Quinn in for a tight hug and they both stood there for a long moment. Quinn was the first to break away and smiled brightly, "You and Brittany are going to have a baby. You're the first to expand the pack. This is exciting news so lets be very happy about this."

"You can always talk to us Quinn. I don't want my kids to call you Grumpy Q," Santana teased trying to ease the tension.

"Oh no, I don't want them to call me that either," Quinn screwed up her face and laughed.

"Good. That would be hilarious but also horrible," Santana laughed with her and they both looked towards the door as Brittany slipped in.

"Everything okay?" Brittany asked with a hopeful look.

"Everything's great B. Tell your fiance not to worry so much," Quinn stuck out her tongue at Santana before piling up the items into her arms and turning to head outside to help Kurt finish up the steaks. Brittany and Santana followed her outside and joined the boys at the picnic table Blaine had just finished setting up. Mike jogged over to grab the items from Quinn and kissed her on the cheek before carrying the stuff over to the table.

"San, how do these colors sound; Purple, Blue, and Silver?" Kurt asked while flipping through his notebook one handed and a spatula in the other.

She looked over at her wife who tried looking innocent and she knew right then that all she wanted was for her wife to have the wedding of her dreams. She would wear whatever, do whatever, and pay for whatever Brittany's heart desired. "Kurt, whatever the future wife wants," She smiled at Brittany who clapped and leaned over the table to kiss her. Her eyes widened at how Brittany stretched to reach her over the table so she quickly stood to remove the space so her mate wasn't twisted so weird. Mike jumped a bit at her speed, Quinn rolled her eyes, and both Blaine and Kurt looked at them with a questioning look.

Kurt shrugged and clicked his pen. He circled something and made a few scribbles before nodding at his notes. Mike and Blaine started a conversation about some sport that Santana wasn't a follower of but listening to them talk was peaking her interest. Brittany pouted already knowing they had enough seasons of sports to watch and if she ever wanted to watch something other than a sport on their TV she needed to distract Santana from getting obsessed with another one. Santana's eavesdropping was broken as Brittany pulled her hand into one very warm lap. Brittany smirked and tickled her fingers across Santana's palm. Now that wasn't fair; getting her turned on when the entire pack was present. But it was a perfect distraction from her getting addicted to another sport.

"Can we tell them?" Brittany asked drawing Santana's hand up under the hem of her shirt. It was discreet so no one saw them or would guess as to what Brittany was asking.

"I don't know babe. That's a lot of information in one day. I could barely handle the news myself," She teased already knowing that they wouldn't be waiting much longer to tell the other half of their exciting news.

"That's it! Spill it already!" Kurt demanded holding up the spatula like he might start smacking them with it if they didn't talk.

Brittany bounced in her seat and beamed before turning to Santana, wanting her to at least get to tell some of the news. Santana smiled and turned to face the group, "Brittany is pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD! A BABY!" Kurt squealed and practically rushed the picnic table and grabbed them both in a tight hug. Kurt pulled apart from them and turned to Blaine, "I need my other notebook!" Blaine sighed and went back to their car to fetch another notebook out of the backseat.

"How many notebooks do you have?" She asked.

"A few," Blaine commented as he handed over the other notebook. Kurt kissed him and rushed to sit across from them at the table. He pulled out a pen and flipped open the book and shuffled through a few pages. "I'll just get the steaks," Blaine shrugged and Quinn stood to help him get the meat off the grill and to the table.

"Okay, we need to plan the baby shower, what you two are going to do with the spare bedroom, names, shopping. Oh my, there is just to much to do. Blaine, honey, I'm going to have to cancel a few meetings. There are just to many parties to plan for these two. It would help if you picked a date for the wedding so we know our time table," Kurt began to scribble away again.

"I swear he should just turn this into a career. He loves this so much," Blaine joked while setting the food on the table.

"Honey, you know once I started to do this for money it wouldn't be as fun anymore," Kurt reminded his mate.

"Wait, this is fun?" Santana asked looking at the map of crazy squiggles in Kurt's notebook. No way could all that be fun.

"Oh hush you. Now, how much does your mother want to be involved in all of this?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we only just found out yesterday ourselves. I haven't told my parents yet," Brittany answered.

Crap. She had to tell Mrs. Pierce that she knocked up her daughter and that she proposed as well.

**Authors note:**

**Not the cleanest cut off but I wanted to get this out to you guys. Don't mind any of the errors, I didn't read this before posting so I'm sure it's got something spelled wrong or grammatically incorrect. Who knows...**

**Anywho, I'm excited to see what you all think. I love all the reviews and tumblr messages. I hope to get another update out soon but I'm not sure how soon it will be. My bff is bound to pop any day now with my niece so when that happens I won't have too much time to write or I'll be distracted. Also, I'm working on a Lost update so maybe that'll be out soon too. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Fillings are towards the beginning. Not far to search for them. 69 request. BJ at school flashback. **

**Enjoy!**

Her eyes were starting to burn from starring at the computer screen in the pitch black study. She'd slipped out of bed a few hours ago to start on her research. Her hearing was tuned to Brittany's breathing and heartbeat while she worked quietly in the other room. Since she hadn't turned on any lights the screen of her laptop was burning her eyes brighter than the sun but she wasn't going to risk waking up her pregnant fiance. She paused at that thought, _pregnant fiance_. She was engaged to her mate. Of course since they'd marked each other years ago their spirits were already bound but this was a human thing. Something the rest of the world would see and acknowledge. It was something beautiful. And then there was the pregnant thought. They were going to have a pup. Something created from the love they share for each other. It was a warm feeling that spread throughout her so quickly.

It was a moment that she was so grateful of her wolf DNA. That it had mutated her to be able to have children. She would have been Brittany's soul mate despite her form but this way, she was able to have the most precious of gifts naturally with her mate. A calm settled through her as she grinned at her computer screen with a soft sigh. How had such a gift been given to her? Brittany was everything and they'd found each other so young when others would never find each other. She was so blessed and she swore she would never do wrong by her family. _Family_. Not just a pack, or a group of close friends. She had a family. Something that would be of the two of them. She was struck with an image of a beautiful child of blonde hair, blue eyes, and her dark complexion.

The flutter of Brittany's heartbeat lifted her out of her thoughts. She turned in her seat and listened as Brittany's breath shifted and she realized her mate was starting to wake. She shut down her computer and tip toed back into their bedroom. Brittany had taken to spooning her pillow since she wasn't in bed. She smiled at her and was again swarmed with that happy warm feeling. Brittany's fingers flexed into the pillow cover and Brittany's brows furrowed together. It was a good sign that Brittany was close to waking and finding her not in bed. She pulled off her sweats and tossed them into the corner of the room. She left her tank and boxers on as she slipped into bed, carefully maneuvering herself into the pillows position. Within a second Brittany's leg was wrapping around her waist, nose breathing into her neck, and arm gripped at her tank above her abs. She sighed in happiness and closed her eyes, her hand ghosting over Brittany's to link their thumbs together since Brittany's grip was stone tight. She was drifted off to sleep before she realized just how tired she actually was.

_She hated this class. It was the only one she didn't have with Brittany this year and it was History so it was boring as fuck. She tapped her fingers against the desk while starring out the window and daydreaming about finally getting to go home and spend uninterrupted time with her mate. She gasped as she felt a pang in the base of her spine. It was a very familiar sensation that settled into lower abdomen. She gasped as shocks of pleasure shot through her and she doubled over slightly in her seat as she felt all the blood rush down. _

_Images of Brittany flashed through her mind and she could sense her mates need for her. It was confusing because they'd just come back from their cycle so it wasn't that calling them. Brittany was just really horny all of the sudden and calling out to Santana's wolf to come please her. Her compression shorts became really tight and the pinch was enough to make her wince in pain. She gripped the edge of her desk and shifted, trying to find some relief but she wouldn't until she came inside her mate. _

_She looked at the clock; another thirty minutes of class. She hissed in pain as another sharp rippled of pleasure and pain tore through her. She was not going to survive this. What was Brittany thinking of to get herself so worked up? She gripped the desk tighter and felt it bend under her fingers. The student next to her shot her a confused glare and she let out a tiny growl in return. She reached her senses out, searching for her wanting mate. Brittany was in the girls locker room which would be empty for the next two hours since Coach was out for the rest of the day and those classes were canceled. Brittany was calling out to her and it was becoming impossible to resist. She was actually afraid that if she continued to stay in this classroom her erection would tear through her shorts and jeans. _

"_Excuse me?" Her hand shot up into the air as she called out to the teacher. _

"_Yes, Santana?" Ms. Holiday called on her._

"_I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the restroom?" She asked, begging that her substitute teacher would let her leave. Or else she would get up and walk out. There was no staying in this classroom for much longer. _

_Ms. Holiday must have sensed her need or seen her discomfort because she excused Santana with a quick nod before turning back to the lesson. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom, not even concerned with what her classmates thought. She rushed as quickly as she could with the situation in her pants. Brittany was so going to get it for working her up like this in the middle of class. That mate of hers was trouble when she got in the mood. Not that she complained of that...ever. _

_She busted through the door to the locker room and locked it behind her. "Britt? Babe?" She called out trying not to sound desperate. She tossed her bag near her locker and went searching through the rows until she stumbled across Brittany who was smiling at her from the entrance to the showers. She picked up on the water already running in the back room. "We alone?" She asked, afraid that they could be outed. _

"_Come join me," Brittany flexed her finger in a 'come here' motion and back up into the shower room. The lust in her mates eyes was enough for her not to question anything more. She kicked her shoes and socks off quickly and jogged, as best she could, into the shower room. Brittany slipped into a stall and dropped her towel just outside. Her mind short circuited and all thoughts of reason or worry of getting caught was out the window. "Coming?" Brittany asked. Almost!_

_She stripped, leaving her clothes in a pile by the entrance and quickly went to join her mate in the shower stall. Brittany hummed in approval at seeing her already so hard and panting for her. "Looks painful babe. Maybe I could help relieve that," Brittany practically purred and stalked forward. She pushed against Santana's shoulders causing her to fall back into the shower stall wall. She reached out balancing herself and her jaw dropped as Brittany immediately fell to her knees and started stroking her. _

"_Oh god. What?" She asked through her gasps of air. Brittany's had would grip tighter at her base before loosing towards her head where Brittany rubbed her thumb over the sensitive bulb of her member. _

"_Remember a few days ago when I was able to swallow all it?" Brittany asked, looking up at her through wild, aroused eyes. _

"_Uh," She grunted, her abs flexing as intense pleasure shot through her at Brittany's breath on her member. "How could I forget. That was really hot."_

"_I can't stop thinking about it. And our deal," Brittany leaned forward, tongue darting out to tease at the flesh of her member. Pre cum escaped out and Brittany wrapped her lips around her head, sucking up that small bit before releasing her with a wet pop and a moan. _

"_Oh god," She groaned, gripping tighter at the wall behind her. Her knees felt weak and she knew she would be on the ground before this was all over. Brittany smirked and leaned closer taking her head between her lips and sucking lightly. Dots danced in front of her eyes and she tried so hard not to make any loud noises. It wouldn't be good for either of them if someone heard them outside of the locker room and busted them. Brittany's hand worked up and down her member as she slowly sucked in more of her. Her eyes rolled and her toes curled as she felt the tip of her prod into the back of Brittany's throat. Then something happened she was expecting nor had Brittany tried before, she took in even more of her and she slipped further down Brittany's throat. The muscles of Brittany's throat flexed around her and her jaw dropped in awe at the tight wetness that surrounded her. "Fuck" She gasped, reaching down to run her fingers through Brittany's wet hair. Brittany hummed around her and stars exploded her mind. Literally exploded. Her balls contracted powerfully as her orgasm punched through her. Brittany slipped back just a little and began swallowing all that she was spurting into her mates mouth. Her vision was blurred and every muscle inside her body was pulled tightly, her grip strong at the back of Brittany's head. _

_As after waves passed through her, her knees gave out and she slipped towards the floor. Her legs shot out on either side of Brittany who was grinning with such triumph at swallowing all of it without spilling a drop. She tried catching her breath, a small satisfied smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "You are amazing and so very very naughty," She chuckled a bit, hands falling to her still quivering abs. _

She woke with a jolt of pleasure, hissing at the sensation that rippled through her. She was vaguely aware of the sun spilling through the blinds as she was distracted by the bobbing of the sheets around her waist. "Britt?" She asked but tossed her head back as Brittany's tongue flicked rapidly over the tip of her penis. She was painfully hard and she gripped the sheets feeling how aroused her mate was. Lust and want pooled through her and she reached her hand underneath the sheet, searching for her mate's hand to grip and pull up. She found it and whined with a moan as she pulled Brittany out from under the sheets. She quickly kicked them aside, reaching for Brittany's hips. As the thought crossed her mind saliva pooled in her mouth. She needed to taste her mate just as much as Brittany needed to taste her. She sat up feeling her member rub against Brittany's thigh. Ugh, she was too aroused. "Turn around," She gasped. Brittany's brow furrowed together in confusion. She shook her head and went to guide Brittany's hips to get her mate to flip around how she was wanting. She felt rather than saw the realization and happiness of her mate as Brittany went back to stroking and licking at the tip of her. Now she was just in the position to return the favor.

It was silly to think she would be able to focus but as her tongue slid through soaking folds, she found her mate having trouble to concentrate as well. Meaning, she was able to work Brittany up to match how close she was. Thighs trembled on either side of her face as juices coated her chin. This was the best breakfast ever. Her hands gripped at Brittany's hips as she felt the coil tighten till it popped in her gut and her toes curl as her orgasm ripped through her. Brittany gasped, her own orgasm tearing through her.

Brittany fell over to the side of her, panting for air and grasping at the sheets bunched into a ball between them. She looked down at her satisfied mate and grinned realizing they were both covered in each other's cum. "Morning," She smiled, having finally caught her breath.

"Hey," Brittany grinned back.

"So what was that?" She asked, still always shocked to wake up with Brittany going down on her.

"Well I had a very erotic dream about my super sexy fiance and when I woke up I found you still sleeping and super hard. Thought I would treat us both to a good breakfast," Brittany teased.

She rolled her eyes at her mate and then rolled herself though the bed to come lay next to her. She kissed her first on the tip of her nose, catching a bit of her own cum on her lips. She was suddenly very aroused again. "How about we take a very long, hot shower?" She asked, voice dropping an octave as lust settled in her gut once again. Brittany answered her by wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply.

She was really not wanting to knock on the door so Brittany did it instead. "Are you sure this is okay?" She whispered, afraid the devil woman would hear her through the house.

"Dad invited us but he promised my mother would behave. Besides, we need to tell them all of the great news," Brittany grinned and gripped her hand tighter in excitement. Right, the news. She just knew this evening wasn't going to end well. Brittany's mother hated her and would not be happy that they are getting married. And also expecting. But this was her mate's family and Brittany wanted to tell them. So she would smile and pray she survived the evening without getting poisoned or shot. She would do this. She could, really.

The door swung open to a smiling Mr. Pierce, "Ladies! So glad you are finally here. Steaks just came off the grill." Her stomach immediately growled at the thought of getting to eat his famous steaks. Mr. Pierce must have heard because he let out the loudest laugh while ushering them inside. She heard Mrs. Pierce rummaging around in the kitchen and her stomach flipped into knots. Brittany squeezed her hand once more, sensing her nerves frazzling. Mr. Pierce pulled them both into a tight hug and took the pie from Brittany's hands. "You girls must be starving. Let's eat," Mr. Pierce pushed them towards the kitchen, not treating them as if it'd been years since they'd both visited together for dinner.

Brittany led them to the table where her mother was already sitting and sipping on some wine. "Hey Mom!"

Mrs. Pierce smiled at her daughter and stood enough to accept the hug Brittany wrapped her in. Santana stood back and tried to ignore the daggers that were being starred at her. Brittany stepped back and took the seat Santana pulled out for her. Mr. Pierce joined them, setting out the last of dinner on the table for them. Mrs. Pierce offered Brittany a glass of wine but she declined with a smile and a small shake of her head. They sat down and Santana folded her hands in her lap, not wanting to draw any attention to herself or start a war just by reaching for her mates hand. Nope, she wasn't asking for it at all tonight.

"Can I get a bottle of water Dad?" Brittany asked passing the glass of wine over to her. She smiled knowing why her mate was turning down the fine wine for the nights occasion. She was actually surprised Mrs. Pierce even pulled out a nice bottle.

Mr. Pierce eventually sat down, passing a bottle of water over to his daughter. "Well, isn't this nice?" He asked as they finally started to fill their plates with food.

"This is great Dad," Brittany nodded reaching for one of the largest pieces of steak which she knew was cooked to her liking just as Mr. Pierce always did. She got a brief confused look from Mr. Pierce as he watched his daughter start to cut up the almost rare piece of meat.

"Just lovely honey," Mrs. Pierce commented with a touch of sarcasm. Mr. Pierce shot her a look but she ignored her husband as she started to pick at the food on her plate. Yep, dinner was awkward like she would suspect it would be.

"So Brittany just loves working at the clinic with you. She comes home and can't stop talking about helping all the animals. It's endearing," She tired breaking the tension at the table and it seemed to work as her and Mr. Pierce started to talk about his business. Brittany would jump in and add her feelings on some of the animals they were talking about. Overall it turned out to be a nice dinner. Until it was time to say goodnight.

They hadn't found a good time to reveal their news since Brittany's mother was sour for all of the evening so they weren't going to mention it. At least not until they thought her mother would be more accepting of the news. They didn't want them telling her parents to be a bad memory. So they were putting on their jackets and heading for the door when the night took a turn for the worst.

"So you really aren't going to tell me. How insulting. I bet its that one's idea for you to lie to your mother," Mrs. Pierce spat out, shooting a nasty look at Santana.

"You know?" Brittany asked, brow furrowed in worry and concern. Her mother had a few drinks and she was really certain that this wouldn't go as they'd hoped at the beginning of the night.

"Hard to miss that ugly giant rock on your finger," Mrs. Pierce spat.

"Oh! Look at that ring. Santana, you finally proposed. It's impressive," Mr. Pierce smiled, taking Brittany's hand and inspecting the ring. He wasn't surprised at all. Brittany had been to work all week with the ring on her finger. It would be hard to miss.

"Mom, you didn't really seem like you were in the mood to talk about it," Brittany smiled at her Dad but tried to ease the tension with her mother.

"Why would I be in the mood to talk about it? I think I've been clear on how I would feel about this for a very long time. And yet you still choose to wear a ring? To marry that?" Mrs. Pierce swayed on the spot and talked with such venom.

"I think you should go to bed and stop talking to your daughter that way," Mr. Pierce turned towards his wife. Reaching out to guide her towards their bedroom.

"Nope. They both need to hear that I still do not approve. I hoped that distance would finally break them. I hoped that Brittany would realize she's better than some bartender's trash. I hoped for so much more for you and here you are wasting everything life has to offer you," Mrs. Pierce pushed her husbands hands away as she said every hurt full thing they could ever imagine.

"How dare you," Brittany spoke up, stepping forward towards her mother. "I love Santana with everything I am and I know she feels the same way for me. We are getting married weather you like it or not because she is my soul mate, my life. I will marry her, have her children, and live happily ever after."

Mrs. Pierce huffed, "Ha! You can't have her children. Guess theirs a downside to your perfect life you think you'll have."

"I can have her children. I am," Brittany spat back, anger getting to her now. Santana stepped forward, taking her mates hand and trying to pass along a feeling of calm, despite that she was equally as pissed at her mate's mother for question their happiness.

"You can't be serious. Two women can't have children together. You're life with her is flawed," Mrs. Pierce snapped. Mr. Pierce looked at the two of them with eyes of joy, because he knew the truth. That they could and Brittany was pregnant with their child. His grandchild.

"Honey, you should really go to bed before you cause our daughter and her future wife to banish us from every seeing our grandchild," Mr. Pierce turned towards his wife with stern eyes. When he saw that she was going to continue with her hurtful words he turned towards them, "Probably best that you two go. Thanks for having dinner with an old man and his hateful wife. I'll see you two later."

Brittany nodded sadly and let her mate pull her out the front door. She wrapped her arms around Brittany and led her to the car, "It'll be okay love. You're father was ecstatic and that's good news."

"Would have been better if my mother had been as well," Brittany said with a sad sigh.

**Author's note:**

**Wow, went from fun to holy crap. I know, but that's a part of the story. Perhaps Britt's mom will come around. But on another note; how did you all like the fills this chapter? So many pushed for those two scenes that I just had to put them in. Plus I was really motivated ;)**

**Also, thank you for the nomination for the golden scissor awards. That is so awesome and amazing of you guys. I'm proud to write for this fandom (despite the crap canon gives us). I truly do write this for all of you so any request be sure to send them my way and we'll get them filled and keep you pleased. **

**I can't wait to hear from you all. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt fills: Doggy request, 'wake-up to please me' sex**

The wood of her office desk felt so cool against her burning skin. She just wanted to close her eyes for a moment but the sounds from out in the bar were too blaring for her to completely ignore them. Jake was very good at keeping the overly rowdy group either out of the bar or behaving while they were inside. Meaning, she didn't really have to leave her office if she didn't want to. However, her new assistant manager was still riding with her training wheels and was constantly either barging into her office or needing her help at the bar. Eventually she would only have to be in her office but she didn't want to be that boss who hides in the office and counts the money.

So instead of trying to take a power nap she sat back and rubbed at her eyes, trying to ignore how badly they were burning tonight. She pushed back from her desk and straightened her shirt before stepping out of her office and brushing through the throng of people to make it to the bar where she was disappointed to see her manager to busy flirting to realize the bartender was taking shots behind her back. Looks like she was about to fire another bartender. She couldn't do it at the moment but it was definitely going to be a later night.

"Alice! I pay you to work, not work it," She shouted coming around the corner and glaring at her slightly tipsy bartender who was attempting to act like she wasn't. She turned to the customers at the bar and and took a few orders to help speed up the service and clear the bar out a bit. By the twenty customer she was starting to get irritated with both of her employees as she was now stuck doing most of the work. When the bottle in her hand cracked, she knew it was a good time to get away from the bar and check on some other business. "Alice! Pick up the pace. I better see happy drinkers when I look back over here," She shouted over the noise and stepped back out from behind the counter.

It wasn't till almost closing time did the place finally die down and start to empty out. She managed to get her way back into her office and she was tackling the large portion of paperwork that she didn't want to leave for herself tomorrow. She only broke her concentration when the door to her office opened. Alice walked in and leaned against the edge of her desk and smiled down on her, "You seem cranky tonight boss. Anything I can do to help you with that?"

"You can call in Samantha and have a seat," She looked back down at her paperwork, ignoring how it took a minute for Alice to un-prop herself from her desk and go get their tipsy bartender. Soon as Samantha reached outside her office door, she could smell the shame and fear running through her blood. They both took the seats across from her desk and waited as she finished signing the document she was working on.

"So what's up boss?" Alice asked.

"Well, for starters your job could be 'up' soon but we'll get to that in a moment. Samantha; during your bartender training you were strictly informed that you were not allowed to drink while on the clock. Do you know what I caught you doing tonight?" She asked folding her hands over her desk and glaring down at her fired bartender.

"Shit, I'm sorry Ms. Lopez. It won't happen again. I promise!" Samantha pleaded for her job, leaning forward on the edge of her seat.

"Of course it won't because you no longer work for me. Clean out your locker," She instructed turning her glare to Alice. Alice looked up at her from beneath long lashes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "As for you. This is the second time you've been negligent of the bar while working. I know you can do better. You're a great bartender so show me you can be a great manager or you will be cleaning out your locker just like Samantha. Do I make myself clear?" She instructed.

"Crystal," Alice smiled and stood from her chair. Alice turned back around when she got to the door, "You are great when your bossy." Alice smiled and swayed her hips as she left. She groaned at the horrible flirting and decided that she was done for the night. She was officially annoyed and just wanted to go home and lie with Britt for the rest of the night.

She kicked off her shoes as soon as the door to her apartment closed behind her. She was so tired that she just stripped out of her clothing on the way to the bedroom. By the time her head hit the pillow she was completely naked and breathing in the scent of her mate who was asleep in bed. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and buried her nose into soft blonde locks. She hummed as her mates warmth surrounded her and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Her eyelids felt so heavy as she was jerked back into consciousness. It took long seconds for her to realize that Brittany was pushing back into her with her hips. "Hmmm, babe," She groaned feeling how hard she already was. She wouldn't mind waking up for this if only she could move her tired limbs. "I'm so tired," She whispered but if her pregnant fiance wanted some loving, she was going to love her all night. She ran her hands from Brittany's waist up to massage at her breasts, while she tried to wake her body up faster. She paused when Brittany didn't moan in response like she usually does when she gets' handsy with her mate's breasts.

She lifted up and kissed at Brittany's neck hoping that would prompt a response. Brittany's breathing didn't hitch at all. In fact it was still smooth as if she was still asleep. She chuckled that her mate was practically dry humping her in her sleep. She sighed and laid back down. Brittany's hips eventually settled as she started to drift back to sleep.

When she woke again she found that Brittany's sleep shorts were missing and the head of her penis was prodding at Brittany's entrance. She hissed at the wet heat that was smothering between them. "Fuck B, that's one way to wake up."

Brittany rolled onto her knees, face buried into the pillow and presenting Santana with her ass, "I need you to fuck me." Arousal punched through her as she rolled onto her knees and lined herself up. With one quick thrust she was buried deep into her mate, hands gripping at Brittany's ass, watching as Brittany's wetness coated her length as she pulled in and out.

Brittany's thighs began to tremble and her mate started to whine. She knew Brittany was close so she reached down to roll her finger over Brittany's clit. Her mate moaned and twitched but instead of driving her over the edge, it only drove her to buck back into her wildly. Sweat rolled down her spine and burned in her eyes. She was getting close but she wouldn't come unless Brittany came first. She would never leave her mate unsatisfied. Brittany shifted and looked back at her, "Lie on your back." She pulled out, following her instructions. Brittany straddled her quickly and reached down to guide her back in. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Brittany's warm wet walls surrounded her.

"Oh god San, so deep," Brittany moaned. She reached up grabbing Brittany's hips and holding them still while she trusted her hips up into her. Wet slaps quickly filled the bedroom before deep moans shattered the quiet.

"Fuck Britt, you feel so good," She groaned, tossing her head back into the bed as her muscles burned from exertion of pounding up into her mate. She felt the muscles contract against her making it only slightly harder to slide fully into her mate. Brittany leaned forward, lips at her throat and teeth nipping at the flesh of her pulse point. She felt her wolf whimper in submission and her muscles were burning from the effort of loving her mate. Brittany must have sensed it because she forced her hands from her waist and pinned them to the bed. Brittany completely took over grinding down into Santana's length and in moments they were both spilling over the edge. It took a few moments for her to realize that she only came in a few spurts. She frowned down at where she was connected with her mate.

Brittany rolled over and sighed in content while trying to catch her breath. She tried not to be noticeable with her concern over not coming as much but when she was quickly growing soft much much sooner than she ever had, she began to panic that something was wrong with her. Was she sick? Could she pass it along to Britt and their child? She rolled over and sat up. If she was sick, she wasn't going to keep Brittany in the path of catching it. She shuffled over to the dresser and dug for a pair of sweats and a shirt. She heard Brittany shuffle in the bed and when she turned to look, Brittany was propped up on her elbows and grinning at her in satisfaction. She couldn't help the smile that quickly took over her face. Any time her mate looked at her and happiness just broke through. Some people called it sickening, she called it amazing.

"I love you," Brittany whispered while she twisted her hips in a subtle happy dance.

She sighed and leaned back against the dresser, "I love you too."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, her smile slightly dropping and her brow furrowing in worry.

"I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with a cold," She shrugged not wanting Brittany to panic. She didn't think she could keep the act up so she pushed off from the dresser and padded her way into the kitchen to find something to eat with the hope it might rebuild some of her strength.

Brittany was right on her heels, pulling on her shorts again. "You never get sick. Not once," Brittany pulled at her shoulder and reached to feel the top of her forehead. Brittany frowned and it made her stomach drop. "You're cold."

"What? I feel like I'm burning up," She reached up herself and felt her own skin and it was extremely hot. "You know, I'm just going to take a shower. Maybe that'll help me feel better," She turned and shuffled across the living room towards their bathroom. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to leave her pregnant fiance in the kitchen to worry about her but she didn't want to get her sick and space was a good way to prevent that. She'd shower, then head into work for the day. She did need to look for a new bartender.

Half way through her shower it felt as if her limbs were filled with lead. She could barely move to wash her hair. She gasped as she fell in the side of the shower and used all of her strength to keep herself upright. Not a second later the bathroom door burst open and Brittany was stepping into the shower still clothed. "Something's wrong with you. I can feel it," Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist and took some of her weight.

"I'm fine babe. I'm just tired," She rested her head against Brittany's shoulder. It was true she hadn't been sleeping well. Perhaps this was just exhaustion and a good nap would help her feel better. Brittany turned the water off and leaned her back against the wall long enough to step out of the shower to grab the towel. She smiled as Brittany insisted on toweling her off and helping her from the shower to the bedroom. She dressed back into her sweats and shirt and no sooner had her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

"Kurt, I'm really worried," Brittany whispered into the phone. Not that whispering was going to make a difference. San had been sleeping for twelve hours now. She'd tried waking her hours ago for lunch but Santana hasn't even moved from where she first laid down.

"What symptoms does she have?" Kurt asked. She could hear pages flipping in the background and the lawnmower from his yard.

"She's really tired, and she was really cold this morning but she said she was burning up. I can't get her to wake up now," She was starting to panic. Not one of the has ever gotten sick. It was something to do with their wolf blood. She wasn't about to lose her mate to some weird wolf disease when she just got her back and when their starting a family.

"Sounds like fever and fatigue. But we don't get sick like that," Kurt mumbled and shuffled through whatever he was looking at. "I can't find anything referencing sickness in my father's old journals. Maybe it's not a sickness but a reaction to something," Kurt continued mumbling to himself while she paced the kitchen. "I can't find anything in here. I have a contact a few states over. Perhaps their pack has had something like this happen. I'll send Quinn over and call you back soon as I know something."

"Thank you Kurt," She rubbed at her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Santana was going to be okay. After she hung up with Kurt she started a load of laundry and made some lemonade. By the time she put the pitcher to cool in the fridge did she hear Quinn pull in and park her car in the parking lot. She had the door open right as Quinn walked up to it to knock.

"Oh honey, she's going to be okay. Kurt will figure this out," Quinn promised, pulling her into a tight hug.

Quinn kept her busy by helping her box up the items in the office that they were going to turn into the baby's room. Santana had gotten a lot of it done leaving them with only a few boxes left to fill and the furniture to move. Quinn promised that the boys would be by later in the week to help them move the furniture to storage. It would be a nice surprise for Santana to wake to find one of her items on her check list taken care of. Not that Santana wanted her doing anything that could be called work but she's had so much energy lately. It was almost like she was in overdrive and could power the sun with her energy if she wanted.

Quinn was helping her fold laundry when another knock came at the door. From the smell of hair gel and how nauseous it made her feel, she knew Kurt had come over. Quinn rubbed her back quickly before going to let Kurt in. Her stomach curled and she rushed to the bathroom just in time.

"She's sensitive to your hair gel," Quinn whispered to Kurt.

By the time she came back out of the bathroom Kurt was looking rather displeased at Quinn while toweling his hair dry. Quinn was airing out the room while humming in an attempt not to snicker. "Thanks Quinn," She sighed finding she could breath the air again without feeling sick. "Any news?" She sat on the couch and looked at Kurt with hope. _Please don't be bad._

"Well, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked while running his fingers through his damp and limp hair.

"I'm worried about her. Please just tell me," She pleaded, sitting forward on the couch.

"No, I mean...are you tired yourself? Any fevers?" Kurt asked.

"I feel great, aside from the morning sickness. I actually have more energy than normal. What does this have to do with San?" She asked.

"Well, I got in touch with a few other packs. A few of their wolves have mated and just had pups. The fathers had a similar 'sickness' that San has. The theory is that the wolves spirit sends its mate all of its energy to help her body adjust, heal, and ward off sickness so their pups will develop properly and grow strong. It also is believed to help their mates body handle giving birth to supernatural babies. Their faxing their records and notes over to your father so we can research more," Kurt explained.

"So San has put herself into a coma to keep me energized?" Brittany asked.

"Not intentionally. It's something her wolf did to preserve her bloodline and her mate. So San's body has to adjust to not being supernaturally energized. It's a transition her human body has to adjust to. She should wake up hopefully tomorrow and feel much better. But it means she definitely can't do what she was doing. Quinn is step-in Alpha until San's wolf awakens after you give birth," Kurt answered.

"I'll order Jake to make sure she doesn't work as much at the bar. Kurt and I will finish putting the babies room together, and of course Blaine and Mike will pitch in where they can," Quinn filled in.

"I need you two to stay until she wakes up," Brittany demanded. Quinn may be temporary Alpha but Brittany was still the Alpha's mate and pregnant too. Her requests still pulled rank.

"Anything you need," Quinn smiled softly not acting as she felt the pull of Brittany's request. They never did but this one rang deep into their wolves. Brittany needed them and would continue too until Santana woke up.

"While we wait, we can design and plan the baby's room," Kurt beamed, pulling out a notebook and pen. "Let's talk colors!"

**Author's note: **

**I apologize for the wait for this update. I can only say life happened. I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts, theories, and always your requests. I'll try harder to get you another update sooner than this one took. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sex prompt: Didn't receive one for this chapter but I did put a scene in for all you lovelies. It's at the end of the chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

She was well rested, but she was not happy. Her body felt weighed down and her reflexes were practically non existent. Then she was discombobulated from her senses being so dull. Before she could hear the forest hum and the city scream but now it was all quiet. It terrified her. She had to leave a TV on while Brittany was at work or else the silence would drive her insane and then Quinn wanted nothing to do with her because she was snapping and snarling at everything. She took one incredibly long nap and woke up human. She did not like it.

It didn't help that work was very busy. She'd fired most of her staff. So she'd gotten really snappy one day and fired over half of her staff. She wanted to start fresh with employees anyway but she'd been planning on doing it slowly and fading people in while fading the old out. Instead it happened by her losing her temper and firing everyone in the room. Granted, they all were going to get fired anyway but it would have been better if she'd at least had interviews set up, or that her manager was more productive.

She sat her desk, squeezing the form out of her stress ball that Kurt got her when they broke the news that she would be temporarily human until Britt gave birth. She would survive this. Britt needed all the wolf she had to give to keep their child and herself safe. She would gladly give up her wolf or her life to protect them. She sighed, setting the ball down on her desk and turning back to her paperwork. No sooner had she started to type up her expenses report did her office door open.

"Hey boss, how's that headache?" Alice asked with a toothy smile.

"It would be better if I wasn't being bothered right now," She grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well come have a shot of Jack. That should numb it right up," Alice offered.

"We are working. We do not drink while we are working. If I have to tell you this one more time I will fire you," She glared reaching for her stress ball and squeezing it so hard her knuckles started to hurt as bad as her headache.

"We're not open and technically I'm off the clock. A shot of Jack isn't going to kill anyone but that attitude of yours from that headache just might," Alice shrugged and had the audacity to look over her shoulder and wink as she sauntered her way out of Santana's office.

"I will kill her. Then fire her," She grumbled feeling the material of her stress ball break apart and crumble in her hands. "Great. Just great," She huffed and pulled out her cell phone. She texted Kurt that she needed a new stress ball and then sent Britt a text asking how her day went. She put her phone back on the desk and turned to her laptop, glaring at how bright the screen was to her sensitive eyes.

_What! You just got that ball three days ago. How have you managed to destroy it already? _Her phone buzzed with a response from Kurt.

_People._ That's all she had to respond with. Her phone remained silent for the hour as she finished her report.

"I've got someone you need to hire," Her office door swung open and in walked Kurt. She jumped in her seat, not having heard him approaching. That was defiantly something she wouldn't get used to; not knowing when she was about to have someone enter a room. It always activated her fight or flight response. When she recognized Kurt she slowly placed the letter opener back on her desk. She didn't know the man child that was following Kurt into her office.

"Nice of you to just pop in," She smiled with tight lips and a arched brow. He knew her well enough to hear her sarcastic pleased people tone. If you didn't know her, you'd think she was sweet as apple pie but Kurt knew it was her 'I'm done with bullshit' voice.

"Figured it was better to introduce you in person than call you and tell you I had a new bartender for you. This way you at least give him a decent interview," Kurt cocked his head and smiled down at her. He then presented her with a bottle of Advil and a new stress ball.

"I suppose for you I can give whoever this is five minutes of my time," She reached for the Advil first and popped two of the pills before grabbing the stress ball and immediately squeezing it in time to the thumping of her headache.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Rory Flanagan. Mr. Hummel-Anderson informed me you were in need of a bartender and I would like to apply for the position," Rory smiled and offered her his hand. She had to pause her thought at his accent which delayed her in shaking his hand. Probably didn't help the boy's nervousness.

"Have a seat Rory. Kurt if you would kindly wait for us at the bar," She smiled and Kurt nodded into a slight bow which she quirked a brow at. He waved his hand in annoyance at her and left her office, closing the door behind him, which she was thankful for because she could swear she saw Alice leaning so far over the bar that she could have fallen off the side of it. "So Rory, do you have any bar-tending experience?"

"Yea ma'am. I worked in my father's pub since I was able. My specialties are with the whiskey's. I can mix up most anything," Rory folded his hands together and rubbed nervously. If she'd had her senses at wolf peak she'd be able to hear if he was lying but instead she needed to trust her human instincts. This was a recommendation of Kurt's and she trusted him. With his accent, he would be popular meaning he would keep customers at the bar ordering drinks. So now all she needed was a female bartender and she'd have a well staffed bar. Then she could worry about other things. Plus, hiring Rory now would be a huge help.

"Tell you what Rory. I'm going to give you a test run. Can you work tonight?" She asked giving her stress ball a break from the squeezing.

"Yes ma'am. I'm available anytime you need me," Rory shook his head and smiled.

"Excellent. Let's see how you do tonight. Report in to Alice and get acquainted to the bar and it's layout. You do good tonight and we'll talk about a position," She shooed him away with a flick of her wrist and a small tight smile. She didn't want to give him the idea she was already going to hire him. She wanted to see how he worked but she does trust Kurt not to set her up with crazy employees.

Kurt was quick to enter her office after Rory left and he took a seat, fixing his tie as he did so. "So?" He asked with a sly smile and raised brow.

"He's alright," She shrugged tapping at her laptop keys.

"So one stress down and one to bring up," Kurt started, effectively getting her attention, "We're coming over this weekend to prepare the baby's room but Britt can't decide a color and I need input. Unless you want me to have full control."

"No! I mean, we love you Kurt. We do, really. But I swear if you make my baby's room look like an over sparkled Babies R Us, I might just snap and kill you all," She spoke with clenched eyes and a fist grip of rage on her stress ball.

"Exactly why I'm asking for input," Kurt commented.

She leaned back in her chair and chewed on her lip while starring at Kurt. She was seeing past him, lost in her thoughts and wondering if she should tell him just what she was planning. Kurt gave her the time to think while he just played with the end of his tie and bounced his foot.

"I want to buy Britt a house. We want a big family and with pups around it would be nice to have an actual yard. I mean, we're getting married and starting a family. It's time to set some roots," She smiled up at Kurt, still looking past him as she imagined this life for her and Brittany. She could see her kid running in the back yard with her and Brittany starring at them from the kitchen window. She could see Christmas lights and a big tree surrounded by presents and having everyone over for Thanksgiving. She wanted that all with her mate and pup but her apartment just wouldn't be big enough.

"Wow. Are you sure you're ready?" Kurt asked leaning forward with excitement.

"I've always been sure when it comes to Britt," She answered with a certain nod.

"Okay. Have you talked to Blaine yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. I've been playing with the idea since Britt told me she was pregnant. I have more than enough in savings to afford a down payment on anything in town but with all the changes in our lives right now, I wasn't sure it would be a good time," She admitted.

"Now would be the best time before she gets any more pregnant. Besides, it'd be a nightmare to move when you have a newborn," He leaned back in his seat.

"I was counting on still being a wolf. I could do everything but now I can barely keep my eyes open for twelve hours," She huffed, going back to squeeze her stress ball.

"Does Britt know you've been planning this?" Kurt asked.

"No. I wanted to surprise her," She shrugged knowing that would be a long shot. Looking for a house was a couple thing. Not something your mate decided for you and you were stuck living in it. "It's just a big decision to make without her and I know it wouldn't be fair."

"I have an idea. I'll have Blaine put together a selection of homes for you two and you can surprise her with the packet. I mean she doesn't know you want to buy a house so it'll still be a surprise and then she can help you pick out the perfect family home," Kurt bounced a bit in his seat with small claps.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," She mused.

Kurt squealed, "I'm going to need another notebook!"

"Don't you have enough?" She asked leaning back in her seat from shock of Kurt's little outburst.

"I need one for your house decorating!" Kurt exclaimed.

She wondered just what was in store for her tired human self.

It was just before dawn when she finally made it home. Turned out that Rory was a great at the bar and she hired him before the shift was even over. That had meant a late night getting all of his paperwork filled out, a time card made, and giving him his schedule. Seems all she had left to do was replace Alice for someone with a work ethic and get a second bouncer so Jake could get a night off.

She kicked her shoes off at the door and slid them next to Brittany's shoes. She starred down at their shoes and smiled. This would always be what she'll see by their door and in just eight months their will be another tiny pair of shoes next to theirs. Just the thought made her heart swell. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and scratched lightly through her hair. She was exhausted but she knew Britt would be up soon to get ready for work so she made her way to the kitchen.

She started by making herself a quick cup of coffee with her one cup machine that Kurt and Blaine got her. Kurt called it a gift of necessity. Something about her being a evil cranky bitch and no longer having wolf stamina was going to get them all killed. She put that card in storage for when she was old and needed a good laugh. While her one cup brewed she pulled out some food to cook for Britt. Her mate was chowing down on some food which was pleasing to see her eating for two. Only downside is that they could not keep up with their intake of meat. She'd buy a pack of steaks to come home and find that Britt ate them all at dinner. Now she was leaving the steaks for Britt and ordering a near rare burger at work.

No sooner had the bacon started to sizzle in the pan were two arms wrapping around her waist from behind. "Morning babe," She smiled and leaned back into her mate who kissed her at her temple.

"Cooking breakfast?" Brittany asked. Her voice was still heavy with sleep. She chuckled turning in Brittany's arms and pulled her in for a good morning kiss. Brittany moaned into her lips as she reached around to slide her hands up the back of Brittany's tank top. Brittany's skin felt so warm to her now that she had to remind herself why so she wouldn't panic and think her mate had a fever. After touching Britt for the first time to waking up to her more human self, it took hours for Brittany to convince her she didn't have a high fever and was dying. Quinn even had to help with that not so minor freak out.

Brittany's nails scrapped at the back of her neck and arousal punched through her. "Baby, I need you," Brittany whispered into her lips, tugging at the neck of her shirt. She groaned feeling herself getting hard. She picked her up by the back of her thighs and carried her over to the kitchen counter. Brittany thrust her hips forward, rubbing her heat against her roughly. She was now painfully hard for her mate and impatient to please her. She ripped Brittany's tank off and tossed it somewhere behind her. She grunted as Brittany quickly popped the button to her pants and ripped the zipper down.

"Don't burn the bacon babe," Brittany breathed against her, hands deep in her pants and trying to pull her out.

She moaned but broke away to cut the stove off and pulled the pan of bacon off. When she turned back to Brittany she found her mate completely naked with thighs spread wide. She swallowed seeing how wet her mate was for her. She tore her shirt off and shimmied out of her pants so fast that she nearly tripped over herself.

"See something you'd like for breakfast?" Brittany smirked, running a finger from her own collarbone down till she was swiping through her wetness.

"Fuck Britt," She breathed moving to run her hands up Brittany's thighs to rest at her waist.

"That's what I want you to do," Brittany sucked her finger between her lips and licked them clean. Had her wolf still been present, she'd be biting for control but even now she was close to losing her sanity. She stepped between Brittany's legs which immediately wrapped around her. She rubbed herself through Brittany's wetness, coating them both in before she slid completely in. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she leaned forward to breath into Brittany's neck. "God yes!" Brittany's head fell back and nails scratched down Santana's back in bliss. She grunted, thrusting into her mate and getting lost in the feeling of velvet heat surrounding her.

Brittany sunk her nails into Santana's hips, urging her to fuck her faster. Whatever her mate wanted, she would get. Her muscles burned, toes curled, and sweat quickly built up between them. She had to wrap her arm around Brittany's waist to not fuck her off the counter and into the cabinets. She nipped at Brittany's neck, sucking at her pulse point. She could feel the blood pumping as she rolled her hips into her mate. Brittany's walls contracted against her, pulling her in deep and tight. "Fuck!" She hissed as she felt herself slip so close to her orgasm. She ran one hand from Brittany's collarbone, between her breast, down her still flat stomach, till she rolled her fingers over Brittany's clit.

"Oh FUCK!" Brittany grasped and bucked against her.

She could barely breath, panting wildly into Brittany's neck. She was so close, her human stamina not impressive at all. "Brittany," She licked out at the mark on Brittany's neck and thighs trembled against her. Brittany's breath caught in her throat and seconds later she was convulsing in Santana's arms.

Brittany's walls squeezed down on her, sucking her in all the way and her orgasm punched through her. She stiffened as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. She leaned her thighs against the counter to keep from completely falling into Brittany who was still twitching in after-waves of her own orgasm.

"Awake now?" She asked with a chuckle into Brittany's collarbone where she was resting her head.

"Very much so. Tired?" Brittany asked reaching up to run fingers through Santana's hair.

"In the best way possible," She smiled and placed a soft kiss at Brittany's collarbone. It was definatly a good morning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompts filled: Doggy style (it's a very popular choice), Morning sex, jealous Britt, sex in San's office.**

**ENJOY! **

One minute she was running through the woods. Wind brushing through her fur. It felt amazing to burn off her excess energy while tearing through the trees on four legs. Her wolf was in bliss as she jumped over fallen logs and took a flying leap over the river stream. She came to a complete stop, unable to catch her breath as shock waves traveled violently from her gut all through out her body.

Her eyes snapped open to find a wall of blonde hair obscuring her vision. Hands palmed roughly at her shoulders as Brittany bounced against her. She found herself buried deep in her mate and already covered in a layer of sweat and sex. Brittany's head tossed back as she straightened up and started grinding down into her. "So close," Brittany whispered, reaching to pinch and roll her own nipples. Arousal punched through her as she watched her mate climb preciously close to the edge of bliss. Brittany bit on her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth.

"Fuck Britt, you feel so amazing," She gasped as Brittany's walls clenched around her. Her toes curled as the coil in her gut was already close to snapping. She reached between them and rolled her thumb over Brittany's clit, watching as her mates abs spasm in pleasure from the added stimulation. Thighs gripped her hips tightly as she felt Brittany's orgasm tear through her.

She bit the inside of her mouth hoping the pain would keep her from exploding and for a second it worked until Brittany doubled over and sucked one of her nipples into her mouth. The added pressure sent her tumbling over and she came hard. She grabbed Brittany's hips and her upper body shot forward in a rather intense jolt of pleasure. After a few long seconds she finally collapsed back on the bed. She couldn't catch her breath and winced as her toes cramped.

Brittany rolled off of her and cuddled into her side, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck. She rubbed the sweat off her hands in the sheets and reached up to brush some hair out of Brittany's eyes. "Morning love," She sighed, finally able to catch her breath and not see spots.

"Good morning," Brittany kissed softly at her neck and wrapped one arm around Santana's waist.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but that was intense," She commented, tracing her fingers over the arm around her waist. Morning sex was great, in fact, she loved it. It was just surprising that she slept through so much of it. Was being human that exhausting? If so, more power to her mate for putting up with her crazy mating cycles and urges.

"Sorry, I was torn between waking you up for foreplay or just going at it," Brittany's voice was laced with guilt and it broke her heart. She immediately flipped to her side and kissed her with so much passion she could feel the arousal punch through them both.

"I'm yours however, whenever, whatever. I love you," She breathed into Brittany's lips and sighed as her mate kissed her back softly. The arm around her waist slipped around to palm at her abs, tracing the defined muscles with the edge of her fingertips. It sent a wave of goosebumps along her skin.

"I need you," Brittany whispered against her, another hand coming up to grope at her breast. She hissed at the sensitivity of her nipples as Brittany's nail scrapped across it.

"Tell me what you want Britt," She breathed, wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist and groping at a full round ass cheek. She moaned as their hips came flush together and heat spread between them.

Brittany kissed her rougher, biting at her lower lip and sucking it between her own. She hissed as Brittany pulled back, her lip popping free. "I need you to fuck me from behind," Brittany demanded. The visual of Brittany on her knees begging for her was so powerful she hadn't realized she'd already climbed to her knees. Brittany sat up just as quickly and kissed her one more time with a soft smile, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now on your knees, my lady," She smirked. She reached down and stroked herself to full length while Brittany bounced into place. She scooted forward on her knees till she was flush behind her mate. She reached out, running her fingers through Brittany's soaking folds, collecting the wetness on her fingers and rubbing it along herself. "You're so wet for me babe," She gasped reached out and palming Brittany's ass. This was her favorite position to take her mate. To see her present herself and beg for her; it was always a sight that sent her into a frenzy. Even without her wolf to energize her she could feel herself on the verge of control. She wanted her mate and she wanted her now. She thrust forward, burying herself fully into her mate and sighing at the perfect wet heat that surrounded her completely.

She gripped at Brittany's hips and pulled out to just her tip. Brittany whined at the loss and wiggled her ass at her. It was all the sign she needed to let loose and fuck her mate. She trust forward, jolting them both with her force as she picked up a medium speed, focusing on going deep into her mate and filling her. Brittany reached up, bracing herself against the headboard and thrust her hips back into her. Wet slaps filled the room along with her grunts and Brittany's moans. She wanted more and she knew Brittany did as well. She pulled back, fully slipping out from between her mates thighs. Brittany's whine of displeasure was immediate as she slid off the bed. She reached for Brittany's legs and pulled, dragging her mate to the edge of the bed where she positioned her face down and legs spread. Now that she was standing behind her mate she was able to thrust with more strength and more speed.

"FUCK YES!" Brittany screamed, fingers gripping tightly at the sheets. Brittany turned her head to the side to be able to breath and gasp better, blonde hair spilling around her face like a halo. She gripped the edge of the bed so she wouldn't bruise Brittany's thighs. She worked her hips faster, pounding into her mate and filling her completely with each thrust.

"You're mine Britt," She groaned, feeling the walls pulse around her as her mate came closer and closer to tipping off the edge of bliss.

"Yes San, yours," Brittany gasped, holding tightly to the bed as Santana drove into her with such force that the headboard was now banging into the wall.

She leaned forward, feeling herself so close to spilling inside her mate. She bit down, teeth fitting the mark on Brittany's neck perfectly. Warm liquid gushed between them as Brittany's back arched and a scream of pleasure tore from Brittany's lips. She thrust a few more times, the tightness from Brittany pulling her over the edge. Her hips jerked and her breath caught in her chest from the roughness of her orgasm. Her arms gave out, and she laid as gently as she could over her mate. Soon as she could move she pulled out and slid to rest beside her mate's limp form.

"You okay?" She reached over, running her fingers down Brittany's spine.

"I'm perfect," Brittany hummed with a lazy smile. She couldn't help chuckling at her sated mate.

It was Brittany's day off and they were spending it in relaxation. Well, it was relaxing now that they were sexual sated for awhile. She had cooked them breakfast after their morning rounds of sex. Between the two of them they ate two packs of bacon and one carton of eggs. They were going through some serious protein. Not that she was complaining. It meant her mate and their child was getting all the energy they needed to stay safe and healthy. She would buy them all the bacon and eggs they could ever want for.

She finished cleaning the dishes and went to find her mate. She was still getting used to her human hearing and smell. Normally she'd just reach out with her senses and know immediately where her mate was or what she was doing. Now she had no clue and most moments it left her with a rush of panic and worry. She should have known where Britt would be since she caught her there most times they had some time to think and dream. Brittany was leaning in the doorway of the second bedroom/office. Kurt and Quinn hadn't started on the room yet by her request. Brittany just thought they were busy, not that Santana was looking at houses and had a selection for her to look at.

She paused in the hallway, breath catching in her throat. Brittany had her hands wrapped protectively against her small baby bump and a small content smile on her face. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of the beauty she was faced with. That was her mate. Her pregnant mate. The biggest smile took over her face without her realizing as she looked on at her family. Very soon she would get to call Brittany her wife and not long after she would call her the mother of her child. She never imagined this life for herself. For the longest time it was a struggle just to be human. Then a struggle just to be Brittany's friend. She'd dreamed and hoped this day would come but part of her never really believed it would be true.

"I know what your thinking and you should just come over her and kiss reality," Brittany grinned, turning to look at her smugly.

"How do you always know," She sighed walking over to wrap her arms around Brittany's waist, placing her hands over her mates.

"I know you and you are an open book when you have that smile on your face," Brittany teased.

"As long as its you who knows me so well the world can keep on spinning," She kissed Brittany's neck and then rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"The world only spins when we're together," Brittany added. After a second they both burst out into laughs at how cheesy they were being.

"Come take a bath with me. I'm a little sore and I can only imagine how you feel," She suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Brittany sighed as she pulled away. They made their way into the bathroom and she started the warm water while Brittany started to strip. She watched as clothes fell to the floor and she could see the baby bump. Brittany was already showing and the sight of her mate pregnant always took her breath away and left her with this need of protecting her family. It was a thick line of happy and wanting to kill anything that threatens that.

"I can't wait till we go next week to the doctor. Do you think we'll get to see them?" Brittany asked while she took off her own clothes.

"According to my research they aren't big enough to be seen yet but we should be able to hear their heartbeat," She answered as she slid into the tub first and offered her hand to help Britt in.

"That's so exciting. Do you think it'll sound different since their a little wolf?" Brittany asked leaning back into her and sighing from the warmth.

She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her head against the edge of the tub. Brittany leaned back, resting her head against her shoulder. "I don't know babe. I guess we'll find out next week." She shrugged.

"I can't wait to have our baby. Though we aren't ready yet. Is Kurt and Quinn going to still come help us with the babies room?" Brittany asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I asked them to hold off until I could," She felt a bit nervous. Buying a house was a big step and offering it to Britt was huge. But then she'd remember that their engaged and pregnant. Britt wasn't going to say no. At least, she didn't think so.

"What's wrong?" Britt asked turning to look at her.

"Um...well...I've been looking at houses," She eventually said with raised eyebrows and a hopeful expression.

"You have?" Brittany asked, sitting up some more.

"Yes. Kurt and Blaine have been picking out selections and I've been looking. I thought it would be good to have our own place and a yard and space," She answered, licking her lips.

"Honey! That's great! Have you found one?" Brittany asked bouncing a bit in excitement.

"I found three. I want you to come look at them and see if you're happy with them. I mean, this is where we'll be raising a family. I want it to be perfect," She admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"It's with you, of course it'll be perfect," Brittany quickly replied.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" She asked with a grin.

"Not in the last five minutes," Brittany grinned in return before leaning forward and kissing her softly.

It was finally a good night at work. Rory was an excellent hire and it made putting up with Alice much easier. She even had the idea that she'll find another bartender and offer the management position to Rory. He was great with people and kept the bar running smoothly. Half the time he was already doing Alice's job when she couldn't be found. She managed to finish her paperwork at a decent hour tonight so she was roaming the floor and talking to customers. All the feedback she was getting was good, saying it was much better service now that she had the Irish. The girls loved him and if the bar was full of hot chicks then their were guys everywhere wanting to buy them drinks. Rory was perfect for business. She needed to buy Kurt a drink for bringing him in. She really would be lost without her pack.

Wolf whistles came from the front door and she turned to see what the commotion was about. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw who came in. Her mate was dressed in a deep blue dress that went mid thigh and had a dropping back line. Blonde hair was twisted up with a few strands that framed her face. Her mate was smoking hot and she was now incredibly turned on. Then she realized she wasn't the only one as almost all the males were starring at her mate with lust in their eyes and drool on their lips. She growled and stalked through the crowd roughly till she reached her mates side. She shot every last one of them a glare from hell and they all snapped up straight and turned back around to their dates.

"Hello mate," Brittany whispered in her ear. Oh! She was immediately hard and it was painful in her compression shorts.

"Damn Britt, you are so fucking hot," She breathed.

"That's right babe. Just for you," Brittany husked.

"Not that I'm not really _really_ happy to see you, but why the surprise visit?" She asked wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"I was in the mood for my mate but I know you have to be here so I thought I would come to you," Brittany breathed the explanation into her ear adding extra emphasis on the words mood and come. She thought she was hard before, now it was throbbing painfully.

"Oh," She moaned out and raised her eyebrows as Brittany leaned forward, the back of her hand brushing against her groin playfully.

Brittany kissed her at the corner of her lips and pulled back, "Could you dance with me? Or does Alice need you to work?"

Her vision glazed over as Brittany started to pull her to the dance floor and she didn't catch the way Brittany said Alice's name. Brittany spun in her arms, backing into her till Brittany's ass was flush with her hips. She groaned at the pressure against her as her mate started to grind back into her in time with the beat. They swayed for just a few minutes till she was being tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Alice standing their with a smile. It took a second to realize it was forced along with her pointed look at Brittany.

Brittany tensed against her and turned in her arms to sway against her, their thighs between each others. She forced back a moan from the pressure since Alice was standing right there. "What do you need Alice?"

"Their asking for you at the bar," Alice answered over the music.

She turned to look at the bar but didn't see anyone she knew or anyone looking for her. Everyone was getting a drink or placing an order and it looked like Rory had it perfectly under control. "What are they needing?" She asked.

"Um, they didn't say. Just asked me to come get you," Alice answered.

She turned to look at Britt who was glaring at Alice. It was then she noticed the glare Alice was returning. "Alice, find out what they want and handle it. That's why you're the manager," She ordered. Alice clenched her jaw before forcing a smile at her and heading back towards the bar. "What was that about?" She asked confused why they were glaring at each other.

"I don't know. I get a feeling she doesn't like me," Brittany answered with a shrug.

"That's crazy. Everyone loves you. It's me they don't like," She chuckled.

"Not if she likes you," Brittany shot back. Wait what?

"Huh? Alice doesn't like me. She has a boyfriend or something," She shook her head at the silly thought.

"I see the way she looks at you. She is crushing big time," Brittany turned to look at Alice and she caught the way Alice quickly turned away. Huh.

"It doesn't matter. I'm in love with you. We are engaged and you are pregnant with my pup," She smiled at her mate.

"I know that. It's Alice who needs to get a clue," Brittany said.

"How about we give her one?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Brittany asked catching on to the glint in her eye.

"You are smoking hot and I say we show her how much I belong to you and that there is no way she can compete," She suggested rolling her hips into Brittany's. The song changed and gave them more of a beat to dance to. The look of pure seduction on her mates face made her knees weak. Brittany spun in her arms again and moved her hips against her groin. She was instantly aware of just how turned on she is.

She was sweating under her collar, the heat between them intense. She just wanted to rip Brittany's dress off and take her in the middle of the dance floor. Brittany must have had the same idea because the next that she knew, Brittany was palming her through the front of her pants. "Fuck," She breathed, grinding into Brittany's hand.

"I'm so wet for you," Brittany breathed into her ear, rubbing her member through her pants. All sense of control left her mind. She grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her towards her office. She lead them through the crowd and past the bar and was then kicking the door closed and gently pushing Brittany back into her desk.

"You are such a tease," She growled, pushing Brittany's dress up to her hips.

Brittany smirked as she undid her belt and ripped down the zipper to her overly tight jeans. She sighed in relief from the constriction but moaned as Brittany immediately pulled her cock out from her compression shorts. She pushed aside Brittany's panties and trusted all the way in, hissing as she bumped into Brittany's cervix, having filled her completely.

Brittany leaned back on the desk, hands gripping the edge and wrapping her legs around her thighs. "Fuck me San. Fuck me so hard that I can't be quiet. Have everyone hear me scream your name so they know who belongs to who," Brittany taunted her and she knew exactly what she was doing. She leaned forward against her mate, gripping the opposite side of her desk for leverage. Her mate wanted to make a point, then she was happy to help.

"You're mine," She growled just before she leaned down and licked at Brittany's mark. Brittany's hips jolted against hers and she began to thrust into her mate. Brittany let go of the desk to grip at her back. She could feel the bite of Brittany's nails through her shirt.

"You fill me so good babe," Brittany breathed into her ear and raked her nails harder down her back. She felt the sting through her shirt and it just spurred her on more. She didn't even realize she was having to take small steps forward as she was thrusting the desk back till it crashed into the wall of her office.

She felt the pressure start to build at the base of her spine. She was getting close and the way that Brittany was pulsing around her, she knew her mate was right there with her. She reached down and rubbed small circles around Brittany's clit. "SAN!" Brittany fell back and jerked through her orgasm as she continued to thrust deep and hard into her mate.

"Britt!" Her head dropped onto Brittany's shoulder as she filled her mate with her cum. Brittany held onto her as she continued to jerk up into her as they rolled their hips together. "Damn, I love you," She chuckled into her mates neck.

"Oh! Um," Alice's voiced filled her office and she jerked her head around to see Alice standing in the doorway with utter shock on her face.

"Do you need something?" Brittany sassed.

"No," Alice shook her head with vigor.

"Then close the door on your way out," Brittany smiled sweetly. She turned her head back around to bury her face into Brittany's neck. She couldn't hold back the laughter. Yeah, she was going to have to fire Alice. "Do you think she got the hint?" Brittany asked while fighting back her own laughs.

"I think so," She pulled back to smile at her, "Of course if she didn't get it we'll just have to fuck my desk into the wall again."

"What a shame if we have to do this again," Brittany teased.

They burst out laughing.

**Author's note:  
**

**I hope this update made up for the time it took. Not quiet a mating cycle chapter or really any plot progress but it did have a bunch of prompts for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it and as always I can't wait to hear what you have to say. **

**Don't forget to send me prompts! This is a readers fic meaning you have the ideas, I just write them out for you. **


End file.
